


Butterfly Cry

by Berkeley



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 64,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать, если однажды ты понимаешь, что влюблен? На помощь тебе придет сома дэви…но за него ты заплатишь высокую цену</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Пролог.

-С меня хватит! - Раздался голос в большой комнате.   
Комната была как комната, ничего оригинального, но, впрочем, и обычной назвать ее было нельзя. Деревянные панели, блестящий паркет, репродукции Моне в рамках. Два дивана, кофейный столик, чайник в форме слона и две чашки с остывшим красным чаем, вскрытая коробка шоколадных конфет, легкий запах тонких вишневых сигарет. Таким был кабинет директора агентства «Яманако и Ко».  
Легкий ветер поигрывал со шторами, окно было открыто, на подоконнике сидел молодой красивый юноша. Волосы цвета воронова крыла также небрежно трепал ветер, как и сиреневые гардины на окне, но и под трепещущими нитями можно было разглядеть его лицо. Удивительно красивое, с аристократичными чертами, прямым носом, соблазнительно очерченными губами, и будоражащими воображение затягивающими глазами, что Нюкта - ночь наверняка продала бы душу, если бы она у нее была, только бы обладать таким взором пугающих черных глаз.   
Но не столько совершенная красота этого человека выделяла его среди остальных прямоходящих, сколько некая сила, что исходила от всего его сильного стройного тела, облаченного по жаре в легкий деловой костюм. Рубашка цвета индиго подчеркивала белизну его кожи, широкие плечи и тонкую талию. Расстегнутые верхние пуговицы заставляли девушек провожать взглядами этого уверенного в своей силе парня, мечтая задрать его рубашку, дотронутся кожи и провести рукой по рельефной груди, спустится до накачанного пресса, проверить, живой ли он, или это только фантазия…  
Молодой человек знал о том влиянии, что он оказывал на женский пол, но свои знания не афишировал. Похоже, в этой жизни его занимали дела поважнее, чем женский восторг по поводу его существования под этим небом. А скорей всего, в его жизни была уже такая девушка, которая затмила собой всех остальных. Возможно… Кто знал?  
-Твое агентство может хоть раз подобрать достойного кандидата, Ино? - Продолжал говорить молодой человек. Возмущения не было в его злом голосе, но этот спокойный и пренебрежительный тон действовал много эффективнее, чем крики и угрозы.  
-Саске-кун, разве я виновата в том, что все работники, которых я подобрала для тебя, потеряли голову от своего начальника? Может тебе стоит быть проще и ближе к людям? Тогда ты не будешь вызывать такого интереса к себе.  
-Подожди, ты намекаешь, это я виноват, что твои пустоголовые девчонки тратили время на попытки соблазнить меня, вместо того, чтобы работать?  
Саске, именно так звали молодого человека, фыркнул и, поднявшись с подоконника, встал напротив своей собеседницы.   
Девушка смутилась под пронзительным взглядом и опустила глаза.   
«Черт, зачем я сегодня убрала волосы назад, - думала она, - и надела линзы? В очках и с челкой было бы проще спрятаться от коронного взгляда Учихи Саске». И самое противное в том, что он был прав. Все работники, которых она подобрала специально для него, как сговорились и поголовно влюблялись в Саске-куна, словно им приплачивали конкуренты Ино.   
Яманако Ино была владелицей небольшого, но успешного агентства по подбору персонала. Дела шли хорошо, пока совладелец «Джет Эйр» Учиха Итачи не попросил подобрать им так называемого рекламщика. Дело, казалось бы, простое, Ино знала немало достойных кандидатур, которые вполне бы справились с этой работой. Но дело усложнилось, когда в головной офис Джет Эйр пришел на должность исполнительного директора младший брат Учихи Итачи – Саске. Молодой и талантливый Саске был ходячим вызовом, так что все ее протеже теряли голову от загадочного брюнета. Тогда Ино, решив, что раз девушки проявляют слабость, отправила в офис Учихи парня, и какого было ее удивление, когда сегодня Саске ворвался в ее кабинет и заявил, что ее последний протеже оказался геем, пробрался к нему в кабинет и устроил сеанс очередного домогательства.  
В пору было хвататься за голову и искать новую сферу деятельности. Где нет сексуальных Учих, которые только и делают, что осложняют жизнь простым смертным. Впрочем, она понимала своих протеже. Некогда в школе они учились вместе, и Ино прекрасно помнила, как их одноклассницы и одноклассники сходили с ума по мрачному и загадочному парню. Ее подруге Сакуре потребовалась много лет, чтобы перебороть эту безответную любовь. Надо быть честной до конца, когда-то и она была тоже в клубе «Я хочу Саске-куна».   
-Даю тебе срок три дня. Найди мне достойного рекламщика, ни Барби, ни гея. Профессионала. Я не верю, что так сложно прислать ко мне нормального человека, который способен заниматься работой, а не пялиться непрерывно на мою задницу, или пускать слюни мне в рубашку!  
Похоже, Нейджи действительно устроил нечто в кабинете Учихи. Хотелось бы хоть одним глазком посмотреть, как он соблазнял Саске. Впрочем, кто знал, что Нейджи – гей?! Точно не Ино.  
Учиха развернулся и вышел из кабинета девушки, хлопнув дверью. Она схватилась за голову.  
И что же ей теперь делать? Но Яманако славилась тем, что никогда не сдавалась. Она встала и подошла к окну. На улице она увидела Учиху, который садился в машину. Черный Порш Койен, взревев, рванул, скрывшись в токийской утробе улиц, увозя с собой головную боль Яманако.  
Все же, есть ли те, кто способен работать под началом этого невозможного и безумно притягательного брюнета, не обращая внимания на его красоту и силу? Ино не знала человека, способного остаться равнодушным к Учиха Саске. Он вызывал либо любовь, либо ненависть, но его личность не оставляла равнодушным никого.  
Телефонный звонок вернул её в мир реальный. С дисплея на нее смотрела миловидная девушка с глазами весенней фиалки -Учиха Хината. Ино удивилась, но трубку сняла.   
А через несколько минут, влетевшая в кабинет испуганная личная секретарша Яманако, видела как ее начальница, человек суровый и деловой, делая колесо в своем кабинете, запуталась в юбке и смачно приземлилась на ковер.  
Глава первая.  
Учиха Хината лежала на шезлонге у бассейна. У лежака мирно дремал огромный белый лабрадор, изредка поднимая морду со сложенных лап и глядя на хозяйку. Сегодня Хината много нервничала, впрочем, она всегда волновалась по поводу и без. Но сегодня ее волнение было за гранью.   
Утро Хинаты началось с традиционного семейного завтрака в обществе любимого супруга и его брата. Итачи, как всегда, был спокоен, и Хината в очередной раз поразилась тому, как она любит своего мужа. Много пришлось пережить этим двоим, чтобы осознать простую истину - они принадлежат друг другу.   
Завтрак начался с того, что Саске прочитал короткую лекцию о том, что он традиционной ориентации. А было это так:  
-Скажи мне, Хината, ты знала, что Нейджи - гей?  
Этот вопрос заставил девушку покраснеть. Знала ли она, что ее кузен любит мужчин? Откуда? Они никогда не обсуждали личную жизнь Нейджи.  
-Нет, я люблю смотреть, как ты краснеешь, - прокомментировал Саске, глядя в превратившееся в спелый помидор лицо невестки, но все же мне интересно, ты сделала это нарочно или по незнанию? В первом случае я буду думать о страшной мести, а во втором ограничусь этим разговором, - закончил мысль раздраженный брюнет. Хината и подумать не могла о таком развитии событий, когда рекомендовала Нейджи Ино и Саске.   
Девушка посмотрела на мужа, надо сказать, Итачи тоже был удивлен. Никто никогда и не думал о том, что ее брат, такой правильный и успешный пиарщик, оказывается нетрадиционной ориентации.   
-А что случилось? - спросил Итачи, - что такого отмочил ее братец? Привел в свой кабинет красивого мальчика и там его оприходовал? Не вижу ничего предосудительного в этом. Словно ты не таскал девушек в свой кабинет, да и в мой тоже, - вступился за супругу Итачи. Саске пожал плечами и поднес к губам чашку. Спокойствие семьи выводило из себя.  
-Нет, Итачи, как ты выразился, наш Нейджи притащил свою задницу в мой кабинет с просьбой оприходовать именно его, - хмыкнул Саске, интонируя слово «оприходовать».   
Хината покраснела бы еще сильнее, если такое было бы возможно. Итачи же еле сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться, но губы упрямо расплывались в ехидной улыбке. Саске сидел злой и в то же время озадаченный. Не каждый день узнаешь, что ты привлекателен и для мужчин, впрочем, был в его жизни похожий случай, но Учиха прогнал воспоминания о нем - они до сих пор заставляли его чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, а он ненавидел это ощущение.  
-Прости, я не совсем понял, что ты имеешь виду, - сказал старший брат, возвращая Учиху к разговору.  
Саске хмыкнул.  
-Что ж тут непонятного? - спросил он, - Зашел ко мне в кабинет и стал меня соблазнять.  
-И как? - допытывался брат. - Не смотри на меня волком, просто меня никогда не соблазняли мужчины, только женщины. Я хочу быть подкованным в таких вопросах, вдруг меня начнут соблазнять, а я не пойму.  
Мужчины обменялись взглядами за столом. Саске снова хмыкнул, понятное дело, отвечать не намерен. Но и Итачи так просто не отстанет, упрямство - отличительная черта Учих.  
Тем временем Хината пнула мужа под столом, дескать, знай меру. Тот же воззрился на жену с веселыми чертиками в черных глазах.   
-Саске-кун, не обращай внимания, не отвечай на этот вопрос, он и не хочет знать, - сказала она, умоляюще смотря на мужа. Итачи же и не думал сдаваться.  
-Нет, наоборот, дорогая, я очень хочу знать, так сказать, со всеми подробностями, - рассмеялся он, наблюдая за братом. Тот по-прежнему сидел раздраженный, и не желал взглянуть с юмором на эту ситуацию. Саске встал из-за стола и кинул салфетку на скатерть.   
-Я не намерен это обсуждать. Мы снова без рекламщика, а новый самолет нуждается в продуманной и успешной компании. Но, похоже, только меня волнуют дела фирмы, - и, наградив Итачи раздраженным взглядом, вышел из столовой.  
-И что я такого сказал?- улыбнулся Итачи, глядя на жену в поисках одобрения. Девушка только покачала головой. Все же иногда ей кажется, что старший - именно Саске, а не Итачи.  
Хината задумалась, иногда ее супруга здорово заносило на поворотах, особенно когда дело касалось его младшего брата. Но Итачи прав, за последние три года Саске сильно изменился. Сколько она его знала, а они дружили со времен школы, тот всегда был снисходительным к чужим слабостям, точнее, они его не волновали, он словно жил на своей волне, ставил цели и шел к ним неуклонно. А вот сейчас Саске постоянно чем-то недоволен, порой его требовательность доходит до абсурда. В последнее время Хинате казалось, что еще немного, и парень начнет кидаться на людей, так его все раздражало.  
Хорошо, допустим, Нейджи оказался геем, но это же не умаляет его достоинств как одного из лучших пиарщиков. Какая разница, кого он предпочитает, если он может достойно выполнять свою работу. Но все же Хината чувствовала свою вину за брата. Поэтому, когда Итачи вслед за Саске отправился в офис, Хината прошла в гостиную, где на черном рояле стояла фотография их старой компании с выпускного в Токийском университете.   
Девушка взяла фотографию в руки и разглядывала знакомые лица. Вот в первом ряду сидит нахмурившийся Нару Шикамару, сейчас он владелец сети чайных домов, говорит, что это не хлопотное занятие, но доставать редкие сорта чая, гореть на переговорах, сбивая цену на каждую партию, мог, пожалуй, только он. Также как и таскать за собой свою семью по экзотическим странам в поисках того самого сорта чая, который обязательно перевернет мнение обывателей об этом напитке. Хотя зачем его переворачивать, Хината не понимала. Но у гениев свои пути.   
Во втором ряду смеется Киба, он теперь работает хирургом в первой городской больнице. А тогда был большим лентяем и пофигистом, споря с Шикамару, и думать не думал, что будет лечить людей.   
Вот Ино, задавака и человек, отравляющий ей жизнь в школе, а рядом с ней Сакура. Обе были студентками факультета психологии и психотерапии, сейчас Ино владелица агентства по подбору персонала, а Сакура практикующий психотерапевт. Ли, Тен-Тен, Нейджи. Взгляд Хинаты скользил по ним, пока она не увидела душу их университетской компании. Он стоял рядом с Саске, парни обнимали друг друга за плечи и улыбались. С его уходом распалась их дружная банда, и жизнь развела их с университетской скамьи по разные стороны. Словно река, разливаясь на множество рукавов, впадает в море, так и они растворились во взрослом мире, ища свое место под солнцем, и доказывая, что это именно их место.  
Улыбка скользила по лицу девушки, даже сейчас она не могла заставить себя относится к этому человеку равнодушно. Когда-то ее безответная любовь причинила немало страданий, но сейчас, при взгляде на него, вспоминалось только хорошее. Как он смеялся, как попадал в неприятности, а потом выпутывался из них, как втягивал их маленькую компанию в истории, как они путешествовали вместе. На всю жизнь Хината запомнит ту самую поездку в сердце пустыни, город мертвых и берега Нила. И семью Сабаку. Только благодаря Наруто они пережили именно те приключения, которые ждали их под африканским солнцем. И Учиха Саске. Он тогда тоже был другим. Хината и забыла уже, когда в последний раз видела смеющегося Учиху. Только вот эта фотография напоминала ей, что когда-то Саске был именно таким: ироничным романтиком, целеустремленным гением и просто хорошим другом. Сейчас на нее смотрели эти двое с фотографии, и Хината вспоминала, как дружны они были. Именно Наруто мог растормошить Учиху, заставить его делать глупости, рисковать, и жить полной жизнью.  
Вот он и ответ. Именно Наруто сможет помочь этому новому Саске. Недолго думая, Хината набрала номер Яманако, чтобы предложить ей пригласить старого друга.  
И теперь, лежа у бассейна, Хината сомневалась в правильности своего решения. Она закрыла глаза, подставляя свое лицо лучам солнца, но мысли не давали покоя.   
Ведь за бегством Наруто в Англию стоит много больше, чем предложение о стажировке в Лондоне. Хината знала точно, что этому отъезду предшествовала ссора с Саске. Что не поделили эти двое оставалось тайной за семью печатями. Но с тех пор Учиха Саске стал именно таким, каким его знают все. Безжалостным, суровым, требовательным. Вряд ли он обрадуется, если узнает, что Наруто будет работать с ним. А что Узумаки? Захочет ли он помочь Саске?  
Впрочем, Наруто может отказаться и не вернуться в Токио. Говорят, он очень занят, ведь слава лучшего пиарщика Старого Света дается только за успех, а не за красивые глаза.  
Хината вздохнула, хуже всего, что эта идея понравилась Итачи. Похоже, ее супруг догадывался, отчего лучшие друзья не выносили упоминаний друг о друге. Но делится своими догадками с Хинатой он не стал. Зато позвонил Ино, велев найти все рекламные ролики Наруто и отослать их брату.  
Хината же вдруг почувствовала, что у нее дрожат коленки, а это была верная примета, что близятся тревожные времена. Греясь на солнце, она молилась, чтобы все устроилось самым лучшим образом. «Наше будущее у богов на коленях», - так любит говорить Итачи каждый раз, когда начинает новое дело. Хината надеялась, что в этот раз Боги услышат молитвы и будущее семьи не омрачится неприятностями из-за ее поступка.  
**********************************  
Спустя тридцать шесть часов, самолет рейса Хитроу-Токио приземлился в аэропорту. Из него по траппу спустились два молодых человека. Ветер трепал их волосы: выгоревшие на солнце цвета червонного золота, и черные, как ночь. Молодые люди были одеты в серые плащи. Похоже, там, откуда они прилетели, дождь был обычным делом. Токио же встречал их ранней весной, ярким солнцем и ароматом сирени. Один из них поднял голову и, подставив лицо косым солнечным лучам, глубоко вдохнул, закрыл глаза и остановился на траппе, застопорив движение остальных пассажиров. Те с удивлением смотрели на него, молодого, загорелого и подтянутого, что-то было в нем, неизменно притягивающее взгляд именно к нему из тысячи других людей, может быть, некий свет, исходящий из его удивительно ярких голубых глаз? Его спутник толкнул его в бок. Блондин встрепенулся и начал спускаться дальше вниз по траппу.  
\- Вот я и дома, Сай, – сказал блондин, когда они садились в автобус, что отвезет их от самолета до здания аэропорта, - ты не подумай, я люблю Англию и ничего бы не стал в ней менять, кроме погоды. Но иногда она меня убивает.  
\- А что плохого в нашей британской погоде? Она постоянна, как добродетельная жена, и такая же неизбежная, как супружеский долг, - усмехнулся брюнет, разминая руками плечи, и садясь на кресло в автобусе.  
-Тебя послушать, так брак - это нечто ужасное, - улыбнулся блондин, вставая напротив сидящего парня, и опираясь плечом о стекло. За окном проносились Боинги на взлетных полосах. Парни смотрели куда угодно, только не в глаза друг другу. Видимо, черная кошка пробежала между ними.  
-Как любит говорить мой дядя: в брак мужчины вступают от усталости, женщины от любопытства, а потом оба безмерно страдают, - продолжил вялый спор брюнет, разглядывая исподтишка своего спутника. Он, надо сказать, был не в меру задумчив и отрешен.  
-Данзо - типичный англичанин, что он еще может сказать? Но я не дам и полпроцента за то, что он действительно так считает, - задумчиво ответил блондин, - За то время, что я живу в Лондоне, я подметил некую закономерность: вы, англичане, придаете большее значение той убежденности, с которой говорите о каких-либо вещах или идеях, чем самим этим вещам и идеям, о которых вы беседуете. Это называется лицемерием, не так ли? Когда утверждаешь одно, а потом берешь и делаешь так, как принято, - лениво закончил мысль блондин, прислоняя голову к холодному стеклу и прикрыв на секунду глаза.   
Сай улыбнулся. Иногда Наруто удивлял его своими выводами. Вот и сейчас в очередной раз поставил в тупик своими рассуждениями, кто бы мог подумать, что он так быстро сможет понять английский менталитет.   
-Скажи мне еще раз, зачем мы сюда прилетели? - сорвалось с губ брюнета. – Неужели там за окном парад лейб-гвардейцев в семейных трусах, что ты не хочешь посмотреть на меня?  
Наруто вздрогнул, он и забыл, что Сай читает его как открытую книгу. Впрочем, он и не особо скрывает, что взволнован предстоящей встречей. Он посмотрел на друга, в очередной раз поразившись его сходству с человеком, которого хотел забыть всем своим сердцем. Но вот сейчас он увидит его после долгой разлуки. Интересно, каким он стал? Что сказать после стольких лет и как вести себя, он не знал. Как не знал и ответа на вопрос Сая, зачем он согласился на этот заказ. Возможно, хотел увериться, что прошлое забыто, или Хината все же смогла найти те самые слова, которые он хотел услышать. Что его помощь нужна Джет Эйр, нужна Саске.  
\- Надо расширять горизонты. Я очень давно не был дома, удачное стечение обстоятельств, - соврал он, глядя в черные глаза. Сай недоверчиво посмотрел на парня, но промолчал снова. Он не понимал, почему ему не нравится эта поездка, но его шестое чувство шептало о том, что не стоило им покидать Англию.  
-Смотри, Сай, бабочка, - произнес Наруто, указывая на пеструю бабочку, что села на оконное стекло. – Это хороший знак.  
Ему как воздух нужны хорошие знаки. Он ведь собирается сунуть голову в логово разъяренного дракона. То, что Саске будет зол, Наруто не сомневался ни минуты. Учитывая, как они поговорили напоследок.   
***  
Саске сидел за столом в своем кабинете. Перед глазами был отчет о последних продажах. Надо бы хуже, но просто больше некуда. Так что настроение его портилось быстрее, чем рыба на солнце. Еще и Ино настояла на том, что сегодня днем она хочет представить нового рекламщика. Уже с утра она прислала ему несколько рекламных роликов своего протеже. Просмотрев их, Саске вынужден был признать, что этот новый соискатель действительно толковый малый. Больше всего ему понравилась реклама для завода Рено. Там на рынок выпускался обновленный автомобиль эконом класса, и требовалось привлечь внимание потенциальных покупателей. В рекламном ролике вначале показывали и рассказывали о достоинствах новой модели Мерседеса, а в конце гнусавый голос за кадром говорил: «Узнай цены на Мерседес и купи Рено в новом кузове». Рискованно, скандал был тот еще, но цифры есть цифры, реклама привлекла внимание к этому обновленному Рено Сценик, и он занял свою нишу в автомобильном рынке Европы.   
Все ролики отличались особенным почерком, они были веселыми и ироничными. Интересно, какой он, этот новый пиарщик, если он выдумывает такую рекламу. Саске не терпелось быстрее познакомится с этим человеком, и, пожалуй, только это ожидание нового не давало его настроению из разряда «мерзкое» перейти в разряд «преотвратительное». Брюнет то и дело посматривал на большие часы с кукушкой, что висели напротив его стола. Год назад эти часы прислал ему Гаара, черт его дери. Только вложенная открытка удержала Саске от того, чтобы выкинуть этот подарок. А вот сейчас, глядя, как большая стрелка медленно движется к двенадцати, Учиха хотел поторопить ее, чтобы кукушка скорее выскочила из гнезда и отсчитала двенадцать ударов. Но время было густым, как кисель, и Саске снова вернулся к отчету. Очень многое зависит именно от того, как новая модель будет продаваться. Но, все же, учитывая сложность авиастроения, Саске ни за что не отказался бы от своей мечты строить самолеты и заставлять их бороздить небо. Видеть, как стальные птицы взлетают и исчезают в голубом воздушном океане, было сродни полету на них. Раз в неделю Саске обязательно сам поднимался в воздух и пилотировал. Тот покой и ощущение полноты жизни, что он испытывал в кабине, было ему недоступно на земле.   
Тем временем на столе зазвонил телефон, выводя Саске из задумчивости. Учиха взял трубку. Ну, наконец-то, приехали. Его приглашали в конференц-зал. Там уже собрались директора Джет Эйр и новый рекламщик.  
Саске встал из-за стола, посмотрев на часы. Хотя стрелки и показывали ровно полдень, кукушка и не подумала выскакивать из гнезда и отсчитывать удары. Саске нахмурился, иногда ему казалась, что эта дурацкая кукушка вполне живая, за этот год она не раз игнорировала выполнение своих обязанностей, и каждый раз Саске ждал сюрприз. И хотя он не верил в приметы и знаки, но сейчас некое волнение наполнило его. Он закусил нижнюю губу и вышел из кабинета, размышляя, какой именно сюрприз ожидает его на этот раз.  
Перед конференц-залом он остановился на секунду, и только потом, протянув руку, взялся за дверную ручку и вошел в кабинет. Если бы Учиха верил в шестое чувство, он непременно бы сказал, что его душу сжали в холодные объятия духи.  
Первое, что он услышал, когда вошел в большой зал, это звонкий голос, и последовавший за ним дружный смех. Этот голос резанул его по нервам. Он знал только одного человека с таким тембром. И делать ему здесь было совершенно нечего.  
За круглым столом сидел его брат, Ино, директора и ведущие менеджеры отделов. Спиной к Саске стоял высокий человек, одетый в джинсы, рубашку и жилетку. Он был стройный, жилетка подчеркивала широкие плечи, тонкую талию, а джинсы очерчивали соблазнительные задние формы. Золотистые растрепанные волосы торчали в разные стороны, придавая ему какой-то романтический ореол. Саске поразило то внимание и улыбки, с которыми его слушали собравшиеся в конференц-зале, они были так увлечены этим человеком, что никто и не заметил, что Учиха немного опоздал.  
Саске прошел вперед, к своему креслу за столом, сел и кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.  
-Простите за опоздание, - сказал брюнет своим низким голосом.  
Что ему на это ответили, он уже не слышал. Потому как незнакомец обернулся, и Саске столкнулся с взглядом голубым глаз. Он изменился, но остался прежним. Те же чистые глаза, та же открытая улыбка, золотистые волосы, загорелая кожа и сияние, что исходит от его сильного тела.  
Наруто. Узумаки Наруто. Чертов ублюдок, стоит и смотрит на него.  
Никаких сомнений, он один такой на белом свете. Да что он здесь делает, нет, это шутка, ведь этого не может быть, правда?!  
Наруто не их новый рекламщик.  
-Наруто любезно согласился поработать с нами, услышал Саске голос старшего брата. Сердце упало куда-то вниз. Глухие удары и ком в горле. Проклятье, отчего я так реагирую на него? Словно не было этих лет и мне снова двадцать два. Зачем я пил тогда сома дэви?!  
-Чтоб тебя, добе, - кажется, он сказал это вслух. Потому как губы Узумаки дрогнули, и ироничная усмешка скривила красиво очерченную линию его рта.  
-Я тоже рад видеть тебя, теме.   
Знал бы ты, в какой ярости сейчас я, ты бы не нагло улыбался мне в лицо, а уже летел назад на свой остров. Если бы мы были вдвоем в этом кабинете, я всенепременно заехал бы тебе, стирая эту дурацкую усмешку.  
Учиха встал из-за стола, с грохотом отодвигая стул. Смотрел он только на Наруто. Узумаки улыбался, голубые глаза искрились вызовом, как и вся его поза: сложенные руки на груди, ноги по ширине плеч. Взгляд черных глаз снова заскользил по джинсам, плотно обтягивающим его ноги. «Черт, Учиха, ты, что зациклен на его джинсах? Прекрати. Конечно, ты снова провоцируешь меня, думаешь, я так легко поддамся на твою дешевую провокацию? Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю!»  
-Учтите мой голос при голосовании, я против его назначения, - сказал Саске и быстро вышел из конференц-зала. «Вот с этого момента я точно начну верить в знаки», - решил он. Кто бы мог подумать, Наруто? Словно дух из прошлого, о котором он хотел забыть.  
Идти в свой кабинет не хотелось, и Учиха направился к лифту. Он хотел уйти из офиса, хотя бы на несколько минут, и прийти в себя.   
Некоторое время спустя он уже сидел в машине, размышляя, куда бы отправится. До двухчасовых переговоров есть еще время, и если пробок не будет, он вполне успеет выпить чаю у Шикамару. Решив, он завел машину и Порш Койен вырулил с подземной парковки.  
Черный джип летел по бульвару в направлении торговой площади, подрезая другие машины и пролетая на мигающий желтый сигнал на перекрестках. Чертов Наруто, твое появление просто выбило меня из колеи, я был готов увидеть пьяного Будду в своем кабинете, но только не тебя.  
Саске вел машину на грани попирания дорожных правил, лихачил, и вдогонку ему неслись гудки возмущенных водителей. Но даже при такой бешеной езде, полностью сосредоточиться на дороге не получалось, воспоминания усиленно атаковали его. Картины прошлого всплывали у него в голове. Школа. Университет. И будь она проклята, та роковая поездка в Африку, которая перевернула жизни и судьбы десяти выпускников Токийского университета. Саске вздохнул и признал свое поражение. Перед глазами стоял тот самый день, когда они познакомились с Узумаки.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава вторая.  
Они шли не спеша, обходя лужи. Он нес сумку Хинаты, за спиной болтался рюкзак. Проходящие мимо люди дивились такой красивой паре. Может, со стороны и казалось, что мальчик провожает свою девушку домой, но на самом деле все было отнюдь не так.   
В девятом классе Саске вступился за Хинату, когда весь класс объявил девушке бойкот. Инициатором была Ино, она подговорила одноклассников игнорировать Хинату за то, что та рассказала Саске о дурацком пари среди девчонок на мрачного красавца школы. И хотя одноклассницы мало интересовали Учиху, он проводил больше времени за учебниками и в секции, чем бегал на свидания с девушками, но Хината сильно выделялась из них всех. Скромная, чуткая и благородная. А главное, не сходившая с ума и не истекавшая слюной от его случайного взгляда. Что часто бывало, когда он, задумавшись, смотрел на девушку, размышляя в этот момент о том, какую именно ошибку совершил вчера в поединке в зале.  
Он вмешался, демонстративно сел рядом с Хинатой, просто из противоречия, а через некоторое время был вынужден признаться самому себе, что она смогла стать его другом. Что было непросто. Вот и сейчас они шли домой к Хинате, днем прошел сильный ливень, а весеннее солнце палило нещадно, поэтому они сняли пиджаки, но даже легкие рубашки с лейблом школы не спасали от жары. Саске закатал рукава, подставив белую кожу под весенние лучи солнца, и закрыл на секунду глаза, наслаждаясь чудесным днем и тишиной. Хината же обходила очередную лужу на тротуаре, когда вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, между ними пронесся оранжевый вихрь на скейте, обдав этих двоих грязной водой из злополучной лужи, что растекалась по дороге. Саске сразу же стало не до восхищения погодой и покоем. Только одна мысль билась в мозгу Учихи, и была она непечатной. Он тут же открыл глаза и увидел расплывающиеся пятна на своей белоснежной рубашке.   
Учиха среагировал мгновенно, увидев парня на скейте, бросился вслед за ним, пытаясь ухватить его за шиворот и показать, что бывает с индюком на ферме накануне дня благодарения. Да куда уж. Парень же развил просто безумную скорость, и бледная Учиховская рука так и застыла в воздухе, потому как ненормальный летел на доске далеко впереди, и вряд ли Учиха при всем желании мог бы его догнать.   
Эй ты, стой!- крикнул Саске, но парень видимо не услышал, или не захотел услышать окрика, уже скрываясь за поворотом. Впрочем, может он и слышал, но какой идиот остановится, когда кричат: «Эй, ты, стой!» Только идиот и остановится. Так что скейтер кем-кем, а идиотом точно не был.  
-Ксо, вот урод, - резюмировал Саске. - Ты как? - Спросил он, оглядывая девушку. Та была просто прекрасна, чудесные грязные разводы на белой рубашке и капающая вода с юбки, вот они - последствия от столкновения с дитем урбанизации.   
-Саске-кун, все в порядке, спасибо. Он меня не задел, только испачкал, - сказала Хината и покраснела.   
Саске привык к подруге, она всегда краснела по делу и без. Из-за этой особенности в школе ее постоянно дразнили, правда, с тех пор как Учиха стал ее защитником, дразнили шепотом и только за спиной. Никто не хотел связываться с Саске, за ним закрепилась слава очень жесткого человека. Призовые места на соревнованиях отбивали желание даже у отъявленных драчунов связываться с Учихой. Тот умел наводить страх и беззастенчиво этим пользовался.  
-Ну, раз в порядке, пошли быстрее. Я хотел бы позаниматься немного перед тем, как отправлюсь на тренировку, - ответил Саске, выглядывая впереди спину скейтера, но того и след уже простыл.   
Хината кивнула, и они пошли быстрее. Дошли до конца улицы и повернули направо, попав в тихий переулок, где за газонами и садами прятались небольшие особняки. Именно в таком городском домике жил клан Хьюга. Хината часто смеялась и говорила, что живет на Вишневой улице и ее гувернантка Мэри Попинс. Родители девушки всегда были в разъездах, оба занимали высокие должности в фармацевтическом конгломерате, и времени на единственную дочь у них не хватало.   
Она переходила, как знамя, от одной няньки к другой, и, возможно, выросла бы совсем оторванной от социума и дикой, если бы несчастье с ее дядей и тетей. Несколько лет назад, бомба, заложенная террористами в токийской подземке, прервала их жизни. От взрыва загорелась машина, в которой они возвращались домой. Так в пустом доме Хьюга появился Нейджи, и Хината обрела старшего брата. Вскоре они стали большими друзьями, но смерть родителей сильно повлияла на подростка.  
Дома на вишневом переулке скрывались за зелеными изгородями, мостовая была вымощена булыжником, и каблуки девушки стучали по камням. Саске и Хината молчали, каждый думал о своем. Хината о том, что придется застирать пятна на рубашке и где лежит ее запасная юбка. Саске о таких глупостях не думал, его волновало, что надо подтянуть физику, если он хочет без проблем поступить на авиастроительный факультет. Он еще в детстве решил, что хочет строить и проектировать только самолеты, как и его брат.  
Перед домом девушки они остановились. Хината открыла калитку, и они увидели, как на крыльце сидит тот самый безумный скейтер.  
-Попался, - ухмыльнулся Саске, разглядывая обидчика.  
Им оказался высокий блондин, затянутый в оранжевую куртку, спортивные штаны с карманами и в кедах. За спиной у него болтался серый рюкзак. Доска лежала рядом с ним. Парень не обратил на них внимания, в руках у него был плеер. Он слушал музыку, глаза его были прикрыты, и, судя по беззаботному виду, он наслаждался жизнью. Ну, ничего, Саске решил это исправить. Поэтому он быстро пересек лужайку, подскочил к парню и, схватив его за ворот куртки, потянул к себе вверх. Блондин от неожиданности выронил плеер, и тот покатился по ступенькам с крыльца. Он обхватил руками руки Саске, пытаясь оторвать их от своей куртки, но это было не просто. Учиха, схватив парня за ворот, уже пригвоздил его к стене. Черные глаза блестели от ярости и торжества. Попался! 

-Тебя не учили хорошим манерам? - прошипел он, глядя в лицо парня. Если бы не происшествие, то Саске бы сказал, что парень производит самое приятное впечатление. Учиха не был романтиком, но его внешность стала для него сюрпризом. Первое, о чем он подумал, рассматривая его, были красочные картинки ангелов, которые были в его любимой детской книжке. У них были такие же светлые волосы, одухотворенные лица и сияющие глаза. Но это было в книгах, а не взаправду, а вот этот скейтер был реальным, из плоти и крови. Золотистые волосы ниспадали на ровный лоб, обрамляя мужественное лицо парня. И Саске на минуту показалось, что красивей этого лица нет ничего на свете.  
Тонкий нос, упрямый подбородок, выставленный вперед, красиво очерченная линия рта, и ямочка, маленькая, смешливая ямочка на этом подбородке. Широко распахнутые голубые глаза. И сейчас эти голубые глаза смотрели на Саске с непониманием, и, как показалось Учихе, снисходительно, так смотрят старшие на младших по возрасту, когда те не могут поделить лопатку в песочнице. Именно это и взбесило Саске. Как он смеет смотреть на него так. Поэтому он еще сильнее прижал его к стене, нависая над блондином.

\- Я спросил тебя, разве родители не научили тебя, как надо вести себя? - Повторил свой вопрос Саске. Тех, кто не понимал его с первого раза, Учиха записывал в разряд дураков, раз и навсегда, лишая их права на реабилитацию. И парень с лицом ангела исключением не будет.  
Блондин усмехнулся, продолжая держать руки Саске. В глазах промелькнуло какое-то затравленное чувство.   
\- Они не успели. Умерли. Так что я теперь невоспитанный. - Голос у парня был звонкий и наполнен такой иронией, что Саске сам не понял, зачем отпускает ворот его куртки и отступает на шаг назад, удерживая взгляд голубых глаз.  
Теплые руки соскользнули по ладоням Саске, наполнив его тело каким-то странным ощущением. Учиха закрыл на секунду глаза, разрывая контакт.   
-Это Hurt, не правда ли?- услышал он голос Хинаты. Учиха открыл глаза и обернулся. За его спиной стояла девушка. Хината уже поднялась на крыльцо и держала в руках плеер, из уха торчал провод наушника. Саске поразился тому выражению лица, что было у его подруги. Девушка смотрела на блондина как на какое-то божество. Что же, не одному ему парень показался ангелом. Похоже, она совсем не сердилась на него на то, что он окатил ее грязной водой. А если она не сердится,то…

-Да, сестричка, это Hurt, ответил блондин. - Слушай, а что с тобой случилось, ты упала? - Спросил этот горе-скейтер, разглядывая грязную рубашку, юбку девушки и заляпанные колготки. На Саске он не обратил внимания, может, решил, что тот всегда так ходит.  
-Нет, ее обрызгал один идиот-скейтер, что не смотрит по сторонам. И он по-видимому еще и глухой, - ответил за Хинату Саске, усмехаясь. Похоже, парень слушал плеер, поэтому не обращал внимания, как и где он катается. До этого момента Саске был уверен, что у скейтеров хорошая реакция.  
-Так, я не понял, ты намекаешь, что это я ее обрызгал? - Возмутился блондин, уперев руки в бока. Он посмотрел на грязную рубашку Саске, и его губы начали растягиваться в дерзкой улыбке.

-Я не намекаю, а говорю, что ты - идиот, который не смотрит по сторонам, добе, - сорвалось с губ Саске раньше, чем он успел подумать. Но весь вид этого парня вызвал в нем море эмоций, чего обычно не случалось. – Ты правда такой придурок или только прикидываешься?

-Теме, я вас в первый раз вижу. В Токио не так много недоумков, что ходят в расстегнутой до пупа грязной рубашке и на людей кидаются… Так что тебя бы я точно запомнил. Э, слушай, а ты двор случаем не перепутал, говорят весной у психов обострение. А может, у тебя давно сексуальной разрядки не было? И поэтому ты бешенный?! - парировал этот невозможный парень. Этот наглец стоял и ухмылялся, глядя в лицо Саске. Притом, он был полностью уверен в том, что он прав. Учиха готов был руку заложить, что парень прекрасно помнит, как окатил их водой, причем сделал это, наверняка, специально. 

-Слушай ты, доумок, прекращай свое шоу, - процедил Учиха, делая снова шаг вперед и тыча пальцем в грудь блондина, - глухим обедню по два раза не служат. Если ты не понимаешь меня с первого раза, я не намерен тебе объяснять, добе.  
\- Объяснять не надо, у меня на психов аллергия. Я слышал это заразно, если долго общаться с сумасшедшим сам станешь «того», - сказал блондин и выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска, не обращая внимания на то, что рука Саске предупредительно сжалась на его груди. Блондин сделал шаг вперед, нарываясь на драку, и расстояние между парнями снова сократилось. Их словно тянуло друг к другу, как двух бойцовых петухов на ферме, доказать кто из них сильнее, быстрее и круче.  
\- Я бы на твоем месте подумал хотя бы раз, - усмехнулся Учиха, не понимая, почему он так завелся. Под пальцами сильно билось сердце блондина, а близость его тела по странным причинам волновала, хотелось со страшной силой стереть эту улыбку с красивого лица. Неизвестно что бы произошло, но Хината протиснулась и встала между парнями, загораживая собой скейтера от хладнокровно улыбающегося Саске. В отличие от парня, она знала, на что способен Саске.  
-Да, именно ты обрызгал нас несколько минут назад, но я не сержусь, и Саске тоже, - быстро заговорила девушка, поражаясь своей смелости. - Скажи, как тебя зовут, и что ты делаешь на моей лужайке?  
Хината стояла между нахохлившимися, как петухи на птичьем базаре, парнями и поглядывала то на одного, то на другого.  
Парни сверлили друг друга глазами, но более решительных действий пока не предпринимали.  
-О, Наруто, ты уже успел познакомиться с моей сестрой, - раздался голос Нейджи. Старший брат Хинаты вышел на крыльцо, держа доску в руках.  
-Привет, Саске, - кивнул он брюнету. Учиха посмотрел на Нейджи. Похоже, этот придурковатый парень - его приятель. Впрочем, он и о нем был невысокого мнения.  
Блондин, отводя взгляда от Саске, ответил:  
-Ну, типа того. Так ты Хината? - спросил он, разглядывая девушку, - и как я не догадался, вы ведь очень похожи.   
Хината покраснела и опустила глаза в пол. Нейджи успел подойти к ним и уставился на парней, между которых стояла сестра. Похоже на то, что она только что предотвратила драку, впрочем, Нейджи с радостью бы посмотрел, как Наруто натянет нос высокомерному Саске. Он был уверен, что Учихе повезло, что Хината стоит между ними.

-Наруто, кончай тут заниматься глупостями, тебе еще на тренировку сегодня, а мне надо, чтобы ты показал тот трюк с переворотом, - сказал он, наблюдая, как блондин забирает у Хинаты плеер и нагибается за скейтом.  
Подхватив доску, Наруто и Нейджи спустились с крыльца и направились к выходу со двора. Но вдруг Наруто остановился и обернулся. Смотрел он только на Учиху.  
-Бывай, Саске, - сказал он. - Прости меня, сестричка, я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
Учиха фыркнул, и отвернулся от блондина. Девушка вновь покраснела.  
-Ничего страшного, Наруто-кун, - ответила она, но ее слова пропали даром. За парнями уже захлопнулась калитка.   
Спустя два часа Саске ждал еще один сюрприз. Как обычно, три раза в неделю он ходил в секцию по копоэйре. Много лет назад он тяжело переживал гибель родителей, и его старший брат и по совместительству опекун, отвел его именно в эту секцию, говоря, что копоэйра не столько борьба, сколько танец души, который помогает нам понять и принять самих себя, такими, какие мы есть. Вначале Саске отнесся к этому с предубеждением, но спустя три месяца понял, что брат вновь оказался прав. Сегодня он хотел продолжить интересный спарринг со своим давним соперником - Ли.   
Учиха переодевался в раздевалке, предвкушая тяжелый бой. Он быстро натянул спортивные штаны. Тренировались они согласно традициям бразильской борьбе - босиком, спортивная форма включала в себя только легкие широкие штаны, что были похожи на брюки хакама.  
Сегодня в зале было прохладно, и по обнаженной спине Саске пробежал предательский отряд из мурашек.  
Но ничего. Он уверенно пошел в зал, в очередной раз подмечая женские взгляды, что провожали его. Копоэйра привлекала людей обоих полов своей своеобразностью.  
Сейчас его ждет интересный поединок, он быстро согреется. А девчонки, они только и могут, что пялиться на него.  
Каково было его удивление, когда он вошел в зал и узнал, что Ли, в связи с предстоящими экзаменами, перенес время своих тренировок на более ранние часы, и теперь у Саске будет новый партнер, с которым Ли поменялся. Саске нахмурился, он не любил сюрпризов по той простой причине, что они обычно в жизни Учихи были сплошь неприятными. Так вышло и в этот раз. 

-Пошли, я вас познакомлю, он уже здесь, - сказал тренер, и они направились через весь зал к парню, что разминался в левом углу.  
-Наруто, - позвал тренер парня. Саске еще не верил, но борец обернулся, и голубые глаза скейтера встретились с его черными. 

-Узумаки Наруто, а это Учиха Саске, - представил их друг другу тренер.   
Парни стояли друг против друга, оба напряглись, в них еще горел не потухший огонь прошлой стычки, и, казалось, между ними пробегают искры. Один считал другого раздражительным придурком, другой - идиотом с нарушенной координацией и сомнительным чувством юмора. То есть оба испытывали вполне дружественные эмоции, достаточные для того, чтобы вцепится в горло друг другу.

\- Хм, добе, снова ты! Ты что преследуешь меня? - фыркнул Саске, сверля взглядом Наруто. 

Надо признать, этот горе скейтер очень хорошо сложен. Если во дворе он восхищался его лицом. То сейчас Саске вынужден был признать, что парень привлекателен и телом. Мускулистые руки, широкие плечи, тонкая талия, накаченный пресс и звериная грация в том, как он стоял, сложив руки за головой. Вся его поза была вызовом Саске, а тот не любил уступать. «Похоже, блондин тоже был из разряда победителей», - размышлял Учиха, без застенчивости рассматривая парня. Приходилось признаться самому себе, что он в хорошей форме.

-Теме, больно надо, - улыбнулся Наруто.  
Блондин скользил взглядом по обнаженной груди брюнета, отмечая про себя совершенство линий, мускулы и рельефный живот. Учиха был хорошо сложен и в прекрасной спортивной форме, на ум приходили сравнения с пантерой, что вышла на охоту, невидимой тенью скользя по лесу. А эти бездонные черные глаза, скрывающие тайну, затягивающие, и то выражение, что застыло в них как приветственная заставка виндоус на экране, пренебрежение и уверенность в собственной силе. Весь его вид был вызовом, эдакий ледяной принц. Ему безумно захотелось вывести его из себя и увидеть того настоящего Саске, что прячется за этим красивым фасадом.  
-Э, Ямато-сенпай, а можно мне нормального партнера для спарринга, - попросил блондин, предвкушая реакцию парня.  
-Что, в штаны наложил, пугливый котенок? - хмыкнул Саске, – или ты только на доске смелый?   
Интересно, каков он в бое?  
\- Чтоб тебя, Учиха. Ямато-сенпай, я передумал. Сейчас мы попортим твой фасад!-возмутился блондин.  
Интересно, каков он в бое?

-Это кто еще попортит, - усмехнулся Саске, разминая руки.   
Может и не так плохо, что Ли поменялся местами с этим добе. 

Наруто усмехнулся в ответ, он еще днем почувствовал силу, исходящую от этого мрачного парня. Может, хорошо, что он поменялся с толстобровиком.

-Пошли, и я покажу тебе, как я боюсь, - позвал он брюнета, и, развернувшись, направился в центр зала.   
Саске последовал за ним, наблюдая, как идет Узумаки. Он действительно двигался со звериной грацией, порывисто и быстро, словно преследовал кого-то. Учиха не мог оторваться от созерцания того, как мускулы сокращались под золотистой кожей.  
Наруто шел, чувствуя всей спиной пронизывающий взгляд черных глаз. 

Ямато –сенсей тем временем улыбнулся.  
-Я знал, что вы сработаетесь, - сказал он сам себе , глядя как парни закружились в боевом танце. Они были интресной парой и поединок обещал стать интересным.

Первый удар нанес Наруто, застав Саске врасплох своим напором, двигался он быстро, и Учихе пришлось сразу же уйти в глухую оборону, блокируя каскад ударов рук и ног. Надо сказать, блондин сразу взял быстрый темп и развил большую скорость. Его движения были порывисты и трудно отслеживаемы. «Похоже, он боец на короткие дистанции и вскоре выдохнется», - подумал про себя Саске, анализируя систему движений и ударов противника. Он предпочитал иной стиль боя, сначала дать противнику фору, проанализировав его стиль, вычленив его слабые места, и только потом нанести каскад из трех ударов, отправив врага в нок-аут. Но спустя три минуты, он был вынужден признать, что Наруто импровизирует. У него не было цельной системы, которую можно было бы разложить на составляющие и, вычленив слабые звенья в защите и нападении, нанести решающий удар. Самое неожиданное в копейре - это именно импровизация, и Наруто брал здесь не только своим напором и скоростью, но еще и непредсказуемостью. Придется изменить своим правилам и начать атаку, иначе он не поймет стиль его боя полностью, если будет только ставить защитные блоки.  
Учиха отпрыгнул далеко назад, предвосхищая удар Наруто, и глядя, как он подался вперед, раскрываясь. « Мне только это и надо», - обрадовался Учиха и нанес удар ногой в незащищенный живот блондина. Голубые глаза широко раскрылись от удивления, и Саске в ответ мстительно ухмыльнулся. А ты что думал, я позволю бесконечно нападать на меня? Переломив ход схватки, Саске уже не собирался выпускать преимущество из своих рук. Но Наруто, скользящий от его удара по полу, вдруг резко подпрыгнул, и совершил кувырок назад через спину, приземляясь босыми ногами на пол зала. Надо признать, этот прыжок был наполнен такой звериной грацией, что Учиха невольно залюбовался, как сократились мускулы на руках парня. Сколько же в нем силы и каков уровень владения своим телом, если он сумел использовать силу от его удара и направить его на свой прыжок.  
Очень любопытно, от предвкушения Саске закусил больно нижнюю губу. Наруто же тем временем внимательно следил за Учихой, надо сказать, его противник сумел удивить его. Его быстрая реакция и скорость оказались для него неприятным сюрпризом. Но через несколько секунд ему было уже не до анализа, каскад резких ударов, похожих на укусы, вынудили его уйти в глухую оборону. Похоже, Саске решил проверить его на прочность. И проверял очень так ощутимо. От последних двух выпадов он еле увернулся, ему пришлось теперь вновь отпрыгнуть, отталкиваясь руками от пола, хорошо, что вовремя успел заметить ногу Учихи, тот хотел сбить его руки. Так что он, Наруто, лучший боец копейры, позорно приземлился на задницу на глазах Ямато-сенпая. Тсунаде не простит ему этого.   
Защита не даст победы, надо переходить в нападение, и, снова увеличив дистанцию между собой и Саске, Наруто сосредоточился на том, как все же одолеть своего соперника. Он не знал, что в голове напротив были такие же мысли. Но искрящиеся боевым азартом черные глаза подсказывали ему, что это будет далеко не так просто, как он думает.

И тогда никто из них не знал, что их бой, начавшийся в тот день, будет продолжаться до сегодняшнего дня, выйдя за пределы зала в большой мир. Тогда Наруто проиграл, Саске подловил его, и, заломив руки за спину, хмыкнул в ухо горячими губами.  
\- Может, стоило бояться, котенок?  
На что Наруто, вывернувшись из его хватки, и сбив его ударом под колену, ответил в разъяренные черные глаза:   
-Наш бой еще не закончен, завтра я буду ждать тебя.  
А Саске поймал себя на мысли, что он действительно будет ждать этого нового поединка. И дни побегут за днями, и этот неугомонный парень станет его другом. Они окончат школу и поступят в университет, правда на разные факультеты, но Наруто соберет вокруг Саске именно эту компанию из десяти человек, что станут Конохой. Самой веселой тусовкой в Токийском университете и самыми лучшими друзьями.

 

*****************************************************************  
-Папа, смотри, кто к нам пришел, - Учиху уже тащил за руку меленький пухлый бесенок по коридору из основного зала чайного дома «Роза Пустыни» в маленький зал для близких и самых дорогих гостей.  
Саске не умел обращаться с маленькими детьми, особенно с детьми Шикамару. А у него их было двое, трехгодовалый мальчик и полутора годовая девочка. И, между нами говоря, они получились уж слишком оригинальными. Во-первых, их имена. Ну кто, в здравом уме и трезвом рассудке, назовет сына Илайей, а дочь Нувель. Во-вторых, в отпрысках Нару текла ядерная смесь, кровь японцев мешалась в жилах с кровью французов и англичан, помноженная на долгое пребывание под африканским солнцем.  
Ну а в-третьих, и самых главных, Шикамару придерживался какой-то своей системы по воспитанию наследников. О ней он очень любил рассуждать, и тогда его супруга Темари хваталась за голову и сразу же покидала комнату, не в силах слушать это бред.  
В чайном доме было мало посетителей, дурным тоном считалось приходить сюда в рабочий полдень, основная масса клиентов заполняла зал ближе к вечеру, посидеть на мягких подушках за низкими столами, покурить кальян и выпить экзотический чай с восточными сладостями и фруктами. Почитать стихи, послушать музыку, пошептаться в полумраке уютного зала.  
Весь это колорит принесла в жизнь Шикамару его супруга. Размышлять далее на эту тему стало невозможно, потому, как Учиху втащили в кальянный зал, где на подушках сидел сам хозяин заведения и курил. Надо сказать, что курить кальян приучила Шикамару тоже его жена.  
\- Саске, каким ветром тебя занесло в наш дом? - обрадовался он, но, тем не менее, даже не поднялся с подушек. Иногда лень Шикамару потрясала всех, кроме него самого. 

Знакомая до боли мелодия резанула слух Учихи, отвлекая его на долю секунды от друга. Из динамиков звучала World Aint Right, Саске нахмурился, похоже, весь мир, как сговорившись, решил напоминать ему о Наруто. Только его любимой музыки не хватало до полного счастья. «И чего я так бешусь? - Подумал брюнет, - группа в принципе неплохая, и вовсе они не виноваты в том, что они ассоциируются исключительно с Узумаки». Но эти хриплые голоса сопровождали все его университетские будни, когда Наруто заставлял всех слушать их песни, говоря, что это последние романтики 21 века.

-Впрочем, я не удивлен, согласно гороскопу, сегодня у меня неожиданные встречи, - продолжал тем временем Шикамару, не обращая внимания на впавшего в прострацию Саске, с ним это бывало частенько, и Нара привык его заскокам. – Так, малышня, брысь с глаз моих, - шикнул он на Илаю и тот, посмеиваясь, тут же выскочил из зала.  
Учиха сел рядом с другом, посмотрел на его довольное лицо и вздохнул. Шикамару пребывал в состоянии не проходящего счастья с того момента, как встретил Темари. С тех пор Учиха и Шикамару стали близкими друзьями после того, как он женился. Да и его супруга испытывала странную привязанность к Учихе.  
-Не только у тебя. Узумаки вернулся, - сказал он, глядя как Шикамару, затянувшись сверх меры, закашлялся. Саске протянул руку и стукнул парня по спине. Подождал пока приступ пройдет.  
-Это была шутка? - спросил его Нара, вглядываясь в его лицо.   
Учиха отрицательно покачал головой. Он забрал у него трубку, и затянулся сам. Что же, сегодня он, впервые за долгое время, напьется. Да, точно, напьется в компании с Карин, а потом отправится к ней и забудется на некоторое время.  
Шикамару хмыкнул.  
-Скажи, ты что, действительно думал, что Англия сможет задержать его надолго? Тогда ты плохо знаешь Наруто. Что ему там делать, хлеб пиарщиков лежит за пределами островов, будь то Япония или Соединенное Королевство не имеет значения.  
Яблочный дым наполнил легкие, и в голове сразу же прояснилось. И чего он бросился из офиса как ошпаренный, в конце концов, это его компания, и бежать отсюда следует Наруто, а тот просто сам засунул голову в пасть дракона.  
-Так зачем он вернулся назад? Насколько я помню, он уверял, что ноги его больше не будет в одном городе с тобой. Кажется так? - Спросил Учиху Шикамару, забирая назад трубку и глубоко затягиваясь. Саске смотрел на друга, наблюдая, как его лицо исчезает в дурманящем дыму.   
-Это я тогда сказал, что моей ноги не будет в одном городе с ним. Но ему этого было мало. Он кричал, что если один остров мал для нас двоих, он найдет себе другой.  
Шикамару выпустил дым в лицо Саске и крякнул. Более связного ответа Учиха не дождался, поэтому он отобрал у него трубку назад и затянулся, позволяя дурману очистить его от гнева и еще каких-то эмоций, которые он сам до конца не понимал.

-Так ведь и нашел же, правильно? Ты не ответил, зачем он сюда вернулся?

-Нам нужен хороший пиарщик, он сюда в этом качестве приехал, - ответил Саске, затягиваясь снова. Его понемногу отпускало. Теперь он мог вести связную беседу.

-В качестве пиарщика, - тупо повторил Шикамару.

-А в каком еще? В качестве дамы моего сердца, что ли? – усмехнулся Саске.

-Ваша проблема в том, что вы время кричите и даете дурацкие обещания вместо того, чтобы говорить, – резюмировал Шикамару, откидываясь на подушки и складывая руки за голову. Парень закрыл глаза и замер.

-Спасибо тебе, Шикамару, именно этих слов я ждал от тебя, - сказал Саске, глядя, как Нара расслабленно лежит. 

\- А что ты хотел услышать, Саске? - ответил вопросом на вопрос Шикамару. - Если ты появляешься здесь сегодня, в рабочий полдень, злой, как сто китайцев, что решили вновь объявить нам партизанскую войну. Обычно тебя сюда не дозовешься, даже твоей Карин приходится совершать тринадцатый подвиг Геракла, чтобы выманить тебя из офиса. А тут ты сам, да еще и без звонка и недельного валяния в твоих царских ногах с просьбой посетить мой дом, потому как моя глупая восточная жена испытывает извращенное желание видеть тебя за ужином. 

Губы Саске дрогнули в легкой улыбке, только Шикамару удавалось своими замечаниями поднять его настроение. Иногда ему так не хватало именно вот этих подколок, что сыпались из Узумаки, как из рога изобилия. И только Шикамару перенял у него этот стиль беседы. 

-Да, кстати, когда увидишь Темари, не говори, что я назвал ее глупой, а то она заставит меня помогать детям с рисованием или что там еще маленькие дети делают?..

Саске слегка пнул ногой валяющегося на подушках парня, чтоб тот не заснул. За Шикамару водилась такая привычка, по-тихому задремать, пока собеседник рассказывает о своих делах, а потом, всхрапнув, развеять иллюзию, что его вообще кто-то слушал. 

\- Меня вообще в этом доме чаем поить будут или только оскорблять? - Спросил Учиха.- Хватит спать!

-Вот ведь свинья неблагодарная, отобрал мой кальян, выкурил весь, пинается, да еще и чая требует, наложниц тебе еще не подогнать сюда? - Шикамару все же открыл глаза и посмотрел на гостя. Серые глаза искрились смехом, и Саске понемногу отпускало.   
-И не думал я спать, сейчас Темари чай принесет, пока она готовит, я хочу сказать тебе одну вещь.  
Шикамару сел по-турецки и положил руки на колени, бросив хитрый взгляд на Учиху. Кальян немного расслабил его, и сейчас самое время сказать то, что он давно хотел.

-Саске, я не знаю, что произошло между тобой и Наруто. Я не прошу тебя рассказывать. Но вы всегда были друзьями. Более того, вы даже больше, чем друзья. Ты и Наруто были братьями. Вот только кривится не надо, - поднял руки Шикамару, глядя, как губы Саске складываются в усмешку, - такая крепкая связь дорогого стоит. Ты думаешь, в этом мире так часто встречаются настоящие друзья? Получается так, что люди познают любовь, но не встречают своего единственного друга. Понимаешь, Саске, сейчас он прилетел сюда, я так думаю, вовсе не от того, что твоей компании нужен рекламщик, а потому, что помощь нужна тебе. Кто бы ни был виноват в вашей ссоре, время лечит любые раны. Может, пора прекратить вести себя как глупые подростки? Дай ему сделать то, зачем он сюда прилетел и держи себя в руках. Наруто один из тех редких людей, которые могут простить даже то, что другие никогда не простят. Каких бы дел ты не натворил, он простит тебя. И вы снова станете друзьями. Тебе не хватает его больше, чем любому из нашей компании.

-А с чего ты взял, что это я обидел его? - Спросил Саске. Они раньше не обсуждали эту ситуацию, и ему было неприятно слышать, что его друг не на его стороне. Но в словах Шикамару была горькая правда. Мы всегда хотим забыть о себе те вещи, которые не красят нас в наших собственных глазах. И теперь он ждал ответа на свой вопрос.

-А потому, что Наруто никогда не причинит боли своим друзьям, а особенно тому, кого считает братом. Он лучше сам будет страдать, если это сделает его друзей счастливыми.

Ответил Шикамару, и Саске отвернулся от него. Он забыл об этой черте Узумаки. Но Шикамару не знает всей правды их ссоры, так сказать. Он прав в одном, он, Саске, ведет себя как подросток, как истеричная баба, не стал даже слушать, сбежал из офиса, прилетел сюда в поисках чего?! Ведь ему понравились рекламные ролики, которые сделал Наруто. И, потом, прошлое может остаться в прошлом. Если для блага компании нужен Узумаки, значит, Саске смирится с его присутствием в святая святых - в офисе Джет Эйр.

-А вот и чай, вы наверно заждались. Но когда на кухне Илая, она превращается в бедуинскую деревню, что всем скопом ловит одного дурного верблюда, – раздался звонкий голос. В дверях стояла Темари, ее светлые волосы скрывал платок, одета она была в сиреневую тунику и брюки, в руках был поднос с чашками, чайником и блюдами с какими-то экзотическими сластями, от вида которых у Саске сразу же заныли зубы.  
Даже тень важных переговоров не даст ему сбежать до тех пор, пока Темари не впихнет в него эту смесь меда, теста и кариеса.  
\- Привет, Саске. Я так рада тебя видеть. Ты самый желанный гость в этом доме! Я специально выбрала для тебя самые вкусные сладости, твои любимые, с черным медом, – сказала девушка, очаровательно улыбаясь.- Шикамару, ты знаешь, Канкуро прислал мне смску, оказывается, Наруто сегодня утром прилетел в Токио. Вот Гаара обрадуется, он любит, когда его предсказания сбываются. Давай его позовем, мы так давно его не видели. Я тогда прямо сейчас приготовлю те самые лепешки, они ему так нравятся. Жаль, что брат не сможет прилететь, он давно хотел увидеть Наруто. 

Ну что за день? Саске прикрыл глаза. Вот только Гаары еще не хватало с его предсказаниями. Его прошлая выходка стоила ему его лучшего друга.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава третья

Сай оглядывал стены в конференц-зале, он не хотел смотреть на Наруто, боясь снова почувствовать себя лишним. Похоже, вот он, демон Узумаки. Красивый мрачный мужчина в сером деловом костюме, что не стал слушать презентацию и покинул в раздражении комнату. Больше всего Сая поразило его собственное внешнее сходство с этим сильным и уверенным в себе человеком. Он слишком хорошо знал Наруто, чтобы льстить себе, что тот его любит также сильно, как он любит его. Вот сейчас он почувствовал себя бледной копией того, кого на самом деле хотел Узумаки. Он крутил ручку в своих руках, небрежными штрихами набрасывая лицо демона Наруто в блокноте. Узумаки же вернулся к стенду и продолжил рассказывать о своих идеях. Собрание продолжилось, через несколько минут только пустое кресло напоминало о том, что здесь кто-то сидел.   
Сай не слушал друга, он так и знал, о чем сейчас он говорит. Идей у него было много, но тем и отличался Узумаки, что вначале он предлагает одно, но изучив товар досконально, он каким-то шестым чутьем найдет именно тот образ, который лучше всего будет отражать сущность рекламируемого товара или услуги, и продаваться на рынке. Так что вся работа начнется, когда Узумаки разгрызет этот самолет на шестеренки и болтики, и вот тогда Саю придется изобразить с помощью эскиза то, что Наруто выразит в словах. А сейчас можно немного расслабиться. Тем временем набросок был вполне готов. На Сая с листа, пронзительно прищурив глаза, усмехался его соперник.  
-Осталось только рога и хвост пририсовать, - услышал он за спиной знакомый голос, краем глаза заметив, как блондин уже стоит за его спиной и смотрит в блокнот. Сай в тот же миг прикрыл рукой эскиз и поднял голову. Наруто был спокоен и улыбался. Словно не было этой сцены полчаса назад. Люди же покидали зал, за столом остались сидеть Итачи и Ино. Девушка прятала выражение глаз за стеклами очков, скрывая какие-то свои мысли и чувства. Совладелец Джет Эйр был же в приподнятом настроении, вот его забавляла эта небольшая стычка между Саске и Наруто.

-Наруто, мне понравились практически все твои идеи,- сказал Итачи, разглядывая Узумаки и Сая, - но в нашей компании каждый менеджер курирует свой проект от начала до конца, самолет, для рекламы которого нам требуются твои услуги, это целиком и полностью проект Саске, и работать ты будешь с ним в тесной связке. Вам надо утрясти ваши разногласия.  
Наруто нахмурился. Разногласия, лучше, поди, и не скажешь.  
-Я не ожидал, что буду работать на Саске. Ино об этом мне ничего не сказала, - произнес блондин, бросая на девушку укоризненный взгляд.   
Итачи вновь усмехнулся.   
А Ино отвернулась, дескать, я здесь не причем. Если что у нее есть громоотвод. Хината Учиха. Эта была ее идея. В голове же крутились только старинная дразнилка, которую Узумаки придумал в университете, когда они повздорили с Сакурой.   
« Ты королева бабуинов, Ино.  
Королева бабуинов»   
Он постоянно пел ее раньше. И она была морально готова к тому, что сейчас Узумаки снова запоет ее. Поэтому в ожидании уставилась на Итачи. Тот же тем временем продолжил разговор. 

-Любая проблема решаема. Я думаю, у тебя получится работать с Саске успешно.

«Только у тебя и получится», - добавил Учиха про себя, вспоминая темперамент брата. Итачи протянул руку к коммуникатору  
-Мичиро, скажи мне, где сейчас мой брат?  
-Итачи – сама, Саске-сама отъехал по личному делу еще полчаса назад, -ответил звонкий девичий голос.  
-А что намечено сегодня у него? - Итачи был удивлен, брат редко покидал офис так внезапно, особенно в рабочий полдень.  
\- У Саске-сама в два часа переговоры, затем в шесть он планировал вернуться в офис, - проинформировал его все тот же голос, теперь уже с грустью. Понятное дело, теперь обладательнице этого голоса не сбежать из офиса до тех пор, пока младшему Учихе будут требоваться ее услуги.  
-Спасибо, вызови мне Утакату, - решил Итачи, поглядывая искоса на блондина. Очень любопытно, если, только увидев Наруто, Саске бежит из офиса так словно за ним черти гонятся.

Наруто тем временем отошел к большому окну, где открывался вид на деловой центр Токио, не обращая внимания на пристальный взгляд хозяина Джет Эйр. Он давно привык к таким взглядам.

-Утаката поможет вам сориентироваться со всеми техническими и организационными деталями, – сказал Итачи парням.   
Сай сидел за столом, сложив руки, переваривая информацию, что им придется работать именно с этим мрачным Учихой Саске. Настроение медленно, но верно портилось. Учиха Саске не понравился брюнету.  
-Я бы хотел увидеть самолет на самом заводе. Это возможно? - Вдруг спросил Наруто, когда Итачи замолчал.  
-Да, конечно, когда бы ты хотел? - Любопытство промелькнуло в темных глазах.  
-Учитывая, что мне работать с Саске, я бы хотел как можно быстрее и профессиональней выполнить свою работу, будет здорово, если уже сегодня можно посетить завод. До шести еще много времени, чтобы вернуться сюда, и перехватить его, - продолжил Узумаки. Золотистые брови сошлись на переносице. Сай смотрел, как Наруто вытащил руки из задних карман джинсов и сложил на груди.   
-И, потом, нам еще надо заселиться отель, мы приехали в офис сразу же из аэропорта. Перелет был тяжелый, хотелось бы немного отдохнуть перед тем, как начать работу, - задумчиво закончил блондин.  
-Мы решим все твои проблемы, Наруто. Главное, чтобы результат стоил потраченных усилий, - усмехнулся Итачи, разглядывая парня. Вид у Наруто был задумчивый, и он был совершенно не похож на себя прежнего, такого, каким его помнил Итачи.  
«И реклама самолета отнюдь не приоритетная задача», - вдруг подумал Учиха.

«Тебе легко говорить, - тем временем возмущался про себя блондин, - не тебе работать с взбешенным Саске, а то, что тот кипит от ярости, было видно невооруженным глазом, даже из офиса удрал, только бы меня не видеть».  
Наруто от возмущения передернул плечами. Чертов Саске, разве он, Наруто, виноват в том, что у теме проблемы с психикой? Впрочем, он и в юности был психованным, похоже, с возрастом это усилилось. И за собой вины Наруто не чувствовал, если только самую малость….

*************************************************************************************

Вот и он, долгожданный выпуск из университета, отгремели экзамены, сожжены конспекты на заднем дворе, закинуты в дальний угол квартиры учебники, флэшки, диски и тетрадки. Шпаргалки белыми бабочками больше не летают по аудитории, запретный выход в сеть с мобильника, в поисках ответа на экзаменационный вопрос, нервы, вечерние пьянки, и подсчет, сколько еще экзаменов впереди.   
В конец злой Саске, который просто не дает спуску на копейре. Спина болит от его ударов, словно опрокинув Наруто на лопатки, он отыграется за мнимый провал на последнем экзамене по навигации.  
Истерики Сакуры, его вечно промокшая белая рубашка от ее слез, то Саске ее не любит, и она точно покончит собой, то она сто процентов завалила экзамен по психотерапии, и теперь ей одна дорога, мести волосы в парикмахерской, ах да, покончить с собой тоже вполне вариант. В том и другом случае, реветь надо именно на его плече, а вот на свидание сходить, это фиг тебе, Наруто. Я Саске люблю.   
С тех пор как Сакура увидела Учиху, безответная любовь подкосила ее душевную организацию, и находиться с ней рядом стало невозможно. Эта ее любовь стала притчей в их университетской банде.  
Издерганный Нейджи, также сильно страдающий от сложнейших экзаменов, что и Наруто, они были на одном факультете. Поэтому впавший в какую-то боевую медитацию и уже начинавший рычать, когда Наруто пытался отобрать у него учебник и заставлял поесть.   
Зато Шикамару, как-то не особо напрягаясь, сдал все свои экзамены раньше всех и теперь на правах лентяя отсыпался дома, игнорируя друзей.   
Киба, Ино, Тен-Тен, Ли и Хината, все проходили огонь, воду и медные трубы на государственных выпускных экзаменах. Но вот все позади, и дипломы теперь у них руках. Они сидят уставшие в караоке баре в квартале Ропонги, когда безумная идея приходит ему в голову. Ведь теперь они свободны как ветер, впереди их ждет стажировка и работа. У каждого своя, возможно, они больше не посидят вот так, как сейчас. И тогда он встанет и скажет те самые роковые слова:  
-А поехали на море.  
На него посмотрят как на идиота, Саске привычно фыркнет и скажет:  
-А кто будет спонсировать, добе?  
-Теме, поедем по горящей путевке, у меня есть одна знакомая в туристической фирме. Паспорта же есть у всех?  
Друзья кивнули.  
Хината как всегда поддержала его:  
\- Отдых нам бы не помешал, а куда ты хочешь отправиться, Наруто-кун?  
-Не все ли равно куда? - улыбка во все тридцать два зуба, - главное - чтобы были море и солнце.  
-А почему бы и нет, - вдруг согласится задумчивый Нейджи. - Я в любом случае поеду, эти экзамены меня вымотали, а мне на стажировку в Гонконг через месяц. Если я сейчас не уеду, то вы все приглашены на мои похороны.

-Нет, сначала на мои, девушкам надо уступать, - улыбнется Тен-Тен, круги под глазами и землистый цвет лица говорили, что фармакология далась ей с большим трудом.

Ли никто не стал слушать, потому как вся аргументация свелась к силе юности, один профессиональный удар а-ля Сакура, и наступает тишина.  
Что думает Шикамару никто не узнал, потому как тот умудрился снова заснуть, поэтому решение было принято единогласно и без него.  
-Добе, если ты в очередной раз втянешь нас в неприятности, я выпорю тебя прилюдно. Если раньше я ограничивался индивидуальной поркой в интимной темноте спортивного зала, где были только ты, я и Ямато, то в этот раз пускай этим зрелищем наслаждаются все остальные.   
Учиха не мог, чтобы последнее слово не осталось не за ним.   
-Теме, у тебя плохая память, но это и неудивительно, ты столько раз падал на голову во время тренировок, что потерял последний разум. Но что такого может произойти, мы же едем на отдых?! - Парировал Наруто. Он стоял в своей любимой позе, выпятив мускулистую грудь и сложив руки за голову.   
-Добе, запомни эти слова, я намерен повторить их тебе, если ты втянешь нас в неприятности, - усмехнулся Саске, похоже, его совсем не волновали эти самые мифические неприятности, главное просто снова оказаться правым.   
К их вечным соревнованиям «кто кого» уже все привыкли, иногда ребятам казалось, что они вполне могут уйти все разом и не простившись, а эти двое так и продолжат препираться по поводу и без, не делая перерывов на еду, сон и походы в туалет. 

А спустя четыре дня, группа из десяти бывших студентов будет стоять в фойе отеля Grand Plaza и ругать Наруто, потому как только он мог купить путевку в отель, в котором не работает кондиционер в тридцати пяти градусную жару, в связи с этой поломкой им и достался такой дешевый тур в Египет.  
-Итак, Наруто, что такого может произойти, мы же едем на отдых, кажется так, добе, - фыркнул Саске, закинув ногу на ногу в кресле. Кондиционер не работал даже на ресепшен. И это пять звезд. После десятичасового перелета, прохождения паспортного и таможенного контроля, часа в египетском автобусе, они, наконец, обрели свой временный дом на пятнадцать дней.  
Солнце палило нещадно, они были в куртках, джинсах, вспотели, устали и сидели раздраженные на ресепшен, выслушивая извинения портье на ломанном английском и клятвенные заверения, что свободных номеров с работающими кондиционерами нет.   
Дескать, гости дорогие, заселяйтесь так, ну что вам делать в номере, вы ведь приехали на море. А вот завтра мастера исправят проблему.  
Все сидели понурые и злые, ругаясь то с Наруто, что втянул их в эту аферу с забронированными дешевыми номерами, то с портье, который рвал на себе рубашку, заверяя, что он и хотел бы помочь, но не в силах. Ведь у них лучшая гостиница и номера бронируются чуть ли не за два месяца.   
Один Саске сидел расслабленно в кресле, наслаждаясь тем хаосом, что устроила их группа у стойки ресепшен. Но тут все изменилось, в холл отеля вошло несколько человек.  
Впереди группы шел высокий молодой парень. Его волосы были удивительного цвета, красные как кровь; зеленые глаза, как у дикого кота, подведенные черным карандашом, подчеркивали красивый разрез и белую кожу. Прямой нос и узкие губы. Одет он был в легкие белые брюки и рубашку поло, в руках были солнечные очки. Именно он остановился, услышав, как Наруто разговаривает с портье, пытаясь уже подкупить несговорчивого араба. Позади него было двое мужчин и девушка. «Один из них скорей всего водитель», - решил Саске, беззастенчиво разглядывая вошедших. Эти трое были похожи между собой, скорей всего, братья и их сестра. Они были евпропейцами, об этом говорила их светлая кожа и нетипичные для арабов тонкие аристократичные черты лица. Волосы девушки скрывал платок, правда, золотистые брови намекали, что девушка блондинка. А это значит, что, скорей всего, они давно живут в Египте, и еще та уверенность, с которой держался этот красноволосый… Саске решил, что, пожалуй, именно он и есть хозяин этого отеля.  
-Добе, - позвал он Наруто. Блондин отмахнулся.  
-Да помню я, теме, давай ты будешь напрягать свою тощую задницу завтра, пытаясь побить меня, а сейчас дай мне разрешить проблему. - Отозвался Узумаки, не оглядываясь, продолжая грозить и совращать несговорчивого араба зелеными купюрами.  
\- Наруто, попробуй разрешить нашу проблему с ним, похоже, он хозяин этого отеля, - также невозмутимо сказал Саске, продолжая рассматривать красноволосого парня. Тот, по-прежнему, стоял не двигаясь, и его взгляд скользил по лицам ребят. Непонятно было, о чем он думал, его лицо оставалось абсолютно равнодушным.   
-Гаара, что случилось? - спросила девушка по-французски у того, кто вызвал такой интерес у Саске.  
«Гаара, хм, странное имя», - подумал про себя Саске. Тем временем Наруто уже оторвался от потного портье и рассматривал Гаару. Надо сказать, когда зеленые глаза встретились с голубыми, нечто промелькнуло между этими двумя. Наруто вдруг пошел на встречу к Гааре, но дойти ему не позволил тот самый водитель, он встал между парнями, качая головой.  
-Юра, пропусти, - приказал парень, и водитель подчинился. Теперь парней никто больше не разделял. «Похоже, Саске прав», - подумал Наруто.  
-Как тебя зовут? - Спросил по-английски Гаара.  
-Узумаки Наруто, а тебя? - Ответил блондин, радуясь, что парень говорит по-английски.  
-Сабаку но Гаара, ответил красноволосый, крутя солнечные очки в красивых ухоженных руках. - Так в чем ваша проблема?

-Нас заселили в номера, где не работает кондиционер, - просто ответил Узумаки.  
Гаара посмотрел на портье, поднял руку и сжал в кулак.  
Араб за стойкой в тот же миг подобострастно закивал и начал с упоением заполнять их гостевые карты.  
Гаара же изучающе посмотрел на Наруто. Что он хотел увидеть в его открытом лице, неизвестно.  
-У вас забронированы одноместные номера? - Спросил он.   
Узумаки кивнул. Тогда Гаара продолжил.  
\- Приношу свои извинения, в моем отеле временные неприятности, поставили новую систему кондиционирования, а она вышла из строя, корпус с одноместными номерами пока не заселяется. Но я могу предложить вам двухместное размещение, там все в порядке, как починят, вас сразу же переселят в одноместные.  
Ино вдруг рассмеялась:  
-Ну, некоторых в принципе можно и не переселять.  
«Понятное дело, им с Шикамару так даже лучше», - усмехнулся про себя Саске. Что же, похоже, добе, разрешил их проблему. Если так, осталось только распределить, кто с кем будет жить. А вот это проблема, главное избежать Сакуры. Ее одержимость уже порядком достала.  
-Вас устроит такой вариант? - Спросил Гаара, обводя взглядом сразу притихших ребят, задержавшись на долю секунды на лице Сакуры, та сидела на чемодане, уронив голову на руки. Ребята уже потеряли веру, что сегодня они смогут принять душ и, наконец, начать отдыхать. Но ситуация налаживалась.   
Наруто обернулся, смотрел он только на Саске, ожидая его ответа. Учиха поднялся с кресла и подошел к Наруто и Гааре. Встал рядом с блондином.  
-Да, нас это вполне устроит, - сказал он.  
-Что же договорились, – резюмировал Гаара.  
И, не прощаясь, он пошел вперед, в направлении лифтов, его спутники двинулись следом за ним, причем девушка бросала заинтересованные взгляды на Шикамару, а второй юноша на Ино. Как вдруг Гаара снова остановился и обернулся.  
-Наруто, - позвал он, и блондин замолчал на полуслове, отвернувшись от Саске, которому собирался что-то сказать. Учиха нахмурился, он почувствовал некую угрозу, исходящую от Гаары. Он поймал себя на мысли, что ему не нравится, как тот смотрел на Узумаки. Наруто имел удивительную черту находить неприятности на свою задницу, даже тогда, когда просто стоял на месте.  
-Да, - отозвался блондин.  
-Как заселитесь, зайдешь ко мне в номер. Юра придет за тобой.  
Узумаки кивнул, а Саске вдруг жутко захотелось, чтобы друг не ходил к этому парню.   
Но суматоха захватила их. Пока решали, кто с кем будет жить, день уже перешагнул полуденный рубеж. Саске был согласен на любой вариант, только бы не с Сакурой, в результате, он делил номер с Наруто, Киба с Нейджи, Хината с Тен-Тен, а Шикамару вдруг решил жить в номере с Ли, что привело Ино в состояние неконтролируемой ярости. Так что Саске мог быть спокоен, от влюбленной Сакуры он был временно спасен. Они не раз ночевали с Наруто в студенческом общежитии, соседство блондина его никогда не напрягало, только веселило.  
Обретя свои законные метры, ребята, побросав вещи в номер, отправились на море. Учиха же решил дождаться Узумаки. Тот отправился на аудиенцию к Гааре. Интересно, что такого хочет от Наруто этот красноволосый?  
Пока Саске принимал душ, Наруто уже вернулся, задумчивый и сам не свой. Что сказал ему хозяин, так и осталось тайной. Разговаривать на эту тему блондин не стал, сказав, что это сюрприз. Спорить было лень, и Саске решил отложить допрос на потом. Их ждало море и солнце. Взяв маски и ласты, парни пошли на пляж, вслед уже ушедшим друзьям.  
Море было удивительно прозрачным и теплым. Саске, не задерживаясь ни минуты, сразу же пошел купаться. Плавал он долго, наслаждаясь прозрачностью воды, солеными брызгами от легких волн и мягкого ветра, что обдувал его лицо. Через некоторое время он пожалел, что забыл надеть маску, под ним, в прозрачной глубине, раскинулся удивительный подводный мир. Он видел очертания кораллов и стайки проплывающих рыбок в этом нереальном водном мире, попугаи, наполеоны, один раз ему показалось, что он видел длинный нос рыбы-флейты. Но он не переживал, впереди еще этот день и еще целых пятнадцать дней, где будет море, рыбки, солнце и покой. Именно то, что требуется перед стажировкой.  
Выйдя на берег, он застал Наруто на лежаке.  
-Как вода? Ты чего, без маски плавал? - спросил блондин, улыбаясь. – Я, пожалуй, нырну с пирса, Гаара сказал, что у них самый красивый риф на всем курорте.  
Наруто собрался уходить, взяв в руки маску, трубку и ласты.  
-Добе, - позвал его Саске, надевая солнечные очки и двигая лежак в тень.  
-Чего?   
-У тебя мозгов хватило намазаться кремом? - Спросил его Учиха, блаженно вытягиваясь на лежаке и разглядывая спину парня. Тот и не подумал о солнцезащитном креме.  
-Зачем? - Удивился Наруто. - Это тебе, белокожему гринго, надо спасать свою изнеженную шкурку от солнца. А я с африканским солнцем на «ты».   
Саске довольно хмыкнул. «Похоже, Наруто не совсем понимает, что с африканским солнцем на «ты» только верблюды. Ну да ладно. Кто я такой, чтобы мешать ему делать глупости?». 

«Посмотрим, сегодня вечером кто с солнцем на «ты»», - улыбнулся Саске своим мыслям. Он любил, когда последнее слово было именно за ним.

Наруто махнул рукой и быстрым шагом направился к пирсу. Саске еще некоторое время смотрел ему вслед, а потом отвернулся. Он и сам не заметил, как заснул. Все-таки, ночные перелеты и эта суматоха порядком его вымотали.  
Разбудила его Хината.  
-Саске-кун, ты не видел Наруто? - спросила он. Саске открыл глаза и увидел, что соседний лежак был пустой. Хината стояла рядом и озабоченно оглядывала пляж в поисках блондина.  
-Расслабься, ничего с ним не произошло, - хмыкнул Учиха, высматривая спину и оранжевые плавки на поверхности моря. – Он пошел плавать с маской на пирс. Если хочешь, посмотри его там, - раздраженно ответил он. Вот только не хватало на отдыхе разыскивать Наруто.  
-И давно он ушел, ты не знаешь?- обеспокоено спросила девушка. Приложив ладонь ко лбу, она разглядывала купающихся в море. Найти в нескольких десятках дрейфующих спин на поверхности моря ту единственную спину Узумаки, было не так просто. Но Хината была девушкой старательной, и вскоре Саске услышал:  
-Посмотри, а вон тот парень не Наруто-кун?  
-Похоже на то, - хмыкнул Учиха, переворачиваясь на другой бок. Даже не подумав взглянуть.  
-Саске-кун, как ты думаешь мне позвать его? Если он будет долго вот так плавать, он сгорит.  
-Хината, я думаю, он большой мальчик, пусть делает что хочет, – ответил Учиха, закрывая глаза. Господи как хорошо. – Раз ты здесь, достань мне плеер Наруто, он ему не нужен.  
-Иногда ты бываешь таким невозможным, Саске-кун, - укоризненно пожурила его Хината, доставая плеер.  
-Скажи, тебе не надоело бегать за ним? Наруто не видит никого, кроме Сакуры. В мире много других парней. Тот же Киба, ты ему давно нравишься,- сказал Учиха, забирая плеер у девушки и разматывая наушники.  
Хината покраснела. Саске был прав, но даже безответная любовь так просто не умирает.  
-Ты знаешь, Наруто не такой как все. Он особенный.  
Саске хмыкнул и включил плеер. Хм.  
-Ага, только вот такой особенный может слушать одну и ту же песню вот уже на протяжении пяти лет,- улыбнулся Саске, когда аккорды Aftermath зазвучали в наушниках.  
Хината покачала головой, но ничего на это не ответила.  
\- Я сплаваю за ним, он совсем потерял счет времени. - Махнув рукой, девушка оставила Саске одного. Учиха же не успел насладиться покоем, потому как по песку к нему шла Сакура. Это было много хуже, чем музыка Наруто. Надо было срочно придумывать, куда можно удрать на пляже, чтобы избежать ее общества. Здесь должны играть в пляжный волейбол или водное поло, да неважно, Учиха готов был играть во что угодно, только не Сакура. Поэтому он вспомнил все шпионские фильмы, которые смотрел, и, схватив рубашку, сорвался с лежака туда, где по пляжу ходило нечто в футболке с надписью animation.   
Что до Наруто, то спустя четыре часа Узумаки стонал, лежа на кровати в номере. Когда он вернулся к своему лежаку, Саске не было. Так что некому было сказать о его бедственном положении. Только встав под душ, он понял, что дело плохо. Зря он не послушался Учиху, все-таки стоило намазаться. Но он так увлекся, плавая с маской, что совсем забыл о времени, и о полуденном зное. Рыбки и кораллы были такие красивые, как и черная бездна, откуда неторопливо выплывала морская черепаха, она проплыла рядом с ним, и Наруто смог коснуться рукой ее зеленого панциря. Равнодушный взгляд скользнул по человеку, и черепаха продолжила свой путь в таинственные морские глубины. Его взгляд проводил черепаху, остановившись на очередном морском жителе… Он даже не сразу понял, что это голубой скат, замерший в засаде. И вот результат. В зеркало он видел, что его спина представляет собой один сплошной ожог. Его знобило, и он сам не помнил, как достал крем от ожогов, и, извернувшись, намазал свою многострадальную спину. Наруто лег на постель, радуясь, что рядом нет Учихи, который обязательно бы отпустил парочку резких замечаний по поводу его бедственного положения. 

Когда Саске пришел в номер, то увидел, что Наруто лежит на постели и дрожит. Блондин лежал на животе, белая простыня сбилась на бедрах, одного взгляда на него хватило, чтобы понять - Узумаки совсем плохо. Он, хмыкнув, вышел из комнаты, а через несколько минут вернулся с какой-то плошкой. Встал над страдающим парнем и прочитал короткую лекцию:  
-Итак, кто у нас с африканским солнцем на «ты», добе? Учти, ты мне будешь должен за это спасение. Я не вызывался быть сестрой милосердия.  
Наруто было слишком плохо, чтобы отвечать на это. Спина горела огнем, всё его тело трясло, как в лихорадке. Слишком много солнца…  
Тем временем Саске уже сел на постель Узумаки, упираясь бедром в ногу блондина, и старательно начал вытирать полотенцем крем, которым намазал спину Наруто.   
«Да, подгорел друг основательно. Все же у него слишком высокий порог боли, поэтому он не сразу понял, что сгорел», - подумал Саске. Полотенце скользило по сильной спине Наруто.  
-Что это у тебя, - хрипло спросил блондин.   
Странное тепло разлилось у него по телу от прикосновения рук Саске к его обожженной коже. Боль и томление смешались в единый коктейль. Наруто не мог понять, отчего ему приятно это нежное касание. Ткань скользила по спине, причиняя легкую боль, заставляя морщиться, но, наполняя душу каким-то щемящим ощущением того, что о тебе заботятся. Не так много в жизни Наруто было людей, которые заботились о нем.

-Сходил на кухню и взял эту их египетскую простоквашу. Это лучшее средство от ожогов. Гораздо эффективнее твоего крема. Не пройдет и часа, как тебе будет легче, - фыркнул Саске. Он отшвырнул полотенце на соседнюю кровать, посмотрел на опаленную кожу, хмыкнул, и, налив в руки остро пахнущую кислую массу, начал медленно намазывать слой за слоем на спину. Простокваша сразу же сворачивалась, соприкасаясь с горящей покрасневшей кожей.  
Руки Саске скользили по спине Наруто, и Учиха поразился тому, что некое смятение поселилось в его теле. Он не раз видел Наруто полуобнаженным, он знал, что тот в прекрасной форме. Во время тренировок смотреть на него было приятно. Когда он уходил от ударов или нападал, он напоминал Саске дикого зверя.   
Но вид страдающего от боли парня пробудил какие-то новые чувства внутри Саске, и он не знал им названия. Он привык к тому, что Узумаки не уступал ему в силе и выносливости. А вот если быть честным до конца, в некоторых областях был на полкорпуса впереди. А тут ему приходится заботиться о нем.   
Откуда эта проснувшаяся нежность, откуда это томление?   
Саске, похоже, ты тоже перегрелся, и у тебя солнечный удар. Перед глазами было совершенно не сексуальное зрелище: лежит себе парень, с красной спиной, как задница у макаки, но отчего-то он, Саске, хочет ласково касаться этой кожи, прижаться губами к сильным широким плечам, провести язычком по такой соблазнительной беззащитной шее, запустить руку в эту непокорную шапку волос, накрыть его тело своим, чтобы чувствовать его всего...  
Кровь прилила к бледным щекам, и Учиха порадовался, что Узумаки уткнулся лицом в подушку. Только этого еще не хватало. «Господи, какой ты красивый…» - пронеслось в голове брюнета.

«Учиха, ты чего? - спросил Саске сам себя. - Ты больной? Где ты тут красоту увидел?»

Он судорожно вздохнул и позволил своим рукам заскользить по спине Наруто, продолжая накладывать слой за слоем. Парень под его касаниями задрожал, и Саске, стараясь, чтобы он не испытывал больше боли, стал настолько нежно касаться его спины, что движения его рук стали практически невесомыми, как крылья бабочки. Кожа под его ладонями была горячей, и этот жар передавался Саске. Тепло растекалось по телу Учихи, ему стало жарко, дыхание сбивалось. И брюнет не понимал, что происходит, отчего вдруг его друг, которого он знает столько лет, вызывает в нем такую реакцию.   
«Саске, опомнись, что ты делаешь?»  
Но телу Учихи было уже все равно, желания затопили его, наполняли, он чувствовал только эту жаркую горящую кожу, которую касались и гладили его руки, от сильных плеч до прикрытых простыней бедер.   
Он не понимал что делает, склоняясь все ниже и ниже, пока в нос не ударил терпкий запах соли, простокваши и дикий, пряный аромат тела Узумаки. От этого запаха он судорожно сглотнул.   
«Да приди ты в себя, Учиха!» - Раздраженно сказал Саске сам себе и, опустив взгляд на плошку, с сожалением понял, что мазать Наруто больше нечем.  
«Да что со мной? Это же просто Наруто. И я хотел ему помочь».  
-Теперь полежи так с полчаса, - сказал Учиха, поражаясь тому, как хрипло звучит его голос.- Я в душ, - хмыкнул он.  
Схватив полотенце, он быстро вышел из комнаты, оставляя Наруто наедине со своими новыми ощущениями.   
А ощущения были пугающе острыми. Когда руки Саске коснулись его спины и стали втирать ему в кожу эту прохладную мерзкую простоквашу, мурашки пробежали по его телу. Удивительное дело, ему было безумно приятно чувствовать, как прохладные учиховские руки нежно скользят по его спине, и стон едва не сорвался с его губ, когда он остановился. Узумаки не мог понять, отчего дрожь пошла по его телу, то ли от соприкосновения холодного лекарства, то ли от ласковых, томительных, нежных, дурманящих ласк Учихи.   
А это была только невинная ласка.   
Наруто и подумать не мог, что Саске может быть таким нежным. Хотя он всегда знал, что за ледяным Учихой прячется ироничный и очень хороший человек, только такой мог встать на защиту Хинаты. Но тут…  
Узумаки закрыл глаза, ощущая непонятное возбуждение. Учиха выбил его из колеи этой вот своей нежностью.  
Он никогда не мог подумать, что он такой…

 

*************************************************************************************

Наруто стоял в летном ангаре. Перед ним, гордо расправив стальные крылья, возвышался белоснежный, с красными полосами, сверхзвуковой самолет нового поколения Mitsubishi Regional Jet или в простоноречье MRJ 90. Блондин прекрасно помнил, как Учиха мечтал построить этот его. Тогда еще в университете они ходили на выставку Farnborough Aerospace International 2003, куда российские конструкторы привезли новый сверхзвуковой самолет Superjet 100, тогда Саске, хмыкнув, сказал, что обязательно спроектирует самолет гораздо лучший. И вот сейчас стальная птица готова взлететь в воздух. Блондин задумчиво почесал голову. И что же мне с тобой делать, птичка? Саске слово сдержал - его MJR действительно превосходит российского конкурента по всем показателям. Правда, вот вместо планируемых самодовольным Учихой ста посадочных мест, получилось в итоге 96. Наруто снова посмотрел в отчет. Да, влетел самолет этот в копеечку Джет Эйр, и, что самое неприятное, заказчику ничего не стоит в любой момент свернуть проект, ведь российский самолет SSJ100 может обойтись гораздо дешевле. Как убедить All Nippon Airways и других заказчиков, что самолет Саске лучше конкурентов? Ведь вложения ошеломительные, завод готов приступить к поточному производству, ведь заказ на три сотни сверх звуковиков может вывести Джет Эйр из состояния упадка, а если его перехватят русские, то это смерть для компании, банкротство и гибель мечты Саске.   
Да, Наруто стало не по себе. Тут требуется армия маркетологов, пиарщиков и специалистов, теперь он понимал раздражительность Саске. Учиха ненавидел быть зависимым, а тут дело всей его жизни висит на волоске от решения заказчика – директора и владельца All Nippon Airways -Хидео Тода.  
Наруто погрузился в свои мысли, разглядывая самолет. Надо выяснить все об этом Хидео. Что любит, чем живет, чтобы на предстоящей выставке Farnborough Aerospace International 2010 поймать его в неформальной обстановке и надавить.   
Эх, не простая работенка.   
-Утаката, скажите, возможно, ли нам подняться на нем воздух? - спросил Наруто, показывая папкой на самолет.  
Парень удивленно посмотрел на блондина.   
-Разрешить это может только Саске-сама, - ответил он.  
-Саске-сама, - повторил Наруто.  
«Саске-сама скорее сжует свой башмак, чем разрешит. Разве будет он находиться с ним в кабине самолета больше, чем одну минуту? Надо решить эту проблему, - подумал блондин, - а как ее решишь, если Учиха - самодовольный болван?». А теперь еще и большой начальник. Впрочем, одна надежда на то, что Саске всегда хотел строить свои самолеты. Ради своих игрушек он вполне может забыть на время о ненависти. Их он любил больше, чем людей.   
И вот этот самолет, твое очередное творение, им ты словно говоришь, что люди далеко не так совершенны, как эта птица, что сможет пересечь Атлантику без дозаправки от берегов Окинавы до Мыса Добрых Надежд и дальше.   
«К сожалению, я не могу разделить твоей любви к самолетам, Саске. Мне они кажутся бездушными творениями, но именно в этом твоем любимце, почему-то я вижу твою тень».  
Саске. Наруто нахмурился. Учиха не шел из головы.

Экскурсия подошла к концу, и, сейчас, сидя в служебной машине, Наруто смотрел, как солнце собирается на покой, окрашивая небоскребы в яркие закатные краски. Сай сидел рядом на заднем сидении, что-то небрежно набрасывая в блокноте. Утаката въехал на дорогу, ведущую к гостинице, и Узумаки взглянул на часы. Что же он вполне успевает перехватить Саске в офисе. Сай тем временем заселится в отель, а вечером их ждет встреча старых друзей. Отказаться от приглашения Темари не позволяла совесть, и потом, он хотел снова увидеть Шикамару, Канкуро и Нейджи.  
Если бы Наруто не был так погружен в себя, то заметил бы, что Сай становится все мрачнее и мрачнее, но Узумаки был слишком занят своими переживаниями, чтобы замечать что-либо. Вот и гостиница. Сай неохотно вышел из машины, бросив грустный взгляд на блондина. Багаж их уже отправили из офиса, и Сай исчез за стеклянными дверьми вместе с Утакатой.  
Все это прошло мимо Наруто, как и обратный путь к небоскребу Джет Эйр. Коридоры, улыбающаяся секретарша Саске и чашка кофе, что он держал в своих руках, находившись теперь уже в святая святых - кабинете Учихи.  
Первое, что бросилось в глаза, это знакомые часы с кукушкой. Наруто усмехнулся, он получил такие же на Новый год от Гаары, и теперь брат этих часов висел у него на кухне. Там он работал много больше, чем в своем кабинете в офисе. Можно сказать, домашняя кухня заменила ему кабинет.   
Вторым, на что он обратил внимание, было отсутствие каких-либо фотографий, только картины с самолетами висели на стенах комнаты.  
Наруто сел в большое черное кресло, закинув ноги на стол Саске. Понятное дело, это не понравится Учихе, но подспудное желание позлить его еще немного не отпускало Наруто. Даже спустя столько времени, он не мог относиться к нему равнодушно.  
«Интересно, почему в его кабинете нет ни одной фотографии?» Он ожидал увидеть на столе в рамке фото красивой девушки, но ничего подобного тут не было. «Неужели у Саске нет подружки?» Наруто не мог в это поверить. Чтоб такой, как Саске, и был одинок…  
В руках Узумаки держал чашку, кофе успел уже остыть, но блондин не обращал внимания на это. Он ждал Саске. Часы с кукушкой уже показывали четверть седьмого, возможно, Учиха не вернется в офис, и Наруто напрасно притащился назад, можно было бы уже принять душ и отправится на встречу со старыми друзьями, а не сидеть в опустевшем здании Джет Эйр в ожидании непонятно чего. Но тут дверь открылась, и в кабинет вошел Учиха. Печальный, усталый и удивительно красивый. 

«Так мы так не договаривались», - он был согласен примириться с Наруто, но отнюдь не с тем, что он уселся в его кресло и сидит за его столом.  
Учиха нахмурился. «Какого черта он здесь делает? Неужели торчал тут все это время, дожидаясь меня?». Мичиру не было в приемной, и он не знал, что за гость его ждет. Надо снова поговорить с девушкой и напомнить ей, что она не имеет права уходить, пока он не отпустил ее.  
Но это будет завтра, а сейчас - Наруто.  
-Добе, вижу тебе удобно? - спросил Учиха, мрачно усмехаясь.  
Наруто посмотрел на Саске. С растрепанными волосами, в которых запутался ветер, невозмутимый, ни следа раздражения и гнева не было в нем. Где бы он ни был, он явно успел уже прийти в себя.   
-Я хочу поговорить с тобой, Учиха, - сказал Наруто , поставив чашку на стол брюнета.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава четвертая  
Солнце еще только взбиралось на небо, в комнате было прохладно, ветер из пустыни стих еще ночью, и бежевые шторы так и оставались неподвижными. Гаара сидел в кресле на балконе, внизу раскинулась зеленая территория отеля, на посыпанных гравием дорожках было пусто, только редкие работники изредка проходили в предрассветной дымке, и шляпа садовника, что подрезал розы, мелькала среди кустов. Мерное щелканье секатора и пение цикад, вот и все звуки, что могли потревожить размышления хозяина отеля. Тот сидел в красном халате, закинув ногу на ногу, и смотрел в небо, подперев голову руками. Лицо его было безмятежно, о чем бы он ни думал, эти мысли были приятны. В спальне тихо работал телевизор, и парень не сразу услышал, как в дверь постучали. Только когда стук повторился, Гаара лениво поднялся с кресла и вышел с балкона. За дверью стоял его брат Канкуро, каштановые волосы были влажными, сам он был одет только в просторные брюки и шлепки на босу ногу.  
-Доброе утро, Гаара, - улыбнулся брат, проходя в спальню. Вместе с ним проник запах моря.  
-Доброе, ты купался? – спросил его красноволосый, оглядывая мускулистое и загорелое тело брата.   
-Да, на дорожку. Сегодня везу твоих японцев в пустыню. Скажи, зачем ты возишься с ними, когда у нас своих дел навалом?  
Гаара покачал головой и прошел назад на балкон. Длинный красный халат волочился как царская мантия. Брату ничего не оставалось, как пойти вслед за ним. Парень облокотился на поручни и стал смотреть вниз во двор. Пряди волос упали на бледное лицо, и Канкуро снова подумал о том, как молод его брат, взваливший на себя управление не только сетью отелей, но и обязанности старшего в семье.  
-Как сегодня море? - невозмутимо спросил Гаара.  
-Как всегда, – пожал плечами брат, усаживаясь на одно из двух кресел на балконе.   
Семья Сабаку жили на последнем этаже отеля, окна апартаментов Гаары выходили на зеленый сад и дальнюю панораму бирюзового моря. В предутренней дымке море сливалось с небом, еще пахло свежестью. Канкуро любил утро. Когда зной из пустыни еще только просыпается после ночного сна. Утро - самое тихое время дня, самое романтичное, самое нежное. Как бы он хотел встретить это утро с любимым человеком…  
Гаара внимательно смотрел вниз, и Канкуро стало интересно, что же вызвало такой интерес у брата.  
Он перегнулся через поручни и увидел, как по дорожке идет молодая девушка, ее мокрые волосы прилипли к тонкой шее, а короткое платье не скрывало изящной фигуры. Она шла босиком и несла тапочки в руках. С высоты она казалось такой маленькой, такой потерянной… но это была лишь иллюзия. За эту неделю Канукро не раз видел доказательства обратного, у этой девочки была просто боксерская реакция на происходящее.  
Канкуро посмотрел на нее, а потом на своего брата. Что же, этого и следовало ожидать. Именно эта японская девочка с розовыми волосами, изящная и худенькая, как фарфоровая статуэтка, но таящая в себе вулкан страстей, взбудоражила его равнодушного ко всему брата. С тех пор как он увидел ее, сидящую на чемодане, он потерял покой.  
Впрочем, сам Канкуро не остался равнодушным тоже , среди этих японских туристов у него была своя любимица. Но в отличие от объекта восхищения Гаары, его девушка была не одна…и не свободна.   
Эти японцы своим появлением внесли такую сумятицу в семью Сабаку. Даже вздорная Темари и та стала тиха и задумчива.  
Самыми невозможными, по мнению парня, была парочка - Наруто и Саске. Эти двое устраивали шоу везде, где появлялись, то затеют драку на пляже, то соревнование в море. Как-то раз за ужином, он в шутку сказал, что им осталось только тем, что ниже пояса померится, для окончательного решения вопроса, кто все же сильнее, быстрее и круче. На его предложение улыбающийся Наруто заявил, что этот вопрос давно ими был решен, и у него больше. Саске пихнул его под столом и сказал, что Наруто всегда отличался близорукостью. 

Девушка тем временем шла по дороге, потом вдруг остановилась, словно почувствовала зовущий взгляд Гаары. Подняла голову и посмотрела вверх, поправив пряди волос, и пожала плечами, не видя ни окаменевшего Гаару, ни всклокоченную голову Какуро. Затем скрылась в аллее среди ветвей китайской розы.   
Красноволосый вздохнул и посмотрел на Канкуро, сузив удивительные изумрудные глаза. Голодный зверь смотрел на парня из глаз брата.  
-Через три дня летнее солнцестояние, не задерживайтесь в пустыне. Свози их в Луксор, переночуйте там, и возвращайтесь. Шизуне прилетит уже завтра. Мне потребуется время для подготовки, - распорядился не терпящим возражений тоном Гаара.  
-Ты бы спросил ее прежде, чем поить сома дэви, - нахмурился Канкуру.   
Тонкие губы вновь скривились в горькой усмешке.  
-Это не тот человек, что станет меня слушать.  
-Ты это решил после разговора с блондинчиком? Эти мне твои разговоры.  
Гаара покачал головой.  
-Нет, только не начинай, что ты ее в своих астрологических картах увидел. Ладно, я всегда знал, что ты ненормальный, но не до такой же степени.   
-Канкуро, я увидел не только ее. Я их всех увидел.  
-Подожди, не понял, что ты там увидел?  
-Накануне их прибытия мне приснился сон.  
-Ну да, ну да. Это мне все объясняет. Наш медиум увидел сон. И поэтому ты решил заставить людей делать то, что надо тебе? Только потому, что тебе приснилось. Это уже не эгоизм, Гаара, это безумие, - попытался образумить брата Канкуро. 

Гаара сел в кресло, полы красного халата распахнулись, обнажая красивые ноги, где от колен к ступням шли татуировки клана Сабаку, сделанные много лет назад, когда стало ясно, что проклятие и дар древнего рода достался именно ему.   
-Я делаю это не только ради себя, Канкуро. Я в ответе за тебя и Темари. И моя помощь нужна еще одному человеку. Неужели ты такой же слепой как все остальные?  
Канкуро поморщился, он не любил когда Гаара так говорил.  
\- Гаара, напоить всех сомэ дэви, не выход. Люди должны разбираться в своих чувствах без чужого вмешательства.  
Канкуро заволновался. Чтобы там брат не увидел в своих астрологических картах и снах, он, Канкуро, считал, что вмешиваться не стоит.   
-А если это любовь, брат? Разве не стоит рискнуть? – вдруг спросил Гаара, разглядывая помрачневшего собеседника.  
-Если это любовь, то рисковать не стоит тем более, - ответил Канкуро, понимая, что проиграл окончательно. Слова ясновидящего клана Сабаку это закон. И он вынужден подчинится. 

*************************************************************************************  
Саске смотрел, как Наруто поднялся из-за его стола и подошел к окну, за которым уже сгущались сумерки. Вечерние огни загорались один за другим, и свет медленно покидал кабинет Саске. Учиха прошел к своему столу, бросив по дороге пиджак на спину дивана. Сел на угол, складывая руки на груди и вытягивая ноги. День сегодня был длинный. И он немного устал. 

Узумаки стоял, отвернувшись, и Саске был вынужден снова лицезреть его спину. Надо признаться, Наруто стал немного выше и крепче. Сильное поджарое тело зверя, задрапированное в одежду. Саске знал его до мельчайших подробностей, какой он под этими тряпками, он помнил каждую впадинку, смешные родинки на мускулистой груди, мягкие волосы там, где кубики пресса плавно перетекают в иные еще более волнующие линии. И не имело значения, что прошло три года, даже за этот срок он не забыл - каково это, чувствовать свои руки, переплетенные с его пальцами в судорожном касании, его запах, теплый, насыщенный, терпкий, похожий на запах тропического леса после проливного дождя. Наруто. Чтоб тебя.  
«Учиха прекрати. Ты не должен вспоминать прошлое». - Его внутренний диалог прервал блондин. 

-Эта королева бабуинов умолчала, что мы будем работать вместе, - сказал Наруто, смотря вниз на город, радуясь, что Саске не может видеть его лица. Тот всегда читал его, как открытую книгу. А Наруто не хотел, чтобы он видел его смятение, когда он сам спокоен. «Как там, адитья хридаям пуреньям сарва шатру бина шанум или же шанам, ну что за язык, как это вообще запомнить можно? Так Наруто, спокойно, спокойно. Пусть будет шанум, какая разница. Я все равно даже не знаю, как это переводится. И вообще ну, ее эту мантру, забудешь, что сказать хотел», - подумал про себя блондин. 

Саске улыбнулся, он тоже вспоминал. Королева бабуинов. За эту «королеву» Наруто не раз получал по золотистой макушке. 

\- Если бы я знал, что мы будем работать вместе, я бы не прилетел сюда, – продолжил Наруто, начиная тяжелый разговор.

«Не врет, - решил Саске. - Не вернулся, если бы знал».   
«Вру, - понимал Наруто. - Прилетел бы, потому что тебе нужна моя помощь».

Где-то внутри екнуло сердце. Значит, он не знал, что ему работать придется с ним. Что же понятно, Наруто не из тех, кто нарушает обещания. 

\- Я думал ты в курсе, что я курирую этот проект, – немного обиженно сказал Саске, - мне казалось, что мы были друзьями, и кому как не тебе знать, что я мечтал спроектировать именно этот самолет, - вырвалось у него помимо воли. Наруто опустил голову, и Саске пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы услышать его следующие слова. Тот говорил так, словно не слышал его.

 

-Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, я сделаю для вас ролик и уеду. Я не задержусь здесь больше, чем потребуется для его создания. Я видел самолет и читал отчет. Джет эйр потеряет все, если заказ перехватят русские. А Джет Эйр это не только ты, Учиха, это еще Итачи и Хината, и много других людей, которых я не знаю. Я не хотел бы, чтобы из-за моего непрофессионализма пострадал кто-нибудь из них. Поэтому давай сейчас договоримся: на время, что я здесь, мы забудем о наших разногласиях - что было в прошлом, то пусть в прошлом и останется. Пусть каждый хорошо выполнит свою работу. А когда я закончу проект, я уеду. И вряд ли мы ещё увидимся.

Наруто замолчал, ожидая его ответа. Учиха же смотрел на его застывшую в напряжении фигуру. «Он не называет меня по имени, - отметил он про себя. - Меня это волнует? Похоже на то. Но ты прав, Наруто. Мы должны работать вместе. И будет лучше, если я научусь сдерживать себя».

-Хорошо,- сказал Саске.   
Наруто так же стоял у окна и не думал повернуться к нему лицом. «Да, на твою задницу я бы смотрел вечно, но хочется увидеть и лицо».

Саске поднялся со стола и подошел к стоящему у окна парню. Встал рядом. Посмотрел. Все тот же красивый профиль. Прямой нос, полные дерзкие губы, упрямый подбородок, светлые пряди, прячущие яркие голубые глаза. Притаившийся леопард перед прыжком. Удивительная сила и грация. И абсолютно равнодушный к тому, что он стоит рядом с ним, весь в смятении. Удивительное спокойствие.

Узумаки же рассматривал, как проносятся далеко внизу разноцветные огни машин, мигают светофоры, и гаснут огни в офисах соседних небоскребов. Они стояли рядом в сгущающихся сумерках, солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом, и тени наполняли огромный кабинет Саске. В полутьме было не понять выражение лица Наруто. Голова опущена, руки в карманах джинс, золотистые волосы, падающие на шеки. Саске давно не видел бывшего друга, обычно Наруто не мог и минуты спокойно постоять, когда он входил в комнату, казалось, даже мебель начинала танцевать от необузданной энергии Узумаки. А здесь само спокойствие, странно, непривычно и очень интригующе. Они стояли рядом, рукава их рубашек соприкасались. Так близко и в то же время так далеко. Внизу бежали разноцветные огни, как огненная река меж черных берегов, и Саске на минуту показалось, что весь его мир сузился до этого кабинета, наполненного сгущающейся темнотой, и тепла тела Наруто, стоящего рядом. Он и забыл, как это здорово - просто стоять с ним и молчать.

-Ты ушел с презентации, - сказал блондин. - Я оставил тебе на столе бумаги, посмотри.   
\- Хорошо, я посмотрю их сегодня,- ответил Саске, не отрывая взгляда от лица бывшего друга, пытаясь прочесть хоть что-то. Бесполезно. Наруто посмотрел на брюнета, золотистые брови удивленно поднялись вверх.   
-Сегодня? - спросил Узумаки. – Ты не поедешь домой? Рабочий день закончен, я думал, мы обсудим все завтра.

Саске хмыкнул. До завтра надо еще много успеть. Не для того он отложил встречу с Карин, чтобы ехать домой.  
\- Нет, не поеду. Здесь много работы. Ты видел мою секретаршу? – Наконец-то ты обернулся и смотришь в глаза. Но ты, похоже, сердишься.  
-Учиха, даже большие начальники должны отдыхать. Кстати, у Мичиру маленькая дочь, зачем ты заставляешь ее задерживаться, когда все ушли? Сварить кофе ты можешь и сам.

Горькая усмешка скривила лицо Наруто, изменив его до неузнаваемости. То, что у Мичиру маленький ребенок, Саске не знал. А та работает уже полгода. Наруто здесь меньше суток и уже успел поболтать с его секретарем.

\- Или тебе настолько безразличны люди, что на тебя работают?- резко спросил блондин, награждая Саске яростным взглядом.   
Ну вот, началось. Узумаки ни капельки не изменился. Снова воспитывает и упрекает в равнодушии.

-Тебе пора, добе, - не ответив на вопрос, произнес Саске. Голубые глаза смотрели на него с яростью, и Учиха усмехнулся, ожидая взрыва. Наруто никогда не умел себя контролировать. Но Саске ждал сюрприз - Наруто отвернулся от Учихи и направился к двери. Не стал спорить. Саске проводил его взглядом. Уже у самой двери он услышал голос:  
-Да, мне пора. Это не мое дело. До завтра, Учиха.   
Похоже, его на самом деле это не волнует. Странно. И он по-прежнему Учиха.  
-Наруто, - позвал он. Парень остановился, обернулся, бросил вопросительный взгляд на Саске, рука его лежала на дверной ручке.  
Удерживая его взгляд, Саске сказал:  
\- Мне понравился твой ролик для Рено. До завтра.  
Узумаки ничего не ответил. Кивнул и вышел из кабинета.   
Как только Наруто закрыл за собой дверь, он оперся спиной о теплое дерево и прикрыл глаза. Глубоко втянул в себя воздух. «Саске, что же ты делаешь со мной?»  
По ту сторону деревянной панели Учиха сел за стол, включил компьютер и поймал себя на мысли, что работать не может. Кабинет стал таким пустым без Наруто. Саске нахмурился. Он прекрасно понимал, что с ним происходит. И ненавидел себя за это.

Молодая девушка вошла в приемную Джет Эйр и удивилась. В полутемной комнате она была не одна. Облокотившись о дверь в кабинет Саске, стоял молодой человек. Первое, что бросилось в глаза, это одежда. Она без труда узнала оригинальный лондонский стиль, но для англичанина он был слишком загорелый, и тонкие черты лица выдавали в нем японскую кровь. Кто же он такой и что здесь делает?  
Она знала всех друзей Саске-куна, но этого среди них не видела никогда. Его бы она точно запомнила. И вовсе не потому, что парень был красив, всей своей кожей она чувствовала некое притяжение, исходящее от него.   
Блондин же не понял, что он больше не один. Он стоял, опираясь спиной о дверь, глаза его были закрыты, а руки сжаты в кулаки. Вся его поза выдавала такое отчаяние и душевную боль, что девушка, не понимая, что делает, подошла к нему и ласково коснулась золотистых волос, упавших на лицо.   
Наруто вздрогнул. Чисто рефлекторно он перехватил теплую руку. На него смотрела молодая девушка. Ее он видел в первый раз. Длинные крашеные волосы цвета граната падали на плечи и струились волной по спине, за очками в тонкой черной оправе прятались веселые глаза цвета янтаря. На ее лице не было косметики, но оно и без этого было слишком выразительным, только губы едва блестели от прозрачного блеска. Девушка была высокой и изящной. Она смотрела на него с такой нежностью, что Наруто улыбнулся. Неужели он так жалко выглядит, что у незнакомых людей вызывает желание ободрить его.   
-Привет, - сказал он.  
-Привет.   
Он отпустил ее руку, и она спрятала ее спину, на щеках появился румянец. Она была одета в черные шорты и рубашку, подчеркивающую спортивную подтянутую фигуру.   
\- Ты знакомый, Саске? - спросила она и снова покраснела, глаза за стеклами смотрели так же весело и ласково.  
\- Когда он был моим другом, - ответил Наруто, продолжая рассматривать девушку. - Как тебя зовут?  
\- Карин, - она вопросительно посмотрела на него, ожидая, когда он представится в ответ.  
-Наруто, меня зовут Наруто, - задумчиво произнес парень. - Значит, ты - девушка Саске?  
Только это могло объяснить ее присутствие в офисе Джет Эйр, да еще в шортах и рубашке.  
Она сложила руки на груди и улыбнулась. У нее была чудесная улыбка. От уха до уха, и она совершенно не подходила Саске, так решил Наруто. Карин была похожа на эльфа, именно таких он видел в детских книжках. Учихе ничего не стоило со своим характером обидеть ее. И, похоже, он этим пользуется. «Чего я злюсь?» - одернул себя блондин.  
-Наруто, если бы я не напоминала Саске о себе, то, боюсь, он скоро забыл бы о том, что у него вообще есть девушка. Он столько работает,- ответила она, запуская руку в копну волос. «Какая необычная девушка».  
-Так плохо? - улыбнулся он в ответ.  
-Ага, именно так. Но я не сдаюсь, – сказала она, и напомнила ему самого себя. Он тоже никогда не сдавался раньше. Блондин покачал головой. Учиха, у тебя есть девушка. Интересно. Впрочем, меня это не касается. «Адитья хридаям пуреньям сарва шатру бина шанам. О, точно последнее слово шанам», - усмехнулся Наруто. Стоило только выйти из кабинета Саске, и тут же он вспомнил эту дурацкую мантру, что посоветовала ему Шизуне читать для обретения равновесия.

\- Рад был познакомиться, Карин, - блондин протянул руку. Но девушка проигнорировала протянутую загорелую руку, снова приблизилась к нему, и теплые мягкие губы коснулись его щеки. Вот сюрприз. «Где ж он нашел такую?!» - удивился Наруто. Карин усмехнулась, она не могла отказать себе в такой шалости. 

-Чтобы не сказал, Саске, не обращая внимания. Он все время ходит злой из-за этого своего самолета. Но вот прилетит его чудо пиарщик и Саске повеселеет. Тогда приходи еще раз,- сказала Карин. 

Наруто рассмеялся, обхватил девушку за талию и посмотрел в янтарные глаза.  
Это девушка Саске подняла его настроение за одну минуту. Все же Учиха не заслужил такое сокровище.

-Знаешь что, а ты мне нравишься. - Он улыбнулся, потом отстранил девушку от себя и пошел к выходу из приемной. Чувствуя спиной ее пронзительный взгляд.

-Кстати, Карин, этот чудо пиарщик - я. И вряд ли Саске повеселеет в ближайшее время. Удачи тебе! - добавил он, и, приложив два пальца ко лбу, вышел на площадку к лифтам.   
«Забавная девчонка», - снова подумал Наруто.  
«Какой у Саске друг», - улыбнулась Карин.  
Она покачала головой и открыла дверь в кабинет Саске. Этот Наруто абсолютная противоположность Саске, такой открытый и чувственный. Словно солнце, а Саске это темная ночь, они такие разные. Но как только она переступила порог, мысли о Наруто покинули её голову, и она остановилась, пожирая глазами своего возлюбленного.

В кабинете было темно, Саске сидел за столом и угрюмо смотрел в монитор. Темные волосы, усталое лицо, тени, залегшие под глазами. Он не обратил внимания на то, что дверь открылась и девушка застыла на пороге. Карин не удивилась - Саске был весь в своей работе. Такой спокойный и сосредоточенный на своих делах, безумно сексуальный и притягательный. Желание затопило ее. И она подошла к столу.  
-Привет, малыш, - ласково поздоровалась Карин, ее руки опустились на рубашку. Саске поднял голову, и она, поймав взгляд черных глаз, стала медленно расстегивать верхние пуговицы, обнажая тело.  
Черная бровь поднялась вверх, а губы искривила легкая усмешка. Но парень ничего не сказал, наблюдая, как клетчатая ткань скользит по совершенному телу девушки, открывая учиховскому взгляду белую кожу, красивые изгибы девичьей груди, тонкие линии живота. Рубашка упала на пол, и руки Карин легли на пояс черных шорт. Девушка не отрывала глаз от невозмутимого лица брюнета. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Саске, когда она, грациозно наклонившись, сняла короткие черные шорты. Тело девушки было прекрасно. Высокая полная грудь, тонкая талия, округлые бедра, длинные стройные ноги. Все это сейчас предстало взгляду Саске.   
Оставшись только в нижнем сиреневом белье, так подчеркивающим ее девичью прелесть, Карин забралась на стол, и, схватив Учиху за галстук, притянула к себе, горящие желанием янтарные глаза смотрели в равнодушные черные.

\- Я всегда хотела сделать это на твоем столе, - страстно шепнула она в тонкие и соблазнительные губы Учихи. Пытаясь вдохнуть в него жизнь. Но черные глаза смотрели на нее также равнодушно, как и раньше. Словно перед ним была не молодая красивая девушка, сгорающая от желания, а обыкновенный гамбургер. Хотя гамбургер и то вызывал бы у Учихи больше эмоций сейчас, чем возбужденная Карин. По той простой причине, что есть он хотел много больше, чем секса. Секса с Карин он точно не хотел. 

-Карин, не сегодня, - лениво ответил он, понимая, что это бесполезно. 

Но ее это не остановило, наоборот, подстегнутая его отказом, она перелезла через стол и уселась верхом на Саске, теплые губы ласково коснулись шеи Учихи, а руки стали расстегивать пуговицы на светлой рубашке, обнажая бледную кожу. 

Жадными жаркими губами она ласкала его кожу, ставя печати. А Саске поражался собственному безразличию. Его совершенно не возбуждала Карин, ни ее красивое совершенное тело, страстно прижатое к его собственному, ни ее прикосновения не вызывали желания ответить, и он понимал, что хочет прекратить это нелепое соблазнение.   
Руки девушки проникли под его брюки, и теплые пальцы ласково коснулись его члена, обхватили и взяли в плен, пытаясь оживить. Но его тело оставалось мертвым. Карин даже и не подумала остановиться, ее ловкие пальцы начали извечный танец соблазнения, пробежались по его естеству от основания к головке, обхватили в попытке наполнить желанием. Бесполезно. Тело Учихи не желало отвечать.  
Тогда Карин сползла с него и опустилась на колени. Саске смотрел на это так, словно находился в кино, в нелепом порнографическом фильме, где актеры, не испытывающие желания друг к другу, согласно сценарию должны изображать страсть и заниматься сексом. Именно сексом, а не любовью.   
Он смотрел, как полные губы Карин заскользили по его мужскому достоинству, дерзко лаская. Как ее жадный рот вобрал в себя его вялую плоть, и начал посасывать. И вот в этот момент в нем вместо желания поднялось отвращение. Он не хотел видеть ее.  
Он не хотел, чтобы это делала она.   
Он ненавидел ее в это момент.   
Как она может вести себя так.   
Как она смеет касаться его.   
Он в отвращении оттолкнул ее.   
Резко встал.   
Застегнул ширинку на брюках и отошел к окну.   
Вот оно доказательство. «Ты можешь врать сколько угодно себе, Саске», - сказал себе Учиха.   
Он не хотел ее.  
Просто не хотел.   
Не нуждался в ней.   
Он не хотел видеть ее.   
Не жаждал ее касаний.   
Он хотел, чтобы она ушла. Это нелепое соблазнение, эта мерзость. На душе скребли кошки.   
«Сколько не доказывай себе, Учиха. Ты все равно проиграл. Сегодня все изменилось. Одно его возвращение изменило всю его устоявшуюся жизнь».  
Саске стоял у окна. Он не видел, как глаза Карин наполнились болью, как она сидела на полу, обхватив себя руками. Ее боль не трогала его. Он понимал, что своей глупостью разрушил все, чего когда-либо хотел. А Карин… Нет, он не чувствовал жалости к ней. Пожалуй, он понимал ее.   
Он мог врать сколько угодно себе. Он хотел только одного человека.   
Он хотел….   
И теперь он понял, вся его злоба - это только боль от неутоленного желания получить то, от чего он так яростно отказывался.   
Он хотел его.   
Своего друга.  
Снова.   
И сома дэви здесь вовсе не причем. Перед глазами стояла та ночь, что изменила всю его жизнь. Словно не было этих трех лет, словно вчера теплые волны касались его обнаженных ног, и лунная дорожка звала раздеться и войти в теплое ночное море.   
***********************************************************************************  
Саске стянул рубашку и бросил ее на влажный песок, рядом с ней легли брюки, а потом и нижнее белье. Ласковые волны коснулись обнаженного тела Учихи, и, ступив несколько шагов по песчаному дну, он оттолкнулся и поплыл в ночную даль туда, где в лунном свете плескался… Наруто. Тот человек, которого он хотел всей своей душой.

************************************************************************************************  
Такси остановилось перед чайным домом. Наруто посмотрел через стекло на вывеску « Роза пустыни», достал пару купюр, и, протянув их недовольному водителю, вышел из машины. Внутри его ждали старые друзья. Но Наруто не спешил. Парень посмотрел на часы, он обещал подождать Сая, чтобы прийти вместе. Но друг опаздывал, поэтому Наруто оглянувшись по сторонам, достал пачку сигарет и решил покурить, ожидая пока тот подъедет. А если честно, он немного волновался. После столько лет сказать правду о себе, все же было не просто.

Визг тормозов отвлек его, рядом с кафе припарковалось желтый нисан. Из него вышла молодая розоволосая девушка в кожаной куртке и короткой юбке.

-Наруто! - закричала она, бросившись со всех ног и повиснув на шее парня. Так и не закуренная сигарета упала на асфальт, а его самого повергли ритуальным тумакам.  
Сакура, а это было именно она, то сжимала его в судорожных объятиях, то колотила по плечам, не в силах справится со своими эмоциями. Это был розоволосый ураган страстей. Она ни капельки не изменилась. Наруто глупо улыбался, вот сейчас он почувствовал, что действительно вернулся домой.

-Как ты мог, - говорила она взволнованным голосом, - как ты мог приехать и не сказать мне? Я понимаю Саске-теме, он идиот, но я же не Саске! Нару, Нару, как я рада, что ты вернулся. Как мне тебя не хватало! – на глаза девушки набежали слезы, и она начала тереть их кулачками, размазывая косметику по щекам. Парень ласково обнял Сакуру, привлекая ее к себе, и та уткнулась ему в грудь, сжав ворот его пальто.  
Они стояли рядом в сумерках, крепко прижавшись друг к другу. И сейчас Наруто понимал, что был не прав. Если он вычеркнул Саске из своей жизни, это не значит, что он должен был изгонять из нее всех остальных друзей.

– Как тебе не стыдно, Нару? - продолжала жаловаться Сакура, - Темари сегодня позвонила и сказала, что ты в Токио. Что ты вернулся. А это королева бабуинов даже не подумала сказать мне, что ты приедешь. Нару, Нару, - шептала она.  
-Сакура-чан, сестричка, все хорошо. - Сказал парень, поглаживая спину девушки. - Только Сакура, Саске вовсе не идиот, у него просто тяжелый период.

Девушка подняла лицо. Его глаза встретились с такими живыми, зелеными, в которых плескалась неподдельная радость встречи.  
-Наруто, и это говоришь мне ты?! Я думала слабоумие постигло только Шикамару и Темари. Но ты?!  
Наруто улыбнулся. Вот уж не думал, что Сакура сумеет перебороть свою безответную любовь к Саске.   
\- Так, чего мы стоим на ветру, пошли. Темари наверно уже заждалась, - сказала Сакура и, схватив, Наруто за руку потянула к входу. Но тот стоял.  
\- Подожди, Сакура. Я приехал не один.  
Девушка вопросительно посмотрела на Наруто. А тот улыбнулся и показал рукой на паркующееся такси.  
Из желтой машины вышел Сай. Увидев Наруто, который обнимался с незнакомой девушкой, он удивился.  
-Знаешь, я всегда знал, что ты ветреный, но не такой степени, - сказал Сай, подходя к ним.  
-А вот и он. Познакомься Сакура, это - мой парень, Сай, – представил Наруто, указывая на парня.  
Сакура вопросительно посмотрела сначала на него, потом на Наруто.   
Она не могла поверить.   
Все, о чем они говорили с Шикамару, оказалось правдой. Неужели?  
На нее сейчас смотрел парень, очень похожий на Саске. Те же черные волосы, бледная кожа, аристократичные черты лица и удивительная грация.  
Только Саске был много жестче и суровей. И все то, о чем она могла догадываться, отдыхая тогда в Египте, подтвердилось.  
Сакура смотрела на Наруто, и озорная улыбка пробежала по ее губам. Парень облегченно вздохнул. Она все поняла правильно.   
-Да, я гей, - просто сказал Наруто.  
А девушка вдруг прижалась к нему, и он расслышал ее шепот.  
\- Я люблю тебя. Мне все равно кого любишь ты.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава пятая

-Если вы сейчас не заткнетесь, хотя бы на минуту, я высажу вас в пустыне! И вам здорово повезет, если найдется хоть один верблюд, который согласится везти вас на себе! Только тогда вы вернетесь в отель! Вы порядком достали меня за эти два дня, - закричал Канкуро.  
Шикамару сразу же очнулся от легкой дремы, все же ходить по солнцепеку было тяжело, к тому же все эти гробницы в долине Цариц и Царей не вызвали в нем такого восхищения, как у остальных. Ну да, здорово, ах, как великолепно сохранилась краска, какие цвета, какое исполнение. Да, да, Ино, точно красота. Ксо, что ж печет так. А на солнце ему всегда хотелось спать. 

Вот примерно и все впечатления от двух дней в Луксоре. Грязная вода в Ниле, банановый остров, жалкие лачуги, и тут же огромные дома бедуинов, где на первых этажах жили верблюды…  
-Чего ты разорался? - лениво спросил Шика, усаживаясь поудобнее в кресле.  
-Это я разорался?! - продолжал кричать Канкуро.  
-Орешь только ты, - так же невозмутимо ответил парень, закрывая глаза.  
«Аллах Акбар, как можно?» - Канкуро посмотрел на остальных. Ребята смотрели на него с легким недоумением.   
-Куро, сядь, не нервируй меня, - услышал он голос сестры. Темари отложила плеер и укоризненно посмотрела на парня.  
-Темари, - начал, было, Канкуро.  
\- Сядь, пожалуйста, все порядком устали. А ты кричишь. Если ты сейчас не успокоишься, на верблюде возвращаться будешь только ты. И потом, Саске и Наруто всегда так себя ведут, пора бы привыкнуть. А ты просто злишься, что та, кто наступила тебе на сердце, не замечает тебя. Это уже смешно, Куро, – отчитала его сестра, переходя на родной французкий язык. Когда она не хотела чтобы посторонние понимали, о чем она говорит, девушка пользовалась родной речью.  
Канкуро сел назад в кресло, насупился и замолчал. Темари была права. Для него эти два дня стали испытанием. С его темпераментом смотреть, как девушка, от которой сводило все внутренности, флиртует с другим, совершенно его не замечает. А этот другой, только и делает, что бросает страстные взгляды на его сестру. И не думает все это прекращать, а сестренка, тоже хороша лисица, напускает дури в свои глаза и хлопает огромными ресницами.  
И в этот сумасшедший дом Гаара определил именно его. А эта парочка, Наруто и Саске. Хуже двух детей, постоянно препираются, и находят приключения на свои непутевые головы. Узумаки лезет в каждую заварушку, Учиха же бубнит по этому поводу, а ведь лезет следом. Быстрее бы вернутся домой.  
Вот кто в здравом уме отправится в дом к бедуинам? Канкуро даже не удивился, когда блондин вернулся в отель с подбитым глазом, а сумка его была наполнена всякими травками, которые бедуины любезно ему подарили. А травка-то была галлюциогенная. Только проблем с полицией не хватало. К тому же, он ни секунды не сомневался, что Учиха знал, какую траву им подарили, уж больно подозрительно горели его глаза, при виде вытянутого лица Наруто, когда тот узнал, что это.  
Эти двое сводили его с ума, и Канкуро начинал понимать, что вот за этими отношениями стоит нечто большее, чем дружба. Слишком уж горячие взгляды бросали парни друг на друга, бурно реагировали на каждый жест и совершенно никого не замечали. Узумаки был заводилой, а Учиха шел ему вслед.   
Автобус с группой мчался навстречу новому дню. Канкуро знал, что сегодня ночью их ждет величайшее празднество – день летнего солнцестояния. Ночь, когда Гаара собрался напоить Саске, Наруто, Ино, Шикамару и Сакуру сома дэви, ведь именно они пятеро пришли к нему во сне.  
А в это время черный форд остановился у парадного входа в отель Grand Plaza, из автомобиля вышла молодая женщина в длинной кремовой юбке и белой футболке. Тонкие загорелые запястья обхватывали многочисленные браслеты, один браслет с колокольчиком призывно звенел на правой ножке. Женщина была высокого роста, копна черных волос падала на плечи, а глаза прятались за солнцезащитными очками. Легкой походкой она двинулась вперед, ветер трепал подол ее юбки, подчеркивая стройные ноги. Через минуту гостья уже стояла внутри отеля. Тут ее ждали, несколько работников отеля закружились вокруг нее. Один пошел за багажом, другой же вручив ключи от номера, повел ее к лифту.  
Женщина вдруг резко остановилась. Сняла очки, и, развернувшись, спустилась по ступенькам, выходя из фойе во внутренних двор отеля, где у фонтана в кресле сидел Гаара. На столике стояла белая фарфоровая кружка со слонами, а сам парень читал газету.   
\- Ленишься поднять свой царственный зад от кресла, чтобы встретить старого друга? - Насмешливо спросила женщина, встав напротив парня. Очки легли на стол. Красиво подведенные красной помадой губы сложились в мягкую улыбку. Ярко накрашенные черные глаза наводили на мысли о египетской богине Басет, что изображали древние как женщину-кошку. Именно эта кошачья грация была в том, как стояла эта гостья, в том, как она красилась и как одевалась.  
Парень встал с кресла, обошел стол и обнял женщину. Лицо гостьи выражало глубокую радость от такой встречи.  
-Я очень рад, что ты смогла приехать, Шизуне, мне нужна твоя помощь, – сказал он, не отрывая своих зеленых глаз от ее моложавого лица. И хотя ей было уже к сорока, она казалась по-прежнему юной, перешагнувшей двадцати пятилетний рубеж.  
-Помощь, - рассмеялась она, - нет, Гаара, тебе нужно мое сома-дэви, - черные глаза заблестели.- Я очень хочу знать, что тебе приснилось. Учти, рассказ должен быть стоящим. Мой сын не любит, когда я внезапно уезжаю.  
-Сны, сегодня ночью ты увидишь все сама,- ответил Гаара.

\- Говоришь, что он запал на Сакуру? Ну, хоть кому-то она нравится, - сказал Саске, вытираясь полотенцем, придирчиво оглядывая себя в зеркало. Загар так и не спешил проявляться. Вот Наруто, хотя и сгорел в первый день, а все равно покрывался ровным шоколадным слоем.  
-Хватит на себя любоваться! Ты как девчонка, Саске, крутишься перед зеркалом. Может платье тебе подарить на твой следующий день рождение? – посмеиваясь, произнес Узумаки, стоя в проеме двери и разглядывая Учиху. Тот стоял обнаженный, только полотенце было обмотано вокруг узких бедер. После того случая, когда Саске спасал его многострадальную спину от ожогов, Наруто подметил за собой одну странность, и сам не мог понять, по какой причине его так и тянет коснуться Саске.   
Вот и сейчас, разглядывая его тело, какая-то липкая волна поднималась в нем. Учиха был красив. Наруто всегда знал, что Саске популярен среди девчонок, да что говорить, многие парни тоже поглядывали на Саске в университете. Но для него он всегда был Саске-теме, другом, партнером по вылазкам, соперником в зале, самым дорогим человеком. Ему он мог рассказать все, быть осмеянным, но, в то же время получить дельный совет. Именно Саске помог ему с выбором факультета, когда он не мог определиться. Саске был с ним каждый раз, когда он ходил на кладбище к родителям. Между ними было столько общего, оба потеряли своих родных, правда, у Саске был брат, а у Наруто крестный. Но общая боль их сближала, как и страсть к приключениям. Саске был много больше, чем друг, он был братом.  
И вот как теперь понять то, отчего Саске показался ему красивым? Раньше он никогда не замечал, что у него очень выразительное лицо, глубокие насмешливые черные глаза, тонкие черты и дерзко очерченная линия губ.   
Сейчас Наруто смотрел, как сиреневое отельное полотенце скользит по белой коже, впитывая прозрачные капли на рельефной груди, спускается вниз и теперь обвивает накаченный пресс. Странное тепло разлилось внизу его живота, и он поймал себя на мысли, что хочет отобрать у Саске это дурацкое полотенце и коснутся его самому. Провести ладонью по коже, почувствовать под своими ладонями, как бьется его сердце, словно пойманная птица, привлечь к себе, чувствовать его кожу своей, провести губами, от шеи до ключицы, вдохнуть этот ночной тонкий запах. «Да что со мной? Это же просто Саске. Просто Саске. Саске».  
Учиха бросил мокрое полотенце в растерянное лицо блондина. Тот его поймал, и теперь заинтересованно смотрел на Саске, ожидая, что тот еще сделает.  
-Попробуй и увидишь, что будет, - ограничился Учиха привычной угрозой. «О чем он?» - подумал Наруто. В голове еще проносились яркие картины, где он ласкал обнаженную грудь Учихи губами. Ах, да, платье…Блондин улыбнулся, положил полотенце на раковину.  
-Саске-теме, Сакура очень красивая. И я понимаю Гаару, она не похожа на других девушек, – говорить о Сакуре, говорить о Гааре, говорить о чем угодно.  
-Точно, не у каждой хватит ума выкраситься в жуткий розовый цвет, - хмыкнул Саске, расчесывая спутавшиеся мокрые волосы. Чувствуя всей кожей пронзительный взгляд голубых глаз.  
Наруто запустил руки в волосы, и, опустив крышку унитаза, уселся на белого друга. Саске хмыкнул, такая поза означала только одно - он еще не все сказал. За столько лет он научился читать его как открытую книгу.  
Узумаки тем временем закинул ногу на ногу, посмотрел снова на полуобнаженное тело Учихи и поделился дельным наблюдением.  
-Ты такой белый, Саске. Если ты будешь лежать в тени, ты совсем не загоришь.  
Учиха хмыкнул. Он смотрел в зеркало на блондина. Тот был какой-то растерянный, и, похоже, его что-то мучило.  
\- Для меня это очень важно, добе. - Улыбнулся Учиха, откладывая расческу и взяв в руки фен.  
\- Так, Гаара запал на Сакуру, поэтому он вечно оттирается вокруг нас, - продолжил Учиха. Фен зажужжал, и он не услышал, что Наруто ему ответил. Впрочем, это было не важно. Сакура его мало интересовала, зато становился понятен интерес Гаары к их компании, и этот праздничный ужин. Но Наруто… Саске всегда был уверен, что эта детская наивная одержимость Сакурой для друга не более чем привычка, как его рамен. «Неужели ты действительно так любишь ее и ревнуешь к Гааре?». Учиха выключил фен, обернулся и посмотрел на растерянного друга. В груди что-то сжалось. «Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно. Ты что-то притих, о чем ты думаешь?».  
-Э, добе, - улыбнулся Саске, - ты слишком хорош, чтобы доставаться такой дурочке, как Сакура. Пускай Гаара с ней мучается.   
Наруто поднял глаза на Саске и улыбнулся. Черные глаза были полны такой нежности, как тогда, когда он ласкал его спину. Ксо, Учиха, почему ты такой?  
-Учиха, - начал, было, он, но Саске прервал его.  
-Ты чего расселся, мы же опоздаем, если ты не поторопишься,- сказал парень и вышел из ванной. Ему не хотелось выслушивать в очередной раз рассказ о том, какая Сакура замечательная и как он, Саске, не прав по отношению к ней. Его волновал только его друг.  
-Что? Саске-теме, да я давно одет, это ты голый и все никак на себя не налюбуешься, - рассмеялся ему вдогонку Наруто.  
Наваждение прошло. Наверное, он просто устал. Парень пошел следом за Саске в комнату.  
Так препираясь, они спустились вниз, встретив в фойе Хинату. Та была в длинном серебристом платье, рядом с ней стояла Тен-Тен.   
-О, привет, девчонки, пошли что ли?- улыбнулся Наруто, беря их под руки и выводя их во внутренний двор.  
Путь их лежал через сад, к высокой крутящейся башне, где был ресторан, откуда уже неслась веселая восточная музыка. Четыре фигуры скрылись в сгущающейся темноте.

\- Девушка хорошая, и ее действительно требуется подтолкнуть. Но уверяю тебя, для нее одного сома дэви мало. Твоя судьба неразрывно связана с ней, а ее с этими двумя. Она зациклена на этом парне в сером. Он тоже хорош. Но его интересует только вон тот блондинчик в белом. Ты посмотри, как он ловит его взгляды, как слушает его, он никого не видит кроме него. А флегматичный и сонный парень, которого выбрала Темари? Здесь мне вообще ничего делать не надо. Эти могут и сами разобраться. Просто оставь их одних в комнате и физика тела сделает свое. Они просто идеальная пара.  
С Канкуро сложнее, но и его выбор я одобряю. Здесь сома дэви поможет сразу же.  
Но эти двое, Гаара, ты уверен, что хочешь дать сома дэви именно им? Это ведь не просто напиток, смесь трав и масел. Сома дэви раскрывает человеку его истинную сущность. Выпив его, мы смотрим в зеркало, где отражаются все наши желания, наши чаяния, все то, о чем мы, когда- либо мечтали. Это как дивная половина. Выпив хотя бы раз сома дэви, человек меняется. Его истинная сущность раскрывается, а большинство чаще всего не могут принять о себе правду. И потом, Гаара, я не уверена, что эти двое готовы меняться.   
Гаара склонил голову. Шизуне сейчас озвучила все его мысли, но решение было принято в тот самый день, когда Наруто и его друзья приехали в его отель. Сейчас он смотрел, как они сидят за столиками, едят, пьют, наблюдают за приглашенными артистами. Но вскоре развлекательная программа закончиться, и в середину зала выйдет Шизуне. Мастер йоги, прошедшая инициацию в монастыре - Дрепунг Bras-spung, та, кто владеет секретом приготовления сома дэви, напитка богов, и, как его еще называют, дивной половины.  
\- Скоро мой выход, у тебя есть еще время подумать, ты можешь еще все отменить, - ласково сказала женщина, положив свою красивую руку на тонкие пальцы Гаары. Парень посмотрел на Шизуне.  
-Я готов, я тоже буду пить сома дэви, - решительно сказал парень. Шизуне кивнула и открыла заднюю дверь. Секунда, и ее силуэт растворился в глубине ресторана. Она исчезла, оставив после себя тонкий запах фиалки.   
В это время на середину зала танцовщица вытащила Учиху Саске. Шоу началось. Первый номер праздника был танец живота. Артисты вначале всегда показывают свое умение, а потом заставляют одного из туристов повторять за ними основные движения.   
Парень улыбнулся, он понимал выбор танцовщицы, Учиха Саске словно родился для танца. Такой же гибкий, стройный, черные глаза темнее ночи, что скрывает свои тайны. Лучше просто не найти для этого номера.  
Гаара вышел из-за барной стойки, там он разговаривал с Шизуне, и направился назад за свой стол, где сидели Сакура и Наруто.   
Дерзкая мелодия зазвучала, и молодая танцовщица развела руки, начав медленно и плавно покачивать бедрами вправо и влево, призывая Саске повторять за ней.   
Учиха фыркнул, посмотрел на Наруто, понимая, что Узумаки не упустит случая потом пройтись по поводу его танца. Поджал губы, но, тем не менее, стал следовать за телом девушки. Медленно и призывно, стараясь, как танцовщица, повторил ее дерзко зовущие движения бедер.  
Наруто тут же включил видеокамеру, дабы увековечить позор Саске. А Сакура не отрывала глаз от танцующего парня.   
Девушка взяла в руки трость, и, сильно прогнувшись назад, стала вращать тростью над своим обнажившимся животом. Руки же Саске опустились на серую рубашку и, расстегнув нижние пуговицы, он обнажил живот, точно также резко и грациозно прогнулся назад, словно делал это миллионы раз и стал вращать тростью.   
-Учиха, давай! – закричал Наруто, даже не думая скрывать свой восторг. Он смотрел на прогнувшегося Саске через объектив и не мог оторвать взгляд от белой кожи живота и рельефных мышц.  
Сакура захлопала в ладоши и покраснела. Ведь накаченный пресс Саске был виден всем приглашенным в зале. Наруто же продолжал снимать.  
Танцовщица, видя, что парень попался без комплексов, забрала у Саске назад трость, и, встав с ним рядом, начала показывать, как он должен двигать животом. Саске пожал плечами, и его живот настолько эротично задвигался вверх и вниз, что дыхание сбилось не только у Сакуры, но и сам Гаара поднял брови.   
Наруто нажал зум на камере, дабы увековечить танец Учихи, и теперь живот Саске предстал перед ним во всей красе.  
Учиха был действительно очень… очень …сексуальным. Наруто не мог этого отрицать. От этих движений белого живота Саске кровь прилила у него в одно интересное место, и парень с ужасом осознал, что, оказывается, у него на Саске-то стоит…  
Теперь кровь приливала не только к ярко алым щекам блондина. Желание струилось по всему телу, наполняя каждую клеточку томительным жаром. Наруто на секунду опустил камеру и посмотрел вниз, нет, слава богу, широкие белые брюки пока не выдавали его возбуждения. Как объяснить кому-то, что на лучшего друга у тебя встал, когда ты не можешь объяснить этого и себе?! (прим. Аффтора: Наруто, мне объяснять не стоит… я тебя поддерживаю)  
В зале ресторана теперь аплодировала не только Сакура, с дальних столиков донесся одобрительный свист. Наруто почувствовал нечто вроде ревности. Его так и подмывало бросить камеру, схватить скатерть и замотать в нее Саске.  
Учиха же, бросив взгляд на Наруто с опущенной камерой в руках, пожал плечами и продолжил волнительные покачивания бедрами, ткань серой рубашки двигалась вслед телу парня. Наруто судорожно сглотнул. Саске-теме, чтоб тебя. С каждым движением бедер Учихи, жар и томление нарастали…  
Саске даже не подумал смутиться, теперь, вместе с танцовщицей, он плавно двигал не только бедрами и животом, но и руки тоже плавно изгибались в дерзком танце желания и любви. И это нокаутировало Наруто окончательно, спасали только боксеры, что еще прижимали его взбесившееся от желание достоинство. Парень снова поднял камеру и стал снимать танец Учихи.   
Гаара бросил ехидный взгляд на Наруто, от него не укрылся румянец на золотистых щеках парня.  
-Эй, Саске, ну что ты как деревянный, больше огня! - крикнул Гаара, подливая масла в огонь, глядя, как совершенное тело брюнета извивается в танце. Кто ж знал, что Саске окажется таким пластичным?  
Но все заканчивается, музыка смолкла, шумные аплодисменты раздались в зале, и танцовщица, взяв Саске за руку, поклонилась и провела его назад к столику.   
Невозмутимый Учиха сел на свое место, словно это не он отплясывал несколько секунд назад. Взял бутылку и плеснул себе в бокал, как он думал, гранатового вина.  
Узумаки выключил камеру. Сел назад за стол. Улыбка не спешила покидать его губы. Голубые глаза светились на загорелом лице, а белая рубашка и брюки только подчеркивали это сияние, исходящее от его сильного тела. Учиха хмыкнул. Наруто был каким-то странным. Словно открыл для себя что-то.   
Но Саске был рад, что Узумаки повеселел. Сегодня за ужином он убедился, что Наруто действительно не по себе от того внимания, что Гаара оказывает Сакуре. Наверное, поэтому он и пошел выставлять себя клоуном, чтобы хоть немного порадовать добе. Больше Сакуры, Наруто любил только издеваться над ним, и отрабатывать свои сомнительные шуточки. Для Наруто он мог и побыть идиотом. Он все же его лучший друг.   
-Саске, пожалуй, я все же подарю тебе платье на день рождение, будешь зарабатывать себе на жизнь танцем живота. Авиастроение такой рискованный бизнес, сегодня есть спрос на самолеты, а завтра уже нет. А танец живота всегда в цене. Гаара, сколько ты платишь этой девчонке, Саске будет работать в полцены из любви к искусству. А если ты ему подаришь такие же звенящие штучки, то и задаром. Да, Саске ? – рассмеялся Наруто, пытаясь за бравадой спрятать свои чувства. Учиха протянул руку и обнял блондина за плечи. Отчего все внутри блондина завопило о желании схватить Учиху и утащить куда-нибудь подальше от людей.  
-Добе, не примазывайся, все равно не возьму тебя к себе в партнеры. Ты-то со своей нарушенной координацией отдавишь мне все ноги, а что еще хуже, перепутаешь всю последовательность движений. Так что временно танцы отменяются, – весело парировал Саске. Парни смотрели друг на друга, и даже Сакура почувствовала нечто не совсем привычное в их шутливом объятии.   
-Саске, а кто сказал, что я буду с тобой танцевать? – проворчал Наруто.  
-Будешь, - вдруг сказал Гаара, – смотрите, дервиш пришел.  
В ресторане погас свет, и на середину зала вышел молодой парень в юбке. Вновь полилась музыка из динамиков, и дервиш закружился в танце. Рука Учихи так и осталась на плече Узумаки, словно ей там было самое место.  
А зеленые глаза Гаары сузились, наблюдая, как Наруто даже и не подумал стряхнуть эту руку. Первая часть выполнена.  
-Смотрите внимательно, танец дервиша несет в себе глубокий смысл. Это молитва Аллаху, выраженная через танец. Дервиш крутится вокруг собственной оси, без остановок, около десяти минут, – сказал красноволосый.  
-Получается, они молятся и зарабатывают одновременно, - улыбнулась Сакура в темноте, разглядывая, как дервиш кружится, и яркая юбка парит вокруг молодого танцора.  
Гаара улыбнулся.  
-Каждый зарабатывает, как может, это один из способов. Он не лучше и не хуже. Смотрите, что будет дальше.  
А дальше было действительно интересно, юбка заиграла разноцветными огнями, и танцор, не прерывая свой танец, снял одну из юбок и вращал теперь одну на бедрах, а другую вокруг шеи, затем еще выше, и в темноте зала зацвел переливающийся огнями цветок.  
-Удивительно, - прошептала Сакура и бросила благодарный взгляд на Гаару.   
Саске и Наруто тем временем молчали, наблюдая за представлением. Как и обещал Гаара, дервиш вращался вокруг своей оси ровно десять минут, когда он остановился, аплодисменты зазвучали в зале.  
Учиха хмыкнул, он даже не сомневался, кого сейчас вытащат в центр зала и, правда, дервиш подошел к их столику и взял Наруто за руку.  
-Сейчас мы посмотрим, Саске, у кого плохая координация, - сказал ему блондин и вышел на середину зала.  
Дервиш сразу же одел ему одну из своих юбок на плечи, и Наруто, сцепив ворот, стал крутится на одном месте.  
Лица и предметы вокруг него замелькали с безумной скоростью, но он хотел еще быстрее. Прибавив темп вращения, весь окружающий мир он видел одним ярким разноцветным пятном, которое гудело, свистело и хлопало. В голове было на удивление ясно, и он продолжал вращаться. Не думая останавливаться.  
Только, когда голова совсем закружилась, Наруто замер.   
И хотя его тело стояло ровно, все вокруг продолжало крутиться. В этом сошедшем с ума мире он видел только одно лицо. Немного взволнованное, бледное лицо Саске, с легкой улыбкой на губах. Наруто сделал шаг вперед к нему, но его резко повело, и он упал бы, если бы не вовремя подоспевший дервиш. Тот, снова взяв его за локоть, довел до столика и усадил на кресло.  
Учиха усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал. У Наруто по-прежнему все кружилось перед глазами, и это было хорошо, потому, как возбуждение прошло.   
-Здорово получилось, Наруто. Ты почти пять минут крутился, я уже забеспокоилась, – сказала Сакура и, протянув руку, потрогала лоб парня. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Но ответа она не услышала, Гаара вдруг подозвал официанта и тот принес на подносе четыре дымящихся пиалы.  
-Следующий номер у нас мастер йоги, пока она не начала, попробуйте - это традиционный напиток, его готовила Шизуне-сама, такой пьют монахи Лхасы.   
Гости ничего не сказали и взяли пиалы в руки. Гаара поднес свою чашу к губам.  
-Только выпить надо до дна, это очень вкусно, - сказал он и пригубил терпкий напиток.  
Саске вдруг стало не по себе, причем тут Тибет, ведь они на африканском празднике? Но Наруто уже выпил свою порцию, поставив пустую пиалу на стол, как и Сакура.   
Саске вздохнул и начал пить. Напиток был теплым и пах очень необычно, на ум пришли горный ландыш, а на языке заиграли сладкая клубника и терпкий лайм. Саске выпил с жадностью, это было действительно вкусно. Но откуда у тибетских монахов лайм и клубника?   
Тепло разлилось по всему телу, и ему стало очень спокойно. В зале снова заиграла музыка, и погас свет, загорелся один софит. Посреди зала на подушках сидела молодая женщина, музыка была непривычной, это была флейта и мерный бой там-тамов. В руках у женщины был большой бубен. И он услышал голос Гаары, так, словно тот был очень далеко, а не сидел рядом с ними за столом.   
-Это бубен верхнего мира.С его помощью Шизуне войдет в особенное состояние. Смотрите внимательно,- голос у Гаары был хриплый, и в темноте его глаза были похожи на кошачьи. Сакура оглянулась на голос Гаары и больше не отводила от него взгляда.   
Шизуне тем временем встала с подушек и несколько раз ударила в бубен. Звук был глухой и рваный. И Наруто поймал себя на мысли, что смотрит, не отрываясь, только на женщину. Его внимание словно попало в плен.  
Та же босыми ногами прошла вокруг подушек, в это время в центр зала один из арабов вынес свернутую ткань, расстелил на полу, и в огнях софита заиграли битые стекла.  
Шизуне подошла к ним и вдруг подпрыгнув вверх, приземлилась босыми ногами на эти острые осколки, ни один мускул не пошевелился на ее лице. Она стояла на стеклах, потом переступая с ноги на ногу, а в зале была тишина.  
Но этого ей показалось мало, араб, что принес стекла, снова подошел к ней и стал снимать с женщины верхнюю белую рубашку, пока та не осталась только в маленьком узком топе, что скрывал ее грудь. Шизуне опустилась сначала на колени, а потом легла на стекла под восхищенный гул. Наруто не знал, сколько прошло времени, но немало.  
Дальше больше, через некоторое время Шизуне поднялась, и продемонстрировала всем красивую спину без следа порезов. Араб-помощник уже унес стекла, и теперь на полу расстелил циновку с гвоздями.  
Наруто в волнении смотрел, не отрываясь, как Шизуне вновь легла теперь на циновку из гвоздей, в это время из зала помощник вывел за руку Хинату и Тен-Тен. Тех подвели к Шизуне, на тело женщины положили еще одну циновку с гвоздями, и смущенные испуганные девушки, встали на распростертое тело мастера йоги.  
Вздох сорвался с губ Сакуры, она видела мастеров йоги, но это были в основном мужчины дородного телосложения, а здесь удивительно хрупкая девушка демонстрировала свое искусство.  
Девушки стояли, покачиваясь несколько минут, затем араб помог им спуститься с циновки. И Шизуне снова поднялась, демонстрируя свое неповрежденное пребыванием на гвоздях тело.  
Рука Саске сжалась на плече Наруто, он не мог понять, что с ним происходит. Окружающий мир расплывался, и тошнота подкатывала к горлу. Он посмотрел на Наруто, с ним было все в порядке.  
-Я выйду, - сказал он, наклонившись к блондину.   
Наруто удивился.  
-Что случилось, Саске. Тебе плохо? – спросил он взволновано. Саске выглядел каким-то встрепанным и бледным.   
Узумаки поднялся, и, взяв Саске за руку, потащил к выходу из ресторана. Улыбка заиграла на губах Гаары, что ж, похоже на Саске сома дэви подействовало, о парнях он мог больше не беспокоиться.   
\- Пошли на улицу, сразу станет легче, - продолжал говорить Наруто, таща за собой Саске. Тот не сопротивлялся, голова кружилась, и он чувствовала себя очень-очень странно.  
-Добе, в туалет ты тоже со мной пойдешь?- насмешливо спросил Саске, когда ночная мгла встретила их на выходе из ресторана.  
-Я пойду с тобой куда угодно, пока тебе плохо, – жарко ответил Наруто, остановившись. Недалеко призывно шумело море. - Пошли к воде, - сказал он и потащил Учиху на пляж.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава шестая.

Луна стыдливо выглядывала из-за облаков, и только звезды смотрели, как двое парней сидели на пляжных креслах на берегу моря. Позы их были расслаблены, обнаженные ноги с закатанными брюками нежно ласкали набегающие волны.  
В ночной тиши Саске мерещилось, что море говорит с ним, он словно слышал, как теплая вода напевает:  
«Шли – шли – пришли – вышли – шли – шли - пришли – вышли….» и так до бесконечности. 

Где-то там звучала музыка, за границей песка и моря остался другой мир, где есть люди, огни, шум и суета. Здесь у них был свой собственный мир с четкой границей: темное звездное небо над головой, стыдливая Селена и теплое ласковое море. Тишина и покой. Он, ночь, море и лучший друг.

Головокружение проходило, как и тошнота. Наруто притащил его на пляж, бросил посреди сложенных лежаков и куда-то убежал, а потом вернулся, держа в руках пляжные кресла, наверно, вытащил их из пляжного бара. Если бы это было не сегодня, Саске обязательно сказал бы ему, что полагается за расхищение отельной собственности. Но голова сильно кружилась, и он поражался тому, что вообще стоит ровно на ногах, поэтому он без слов сел на кресло и позволил Наруто стянуть с него обувь, закатать брюки и расстегнуть ворот серой рубашки. От заботливых касаний друга ему стало жарко, поэтому Саске был благодарен легкому морскому бризу, что обвевал его разгоряченное лицо. Теплая вода застенчиво касалась его ног, и парень почувствовал себя таким умиротворенным. Наруто сидел рядом с ним на своем кресле и молчал.   
Саске ждал, что он начнет ворчать о том, что возится с ним вместо того, что бы смотреть шоу.  
Но парень нагнулся, снял с себя обувь и вытянул длинные ноги. Откинул голову назад, смотря на ночное небо.  
Саске тоже последовал его примеру. Звезды словно тысячи сияющих глаз заглядывали к нему в душу, и далекая нездешняя музыка врывалась в его сознание, как пьяный фермер, требуя к себе внимания.  
-Саске, - казалось, он слышал свое собственное имя, отраженное в ночных шорохах и звуках.

Мир вокруг рассыпался на множество кусочков, и только состояние покоя, непривычного умиротворения и единения с этим морем, с этим песком, с этой темнотой, не покидало парня.  
Саске бросил взгляд на друга. Тот расслабленно сидел на кресле.   
Лицо его было задумчивым, а таким Наруто бывал редко. Что его тревожит вот уже целый вечер? И Саске совершенно не удивился, когда он заговорил.  
-Скажи, Саске, вот чего бы ты хотел от этой жизни?  
Они часто говорили о будущем. И этот разговор не отличался от тех прошлых. Только сегодня все воспринималось иначе, чем всегда.  
-Я хочу построить такой сверхзвуковой самолет, чтобы можно было бы от Токио до Вашингтона за три часа долететь,- усмехнулся Саске.

Наруто серьезно кивнул, а потом поднял руку вверх, словно хотел взять звезду в плен. 

-И это все, Саске? – спросил он. - Больше ты ничего не хочешь? Например, любви?

-Добе, кто бы говорил о любви, - усмехнулся Саске.

О любви он никогда не думал. В том смысле, о котором говорил Узумаки. Поклонниц у него всегда было достаточно, впрочем, как и у Наруто. Свою девственность они теряли вместе. И тогда это было не по любви…   
Учиха разграничивал понятия секса и любви. Хм, любил он, пожалуй, своего брата, этого невыносимого Узумаки и Хинату. Вот и все люди, которые смогли затронуть его. А вот так представить, что он может любить какую-то девушку. Если честно, Саске пока такие не встречались.

Узумаки опустил руку и теперь сидел с закрытыми глазами. Сегодня был странный вечер, он узнал столько нового о себе. Но эти открытия вовсе не испугали его. Ему казалось, что он всегда это знал. Просто каждый раз проходил мимо, не замечая, какие-то другие дела и цели звали его, а ведь самое главное всегда было рядом.

-Я говорю. Это глупо, но я хотел бы найти человека, с которым у меня была бы связь, Саске, – непривычно серьезно сказал парень, голос его был взволнован, и Учиха понял, что этот разговор действительно важен для его друга. Наруто тем временем продолжал. - Чтобы каждое утро, просыпаясь в постели, я понимал, это создание, что всю ночь пихалось и отбирало у меня одеяло, что вот оно и есть мое счастье, мы вместе и вчера, и сегодня, и завтра. Любовь как бабочка, Учиха, она прилетает только раз, и я так боюсь, что я свою не разглядел.  
Саске не знал, что сказать. Столько чувств было в этих словах. Сердце его сжалось от боли. Если бы Сакура сейчас была бы рядом, он применил бы к ней сотни инквизиторских приемов.   
-Наруто, - позвал он друга. - Я обязательно скажу тебе, когда твоя бабочка прилетит, - это самое умное до чего он смог додуматься.

Наруто открыл глаза и посмотрел на Саске. Внутри Учихи все сжалось, расширенные зрачки и полные каких-то непонятных эмоций глаза друга, вглядывались в его лицо, ища что-то. Наруто был каким-то чужим, нездешним, таким он его еще не видел.

-А что если бабочка прилетела, а я боюсь сказать? - спросил Наруто Саске.  
-Тогда покажи мне свою бабочку, и я скажу, та ли она. Слушай, Наруто, брось ты это дело. Сакура никогда не будет с тобой, мы для нее только друзья. Она сама не знает, что хочет,- разозлился еще сильнее Саске. 

-Саске-теме, с чего ты взял, что я говорю о Сакуре?- грустно спросил Наруто. 

Саске действительно не понял, о чем тогда говорил Наруто. Если не Сакура, то кто наступил Узумаки на сердце? Или это просто вино, которым угостил их Гаара?

Наруто же тем временем встал со стула и начал стягивать с себя белую рубашку.  
Саске смотрел, как рубашка упала на песок, а следом за ней там же оказались и белые брюки, руки Наруто опустились на боксеры, и глаза Саске расширились, когда полностью обнаженный Наруто стал медленно входить в море.   
Лунный свет стыдливо ласкал сильное и подтянутое тело парня. Растрепанные светлые волосы, золотистая кожа, под которой играли мускулы, сильная ровная спина, потрясающие ягодицы. «Ксо, твою задницу можно отсылать на конкурс «лучшая задница года», выиграешь сразу же. Кто создал тебя такого? Сколько раз я видел тебя, но отчего сегодня все изменилось. Или оно менялось давно, и я просто не замечал этого?». Саске не знал ответа на этот вопрос, как и на тот, отчего он не может отвести взгляда от своего друга, стоящего по пояс в темной воде в свете лунной дорожки на волнах.

«Как же ты хорош», - Саске стиснул зубы, желание накрывало с головой, как тогда, когда он касался Наруто, спасая его от ожогов.  
«Да, что ж такое. Отчего мое сердце бьется пойманной птицей, почему мне трудно дышать, зачем я смотрю на тебя не в силах оторваться. Наруто, такой привычный, такой родной, такой желанный…  
Я не хочу этого, ты - мой друг, брат, ты …все, что я хочу. Почему, почему, почему, почему? Я хочу тебя, только тебя, безумно, сильно, яростно, до боли во всем моем теле».  
-Добе, а не поздно ли для купания? - хрипло спросил Саске.

-В самый раз, всегда хотел искупаться в ночном море, - донеся до него спокойный голос Наруто. В свете луны мелькнуло золотистое тело, и он услышал сдавленный смешок.  
-А ты можешь сидеть на берегу, прорепетировать свой танец живота, а то тебя после прошлого так разморило, – Саске улыбнулся. Вот начались привычные шпильки в его адрес. 

\- Или можешь сплавать со мной наперегонки до лунной дорожки и назад.  
«Ага, провоцируешь?»  
«Плохая идея», - сказал сам себе Саске, но сопротивлятся не хотелось. Он встал со стула и начал раздеваться, теперь его одежда легла на песок, рядом с одеждой друга. Волны коснулись его обнаженного тела, и Саске фыркнув, поплыл к плескающемуся Наруто.  
Вода была на удивление теплая, и плыть было приятно. Он доплыл до него и толкнул ногой.  
\- Сыграем на желание? – услышал он голос друга, в темноте блеснули белые зубы, - смотри, Саске, кто первый доплывет до буйка и назад до берега тот и выиграет, идет?  
-Идет, бывай неудачник, - фыркнул Саске и поплыл к буйку. Плыть было легко, но очень скоро он понял, что Наруто не отстает. Рядом с ним раздался смешок:

\- Не перетруди живот, Саске, – и град брызг накрыл его с головой. Наруто, словно торпеда, вырвался вперед. Саске был не из тех, кто проигрывает, поэтому он поднажал. Смеется тот, кто смеется последним. Он прибавил скорости и стал уже нагонять Наруто. Покачивающийся в черных волнах буй стремительно приближался, и Саске увидел, как обошедший его Наруто коснулся рукой его поверхности, уже разворачивается и берет курс на берег.  
«Ха, еще чего».   
Рука Саске коснулась буйка на минуту позже Наруто, и соленая вода попала в нос, от волны, что поднял удаляющийся блондин.   
Саске взяв крен резко вправо, быстро поплыл к берегу, сосредотачиваясь на цели, его руки рассекали воду, словно нож масло, и только когда он почувствовал под ногами дно, оглянулся назад, и ни капли не удивился, увидев, что Наруто отстает от него только на полкорпуса.   
Саске поднажал еще, когда вдруг зацепился ногой за камень. Это задержало его на время. Не обращая внимания на боль, он рванулся вперед к берегу, но этому не было суждено случится, потому как Наруто, плывущий следом, тоже запнулся об этот злополучный камень, и через секунду Узумаки уже лежал верхом на спине Саске, прижимаясь возбужденной и горячей плотью к его бедрам.   
Учиха сперва не понял, а когда до него дошло, он не стал выбираться из-под распростертого тела друга, а просто замер. «Не может быть… Или может?»

Вода обволакивала тела двух парней, но недостаточно, глубина так по колено, и скрыть свое положение Наруто уже не мог. 

Он приподнялся на локтях, но уже было поздно. Саске не дурак. Он все понял. Наруто зажмурился, ожидая реакцию друга. «Какой же я идиот, совершенно не умею сдерживаться, - ругал он себя. - Как объяснить Саске свой конфуз?».

Учиха же перевернулся с живота на спину, взволнованное родное лицо с прилипшими черными волосами отразилось в расширенных зрачках Наруто. И тут Узумаки удивился еще больше. Учиха с каким-то остервенением вдруг обхватил его за шею, и соленые мокрые губы прижались к его, в дерзком пьянящем касании.   
Наруто вздохнул. Губы Саске были теплыми, мягкими и настойчивыми. Его язык проник в рот, и прижался к его небу, обвил его собственный, и Наруто застонал. 

«Как же хорошо». Целоваться с Учихой было просто великолепно. Поцелуй становился все яростней и жестче. Их языки переплетались, губы терзали губы, и стон одного перетекал в стон другого.   
Саске казалась, что все его желания находят отражение в Наруто. Руки парня гладили Учиху по плечам, груди, везде, куда только могли дотянуться, а Саске, прижавшись к Наруто, вторил теперь темпу его языка и губ. Обнимая и привлекая к себе такое желанное тело. 

Поцелуев Узумаки было недостаточно, хотелось большего, гораздо большего, секунда, и его жадный рот уже заскользил по груди Саске, щекоча и оставляя укусы на белой коже. Саске вздрогнул от предвкушения, когда теплая рука обхватила его изнывающий от желания член, и медленными, рваными движениями, стала ласкать его.  
Он сам не понимал, что он делает и зачем. Но он тоже опустил руку, просунув ее между их тесно переплетенными телами, и коснулся возбужденной плоти Наруто, что не так давно упиралась в его бедра. Обхватил, провел пальцами по головке, движение вверх - вниз, снова вверх и опять вниз. Стон сорвался с губ блондина, Саске укусил его за плечо, потому как Узумаки сильно сжал его плоть от нахлынувшего желания.  
-Добе, а можно поаккуратней? - хрипло прошипел Саске.  
-Прости, - так же хрипло ответили ему в ночи. Две сильные руки подхватили Учиху, и он понял, что его несут к берегу, как девчонку. Он собирался уже возмутиться такому поведению. Наруто положил его на песок, и сам опустился следом. Саске открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что носить его вовсе необязательно, но спустя секунду забыл обо всем. На смену рукам, терзавшим его изнывающее от желание естество, пришли теплые губы и язык.   
-Нарут, - позвал Саске. Не веря еще тому, что происходит, но наслаждение разливалось по его телу.   
Язык и губы так жарко, так нежно, так трепетно ласкали его. Саске запустил руки в волосы Наруто, направляя и задавая ритм его движениям, хриплые стоны зазвучали в африканской ночи. Теплые волны ласкали его тело столь нежно, как и язык Узумаки, вырисовывающий какие-то там цветочки на его плоти, скользя и посасывая, прикусывая… «Что же ты делаешь?».   
Саске уже не понимал - где он, и что вообще происходит. Только губы, эти дерзкие движения языка, больше не было ничего. И его самого тоже не было, он растворился в этой ночи…  
Экстаз наступал неотвратимо, и Саске уже готовился увидеть небо в алмазах, и излиться, когда вдруг ощутил у себя на губах пальцы Наруто. Сам не понимая, что делает, он поймал их ртом и стал посасывать. Возможно, Наруто и хотел сперва приглушить стоны, что издавал страстный Учиха, чтобы никто не потревожил парочку, но когда Саске стал жадно посасывать его пальцы, он сам едва не кончил раньше, чем успел начать.  
Поэтому он оторвался от Саске и посмотрел на парня. Тот лежал под ним, такой красивый, весь в плену желания, и это он, Наруто, заставил его стонать в предвкушении, в наслаждении, заставил забыться в этой страсти, что скрутила их обоих.  
Наруто приподнялся, лег на парня, их тела переплелись, и горячая набухшая плоть Узумаки терлась о такую же, изнывающую от желания, плоть Учихи. Он коснулся губ Саске так нежно, как мог, в благодарность за то, что он есть под эти небом.   
Брюнет охотно ответил на такой нежный поцелуй, и с этого момента все изменилось.   
Дальше все случилось очень трепетно. Наруто опустил руку вниз и провел горячими пальцами по члену Саске, обхватил его, сжал на минуту, а потом спустился еще ниже, поглаживая звездочку ануса. Учиха вздрогнул, он, собственно, имел представление о том, каким образом мужчины занимаются сексом, но никогда не рассматривал себя в этой роли. Но сейчас это не имело никакого значения. Он хотел Наруто именно так.  
Чувствуя, как внутрь него проник один палец, парень рефлекторно сжался. Саске был такой узкий, что блондин испугался сделать что-нибудь не так.  
Наруто открыл глаза и смотрел, не отрываясь, на лицо Саске. Если только Саске будет больно, он сможет остановиться. Должен.

Учиха лежал с прикрытыми глазами и часто дышал. Он никогда не видел такого Саске. Он был прекрасен, с растрепанными волосами, каждая черточка его красивого лица была напряженна, если бы Наруто знал, что это лицо навсегда отпечатается в его памяти с этого момента и на всю жизнь. Блондин облегченно вздохнул, что же, больно брюнету не было. И тогда он ввел еще один палец, проникая немного глубже, растягивая Учиху. Где-то он читал, что для того чтобы облегчить проникновение, сначала надо растянуть партнера. Наруто улыбнулся. «Ксо, я никогда не думал, что буду делать ЭТО с Саске, и получать такое удовольствие».   
-Саске, - тихо позвал Наруто, - посмотри на меня.   
Учиха открыл глаза, и, как только голубые глаза встретились с черными, Наруто резко, до упора, вошел в тело Саске.  
Саске напрягся еще сильнее, и Наруто ощутил, как его возбужденную плоть обволокли так горячо, так сильно, так волнующе. Он двинулся еще немного вперед, не отрывая взгляда от сосредоточенного лица друга. Затем еще и еще, проникая глубже, чувствуя, как каждую клеточку его тела заполняет какая-то нездешняя радость. Было удивительно приятно, было так необычно, было так горячо чувствовать Саске, быть внутри него, ощущать, как его сжимают эти жаркие стенки.   
Не сдерживаясь больше, Наруто обхватил ноги Саске и закинул их себе на талию, подложил руки ему под бедра, приподнял его, усиливая наклон проникновения. Учиха уперся плечами в песок, и его ноги крепко обхватили талию Узумаки. Движения стали глубже, резче и желаннее… «Что же ты делаешь со мной? - думал Саске, - почему я хочу этого, почему… так хочу?»  
\- Нару… - услышал Узумаки свое имя, и это было последнее связное воспоминание.  
Он сошел с ума. Он не мог остановиться. Его подхватила волна и несла куда-то туда далеко, а Саске, Саске был вместе с ним. Наруто двигался быстрее, наращивая темп, с каждым толчком все глубже вонзаясь в жаркое тело Учихи, а тот двигался ему навстречу, закусив нижнюю губу. Наслаждение, радость и какое-то упоение было в этом обладании. Учиха чувствовал каждый толчок Наруто, он хотел еще…он опустил руку и стал ласкать сам свою возбужденную плоть, когда почувствовал, что его пальцы переплетаются с пальцами Наруто.  
Они были вместе, вместе, вместе… Ритм стал каким-то рванным, диким, к наслаждению теперь примешивалась боль, но эта боль заводила еще сильнее. Учиха заметался, не в силах выносить эту пытку. Его тело требовало разрядки…  
Экстаз пришел резко, все внутри взорвалось. Он ощутил, как горячая сперма изливается на их переплетенные пальцы, ласкающие его плоть, а Узумаки издал нечто похоже на рычание зверя, врезаясь в его тело в последнем яростном движении. Саске чувствовал, как горячие струи изливаются внутри. Он был по-дурацки счастлив, что Наруто смог ощутить тот же восторг, что и он.  
Оргазм смел последние связные мысли Наруто. Он не думал, что все будет так яростно, так нежно, так безумно…  
-Саске, ты мой… - в забытьи услышал Учиха хриплый голос Наруто. – Са-аске…

А дальше… они лежали обессиленные, и вода смывала следы их безумства. Луна же стыдливо пряталась, подглядывая за переплетенными телами, а сома дэви уходило из их крови… пальцы Наруто ласкали лицо Саске, а тот лежа на песке не мог поверить, ведь ровно минуту назад Узумаки сказал:  
-Ты моя бабочка, Учиха.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава седьмая

Наруто рассматривал друзей. После трехлетнего отсутствия было немного не по себе. Сакура сидела рядом, но одного человека он хотел увидеть так же сильно. И Узумаки волновал вопрос, где его приятель. Хьюги Неджи не было среди тех, кто собрался вечером в «Розе Пустыни».   
На подушках сидели семейные пары: Ино и Канкуро, Шикамару, пока без Темари - та шуршала где-то на втором этаже, укладывая спать детей, Сакура, если бы здесь были Гаара и Саске, то все, кто пил сома дэви, были бы снова в сборе. К сожалению или к счастью, время не стоит на месте, и все, что происходило когда-то, осталось в прошлом раз и навсегда. Наруто научился отрезать прошлое. Точнее, Саске заставил его сделать это.

И вот вместо Учихи на подушках рядом с ним сидел невозмутимый Сай.

Ребята были в зале для близких гостей, где утром сидел сам Учиха. А теперь, развалившись на ковре с мягкими подушками, за низкими столиками вальяжно возлежали его друзья. Все они изменились. Ино носила очки, и густые белокурые волосы она собирала в высокую прическу. На ее бедре лежала рука Канкуро, на безымянных пальцах поблескивали обручальные кольца. И Куро смотрел на жену с такой неприкрытой страстью, что Наруто улыбнулся. Вот этим двоим сома дэви помогло.   
Шикамару, тот и без сома дэви был очарован своей женой. И Узумаки ждал, когда в зал спустится Темари. С Сакурой было все не так просто как с остальными. И, хоть Наруто знал, чем закончилась та роковая ночь для Сакуры, но понять ее решение он не мог. Впрочем, он тоже тогда поддался эмоциям.   
Но не один Наруто разглядывал гостей. Сая тоже подвергли осмотру. Особенно Шикамару. Он смотрел настолько пронзительно, что Наруто забеспокоился от такого внимания к персоне своего друга.  
«Сай был копией на Саске, так что теперь Узумаки может сколько угодно отрицать свою одержимость Учихой»,- размышлял Шикамару. Он больше не купится на их сказки. Шикамару посмотрел на Сакуру, и та едва заметно кивнула. После того, как они пили сома дэви, Шика убедился в том, что может понимать с полуслова своих друзей.   
-Значит, ты - сын Шизуне-сама? - вдруг спросил Шикамару.   
-Два дня назад еще им был, - ответил Сай. Непроницаемые черные глаза насмешливо уставились в спокойные глаза хозяина.   
-И как давно ты дружишь с Наруто?- задал следующий вопрос Шикамару  
-Давно, а что, ты против?- также равнодушно отвечал Сай.   
-Еще не знаю, - сказал Шикамару. Ему не нравилось его спокойствие. Он был как неживой, этот флегматичный друг Наруто. - Узумаки любит коллекционировать странных приятелей.   
-Эй, Шика, я и в нос могу дать,- вдруг вступился за парня Наруто.   
-Нару, не надо меня защищать, это проверка на мужика. Я правильно понимаю японский менталитет? Если хочешь, мы можем выйти во двор, - улыбнулся Сай Шикамару.  
-Мы выйдем, но позже. Ладно, Нару, не смотри на меня волком. Считай, я его принял. «Сай» - это клинок, верно?  
-Верно, у матушки была милая привычка давать детям необычные имена. Тебе не нравится мое имя?!   
\- Да, Шика, тебе что, не нравится его имя?!- дурашливо пропела Сакура. - Прекрати, иначе я сейчас позову Темари, и ты пойдешь стирать пеленки, или что вы там еще, начинающие папаши, делаете со своими детьми?  
-Саю еще повезло, что его так назвали, я знаю имена похуже, хотите, расскажу? У меня есть клиент, так вот…  
Наруто рассмеялся. И протянув руку, прикрыл Сакуре рот.  
-Спасибо, Сакура-чан, но не стоит. Шика, скажи мне, Неджи придет?- спросил Узумаки. Девушка поперхнулась от такой наглости, и только радость встречи спасла Узумаки от ритуального тумака по золотоволосой макушке.

Сай напрягся, еще одного друга Наруто, он, пожалуй, не выдержит.   
Какого напряжения ему стоило это утро, когда он увидел Саске.   
Демон Узумаки, вот кем он был. Войдя в номер, он хлопнул дверью, сел на большую кровать, которая стояла посреди комнаты класса люкс, достал блокнот и долго смотрел на лицо Учихи Саске. Наруто настоял на том, чтобы поселиться именно в отеле Канкуро, при заселении ему выдали ключ от одноместного номера, и уже это говорило о многом. Обычно они всегда останавливались в одном, и хотя в Лондоне не жили вместе, но часто Сай оставался неделями в просторной квартире Узумаки на последнем этаже, глядя в окна на серые волны Темзы. Он иногда спрашивал себя, как долго продержится их связь, но обрывать ее не желал ни в коей мере. Ни предсказания Гаары, ни просьбы матери, его, Сая, не остановили…  
Он любил Наруто, и ради него он будет драться с кем угодно.   
Учиха, этот демон, сам отказался от Узумаки. И он, Сай, отдавать свою любовь не намерен. Он понимал, что впереди его ждет битва. И он понимал, что в этой борьбе он пойдет на все. Надо будет обмануть, обманет. Надо будет забыть о гордости, забудет. Наруто стоит того, чтобы бороться за него. Таких он никогда не встречал.  
Добрых, веселых, солнечных… не похожих на других, способных увидеть свет в человеке, когда он сам его в себе не видит.

О Неджи Сай слышал очень многое, один из близких друзей Наруто. Хмурый парень с длинными волосами часто появлялся в скайпе, рассказывал о своей работе, а еще в веб-камере также часто показывалась его собака, далматинский дог. Из мрачных мыслей Сая вывел голос Шикамару. 

-Неджи?! Я думаю, в ближайший месяц Неджи будет избегать нас всех, - протянул Шика, - но скоро придут Тен-Тен, Киба, Ли. Все захотели увидеться с тобой. Скажи спасибо Темари, она сегодня обзвонила всех. Впрочем, они на востоке все с прибабахом. – Сказал Шикамару, привычно растягивая слова. Иногда людям казалась, что этому человеку даже лень разговаривать.  
Наруто улыбнулся. Кто-кто, а Шика, похоже, не изменился.

-Когда вы следующий раз будешь жаловаться на жену, не делай такое счастливое лицо, ты, лентяй. Так что произошло с Неджи?

Наруто действительно напрягся. Он не разговаривал с Неджи с тех самых пор, как тот вернулся в Токио. Он просто перестал отвечать на его почту.  
-Хм, Наруто, как бы тебе сказать? - начала Ино.  
Наруто непонимающе оглядывал друзей, те знали что-то такое, чего не знал он.  
-Да, говори уже. Здесь все свои, - подбодрил жену Канкуро.  
-Ну, Наруто, ты же знаешь, что у Саске проблемы с персоналом, - начала, издалека, девушка.  
-Неудивительно, - фыркнул Наруто.   
-Дело в том, что Саске обратился ко мне…  
-Это я уже знаю, причем здесь Неджи? - перебил Узумаки королеву бабуинов.  
Глаза яростно сверкнули через стекла очков.  
-Ой, не перебивай меня, я и так собьюсь. Вот все работники, которых я подбирала для Саске, пытались его соблазнить…  
Усмешка проскочила по губам Узумаки, но он не мог представить, что Ино скажет дальше.  
-И я решила отправить к нему на работу Неджи. Тот как раз вернулся из Гонконга, и ему нужна была работа. Так вот, перед тем как ты приехал, Саске ворвался ко мне в кабинет и сказал, что Неджи приставал к нему! – закончила девушка   
-Подожди, как это приставал? – удивился Наруто.  
Ино разозлилась. Чего тут может быть непонятного?!  
-Наруто, ты чего тупишь? Неджи оказался геем, и он приставал к Саске, – сказала девушка, начиная заводится.  
Неджи и Учиха?! Брови Наруто непроизвольно поползли вверх, и он расхохотался. Вот это поворот. Понятно, отчего Учиха злой, как дракон, которому прищемили кое-что дверью. Учиха терпеть не мог, когда к нему пристают, он расценивает это как нападение, покушение, вмешательство в его личное пространство. Неужели они не понимают, отчего Учиха так бесится?! «Похоже, у тебя больше не осталось друзей, не так ли, Учиха? Только твои самолеты», - подумал Наруто про себя. И ему стало жалко бывшего друга. А ребята, как они могли поверить, что Неджи - гей?! Неджи был таким же геем, как Шикамару, уж он, Наруто, был в этом уверен.  
Блондин продолжал смеятся.  
Все смотрели на него, как на идиота, но откуда им знать, как они были близки с Неджи? Тогда, три года назад, именно он отвозил его в аэропорт. Неджи терпеть не мог Учиху с тех самых пор, когда переехал к родителям Хинаты. Неджи, который всегда любил Тен-Тен. Неджи никогда не был голубым. Наруто провел с ним столько же времени, сколько с Саске. И уж в ориентации друга он был уверен, как в своей.  
Только одно объяснение он видел в таком поведении друга. Неджи что-то задумал!  
И Наруто захотел еще сильнее увидеть Хьюгу.

 

Саске стоял у окна, снова. Внизу проносились огни машин, а перед ним стояло то самое утро, когда он проснулся в кольце сильных рук, и голова Наруто удобно устроилась в районе его подмышки. Парень сладко посапывал, крепко прижавшись к Саске. Его тело затекло, в особенно нежных местах притаилась непривычная острая боль, и парень поморщился. Еще больше он поморщился, когда выбравшись из плена рук Узумаки, сел на кровати.  
Вчерашняя ночь вставала перед его глазами. Как ему стало плохо, как Наруто потащил его на пляж, как они плавали наперегонки, как упали в воде, как такое красивое тело его друга склонялась над ним, и только звезды с луной были свидетелями их безумия. Как отчаянно они любили друг друга, как долго лежали в теплой воде и песке, а потом шли, молча, в номер, и его пальцы были в руке Наруто. И снова страсть накрыла его уже в душе, Саске снова безумствовал, а потом еще и на сиреневых простынях узкой постели.  
С какой жадностью и одержимостью он насаживался на пальцы Наруто, как просил, стонал. Учиха схватился за голову. Перед глазами вставали картины, как Наруто ласкал его, как врезался в его тело, как это было - чувствовать его внутри себя, его дрожь, его страсть, дерзкие проникающие движения, его освобождение и свой полет…  
Каким Нару был нежным, неистовым, каким он был с ним…и каким он был сам…  
Саске покачал головой. Он не мог понять, что с ним произошло. Встрепанный и помятый Учиха бросил взгляд на безмятежно спящего Наруто и почувствовал, как гнев затопляет его. Наруто спал, как ни в чем не бывало. Понятное дело у него ничего не болит. Еще бы!   
Саске встал с постели и согнулся пополам от боли. Помимо всего прочего, еще и живот прихватило, поэтому парень, галопом, бросился к заветной двери в ванную комнату.  
Закрыв за собой дверь, Саске повернул замок и подошел к зеркалу. С той стороны на него смотрел молодой парень, с засосами и засохшей царапиной, что шла от шеи, спускаясь по белой груди. Саске провел пальцами по краям и поморщился, а ведь это он, в порыве наслаждения, сам себя изукрасил. Он помнил, как Наруто перехватывал его руки и заводил за голову, как его трясло мелкой дрожью…  
Саске схватился руками за мраморную поверхность. «Да что со мной было? Что я натворил? Зачем все испортил? Мы столько лет дружили, зачем я допустил эту близость?!!  
Мне было хорошо? Учиха, мать твою, разберись же, чего ты хочешь! Сейчас Наруто проснется, что ему сказать, как вести себя? Что значила эта ночь для него?! Саске, мать твою, а что значила эта ночь для тебя?!

Прекрати вести себя, как истеричная девка наутро после дефлорации!». Саске включил душ и закрыл за собой стеклянную дверь. Рука с дрожащими пальцами опустилась на кран, делая воду погорячее. Теплые струи брызнули сверху, смывая усталость. Ах, было бы так хорошо, чтобы вода смыла и воспоминания.  
Саске поморщился. «Ксо, как же больно. Все внутри болит. Нечего было подставлять все места Наруто!» - Разозлился Саске, выдавливая на руку гель. В душе запахло тропиками. Именно так пах Наруто: ананасами, цитрусами, цветами флердоранжа. «Ксо, да это ж гель Узумаки! Мало тебе было его этой ночью?»

Саске фыркнул, смыл с остервенением гель и протянул руку за другим. Он не мог выносить воспоминаний о своем безумии. Как он мог?! Это был не он!!! Что он пил вчера?! Вино пил, но вино - это вино.  
И тут Саске осенило. Все случилось после того, как он пил этот дурацкий напиток, что влил в них Гаара. Еще тогда он не хотел пить его, это был галлюциноген. Он специально добавил туда ароматизаторы, чтобы было неясно, что ты пьешь. Но у Саске своя особенная реакция на галлюциногены. Он уже проходил через это.  
«Чертов Сабаку!» - Саске в ярости ударил кулаком об стену. И истерично рассмеялся. Сабаку подмешал галлюциноген, чтобы соблазнить Сакуру. Но зачем он подсыпал его и ему?  
«А я-то хорош! Дать себя так провести. Уши развесил. Бабочка. Учиха, ты что, первый год на этом свете живешь? Ты моя бабочка…  
Да что за глупость. Какая бабочка?! Я должен был остановить Наруто. Добе совершенно не умеет тормозить на поворотах. А я обложался.   
Сам подставился, да еще как. И потом, когда это я хотел, чтобы меня …поимели?!»  
-Я никогда не хотел этого! – повторил он вслух, и ему стало легче. - Я не хотел этого!  
Смех вырывался из его горла.  
-Не хотел?  
Для него теперь все стало на свои места.  
-Не хотел!  
«Ну да, пока мы отдыхали в отеле, мне казалось, что я хочу его. Но хотел ли я его на самом деле? Нет! Кто он такой?! Наивный дурачок! Узумаки Наруто! Тот, кому бедуины всучили гашиш, тот, кто втянул их в эту историю с номерами со сломанными кондиционерами! Глупый смешной мальчишка, который мечтает о любви! Да что он знает!!!»  
-Я не хотел его!  
Учиха прижался к холодной белой плитке, продолжая твердить себе мокрыми губами:  
-Не хотел, не хотел, не хотел…  
Вода и брызги, тепло в стеклянной кабине и холод в душе. «Почему мне так плохо?» - спросил сам себя Саске. Вода стекала по его телу, а парень сжимал кулаки, так, что ногти вонзались в ладони. «Я не должен был допускать этого. Сможем ли мы забыть то, что было? И жить дальше. Это был просто секс, секс двух пьяных парней под наркотиками. Просто секс, на самом деле я не хотел этого!»

В это время в дверь в ванную застучали.

-Саске, ты там? – услышал Учиха взволнованный голос Наруто.

-Саске, открой, - настойчиво попросил он.

Саске покачал головой. «И он смеет указывать мне, что делать? Решил, раз спал со мной, то теперь может мной командовать?!»  
Учиха даже не подумал выключить воду или выйти из кабинки.

-Убирайся! - крикнул он. Но бегущая вода заглушила его слова.

Наруто проснулся, словно от толчка. Он открыл глаза, и первым, о ком подумал, был Саске. Он помнил, как засыпал, обнимая его. Но сейчас постель была пуста. Блондин опустил руку, провел пальцами по смятой простыни, там, где спал Учиха. Сиреневая ткань еще хранила такой родной запах. Наруто уткнулся в подушку, от нее пахло волосами Саске. Он помнил этот запах: легкий, свежий, словно ночная фиалка смешалась с морем и ветром. Такой нежный и своенравный, как сам Саске. Наруто замурлыкал. Эта ночь. Она была волшебной. Это было самое чудесное, что было у него в жизни. Он закрыл глаза, еще сильнее прижимая к себе подушку, на которой спал Саске. Жадно вдыхая запах своего любимого.  
-Я люблю тебя, - сказал Наруто, и сам удивился. Сегодня ночью он понял самое важное. Он всегда любил Учиху. С того самого первого дня, когда летел на скейте и обрызгал Саске и Хинату.  
Сейчас он мог сказать Саске, что сделал это специально. Учиха шел, такой самодовольный, по дорожке, и даже не подумал взять сумку у девушки. И Наруто решил, что надо немного подпортить парню одежду. Чтоб не задавался.

И вот сейчас Узумаки понимал, что эта ночь поменяла все. 

Саске, он удивительный, такой нежный, такой страстный, такой ненасытный.

Разве он мог представить себе, что все будет именно так, как случилось? Он помнил, как ласкал его тело, как целовал его губы, как проникал в него, как пела его душа. Они были вместе. Они одно целое. Две половинки, такие разные, но они прекрасно дополняют друг друга. Я люблю его. Он все, что я когда-либо хотел. Он моя жизнь. Он - то чудо, которое я ждал всю свою жизнь.

Наруто открыл глаза. Зачем он обнимает эту подушку, когда он теперь может обнимать Саске?

Он сел на постели и откинул злополучную подушку. Огляделся по сторонам. Где ты? Шум воды подсказал ему, что Учиха отправился в ванную. От этих воспоминаний у Узумаки приподнялась та часть тела, которую он подверг недетской эксплуатации этой ночью. Блондин стремительно поднялся с постели, откинув одеяло, и ступая голыми ногами по ковру. Подошел к ванной, взялся за ручку двери, пытаясь открыть. Но дверь была заперта. Наруто удивился. Зачем Саске закрылся, ведь вчера они принимали душ вдвоем? Он дернул ручку еще раз. Действительно заперто.  
-Саске, ты там? – задал Узумаки глупый вопрос, и сам улыбнулся своей глупости. Ну, кто ж еще может запереться в их ванной? Понятное дело, не Сакура.

-Саске, открой - позвал Наруто, стоя в нетерпении. Он хотел увидеть Саске, как можно скорее. Чтобы убедиться, что вчерашнее безумие не было сном. Что все было на самом деле. Он хотел видеть его глаза, его лицо. Видеть, обнимать, сказать, что любит его!   
Сквозь шум воды он услышал раздраженный голос Саске, но что он сказал, Узумаки не расслышал.  
Наруто снова подергал дверь.  
-Саске ты чего, открой!- позвал Узумаки. Он стоял, как идиот, перед закрытой дверью. Но Саске и не думал открывать. 

Наруто в недоумении смотрел на преграду, что отделяла его от любимого. Дернул еще пару раз, бесполезно. Вернулся назад в комнату, ища взглядом шорты. Медленно натянул легкую ткань, открыл мини бар, достал бутылку минералки, и, налив воды в стакан, вышел на балкон. Отель уже просыпался, на пляж тянулись первые отдыхающие, жадные до солнца и моря. Наруто поднес к губам стакан с холодной минералкой, в животе заурчало. Все-таки, какой он примитивный, ужасно хотелось есть, учитывая, как они вчера с Саске безумствовали. Неудивительно, что организм хотел таких элементарных вещей, как еда. Но это подождет. «Ксо, что ж он так долго? Наверно, опять любуется на себя в зеркало. Что за одержимость своей внешностью?»  
Наруто улыбнулся, Саске всегда оставался Саске.   
От шума открывающейся двери он обернулся, и внутри у него все оборвалось. В комнате стоял Учиха, он был обнажен, только полотенце на бедрах. Сильное красивое тело снова предстало восхищенному взгляду Узумаки. Наруто сглотнул, он поставил стакан на стол и подошел к стоявшему Саске. Шаг, еще один, и вот он стоит рядом с ним, протягивает руку и пальцами касается такого родного лица. Глупая улыбка. «Какой он встрепанный, какой красивый, и я люблю его».  
Но тут его руку перехватил Саске и сильно сжал.  
\- Никогда больше так не делай, – услышал Наруто. Черные глаза смотрели на него с такой яростью.  
Наруто выдернул руку и схватил Саске за плечи.

-Са-аске, - начал был он. Но тут Саске снова удивил его, с перекосившимся лицом он оттолкнул Наруто от себя с такой силой, что тот пошатнулся и упал на кровать.

-Никогда больше не трогая меня, ты понял, Узумаки? – прошипел Саске, склоняясь над блондином.   
Наруто не мог понять, что произошло. Что случилось с Саске? Почему он так ведет себя?  
-Учиха, ты, что головой ударился в ванной?- спросил Наруто, но внутри он уже чувствовал - для Саске эта ночь значила совершенно не то, что для него.

-Добе, ты японский понимаешь? Я сказал - никогда больше!- Наруто не верил, Саске не мог так сказать. Это был не Саске. Он снова вскочил, и, схватив Саске за плечи, прижал к себе. Обхватил так сильно, как мог, сдерживая вырывающегося из его хватки парня. Но Учиха был настроен решительно. Резкая боль скрутила Узумаки - Учиха ударил его в живот коленом. Блондин непроизвольно ослабил хватку и Учиха разорвал кольцо рук и теперь смотрел на него, тяжело дыша. Наруто не видел Саске таким. Он был просто в ярости. Он был зол. Он смотрел с такой ненавистью на него, что все внутри обрывалось.

-Добе, я не буду повторять снова, – хрипло сказал парень.  
Наруто с трудом поднялся. 

-Саске, что произошло? - Спросил он Учиху, больше всего боясь услышать ответ.

-Что произошло? - бледные губы скривились. – Ах, что произошло.- Саске рвало признаниями. - Ты трахнул меня, Узумаки. Трижды! Неужели ты думаешь, я позволю тебе сделать это еще раз? А?

«И это он говорит о том, что было между нами?».

Наруто скривился от этих слов.

-Подожди, Саске, да что ты такое говоришь?!

Но Учиха перебил его:

\- Узумаки, включи свою голову, наконец. Ты что, на самом деле думал, что я буду заниматься с тобой сексом по своему желанию? Ха! – Саске уже кричал.   
«Саске никогда не кричал».

Собственно, Наруто так и думал, а как можно заниматься любовью, не имея на то желания делать это?

-Вчера ты хотел секса со мной, - начинал злиться Наруто. - Ты хотел меня вчера. Давай, скажи, что это не так, и я скажу, что ты лгун! 

Теперь он встал напротив Саске, не так он видел их первое утро. Совсем не так. Но боль от слов брюнета разрывала на части его самого.

-Добе, это не Я хотел. Понимаешь, ты, идиот? ЭТО БЫЛ НЕ Я!!!! Вчера Гаара подсунул нам галлюциноген. Ты же знаешь, я не выношу наркотиков. С тех самих пор, как погибли родители и меня пичкали ими. 

Наруто опустил голову. Саске прав, он не переносил галлюциногенов, еще в Университет он помнил тот день, когда Шикамару притащил травку, и они с Саске, забравшись на крышу, курили. Как Саске стало плохо. Тогда Наруто впервые испугался за друга. И с тех пор они больше никогда не употребляли запрещенных препаратов.  
И вчера, Саске вчера действительно стало плохо после того, как он пил этот напиток во время выступления Шизуне.

Наруто посмотрел на друга. Тот стоял со встрепанной головой, полотенце сбилось, открывая его взгляду внутреннюю часть бедер Саске, и парень снова ощутил возбуждение. Напиток не напиток, о себе Наруто знал все. Он любил Саске, хотел его, и всякие там галлюциногены были не причем. Он был уверен, стоит ему только поцеловать Саске, как тот тоже поймет, что наркотики здесь не причем.

-Саске, ты просто боишься признаться, что ты хотел этого, так же, как и я. Каким бы сильным не был наркотик, он на такое не способен, – упорствовал Наруто, не желая принимать ту правду, о которой твердил Учиха. Он не мог поверить, что эта ночь для Саске ничего не значила.

-Добе, ты можешь думать, что хочешь. Я собираюсь забыть то, что было сегодня. Это был просто секс, – сказал Саске.

Учиха смотрел на Наруто - тот был очень странным. Он выглядел так, словно его ударили пыльным мешком, а потом еще раз.

-Просто секс, - тупо повторил Наруто, все еще не веря.

-Слушай, добе, только не говори мне, что для тебя это было больше, чем трах под наркотой, – злобно прошипел Саске.   
Его раздражал этот разговор. Его раздражал Наруто, который не желал увидеть правду. Его раздражал он сам. Ему было противно от того, что он сам вчера творил. Только тот факт, что это были наркотики, смирял Саске с происшедшим вчера.

Наруто подошел к Учихе, его руки легли на бедра парня, а губы прижались к губам брюнета. Это был его единственный аргумент в споре.   
«Ксо, он, что совсем не слышал, что я говорил?». Саске вновь отшвырнул от себя парня. Этого ему показалось мало, и Учиха схватил Наруто за волосы и сильно дернул, вглядываясь в исказившееся от боли такое знакомое лицо. Голубые глаза смотрели на него с такой тоской, что все внутри переворачивалось. И Саске начинал злиться еще сильнее. Как можно быть таким упрямым. 

-Я же сказал тебе, это был наркотик. Я не хочу тебя ,Наруто. Никогда не хотел! – закричал он, еще сильнее дергая его за волосы.   
Парень ничего не делал, просто смотрел на него.

-Нет, теме, наркотик тут не причем. Ни один наркотик не может вызвать желание, если его не было с самого начала. Просто признайся, что ты хотел этого. И все. Саске, я хотел тебя. Даже больше, Саске, я люблю тебя. Для меня это было много больше, чем секс под наркотиками. Неужели ты забыл, что я сказал тебе вчера? – взволнованно и хрипло вытолкнул Наруто из себя это признание. Он больше не боялся. Он хотел, чтобы Саске знал правду. Он всегда хотел его, просто не понимал этого.  
Саске разжал пальцы, и волосы Узумаки шелком просочились меж ними. Он вглядывался в лицо друга. Наруто был серьезен. Он не врет. Он на самом деле любит его. И, похоже, любит давно. Значит, он давно хотел переспать с ним?!   
Саске молчал, а потом рассмеялся.  
«Вот это новость. Значит, вчера он не просто приплел эту бабочку».   
-«Ты моя бабочка, Саске». Как глупо!- передразнил он, смеясь.  
И тут удар в челюсть поверг его на пол. Узумаки ударил его. Но это было даже хорошо. Лучше пускай дерется, чем лезет с поцелуями. Саске продолжал смеяться, лежа теперь на ковре. Наруто склонился над ним. И голубые глаза теперь смотрели с такой же ненавистью, как и черные. Он видел себя в отражении его глаз. 

\- Это не смешно, Саске! – выкрикнул он ему в лицо. Саске, смеясь, выбросил его признание. Учихе на самом деле все равно. Для него это был просто случайный секс, эпизод, который не красит его, Учиху Саске, в его совершенном мире. Он просто вычеркнет его из своей жизни.  
«Если Саске все равно, да пошел он к черту!»

\- Нет, смешно, добе. Скажи, как давно ты хотел трахнуть меня? Надеюсь, ты хорошо все запомнил, потому что больше этого не будет! – ответил Саске, приподнимаясь с пола. Черные волосы упали на лицо, кровь выступила на верхней губе. 

\- Что же Саске, - вдруг тихо сказал Наруто. – Если тебе так будет легче. Я трахнул твое тело, а ты… ты трахнул мою душу. Надеюсь, ты тоже запомнишь это! Больше такого не повторится.  
Саске смотрел, как Наруто отошел к шкафу, натянул на себя первую попавшуюся футболку, и, печатая шаг, вышел из номера. Когда дверь закрылась, смеяться Учихе вдруг резко расхотелось.

************************************************************************************

-Саске, - услышал он голос Карин. Учиха обернулся, девушка была уже одета. Она стояла посреди кабинета, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
«И вот сейчас, Учиха, ты в очередной раз делаешь больно тем, кто тебя любит».   
-Карин, я вызову такси, поезжай домой, - сказал Саске.  
Девушка отрицательно покачала головой.  
-Я приехала на машине, не надо мне такси. Прощай, Саске. - Девушка повернулась с тем, чтобы уйти. Но не смогла. Саске подошел сзади, и, обняв ее за плечи, прижал к себе.  
-Прости меня, Карин, - тихо сказал он в ее волосы. Но девушка грустно улыбнулась. Саске впервые просил прощения.  
-Ты мне расскажешь, что произошло? - Спросила она с надеждой. И Саске понял что расскажет.  
-Разумеется. Если ты захочешь. Как думаешь, если один жутко занудливый тип попросит одну очень хорошую девушку поужинать с ним, что она ему ответит?  
-Она ответит – да, - также тихо сказала Карин.  
-Тогда пошли.   
И Саске, взяв Карин за руку, вышел из кабинета. В голове его уже зрел план. Как сказала Шизуне, любовь вызывает совсем не сома дэви, а человек. И Саске напомнит Наруто об этом.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава восьмая

Утро началось с телефонного звонка. Наруто вытащил руку из-под подушки и стал искать орущий мобильник. Hurt неистово взывали к хозяину. Кто же звонит в такую рань?  
Вместо мобильника рука блондина наткнулась на грудь Сая. Ксо. Обычно он клал телефон рядом с собой в кровать, но вчера Сай остался у него.   
Наруто открыл глаза и увидел, что мобильник торчит из-под одежды, в кресле рядом с постелью. Он откинул одеяло и, прошлепав голыми ногами до кресла, вытащил телефон из-под рубашки. Хм, знакомые цифры на конце. Еще не веря, он услышал в трубке знакомый насмешливый голос.

\- Йо, Наруто, а ты не хочешь все-таки появится на своем рабочем месте? - спросил его Учиха Саске.  
Наруто посмотрел на стену, где висели отельные часы. Стрелки показывали половину девятого.

-Учиха, ты переработался, сейчас еще и девяти нет, - хмуро отозвался парень, запуская левую руку в волосы. 

Ксо, хорошо же они вчера посидели. Голова гудела от вина и еды. 

-Я напоминаю тебе, что ты работаешь непосредственно на меня, а я уже в офисе. Так что тащи свою задницу сюда немедленно. Машина стоит на входе в твой отель. И еще, Наруто, я очень не люблю ждать, – сказал Саске и отключился.

Наруто посмотрел на дисплей телефона.   
Он всегда знал, что Учиха трудоголик, но здесь пахнет вовсе не работой. Наруто всегда ответственно относился к своим обязанностям, работодатели встречаются разные, но вот нарушать такой хлипкий договор о перемирии пока не хотелось, а ведь Учихе стоит все-таки объяснить правила игры, он не мальчик на побегушках.  
«Ксо, какое же тяжелое утро. Хотя бы одну чашечку кофе».  
Наруто сохранил номер Саске в телефоне и пошел в туалет, размышляя какую мелодию поставить на Учиху. Ха, rierei tenohira вполне подойдет. Парень положил телефон у раковины и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Следы вчерашней вечеринки явственно читались на лице, даже загар не спасал. Включил воду, умыл лицо и выдавил зубную пасту на щетку.   
«Не стоило столько пить». 

Ещё раз посмотрев на себя в зеркало, парень вздохнул и вышел из ванны. Утро было таким сумрачным и от звонка Учихи веселее не стало. Наруто хмыкнул, косясь на постель.   
В кровати спал Сай, черные волосы были спутаны, и блондин в очередной раз поразился его сходству с Учихой. Но в отличие от Саске, Сай любил его.   
Наруто подошел к постели посмотрел на спящего любовника. Ласково коснулся его волос, провел рукой по щеке. Он был благодарен ему за чудесную ночь.  
От нежного прикосновения брюнет проснулся. Ресницы дрогнули и улыбка пробежала по полным чувственным губам.  
-Люблю, когда ты будешь меня именно так, – услышал он голос друга. Сай открыл глаза и обнял склонившегося Наруто за шею.  
-Ты чего вскочил так рано?- спросил он блондина. От того пахло зубной пастой и свежестью. Сай притянул к себе парня ближе и ласково коснулся его губ в легком поцелуе.  
-Мне пора на работу, – насмешливо сказал Наруто. Целоваться после звонка Саске не хотелось.  
-Труба зовет, герой идет, гремит кольчуга, только злится вьюга, и ветер гонит прочь, - протянул насмешливо парень вчерашнюю песенку. Наруто улыбнулся.   
Вчера Сай подружился с Кибой.  
Тот пришел вместе с Ли и Тен-Тен, уже веселый - перед встречей ребята успели порядком посидеть в новом ирландском пабе для иностранцев, в квартале Ропонги.  
Увидев Сая, Киба вдруг пьяно расхохотался и обозвал Белоснежкой, правда через час, когда Сай стал отплясывать национальный ирладский танец, Киба уже зачислил Сая в категории «лучший друг и веселый собутыльник», а также «умный собеседник и, черт возьми, самый привлекательный парень в этом зале» - хлопал в ладоши и скандировал:  
-Хай-хо!! Хай-хо!!!  
Правда до танца Сая все уже достаточно выпили. Поэтому через несколько минут рядом с Саем танцевал и Наруто, и Ли, и, непосредственно, сам Киба, который от переизбытка спиртного упал и потащил за собой на пол всех остальных. 

-Напомни мне в следующий раз не оставлять тебя с Кибой надолго. Не хватало только, чтобы ты увлекся еще и собаками. От твоего оружия мою квартиру наверняка уже взяли на заметку в Скотлен-ярде. А вот если там будут собаки, то и ветеринарная служба не замедлит явиться. Тогда я точно лишусь своей недвижимости и буду жить у тебя! Учти, месть моя не будет знать границ, – сказал Наруто, выбираясь из кольца рук. 

Сай смотрел, как блондин направился к шкафу и, достав из него легкий серый костюм, начал одеваться. Наруто был удивительно красив, Сай в сотый раз любовался его телом. Если бы Наруто знал, сколько картин висит в кабинете Сая в его квартире: Наруто задумчивый, Наруто улыбающийся, даже Наруто ковыряющийся в ухе. Если бы он увидел их, он, наверняка, решил бы, что он сошел с ума. Но он был его Музой. Тем, кто вдохновлял его.  
Сай подпер рукой голову, наблюдая, как Узумаки облачается в брюки и рубашку.

\- У меня есть время, чтобы принять душ?- спросил он спешащего Узумаки.

Наруто перестал одеваться и посмотрел на развалившегося в постели парня.

\- Меня уже ждет машина, но, в принципе, ты мне сегодня не нужен. Если только после обеда. Так что можешь валяться. Я хотел показать тебе Токио. Просто кой-кому хочется играть в большого босса. Поиграет и надоест, - усмехнулся Наруто.

-Кое-кто - это Учиха Саске, так? – спросил Сай, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно равнодушней. – Странный парень.

-Да, Учиха. Наруто застегнул рубашку, расправил рукава, улыбнулся парню, и, подхватив сумку, пошел к выходу из номера. – Все, я умчался, не валяйся долго, а то заплывешь жиром. Пока. - Сказал блондин, и, закрыв за собой дверь, пошел к лифтам. Сумка с документами привычно оттягивала руку. В голове было на удивление пусто. Пока он ждал лифт, вспоминался вчерашний день. Как пришли Киба, Тен-Тен и Ли. Оказывается, Толстобровик открыл свой собственный центр по копейре. И переманил к себе Ямато-сенпая. Наруто пообещал обязательно прийти и потренироваться именно сегодня. Лифт поднялся, и механические двери открылись, впуская блондина в чрево железного зверя.   
Парень вошел внутрь и прислонился спиной к зеркальной стене. Лифт бесшумно покатил вниз. Наруто видел свое отражение в зеркалах. Поправил рубашку и надел пиджак, состроил серьезное лицо, но его это не спасло, все равно вид был немного помятый. К тому же, после вечеринки он и не думал спать. Сай был таким дерзким, а его танец имел вполне недетские последствия, плавно перетекая от объятий в лифте к сексу на белых простынях.  
Наруто нахмурился. И все же, что Учиха хочет от него в такую рань? Лифт остановился, и парень пошел через фойе отеля к выходу. Тут с дивана поднялся высокий мужчина в джинсах и водолазке.  
-Наруто-кун, - окликнул он блондина. – Я за вами.  
Наруто улыбнулся, за ним приехал старый знакомый.  
\- Утаката, доброе утро.

Утаката внимательно посмотрел на парня, и хотя тот был одет с иголочки в деловой костюм, но уставший вид и заспанное лицо подсказывали помощнику Учихи Итачи, что этот пиарщик не прочь поразвлечься. Утаката усмехнулся. «Саске-сама заставит забыть тебя о вечеринках, парень».  
Он направился к выходу, приглашая Наруто следовать за собой. Они вышли из отеля и прошли к припаркованному служебному нисану. Наруто сел рядом с водителем, пристегнулся и наткнулся на бумаги, которые ему протянул Утаката.

\- Это договор. Итачи-сама попросил, чтобы вы подписали. Ваш агент Яманака их уже проверила, вверху стоит резолюция. Обыкновенная формальность, - сказал мужчина, вставляя ключ и заводя автомобиль. Наруто посмотрел на бумаги. Обыкновенный типовой договор. Машина плавно тронулась, и Узумаки начал читать условия.  
Рабочий день начался.

Саске сидел в кресле за рабочим столом, из кабинета только что вышла Мичиру. Перед ним стоял поднос с двумя чашками кофе-лате, парень смотрел, как горячий пар поднимается от черных кружек с лейблом Джет Эйр.  
Несколько минут назад он видел в окно, как на служебную стоянку въехал белый служебный нисан, а это значило, что Утаката привез Узумаки. Саске нервно отбивал ритм по поверхности стола, считая секунды до момента, когда услышит голос Мичиру по внутренней связи.  
-Саске-сама к вам Наруто-сама, - услышал он долгожданные слова.

-Пусть войдет, - сказал Саске, совершенно не удивляясь своему радостному голосу.

Ручка двери опустилась вниз, и в кабинет вошел Узумаки в сером деловом костюме, так подчеркивающем его потрясающее сильное тело. Саске залюбовался, Наруто в очередной раз выбил его из колеи. «Как же ты похож на дикого леопарда, такой же стремительный, сильный… уставший… стоп, любимый, ты похоже вчера хорошо провел вечер». Саске ощутил раздражение и ревность. «Где ты был и что ты делал?! А?!»

Наруто прошел в кабинет и кинул сумку на диван.

\- Учиха, ты в курсе, что у меня не нормированный рабочий график? - устало спросил Узумаки, засовывая руки в карманы и смотря на Саске насмешливо и холодно.

-Поэтому я не обязан приходить в офис к девяти утра каждый день, - добавил он.

Учиха встал из-за стола.   
-Кофе, Наруто. Ты, я вижу, вчера повеселился?! Надеюсь, это не отразится на твоей работе. Я посмотрел те отчеты, что ты оставил. Знаешь, Нару, ты меня удивил. Бредовей идеи я давно не читал, - сказал Саске, ухмыляясь, наблюдая, как вытянулось лицо Узумаки с мстительной радостью. «А ты что думал, любимый, будешь здесь развлекаться? Ха, я загружу тебя работой, и тебе будет некогда бегать по вечеринкам!».

-Давай свое кофе, - устало сказал Наруто и подошел к столу, взяв в руки кружку. Медленно пригубил ароматный напиток. Кофе, сливки и сахар. Как он любит. Первый глоток самый приятный. Он даже прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, не видя, как Учиха со страстью смотрит на его губы, касающиеся чашки.

«Горячий кофе, что может быть лучше?».   
«Сексуальный Узумаки. Что может быть желанней?».

-А может, ты плохо читал, а, Учиха? - насмешливо спросил Наруто между вторым и третьим глотком.

-Что читал? - отозвался Учиха, не отводя взгляда от губ Наруто. В голове проносились жаркие картины, где он стягивал с парня серую рубашку и ласкал губами его грудь, живот, спускался ниже, вдыхая запах тропиков. Именно так пах Нару в его воспоминаниях. Потом тряхнул головой. - Было бы что читать, Узумаки. Ты просто не чувствуешь самолет, поэтому эта реклама никуда не годится. А раз не чувствуешь, сегодня мы отправимся в летную площадку. 

Наруто поперхнулся и поставил чашку на стол. Посмотрел на Учиху. Тот был серьезен.

-Отправимся на площадку? - Переспросил он.

Саске ухмыльнулся.  
\- Да, Узумаки, отправимся на площадку. А пока смотри, вот твой кабинет. 

И Саске обошел стол, пройдя от Наруто в миллиметрах. Узумаки почувствовал такой знакомый запах фиалок и ночного моря, как раньше. 

Учиха сегодня был в простых брюках и светлой голубой рубашке без галстука. Верхние пуговицы были расстегнуты, обнажая белую кожу. И воспоминания нахлынули, заполняя Наруто сверху донизу. Где он, на мокром песке, целовал эти плотно сжатые бледные губы, как стоны, срывающиеся с этих губ, сводили его с ума. 

Саске же, даже не подозревая о таком своем воздействии, подошел к стене и открыл дверь, где был смежный кабинет с рабочим столом, компьютером и окном от пола до потолка. 

\- Это кабинет моего ассистента, Наруто. Твой кабинет. Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь с половины девятого до семи вечера. А иногда и дольше, - ухмыльнулся Саске, бросая хитрый взгляд из-под густых ресниц.

Наруто посмотрел на открывшийся ему кабинет, как на клетку.

-Эй, Учиха, в контракте не говорится о таком распорядке дня. - Он собирался сегодня провести вторую половину дня с Саем. Показать Токио, сходить в зал к Ли. И, что самое главное, нагрянуть с внезапным визитом к Неджи. А тут Учиха со своими драконовыми правилами. Ха, еще чего.

Саске же улыбнулся, и Наруто услышал его самодовольный голос:  
\- В контракте отдельным пунктом написано, что ты выполняешь все распоряжения менеджера, управляющего проектом. Я управляющий, а ты подписал контракт. 

Наруто не поверил. «Ксо, и Яманака поставила на это свою резолюцию. Задушу королеву бабуинов». Он подошел к дивану и достал из сумки подписанный им в машине контракт. 

\- Пункт шестой, - услышал он довольный голос Саске. 

Наруто пробежал глазами по договору. И, правда, пункт шестой. «Чертов Учиха, вот ублюдок».  
Наруто сжал бумаги в руках и зло уставился на стоящего парня.  
\- Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, Нару? - дурашливо пропел Саске, наслаждаясь своей властью.  
Наруто глубоко вздохнул, и, схватив сумку и бумаги, прошел мимо Саске в свой кабинет.

\- Нару я только для друзей, Учиха, - сказал разгневанный парень, зло швыряя сумку на стол и оглядывая кабинет. Саске так и остался стоять в дверях, наблюдая за раздраженным блондином. - А ты таковым больше не являешься.

Саске поджал губы.   
\- Это мы еще посмотрим, - сказал он и невозмутимо пошел к себе в кабинет. - У тебя есть двадцать минут, чтобы освоится на рабочем месте.

Наруто поднял голову, провожая Саске взглядом. «Чтоб ты провалился! Чтоб у тебя никогда не встал! Чтоб у тебя встал, а тебе не дали!» - И прочие пожелания явственно читались в голубых глазах Узумаки. «Чертов Учиха, так ты решил, раз у нас перемирие, ты теперь можешь делать все, что взбредет в твою голову?!»

Он сел в кресло и включил компьютер. Достал флэшки из сумки и ослабил галстук. Бросил исподтишка взгляд на Саске. Кабинет хорошо просматривался. Учиха стоял к нему спиной, к уху был прижат телефон. И раздражение резко ушло.   
Наруто не мог оторвать глаз от высокого красивого брюнета, что расслабленно стоял у окна, болтая по телефону. Голубая рубашка не скрывала ширины плеч, а только подчеркивала такое сильное тело, черные волосы, которые торчали в разные стороны. Память услужливо, как портовая девка, говорила о том, какие они жесткие и упрямые. Как сам Учиха, живут своей собственной жизнью, игнорируя всякие там укладки. Брюки облегали ноги парня, и Узумаки судорожно сглотнул. Учиха был чертовски сексуален, это его хладнокровие и эротика, исходящая от его тела, такой контраст. Так и хотелось узнать, какой он на самом деле. Легкая небрежность в том, как он стоял, левая рука в кармане брюк, правая с телефоном, прижатым к уху, слегка наклоненная голова. Ксо.  
Наруто усмехнулся, сейчас он вполне понимал тех горе-ассистенотов-домагателей до учиховского тела, но в отличие от них, он знал, к чему это приводит. Воспоминания сразу отрезвили блондина, и он уткнулся в монитор.

В дверь постучали, и в кабинет вошла Мичиру - секретарь Саске. В руках она держала коробку, красиво перевязанную бантиками. Наруто поднял брови, бросив недоуменный взгляд на девушку. Та смущенно улыбалась.

-Наруто-сама, простите, но я хочу поблагодарить вас. Я не знаю, что вы сказали Саске-сама, но у меня теперь сокращенный день, и я могу проводить больше времени с ребенком, – девушка покраснела и положила коробку на стол. 

Наруто посмотрел на коробку, потом на Мичиру. Затем бросил взгляд на Учиху. Тот по–прежнему разговаривал по телефону. «Саске сократил ей рабочий день только потому, что я вчера ему за это выговорил?!  
Чтоб тебя, Учиха! Ты заставляешь меня думать о тебе лучше, чем ты есть».

-Мичиру, бросьте. А что в коробке?- поинтересовался парень, беря её в руки.

\- Пирожные. Вам же вчера они понравились, – сказала девушка, еще больше покраснев, - я пойду, если вам что-то потребуется, обращайтесь ко мне.

-Если только кофе, но его я сварю сам, - улыбнулся Наруто.  
Наблюдательная. Вчера он все пирожные съел в кабинете у Итачи. А она подметила. «Везет Саске на персонал». 

Девушка вышла из кабинета, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Наруто же стал развязывать красивые ленточки, закусив губу. Вот они, маленькие радости. Кофе и пирожные. И тут услышал смешок. Саске подошел к двери, соединяющие их кабинеты, и, улыбаясь, смотрел, как Наруто увлеченно вскрывает коробку.

-Что, Узумаки, не успел прийти в офис, так сразу есть?! Учти у тебя, – взгляд на часы, - пятнадцать минут. - Сказал этот невозможный парень и закрыл дверь. Наруто услышал обрывок разговора.  
\- Умница, Карин, я на тебя рассчитываю.

*****************************************************************************************

 

Наруто зверем посмотрел на Учиху.  
Этот гнусный Саске-сама невозмутимо сидел за штурвалом маленького SSBJ, и чувствовал себя в кресле пилота, как у себя дома. Понятное дело, он в воздухе, как рыба в воде.   
Не то, что Наруто. Когда они забирались в маленький самолет, блондин и подумать не мог, как оно будет.  
Началось все с того, что этот самодовольный болван, помешанный на своих чертовых самолетах, вытащил его из-за стола, не дав доесть пирожное. А организм проснулся и требовал еды.  
Учиха и Наруто спустились на лифте на подземную парковку, и пошли к черному порш койену. Наруто присвистнул - машина Учихи ему понравилась. А когда Саске выехал со стоянки и влился в бурлящий поток машин, Узумаки вжался в переднее сиденье. Саске гнал так, что казалось, машины за окном просто стоят. Наруто бросил заинтересованный взгляд на парня, который сосредоточился на дороге: губы поджаты, глаза сузились. Это был новый Саске, которого Наруто еще не знал.   
Следующее открытие Узумаки ждало в летнем ангаре, когда он увидел маленький самолет марки SSBJ, миниатюрное подобие MJR, и тут Учиха полностью изменился. Маска ушла с его лица. Наруто даже показалось, что он стал прежним Саске. Улыбка, радостный взгляд и энтузиазм, с которым он стал организовывать вылет.  
Они поднялись на борт самолета. Саске усадил его на сидение третьего пилота, сам запрыгнул за штурвал. Какая–то легкость появилась во всех его движениях.  
Глаза Учихи загорелись диким восторгом. И Наруто снова стало казаться, что его прежний друг по вылазкам вернулся. Так задорно блестели его глаза, когда они катались на баках по пустыни, и Саске обгонял его, прикладывая два пальца ко лбу. Наруто покачал головой. Он мог сколько угодно гнать и отрезать свое прошлое, Саске всегда был его другом, самым дорогим и родным человеком. Его нельзя было вырезать, положить в ящик и забыть. Он всегда был с ним в самых темных комнатах его памяти. Он навсегда занял место в его сердце. Наруто покачал головой. Но если нельзя забыть, надо просто заполнить его душу другими воспоминаниями. Вот Сай, он совсем другой, вспомни, как он сидит на его кухне у мольберта в своем оранжевом халате, рисуя Темзу в утреннем тумане. Но память смеялась в лицо, и в голове был только Саске, изгибающийся в танце живота. Только Саске, лежащий на песке. Только Саске, с солеными и искусанными в кровь губами… Наруто покачал головой, признавая свое поражение. 

Ангар тем временем раскрыли, Учиха завел самолет, и они плавно стали выезжать на взлетную полосу. За окном мелькали работники летной площадки в спецовках с лейблом компании. Внутри кабины мигали приборы, Саске надел гарнитуру, а второй пилот протянул Наруто его комплект. Наруто посмотрел на устройство, повертел в руках и одел. В наушнике он услышал насмешливый голос Учихи .  
\- Попробуй расслабиться… Взлет будет не совсем обычным.  
Наруто хотел было возмутится, ну тут самолет, выехав на взлетную полосу, стал резко разгонятся, и парень почувствовал, как железная птица рванула в воздух. Он даже не сообразил, что к чему, так быстро это произошло. В животе запрыгали лягушки, а уши заложило от перепадов давления.  
Секунда, и они уже были в воздухе.

-Вау, - это все что он смог сказать.

-Вот-вот, добе, - услышал он голос Саске в наушниках. Тот сидел за штурвалом и управлял этим чудом авиастроения. Земля осталась внизу, и самолет набирал высоту.

\- У нас разрешение на двадцать минут. Смотри, Узумаки, - сказал Саске, делая резкий крен вправо. И Наруто почувствовал себя так, словно он сидит в кабине космического истребителя, что показывают в фантастических фильмах. Самолет отзывался на каждое движение Саске, и это было незабываемое ощущение - парить в воздухе.  
Саске кружился на большой высоте над летным полем, выписывая воздушные петли. А Наруто сидел пораженный, наслаждаясь полетом.  
Из-за необычной конструкции самолета, ему виделось, будто он находится в прозрачной капле дождя, что падает с неба на землю, насколько необычны были ощущения. А еще голос Саске в наушниках, который не переставал звучать, рассказывая о возможностях этого самолета с такой страстью, что сам Наруто почувствовал такую любовь и единение с этой птицей, которая может бороздить воздушный океан и дарить такие незабываемые ощущения пребывания в воздухе, имитацию полной свободы. Наруто раскинул руки в кабине, ему хотелось, чтобы можно было бы открыть окна и холодный ветер трепал его волосы.   
И все раздражение на Учиху прошло за этот подарок. Саске был прав, он и правда, не чувствовал этот самолет. И вот сейчас он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что знает, как доказать Хидео Тоде, что самолет Саске самый лучший.  
Учиха видел в зеркало, как Узумаки раскинул руки, наслаждаясь полетом, и почувствовал, как теплая волна поднимается в нем, затопляя его всего. Весь лед, что был в нем, исчезает. Видеть это счастливое лицо, понимать, что эту радость доставил ему именно он, Саске, осознавать, что Наруто понимает и переживает тот же самый восторг, что и он сам, сидя за штурвалом. И Саске сам не ожидал от себя этих слов:  
-Хочешь поддержать штурвал?

Наруто замер. Саске предлагает ему взять в свои руки штурвал. Он посмотрел на Учиху, но тот, похоже, не шутил. Второй пилот встал, освобождая свое место, и Наруто перебрался на сидение рядом с Саске. Сел в удобное кресло и взялся на штурвал.  
Позади него стоял второй пилот, наблюдая за движениями Узумаки. Руки коснулись теплой кожи, мурашки пробежали по телу парня от необычности переживания. Впереди был завораживающий вид, огромный воздушный океан, небо необычайного голубого цвета, что рисуют только в детских сказках. Такого парень еще никогда не видел. Он почувствовал себя Богом.

-Так, не спеши, просто держи штурвал прямо. За тебя все делает автоматика. Главное - следить за приборами, – услышал он голос Саске, и теплая рука легла на его пальцы, судорожно вцепившиеся в штурвал. – Попробуй расслабиться.  
От этого нежного касания волнение ушло, красивые пальцы Учихи лежали поверх его, кожа ласкала кожу, и от соприкосновения в животе у Наруто запрыгали лягушки.  
Ксо. А ведь Саске ровным счетом ничего не делал, просто придерживал руку Узумаки своей на штурвале.   
Наруто отвел взгляд от руки, накрывшей его собственную. Желание, против его воли, поднималось в нем. И он ненавидел себя за эту слабость. Он обещал себе, что никогда больше не прикоснется к Саске, что никогда больше не позволит себе думать о нем, и о том, что было между ними.

\- Управление самолетом похоже на секс с любимым человеком, - услышал Наруто голос Саске в наушниках. И от этого низкого, хриплого голоса, тепло разлилось у него внизу живота. - Если ты так будешь хватать любимого за задницу, как этот штурвал, то ничего не получится. Нежнее, Нару, надо нежнее.  
-Учиха,- хрюкнул Узумаки, представляя, какое лицо было бы у Сая, ухвати он его так за задницу, – ты выбрал не тот пример. 

Саске улыбнулся, ему было не просто удерживать в голове показатели приборов, управление самолетом, и свое тело, сходящее с ума от близости Узумаки. 

\- Хорошо, чтобы сказал твой бойфренд, если бы был на месте этого штурвала? - усмехнулся Саске, не убирая свою руку, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Узумаки. 

\- Я думаю, он был бы рад, - хмыкнул Наруто. «Ксо. Что за бред я несу?! Как тепло, когда он держит мою руку в своей». 

-Ха, хотел бы я посмотреть на твоего бойфренда, - отшутился Саске. – Мне бы не понравилось такое обращение с моей задницей, она у меня одна.

«Господи, что я говорю!!!Саске, ты идиот».

-Учиха, ты его видел вчера, – услышал парень насмешливый голос Узумаки в наушниках.

«Что?! У Наруто есть парень? - Саске плотно сжал губы, хорошее настроение резко испортилось. - Разумеется, у него есть парень. Почему бы ему и не быть?». Все внутри оборвалось. Саске и представить не мог, что ему будет так больно слышать это.   
-А про тебя я уже знаю, Учиха. Тебе точно бы не понравилось,– забил Узумаки очередной гвоздь в гроб Учихи.  
\- Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что прилетел сюда со своим парнем? - спросил Саске, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно равнодушней, пропуская шпильку в свой адрес.

\- Так и есть. Его зовут Сай. Он иногда помогает мне с оформлением. Учиха, ты совсем не замечаешь людей. Он вчера был на презентации, – продолжал насмехаться Узумаки. Но Саске уже было все равно. Он вспоминал вчерашний день и презентацию. За столом тогда рядом с Ино сидел молодой парень, с темными волосами и блокнотом. Он?  
Ксо. Саске стало плохо, этот парень был ему знаком. Сай, сын Шизуне, - бойфренд Наруто?  
Талантливый художник эзотерических картин. Именно в мастерскую его дяди Данзо улетел Наруто на стажировку. И это он, Саске, виноват, что из всех предложений Узумаки выбрал эту работу в Великобритании. Он отпустил руку Узумаки и, делая крутой вираж, стал разворачивать самолет к площадке.  
На душе скребли кошки. Но решимость Саске была непоколебима. Кто бы ни был рядом с Нару, ему придется потесниться, и потесниться очень скоро. Саске никогда не отдавал без боя то, что хотел. А Наруто он хотел больше всего на свете.

 

Полет закончился для Наруто неожиданно. На последнем вираже, желудок сделал сальте мортале, и его чуть не вырвало. Но даже это не омрачило всего впечатления от полета. Саске сделал ему хороший подарок. Что до Учихи, то, как только они вышли из самолета, он помрачнел, и, не говоря ни слова, они сели в джип и отправились назад в офис. Дорога пролетела незаметно.   
Узумаки обдумывал идеи для выставки, на которую можно отправить самолет Саске. Только надо придумать легенду, специальную рекламную легенду, чтобы именно MJR привлек к себе внимание Хидео Тоды. О чем думал Саске, было неизвестно, пару раз он отрывисто отвечал на телефонные звонки. А когда они вошли в офис, уселся за стол и уткнулся в монитор. Телефон Саске звонил без конца, и Узумаки еще не раз слышал его раздраженный голос.  
Наруто прошел в свой кабинет, сел за компьтер. В голове было много идей, и он хотел уже к вечеру показать Саске то, что пришло к нему в голову во время полета, раз прошлые ему не понравились. Слова рождались в его голове, а на чистом вордовском листе появлялось следующее:

« Вся история рода человеческого была историей преодоления препятствий. Горы пали давно, почти сразу сдались и моря. «Жить не обязательно, плавать в море необходимо»,- говорили еще древние. Довольно долго продержались океаны. Но была создана каравелла. Колумб, сам того не зная, открыл на ней Америку, а потом все более быстрые и надежные транспортные средства связывали континенты.

Самолет воспринимался поначалу не более чем аттракцион, потом - как средство доставки грузов (в первую очередь почты), но с преодоления 300-километрового рубежа скорости, перестал зависеть от погоды и стал надежной транспортной системой. А появление над океаном первой реактивной «Кометы» поставило в споре корабля и самолета точку - океанские лайнеры ушли в небытие. Мир слишком ускорился, чтобы тратить на пересечение океана дни и недели.

Бурное развитие авиации позволило сделать замечательный шаг - мир задумался о сверхзвуковом пассажирском самолете».  
Наруто вздохнул, перечитывая написанное. «Что же, неплохо, теперь бы выпить кофе». Он протянул руку к коммуникатору и увидел, как Учиха, развалившись на своем кресле, пристально смотрит на него. 

Наруто, так же молча, уставился на Учиху, перебирая в голове все насмешки, которые можно было бы ему сказать, но, как назло, ничего не приходило в голову, кроме того, что у Учихи были очень печальные глаза.  
Так они смотрели друг на друга, молча и изучающе. Пока Саске не нарушил тишину вопросом.

-Скажи, ты понял, что гей, после той ночи?

«Так я и знал, что рано или поздно Учиха начнет этот разговор», - выругался парень про себя. 

-С каких пор ты интересуешься геями, Учиха? – хмыкнул Узумаки.

Напряжение повисло в кабинете. Наруто сидел неподвижно, закинув ногу на ногу и сложив руки на столе, сверлил Саске взглядом.

\- Я интересуюсь тобой, а не геями, – ответил Учиха, откинувшись на кресле. Черные волосы упали назад, открывая такое красивое лицо. 

\- Да?! И как давно? Неужели со вчерашнего дня? - Узумаки не отводил взгляда, глядя, как на белой шее бьется жилка. Ему стало внезапно очень жарко от этих слов.

\- Довольно-таки давно, – сразу же ответил Саске на вопрос.

Узумаки разозлился. «Какого черта он говорит об этом сейчас? Давно, как бы ни так. Что ты задумал Саске? В очередной раз поиграть со мной?! Нет, в этот раз не получится».  
\- Хорошая шутка, я оценил, – покачал головой Узумаки, разглядывая парня. 

-Это не шутка, – так же серьезно продолжил свою линию Учиха.

Черные глаза смотрели с такой тоской, что Наруто не смог сдержатся. Он положит конец этой игре прямо сейчас. Блондин нарочито медленно поднялся из-за своего стола и направился к сидевшему в кресле Учихе. Подошел, положил руку на кресло Учихи, и развернул его к себе. Встал между разведенных ног Саске. 

«Как он спокоен, - подумал Учиха. - Что-то задумал. Но если я не начну действовать, он напишет эту чертову рекламу и улетит со своим любовником назад в Англию».

Золотистая бровь изогнулась. В животе у Саске все сжалось, когда пальцы Узумаки уверенно коснулись его подбородка. Он склонился к нему, приблизив свое лицо к его, голубые глаза смотрели пронзительно, а губы кривились в усмешке.

-Учиха, в эту игру можно играть вдвоем. Я пойду до конца, а вот ты, детка? - сказал он, словно сплюнул. Голубые глаза смотрели насмешливо и снисходительно. А теплые пальцы держали Саске крепко за подбородок, не давая отвести взгляд. Да Учиха и не хотел.

\- «Детка»… Сам ты детка, - ухмыльнулся Саске. «Я хочу тебя назад, и сделаю все, больше не позволю тебе коснуться своего любовника». - А это только начало, детка, - дерзко улыбнувшись, Саске закинул свои ноги на бедра склонившегося над ним Наруто, обвивая его так сильно, как мог. Голубые глаза расширились от удивления, парень не ждал такого. 

Учиха улыбнулся, и, обняв застывшего парня за шею, привлек к себе. Его губы коснулись губ Наруто, медленно, дразняще, язык пробежался по верхней губе, пробуждая воспоминания о том поцелуе в море. Теплые губы Саске прикусили нижнюю губу парня, а настойчивый язык проник в рот Наруто, исследуя, лаская, пробуждая сотни искорок, от которых тлевшее желание разгоралось с новой силой.   
Наруто опешил, просто не мог поверить, что все это происходит именно с ним, и прямо сейчас. Что это Саске неистово целует его, кусает губы в просьбе. И Узумаки ответил. Ответил со всей страстью, которая была в нем. Он переплел свой язык с языком Саске, наслаждение от этого поцелуя перекрывало все, что было у Наруто до и после той ночи. Наруто целовал его долго, со вкусом, сминая и подчиняя, покусывая нежные губы Учихи.  
Последнее, что помнил Узумаки, это судорожный вздох Учихи. После чего желание, терзающее его все утро, смело все связные мысли. Он схватил прижимающегося к себе Учиху под бедра и положил на его стол, не разрывая поцелуй, накрывая своим телом такое желанное и совершенное тело друга. Он освободил свою шею от рук Саске, переплел свои пальцы с его, и сильно завел их за голову Учихи, заставляя выгнутся под ним еще сильнее, чтобы ощутить его желание, от которого сводило все внутренности. Ноги Саске по-прежнему крепко обвивали его бедра, а возбужденная плоть прижималась к его в страстном порыве. Наруто оторвался от губ Саске и посмотрел на лицо парня. Ничего прекрасней он не видел в своей жизни.   
Он склонился, и теперь покусывал такую соблазнительную шею, скользя по ее изгибам такими теплыми и ласковыми губами, коснулся жилки, бешено бьющейся под белой кожей, вдохнул запах ночной фиалки, провел языком, услышал легкий вздох, и прижался еще сильнее набухшей от липкого желания плотью к возбужденному члену Саске, вдавливая податливое тело в жесткую поверхность стола, начиная медленные поступательные движения, то прижимаясь, то отстраняясь от дрожащей и трепещущей плоти парня, заставляя того закусить нижнюю губу в предвкушении. Наруто сам не знал, что он делает и зачем. Он хотел проучить Учиху, но видеть его неприкрытое желание Узумаки был не готов.

-Нару, - услышал он сдавленный шепот Саске, - руки отпусти.

Узумаки даже не подумал, еще сильнее сжимая тонкие пальцы в своих руках и увеличивая нажим сходящей с ума и рвущейся на волю своей плоти на возбужденный член Саске. Он прижимался, покачивал бедрами, терся о Саске, впиваясь губами в оголенную шею.  
Саске едва не зарычал, пытаясь выдернуть руки из железной хватки Наруто. Но, похоже, за эти три года Узумаки стал сильнее. Освободить руки Саске так и не смог. Зато почувствовал, как горячий дерзкий язык теперь коснулся его груди. Было что-то дикое в том, как губы Наруто целовали его тело через рубашку. 

-Нару, - снова позвал Учиха. Он хотел ощущать его полностью, сходя с ума от этого жара и томления, что расползался по его телу от соприкосновения с горячей и возбужденное плотью Узумаки.

-Саске, - услышал Учиха хриплый голос Наруто, - скажи мне, что ты хочешь? – спросил блондин, не прекращая тереться своим членом о член Учихи.

\- Я хочу тебя, - сдавленно прошептал Саске и тут почувствовал, что его руки свободны, а теплые пальцы Наруто легли на его брюки, расстегивая ширинку. 

Секунда, и брюки были спущены с бедер Учихи, как и черные боксеры, обнажая изнывающую от желания, возбужденную плоть. Еще минута, и одной рукой Наруто обхватил член Саске, сдавливая его, а другая дерзко коснулась того места, о котором за три года Учиха успел забыть. Теплые пальцы ласкали звездочку ануса и не спеша проникли внутри, заставив Саске задрожать от неповторимых ощущений.  
А спустя еще секунду, хриплый стон сорвался с искусанных губ Учихи. Теплые губы Наруто обхватили его член, ласковый язычок пробежался по всей длине его плоти, облизывая головку, а дерзкий рот Узумаки полностью вобрал в себя изнывающую от желания плоть Саске.  
Язык, губы, пальцы, двигающиеся внутри него, порождали дикие, такие забытые ощущения.   
Саске застонал еще сильнее, насаживаясь на эти тонкие, истязающие его пальцы. Стоны наполнили кабинет. Саске уже не понимал где находится, просто плыл в потоке горько-сладких ощущений, запустив руку в шелковые волосы Наруто, направляя и задавая темп движения, и сходя с ума от этих дерзких касаний губ и языка, от ощущения этих пальцев внутри его тела, заставляющих его желать еще более полного проникновения в свое тело. Он дрожал от желания, от страсти, от любви…  
-Нару, - шептал он, - Нару…  
И тут все закончилось. Саске не понял, что произошло. Резко все исчезло, и теплые губы, ласкающие его плоть, и пальцы, терзающие его тело. Он открыл глаза. Наруто стоял над ним полностью одетый и спокойный, словно это не он довел его несколькими движениями до забвения. Блондин грустно улыбался, глядя в лицо Саске. И от этой улыбки Учихе стало плохо. Он уже знал, что скажет Узумаки.

-Учиха, - услышал он его голос. - Если тебе хочется, чтоб тебя трахнули, иди в клуб и сними себе парня на ночь. Я не мальчик по вызову, - сказал Наруто, и, развернувшись, направился к своему кабинету. У самой двери он остановился и посмотрел на лежащего на столе Учиху.

\- Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, если бы я не остановился, то сейчас, Учиха, ты был бы оттрахан на собственном столе, – в словах Наруто была такая горечь, что сам Узумаки поразился своей боли. Знал бы Учиха каких усилий ему стоило остановиться и не закончить. 

-Узумаки, - начал Саске, вскакивая со стола и натягивая спущенное белье и брюки.

-Заткнись, Саске, - прошипел Наруто, оборачиваясь и глядя с ненавистью на парня.

\- Я не буду больше твоей игрушкой. Только потому, что ты мой друг, только потому, что мы работаем вместе, только потому, что я знаю, кто ты, я не сделал этого. Но если ты еще раз попробуешь соблазнить меня, ты пожалеешь об этом. Я не бросаю слов на ветер. Три года назад я обещал, что ты больше не затронешь мою душу. Неужели ты думал, что я шутил? Тогда ты плохо знаешь меня, Саске. - Сказав это, Наруто ушел в свой кабинет, хлопнув дверью.

А Саске опустился на кресло, откинув голову на спинку.

Учиха прикрыл глаза, восстанавливая дыхание. «А ведь Наруто прав. Прав во всем. Но ты забываешь одну вещь, ты - мой. И я никому тебя не отдам. Кто говорил, что мне будет легко?

Ты хотел, чтобы я пошел в гей клуб. Что же я пойду, и ты, милый, сто раз пожалеешь».  
Саске взял мобильный телефон и набрал знакомый номер. На том конце долго не отвечали, и Учиха уже собирался положить трубку, как вдруг услышал усталый заспанный голос.  
-Привет, Хьюга, ты мне нужен, - сказал Саске.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава девятая

Наруто сел за компьютер и мрачно посмотрел на то, что написал несколько минут назад. «Самолеты…человечество…и…Саске, что б тебя! Ты все время ставишь меня в тупик», - подумал блондин, закрывая глаза.   
Ксо. Возбуждение и не думало уходить, а наоборот продолжало нарастать. В голове упорно проносились картины, где он распахивает дверь между кабинетами и продолжает то, что начал. Дерзкие касания и вкус шелковой кожи Саске на языке, тепло его тела, изгибающегося страсти, ноги на его бедрах, хриплый стон, срывающийся с бледных губ.  
«Прекрати, просто вспомни, что было в прошлый раз, когда ты поддался своим чувствам. Вот, то-то же». Парень посмотрел на свою возбужденную плоть, упорно не желающую смириться с таким решением хозяина.  
Рука опустилась, сжимая в нервном касании жаждущий тепла тела Саске член. Наруто прикрыл глаза, проклиная Учиху. Почему он до сих пор хочет его, даже спустя столько лет?  
Звонок мобильного прервал его страдания. Наруто достал его из кармана и посмотрел. На дисплее было лицо Сая.   
\- Нару, через полчаса мы с Кибой будем у офиса, - сказал парень.  
Узумаки поморщился - он и забыл, что обещал ему показать город.  
\- Слушай, Сай, прости, но у меня не получится уйти сегодня днем. Давай встретимся вечером и пойдем к Ли? Я тебе потом все расскажу, - отозвался Наруто.  
На том конце повисло молчание, и в трубке он услышал веселый голос Кибы и лай Акамару. Похоже, Сай без него не грустил.  
-Нару, что случилось? – голос у Сая был взволнован.  
-Ничего такого. Давай, Сай, все вечером. Кибе привет! – сказал Наруто и отключился.   
«Ксо. Саске, одна твоя тень рушит мои отношения», - подумал парень. Он снова вспомнил то утро, когда выбежал из номера.

Его больше не было, только острая боль, что поселилась во всем его теле. Отныне она стала реальностью его нового мира, где не существовало Учихи Саске.   
**********************************************************************************  
Наруто шел вперед по коридору отеля, сам не понимая, куда идет и зачем. Мимо проходили люди, они что-то говорили, он слышал свое имя, но для него они оставались лишь тенями. Просто смутными бликами. Казалось, он только секунду назад вышел из номера и дошел до лифта, но парню виделось, что шел он целую вечность. Время растягивалось как спиральная пружина, все движения были словно в замедленной съемке. Наруто замер напротив железных дверей лифта, долго ждал, подняв голову, наблюдая, как цифры сменяются на электронном табло. 

«Просто секс» и Саске усмехается…

… «Никогда не хотел» - обреченность…

… « Это был не Я!!!!» - переходит на крик…

… «Разве я, по своей воле, мог бы хотеть тебя?!» - неприкрытая ярость…

… «Никогда больше!» - твердое обещание…

… «Ты хорошо запомнил?» - и гнев и боль, все в этом вопросе…

…«Ты моя бабочка, Учиха» - горькая насмешка..

…«Даже больше, я люблю тебя, Саске» - его взволнованный голос, полный надежды….

….«Это был наркотик» - вот итог….

… «Ненавижу, все ненавижу»…

… «Ненавижу себя, зачем я сказал, зачем раскрыл душу?»…

… «Ненавижу тебя! Как ты мог мне это сказать?.. Как?.. Я ведь твой друг»…

… «Ненавижу. Я готов рвать волосы на голове от этой ненависти»...

… «И безумно люблю». 

«Люблю. Люблю. Люблю. Этого идиота люблю. Саске, ты - дурак, ты - ублюдок, ты… трус, который все отрицает. Тебе проще верить, что это был не ты, чем в то, что это была ЛЮБОВЬ.  
Память услужливо рисует картины, где ты обнимаешь меня, где целуешь, где ты и только ты, и я в тебе… и ты во мне… и ты говоришь: наркотик?.. ты говоришь: просто секс?.. Как ты можешь спрашивать меня, что для меня значила эта ночь?! 

Саске!!!!!

Для меня она была всем, Учиха. Она была всем тем, о чем я мечтал. Я и не знал, я даже не мог себе представить, что все может быть так, как было у нас на берегу. Как повторилось в душе, а потом и в спальне, как ты смеялся, как прижимался ко мне, как стонал, твое лицо в лунном свете…  
Ксо, Саске.   
Что же ты сделал со мной?

Ты стал для меня моей бабочкой, что прилетает только раз в жизни и садится на руку. И я сказал тебе это, я сказал тебе, во что верю, я сказал, кто ты для меня. 

Как ты мог, Саске. Как?!»

 

Он схватился за голову, хотелось просто упасть на землю и закрыть глаза, уйти туда, где не будет боли. Там он будет один, забьется в нору, как раненный зверь, спрячется, сделает вид, что все было не с ним. Что он был лишь зрителем, который смотрел на экране глупое кино о дружбе, любви и предательстве. 

«Я никогда не терял друзей, я не знал как это страшно, я никогда не любил… А теперь я знаю, каково это - потерять и любовь, и дружбу». Он не понимал, но слезы набегали на его глаза, ему казалось, что его душу вынули, растоптали, уничтожили.  
Наруто оглянулся, не в силах ждать, когда приедет лифт, и тут увидел на уровне своих коленей ребенка. Пол его было трудно определить: он был слишком мал, темные волосы на голове закручивались в кудри, а яркие удивительные глаза смотрели на него хитро-хитро. Как-то мимоходом парень отметил, что один глаз у малыша был серый, а второй наполовину желтый.

 

-Ты спишь с открытыми глазами? - спросил его ребенок.  
Наруто пожал плечами, разглядывая малыша. Может быть, раньше он стал бы искать его мать, но сейчас он просто не мог заставить себя делать хоть что-то. Просто стоял и смотрел.  
-Ты лунатик! – безапелляционно заявил карапуз и дернул Наруто за шорты. Парень не успел схватить сползающую ткань и оказался стоящим с оголенным задом, ведь из номера он выбегал, и, не подумав надеть исподнее, натянул на голое тело лишь шорты.

\- Ксо, - выругался Наруто, запоздало натягивая сползшую одежду, но уже было поздно. Позади раздался знакомый смех. Ну почему она видит его только тогда, когда он выглядит как полный идиот? Раньше его бы это взволновало. Но сегодня все изменилось. Наруто обернулся и даже не удивился, слух его не подвел: в коридоре стояла Сакура.

-Наруто, ты как всегда, - продолжала смеяться девушка. - Вот скажи мне: почему я не удивляюсь?  
Но тут она резко замолчала, разглядывая потерянное лицо друга. 

-Самуи, вот ты где! - в коридоре появилась молодая женщина.  
Она прошла между замершими Сакурой и Наруто и взяла ребенка за руку. Тем временем лифт приехал, и женщина вошла внутрь с ребенком.  
-Вы едете? - Спросила она Наруто. Но парень покачал головой. Двери лифта закрылись, скрывая любопытное лицо ребенка, и друзья остались одни в коридоре.  
Сакура подошла к Узумаки.  
Глаза цвета весенней травы смотрели в душу.

-Что с тобой, Наруто? - настороженно спросила девушка.

«Что со мной?  
Что со мной?  
Что?!  
Разве ты не видишь - меня нет!  
Меня больше нет.  
Я ушел…  
Это пустота…  
Это не Я…  
Это оболочка…  
Я не знаю, что со мной, Сакура.  
Я не знаю…  
Ничего, со мной ничего, со мной все в порядке, я просто умер… я просто умер», - кричал внутри безумный голос….

-Сакура, скажи, ты можешь забрать мои вещи из комнаты Саске?  
«Кажется, это я сказал. Какой у меня тихий голос», - подумал Наруто отстраненно.

\- Наруто…

\- Просто забери мои вещи оттуда, хорошо, сестренка? Я приду потом, скоро. 

Сакура вдруг схватила парня за плечи и слегка встряхнула.

-Эй, Наруто. Никуда ты не пойдешь. Я просто не пущу тебя. Посмотри, это я. Сакура. И ты сейчас мне все расскажешь. Ты понимаешь меня? 

И она вдруг обняла его, ее теплые руки обвили Наруто за его голую шею.

-Наруто, почему ты не одет? Что произошло? Ты снова поссорился с Саске? Брось. На Саске не стоит обижаться. 

-Сакура-чан, я хочу побыть один, - хрипло сказал Наруто, мечтая только о том, чтобы остаться в одиночестве.

-Ха, Наруто, ты идиот. Неужели ты думаешь, что я отпущу тебя в таком состоянии? Не забывай, я теперь психотерапевт, диплом имею, и потом, ты мой друг. Я никуда не отпущу тебя, пока ты не придешь в себя.

Она отстранилась, и зеленые глаза с такой болью смотрели в его голубые, ища ответа.  
\- Эта ночь изменила мою жизнь. Конечно, здесь не место говорить об этом, но сегодня я поняла, что я и ты, мы - лучшие друзья. Так что если ты сейчас начнешь говорить, что хочешь побыть один, я тебя побью, - заявила девушка.- Все, идем к Гааре, пусть он тебе расскажет правду о том, что мы пили вчера. 

И Наруто покорно пошел за Сакурой. Ему было все равно. Мир без Саске был пустой оболочкой.

Наруто покачал головой. Сколько можно вспоминать? Прошлое должно остаться в прошлом. В то утро Гаара рассказал ему, что он медиум, и видел во сне его и Сакуру. Наруто не мог поверить, но Гаара умел быть убедительным. К тому же, рука Сакуры, что была в руке Гаары, говорила о том, что эти двое перешли определенный рубеж в отношениях.  
«Сома Дэви помогает понять свои чувства, но они не возникают неоткуда, если их нет» - Вот что сказал Сабаку, похоже, он знал, как именно Наруто провел эту ночь.

Когда он вышел из номера Гаары, Наруто знал, что он был прав. Их любовь не была наркотиком. Но для Саске проще жить так, словно ничего не было, и он, Наруто, смирится с его решением.  
*************************************************************************************  
Саске по ту сторону двери не мог найти себе места. Он вскочил с кресла. Находится в офисе не было больше сил. Если он останется в кабинете, хотя бы на минуту, он просто вынесет эту дверь и пойдет к Наруто, наплевав на все обещания и угрозы. Стянет с него эти чертовы серые брюки и зацелует упрямого идиота, чтобы он забыл о прошлом.  
Но он не сделает этого, страх потерять его снова, не даст даже коснутся ручки двери между их кабинетами.  
Неджи приедет с минуты на минуту. Саске хотел немедленных действий. Мысль о том, что Наруто может принадлежать кому-то другому, разрывала его на части. Он ходил по кабинету, поглядывая в окно, ожидая увидеть только ту единственную машину.  
*************************************************************************************

Мир без Наруто был подобен пустыни. Саске понял это, когда за Узумаки закрылась дверь. Он поднялся с пола. Оглядел комнату в поисках одежды, натянул первые попавшиеся шорты и майку, и вышел из номера. Он хотел уйти туда, где не будет людей. Он просто шел, шел туда, где сможет привести свои мысли в порядок.

\- Мама, смотри, еще один лунатик, - услышал Саске детский голос. У края бассейна сидел карапуз и показывал пальцем на него.  
\- Самуи, показывать пальцем некрасиво, - услышал Саске голос его матери.

«Ксо. Наруто, до чего ты довел меня, если уже и дети называют меня лунатиком?».  
Саске фыркнул и пошел вперед.  
« Я люблю тебя, Саске» - звучало в его голове.  
Наруто его любит.  
Он его любит.  
«Да какого черта?!  
Глупый.  
Идиот.  
Добе».  
Он его любит?!  
«Зачем он все испортил?  
Он был его лучшим другом.  
Он был его братом.  
Зачем он сказал?  
Зачем?!  
Неужели он и правда его любит?  
Ксо!!  
Ненавижу!!!!»

Саске не помнил, как он оказался на пляже. И только когда ветер ударил его в лицо, он очнулся. Перед ним был голубая полоса воды и скалы, парень не мог понять, куда он пришел. Где-то вдалеке виднелся пляж отеля и пирс, а вокруг него был дикий пляж, где не было никого. Он осмотрелся по сторонам. Похоже, он нашел то самое место. Он просто сел там, где стоял, спрятав лицо в руках. Он не знал, сколько так сидел, и не сразу понял, что больше не один. Кто-то опустился рядом с ним, и холодные пальцы встрепали его волосы.

\- Я подумала, что ты мираж, - услышал он тихий незнакомый голос. Парень поднял голову и увидел удивительное лицо Шизуне, что сидела перед ним на коленях.  
Браслеты перехватывали ее тонкие запястья. От женщины пахло лотосом и сандалом.  
\- Мираж, - повторил Саске, вглядываясь в черные глаза, так похожие на его собственные.  
\- Да, ты похож на моего сына Сая, Саске-кун. Так, кажется, говорят в Японии? - перешла женщина с английского на японский.  
-Да, я та самая Шизуне, чье сома дэви ты пил вчера с Наруто. И теперь я вижу, что это была плохая затея дать его тебе, не так ли?

\- Сома дэви… Значит я был прав, это был наркотик? - устало отозвался Саске, и боль во всех местах заставила искривится.  
Женщина села рядом, и белая юбка легла на теплый песок. Шизуне смотрела на море.  
-Нет. Это не был наркотик. Ты знаешь, это место мое самое любимое, люди хоть и близко, но очень далеко. Гаара не трогает эту часть пляжа, оставляя ее для таких, как ты, или как я. Здесь удивительно хорошо думается. И я рада, что ты пришел сюда, здесь нам будет проще говорить. Если ты задашь мне правильные вопросы, я отвечу тебе правду, - загадочно сказала Шизуне, улыбаясь уголками губ.

\- Только сначала ответь мне на один вопрос. Сегодня ночью ты был с Наруто?

Саске хотел встать и уйти, он не мог говорить о Наруто. И почему он должен разговаривать об этом с ней?

\- Если уйдешь сейчас не узнаешь ответы на свои вопросы, - снова сказала женщина.   
И Саске подавил в себе желание встать. Женщина не отводила взгляда от моря, такого тихого сегодня и ручного.

\- Что такое сома дэви? - Задал Саске свой вопрос.

\- Его еще называют напитком богов или дивной половиной, он пробуждает все скрытое в нас. И еще, Саске, сома дэви не делает что-то из ничего, понимаешь меня? 

\- Нет, - ответил Саске, - я не понимаю тебя. Я не хочу понимать тебя.

Женщина тяжело вздохнула и посмотрела на сидящего Учиху.

-Сегодня ты был с Наруто, так? 

Саске нахмурился.

\- Вам какое дело?

\- Значит, был, - ответила вместо него Шизуне, - сома дэви не наркотик, не афродизиак. Этот напиток издавна дают тем, кто хочет стать монахом. Для того, чтобы они поняли, чего хотят на самом деле. Сома Дэви открывает перед человеком его истинную сущность. Ты всегда любил Наруто, Саске. Если бы не было любви, ничего не было. - Услышал он тихий голос мастера йоги.

-Любовь, - Учиха поджал губы. – Не подумайте, но как давно вы были на приеме у психиатра?

«Она ненормальная. Она просто сумасшедшая. Напиток Богов, дают монахам…» - большей ерунды он не слышал.

Женщина резко встала и посмотрела на нахохлившегося Учиху.

\- Ты не веришь мне. А зря. Шанс дается только один раз. Любовь вызывает человек, а не напиток. Я ошиблась, ты совсем не похож на моего Сая. Прости, что заговорила с тобой. Ты заслуживаешь всего того, что с тобой произойдет.

 

«Заслуживаю всего того? Ты права, Шизуне. И, да, я не похож на твоего сына».  
Саске коснулся пальцами стекла, в голове была та сцена, где Сакура забирала вещи из комнаты, злобно косясь на него. И ее фраза: «Из всех идиотов, ты, Саске-кун, самый большой». Те дни, когда Наруто перестал разговаривать с ним, и последний день в Египте в аэропорту, когда с ними летели назад в Токио Темари и Канкуро. Как Наруто кричал, что он найдет себе другой остров, где не будет трусов. «Какой же я дурак». Теперь Учиха понимал, что Наруто еще надеялся и верил, что он одумается, еще тогда он любил его.  
«Саске, прошлое осталось в прошлом, надо заставить Наруто забыть о нем».   
Что же, единственный человек, с которым общался Наруто, тогда в прошлом, и сейчас - Хьюга Неджи. «Он расскажет мне все о тебе, моя бабочка. И тебе придется вспомнить, что любишь ты меня».  
А вот и он. Саске улыбнулся. У центрального входа в офис Джет Эйр припарковался спортивный автомобиль. Мобильник зазвонил, и Саске быстро вышел из кабинета. 

 

Динамики разрывались от музыки, окна были открыты, и нос белого далматинского дога гордо проносился меж спешащих машин. Черная молния на асфальте и ее водитель летели в деловой центр Токио. За рулем сидел молодой человек, глаза его прятались за солнцезащитными очками. Он был собран, и, хотя ехал очень быстро, дорожных правил не нарушал.

Двое шли не спеша по проспекту, когда вдруг большая белая овчарка одного из них стала остервенело лаять на пролетевшую мимо них на большой скорости черную иномарку. Киба, а это был, без сомнения, именно он, едва не выпустил из рук поводок.  
-Что с ним?- спросил его спутник.   
-Не знаю, Сай. Акамару флегматичный пес, кроме тех случаев, когда встречает Киру.

Они не случайно оказались у офиса Джет Эйр в этот рабочий полдень. И, хоть Наруто сказал, что их встреча отменяется, Киба предложил прогуляться с собакой. А выгуливать ее надо обязательно у офиса Джет Эйр, и потом, с таким псом вдвоем не справится, так что Саске должен понять, что только трое молодых мужчин могут сопровождать такую серьезную собаку. Такова была аргументация Кибы, и Сай согласился с ней.

Машина, на которую так лаял Акамару, тем временем припарковалась невдалеке, как раз напротив помпезного входа в офис Джет Эйр. Передняя дверь открылась и из нее вышел молодой парень в белых джинсах, сильно облегающих его стройные ноги, и черно-белой полосатой футболке. Массивный ремень, низко сидящий на узких бедрах, кожаные браслеты, обхватывающие его запястья и расстегнутая спортивная серая толстовка с капюшоном, не скрывали, а только подчеркивали его красивое подтянутое тело. Двигался он медленно, с какой-то грацией, его волосы были длинными и черными, перехваченными в хвост за спиной. Ветер, потерявшийся среди небоскребов, застенчиво играл с темными прядям. Парень не спеша обошел машину и открыл переднюю дверь, из автомобиля выпрыгнул большой далматинский дог, который презрительно оглядел окружающих его людей. Парень захлопнул дверь за собакой, и они остановились перед стеклянной дверью. Решая: заходить или нет. Но дверь распахнулась, и навстречу к ним вышел ни кто иной, как Учиха Саске. Они поздоровались за руку, брюнет поставил сигнализацию, и, обогнув машину, они стали переходить дорогу. Дог шел впереди, попеременно поглядывая то на хозяина, то на Саске. 

Киба остановился, еще не веря своим глазам. Сай тоже остановился, удивленно разглядывая Кибу. Он не понимал, чем так удивлен его спутник. Сай не раз видел именно этого человека в веб камере. Его хвали Хьюга Неджи, и он был другом Наруто. А вот что с ним делал Учиха Саске, был тот еще вопрос. Насколько Сай помнил, именно из-за аморального поведения Неджи сюда вызвали Наруто.  
Головоломка какая-то.  
Акамару снова гавкнул, привлекая к себе внимание хозяина.  
\- Этот парень Неджи, а собака Кира, - пояснил Киба Саю.  
-Я знаю, кто это, - отозвался Сай. Происходящее ему резко не нравилось. Он не видел причин, по которым Учиха Саске мог встречаться с Хьюга Неджи. Он достал телефон из кармана и набрал Наруто.  
В динамике ему отвечали:  
«Абонент временно недоступен или находится вне зоны доступа»

 

**********************************************************************************

 

\- Назови мне хотя бы одну причину, по которой я должен помогать тебе. Наруто мой друг, а ты уже один раз заставил его сбежать из Токио, - нахмурился Неджи, держа в руках черную кружку с кофе. Кира лежал у его ног и также же презрительно смотрел на Саске. Они сидели в ресторанчике на террасе под открытым небом, и весенний ветер принес запах цветущих цветов. Только настроение было вовсе не весеннее.   
Учиха откинулся назад на стуле, складывая руки на груди.  
\- Хорошо, я скажу тебе. Я люблю Наруто. Этого хватит, что бы помочь мне? – ответил Саске, усмехаясь.  
Неджи улыбнулся уголками губ.  
\- Хорошо, ты любишь Наруто. А я здесь причем? Учитывая, как мы расстались в последний раз, не кажется ли тебе, что некрасиво просить о помощи именно меня?- фиалковые глаза, такие же, как у Хинаты, насмешливо смотрели в черные.   
-Ты же «би»?! – без смущения резюмировал Саске.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Учиха, а то я не знал о своей ориентации. Все, я пошел. Рад был увидеться. Кира, – разозлился парень, поднимаясь из-за стола. Кира удивленно подняла голову с лап и вопросительно посмотрела на хозяина.

-Неджи, сядь и заткнись, - голос у Саске был усталым, но властные нотки заставили парня сесть назад на стул. - Мне нужна помощь человека, который знает о Наруто все. А из всех наших общих друзей только ты, с кем он общался за эти три года. Более того, Хьюга, из моих знакомых ты один такой… хм, нетрадиционной ориентации. А мне надо, чтобы Наруто поверил, что у меня есть парень,- сказал Учиха, поджимая красивые губы.

Неджи с удивлением воззрился на Саске. Тот, похоже, не шутил, сидел себе и сидел напротив, поворачивая чашку с кофе то направо, то налево. Только это и выдавало, что он взволнован.

-Подожди, Саске. Ты всегда любил сложные комбинации. Но я немного запутался. Зачем тебе нужен фиктивный парень? – теперь любопытству Неджи не была предела. Саске его заинтриговал.  
Учиха оставил чашку в покое и потер переносицу. Бросил хмурый взгляд на удивленное лицо Неджи и сказал:  
\- Элементарный психологический прием. Мы всегда хотим то, чего не имеем. А тот факт, что у меня есть парень, и этот парень не он, его, я уверен, разозлит, - горько усмехнулся Саске.   
«Ксо, Наруто, как мы дошли до такого, что я прошу Неджи изображать моего парня, чтобы подобраться к тебе? Я бы ненавидел себя, если бы так не любил тебя».

-Учиха, ты больной! Ты только что сказал, что любишь Узумаки, зачем же тебе злить его? - удивился Неджи. Он не понимал ход мыслей Саске.

\- Все просто, Неджи. Наруто очень талантливый, рано или поздно он придумает рекламную компанию, и я буду вынужден ее утвердить. И тогда он уедет на свой остров с этим своим любовничком. И я потеряю его навсегда. Если я не подтолкну события, все так и будет. 

От боли, звучащей в этих словах, у Неджи кольнуло в груди. Странно было видеть Саске именно таким.

-Саске, а ты не пробовал с ним поговорить? Сказать то же, что и мне? Я думаю, если бы Наруто узнал, что ты его любишь, тебе не пришлось бы выдумывать всякие планы, – попытался он образумить парня.

-Неджи, ты меня совсем за идиота держишь? Говорю тебе, выхода нет. Наруто самый упрямый человек, и потом, я бы не стал выдумывать этот план, если бы не было в нем необходимости. Ты должен сыграть роль моего парня. Насколько я помню, ты, как оказывается, всегда был ко мне неравнодушен. Так что тебе не составит труда сыграть влюбленность.

-Саске, ты… - начал, было, Неджи, но Учиха вдруг схватил его за руки и дернул.

-Кто я, Хьюга? Я просто хочу его обратно, разве это плохо?! Он все, что мне надо! Понимаешь?! От одной мысли, что он трахается с кем-то, у меня сводит внутренности. Я не спал нормально с тех самых пор, как он вернулся. Да за эти три года я ни разу не спал нормально, только работал, как одержимый. Хьюга, он нужен мне как воздух. 

Неджи сглотнул, он и представить не мог, что Учиха способен на такие чувства. Боль горящего на костре была в этих черных глазах, обращенных к нему.

\- Знаешь, Саске, никогда бы не подумал, что ты так его любишь. Это даже забавно, видеть тебя таким. - Неджи отвел глаза. - Хорошо, Учиха, я с тобой. Итак, что мы будем делать?!

Учиха улыбнулся и огонек, загоревшийся в его глазах, уж очень не понравился Неджи.  
\- Мне надо, чтобы он понял, что хочет меня также сильно, как раньше. А для этого ему необходима встряска. Мы пойдем в гей - клуб все вместе. Ты, я, Наруто и этот его парень.

-Что-то мне нехорошо от этого твоего плана, - угрюмо ответил Неджи.

 

Когда Саске ушел, Неджи улыбнулся, потрепал дога по голове и набрал номер с кодом Египта.  
-Йо, Гаара, - сказал парень. - Заруби себе на своем носу, чтобы там тебе не приснилось, спать с Саске я не буду даже в самом крайнем случае.


	10. Chapter 10

Глава десятая. 

Наруто тем временем вытащил последний лист из принтера и критично осмотрел свой отчет на пяти листах. Пробежал глазами, усмехнулся. Что же, вполне неплохо. Он провел идею покорения земли человечеством от древних времен до настоящего времени. Слоган компании звучал: « Сделаем еще один шаг вперед». Также, еще половину дня Наруто потратил на изучение информации о Хидео Тоде, от которого зависело, получит ли Джет Эйр контракт.   
Господин Хидео был фанатом звездных войн, поэтому презентацию для Тоды Узумаки спланировал исходя из этого факта. Парень еще раз перечитал свои умозаключения и остался доволен. Теперь Саске не сможет обвинить его в том, что он не чувствует самолет.   
Только во время подготовки он наткнулся на одну статью в японском журнале.

 

«Предыдущие испытания, проводившиеся еще в 2008 году, окончились катастрофой, когда прототип самолета компании Джет Эйр рухнул на землю и взорвался. К счастью, никто тогда не пострадал» - Гласила статья, и Узумаки, набрав дрожащими пальцами в сетевой программе Джет Эйр профайл Саске, убедился, что запуском того самолета управлял именно Учиха.

Внутри все оборвалось, он не мог понять своего смятения. Наруто знал, что Саске весь в работе, иначе как бы он достиг своего высокого положения управляющего такого конгломерата, если бы не работал упорно.

Наруто покачал головой. Саске совсем загнал себя с этими своими самолетами. И если контракт перехватят русские, то мечта Саске погибнет. Все то, что он делал столько лет, можно будет выкинуть на свалку.  
Наруто встал из-за стола и подошел к двери, разделяющей их кабинеты. Открыл ее и удивился. В кабинете Саске было темно, и самого хозяина не было. Парень зашел в кабинет и подошел к учиховскому столу, положил свой отчет и увидел, что компьютер Саске так и не выключен.

«Мне не стоит смотреть», - сказал себе Наруто, но, тем не менее, сел на кресло и дотронулся до мышки, оживляя компьютер от ждущего режима.   
Какого было его удивление, когда с монитора на него посмотрело его собственное лицо.   
У Саске на заставке был он - Узумаки Наруто.   
Этой фотографии было уже много лет. Саске снимал его у входа в Университет. За спиной огромное здание и студенты, спешащие на урок. Тогда был дождь, и темное свинцовое небо нависало над головами. Он кутался в куртку, а за спиной был рюкзак. Волосы торчали из-под шапки, а сам он улыбался в камеру.  
Внутри него все сжалось.  
«Ксо, Саске!»   
Парень нажал на пуск и запустил завершение работы.   
«Саске, почему ты не уходишь из моей головы?! Почему мне так тепло? Отчего я радуюсь, как последний дурак, тому, что вижу себя на заставке твоего компьютера?

Сегодня ты перевернул мое устоявшееся мнение о себе. Сделал Мичиру сокращенный день. Я летал с тобой на самолете и здесь, вот на этом самом столе, мы едва стали близки».

Наруто поднялся с кресла и направился к выходу. Из офиса он уходил куда более растерянный, чем пришел утром. 

 

Ли начал с того, что смутился, когда Сай и Наруто пришли в центр. Словно они поймали его за тем, как он залез в чужой сад и уже натаскал полный мешок яблок, а теперь и не знает, куда этот мешок спрятать. Он заложил большие пальцы за пояс широких зеленых брюк и поджал босые ноги, пытаясь загородить собой тех, кто был внутри.  
Но через несколько минут Наруто стало понятно такое поведение. В пустом зале тренировались Саске и Ямато.   
Учиха был в потрясающей физической форме. Наруто застыл на входе, руки резко вспотели, и он вытер влажные ладони о белую ткань широких штанов, не замечая изучающего взгляда Сая.  
Учиха двигался удивительно плавно, парируя точные удары Ямато-сенпая.   
Ли, который стоял рядом с застывшим в проходе Наруто, пожал плечами.

\- Я просто забыл, что сегодня среда, а Саске тренируется по средам и пятницам,- виновато сказал друг, поглядывая на блондина.

\- Ничего страшного, Ли. У нас с Саске вроде как перемирие, - процедил Наруто сквозь сжатые губы, ненавидя себя за эту слабость. Но оторваться сил не было.

Саске не видел Узумаки, продолжая свой боевой танец. Совершенное тело в широких черных штанах порхало по теплому полу. Вот шаг, прогнулся, уходя от удара, наклонился, присел, упираясь правой рукой в пол, и выпад снизу ногой в живот Ямато.   
Наруто помнил этот удар так, словно не было всех этих лет. А сейчас он спружинит на руках и перевернется назад. Так и есть. «Даже сейчас я чувствую тебя, как самого себя». Еще шаг назад, переворот и еще один удар теперь в бок соперника.  
«Что же, Наруто, поздравляю, ты по-прежнему улавливаешь все его движения». Стиль боя Саске не поменялся за эти годы. Он заставил себя отвести взгляд от тренировки Саске и посмотрел на Ли. Размышляя о том, что судьба сводит его с Учихой раз за разом.

\- Давайте разминайтесь. Из наших постоянных клиентов могу предложить вам два три интересных спарринга. Сай, не хочешь попробовать с Ямато? Он скоро освободится после спарринга с Саске. Ты ведь недавно начал заниматься? - Предложил тем временем Ли, вглядываясь в напряженные лица парней.

Наруто пожал плечами. Сай также молчал, ему не нравилось то, что здесь они встретили Саске. Ему не нравилось то, каким Наруто вернулся из офиса. Ему вообще ничего не нравилось. Он и в зал пошел только для того, чтобы Наруто был занят чем угодно, только не вспоминал свое прошлое.

-Я занимаюсь около двух лет, - ответил Сай, следуя за Ли и Наруто в другой конец большого и светлого зала. – Но в спарринге предпочитаю только Нару.

-Наруто-кун, ты ли это? - услышал Сай голос и обернулся. Они остановились и теперь видели как тот, кого назвали Ямато, прервал поединок, и теперь шел через весь зал к ним. Учиха Саске так и остался стоять на месте, только его взгляд теперь не отрывался от Наруто, пожирая обнаженный торс парня.   
Напряжение между этими двумя почувствовали все. И хотя парней разделяло приличное расстояние, голодные черные глаза смотрели с такой болью в голубые, что даже Ли покраснел. 

Сай же нарочито медленно протянул руку и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Наруто, глядя с вызовом на Учиху. «Вот он, мой соперник. Наконец-то мы встретились лицом к лицу».

Усмешка пробежалась по тонким губам Саске от взгляда на их переплетенные пальцы, и он шутливо приложил два пальца ко лбу, кивнув Наруто, и направился к выходу из зала. Так не сказав ни слова. Узумаки удивился. Он думал, Саске подойдет, с сожалением провожая взглядом высокую фигуру со встрепанными волосами.  
Но тут к ним подошел Ямато, улыбаясь, загораживая уходящего Учиху. И Сая ждал еще один сюрприз.  
Он не мог понять, от чего внутри поднялась теплая волна, и ему стало резко жарко только от одного взгляда на молодого мужчину, стоящего напротив.   
Ямато был высок, подтянут, лицо моложавое с мягкими чертами лица и круглыми черными глазами, как у совы. На высокий лоб падали каштановые пряди. Он и был похож на ночную птицу, что скользит по темному лесу в поисках добычи. Сай почувствовал себя серой мышкой, на которую эта сова нацелилась. И хотя губы улыбались, глаза смотрели пронзительно и хищно, оценивая силу каждого из них.  
Он закусил нижнюю губу, не в силах справится с волнением. Иногда воображение художника сильно осложняет жизнь.  
«Что со мной?», - Сай потряс головой. И посмотрел на Наруто, отпуская руку блондина. Узумаки радостно улыбался, секунда, и мужчины жмут друг другу руки.  
-Знакомься, Сай, это Ямато-сенпай, мой первый тренер по копейре. И просто хороший человек,- сказал блондин, оборачиваясь к Саю.   
У брюнета было такое выражение лица, словно он увидел голого императора Японии и до сих пор пребывает в шоке от вида его дряблого тела. Примерно вот так и выглядел художник. Наруто не мог понять такой реакции на тренера. 

-Йо, Сай, - поздоровался мужчина, протягивая руку. 

Художник пожал теплую сильную руку Ямато, еще больше волнуясь от соприкосновения с шероховатой кожей на ладони.

Говорила же ему мать, не стоит лететь в Токио с Наруто. И была права. 

 

Саске вышел из центра. Если бы он не ушел оттуда, то все бы закончилось дракой. Учиха с яростью швырнул сумку с формой в машину, сел на руль, и автомобиль рванул в сторону офиса. Сегодня еще надо поработать, а потом еще раз поработать и снова поработать, чтобы мысли о том, как любимый человек занимается сексом с кем-то другим, хотя бы на секунду перестали терзать его.

 

Утром Наруто снова приехал в офис, и первое, что он увидел, как на его столе лежит вчерашний отчет, весь перечеркнутый красным маркером. Только слоган «Сделаем вместе шаг вперед» был обведен зеленым цветом.  
Узумаки разозлился. Чертов Саске, что теперь-то не так?!  
Наруто, бросив сумку на диван и взяв отчет, открыл дверь между кабинетами и увидел, как в кресле сидит Учиха.   
Сегодня он был еще красивей, чем вчера. Белоснежная водолазка подчеркивала черные волосы и удивительные глаза цвета ночи. Он сидел с невозмутимым видом за монитором и стучал по клавиатуре. Тонкие пальцы ласково касались черных клавиш. От шума открывающейся двери парень поднял голову, увидел приближающего Наруто, и легкая улыбка пробежала по его губам.

Узумаки, остановившись напротив сидящего парня, швырнул отчет на стол Учихи. Листья разлетелись по столу.  
-Что это значит, Саске?- спросил он.  
Учиха улыбнулся еще шире. «Что же, у нас прогресс в отношениях, теперь любимый ты называешь меня по имени».  
\- Я рад, что ты вспомнил, как меня зовут, - невозмутимо отозвался брюнет, собирая рассыпавшиеся листы в одну стопку.  
\- Но в дальнейшем я попрошу тебя больше не вопить в моем кабинете. У меня болит голова. Хотя если ты будешь кричать от страсти, я буду не против, - также насмешливо продолжил Саске, улыбаясь уголками губ. – И не швыряйся бумагами мне в лицо.  
Злость Наруто исчезла.   
\- Что это значит? - повторил Наруто, только тише, делая вид, что не слышал последней фразы. Под черными глазами залегли тени, похоже, Учиха не спал этой ночью.   
«Где ж он был, ведь из зала ушел рано?!»

Саске сложил бумаги в стопку и протянул их через стол Наруто. 

\- Ты совсем загостился на своем острове и перестал понимать японцев. Мне понравился слоган, но рекламная презентация для Хидео Тоды не годится. Ты меня разочаровал. Твоя презентация хороша для американца, - насмешливо сказал Учиха. – Но это понятно, ты привык работать с иностранцами, и забыл, откуда ты. Готовься, через полчаса отправляемся на ханами. И еще, Наруто, если ты забыл, что ты японец почитай «Особенности японской души», уверен, книга тебе поможет.

Наруто хмыкнул и выдернул из пальцев Учихи бумаги. Голубые глаза засверкали от возмущения.  
-Закройся, Сас. Я понял свою ошибку,– прошипел Узумаки и пошел назад в кабинет. 

А Учиха улыбнулся. Ему нравилось выводить Наруто из себя, и вины он за собой не чувствовал. Хотя, может, Наруто и был прав, выбрав такую стратегию по привлечению интереса Хидео к проекту Саске.

«Ведь прав, - подумал про себя, Наруто. - Я забыл, что я японец, а западные схемы не работают на японском рынке», - совершенно не видя двойной игры Учихи.

И снова они сели в черный порш койен, но в этот раз дорога их лежала к восточному саду Императорского Дворца. Фестиваль любования сакурой, что начинается в Токио с середины марта и длится три недели. Сотни людей приходят в сад и расстилают на земле и газонах коврики, одеяла или циновки. Устраивают веселые пикники. Обычно с собой в корзинках лежит еда, сакэ и напитки. Фестиваль ханами всегда носит массовый характер. И раньше Наруто не раз ходил в парк со своими друзьями. Он и забыл, что сейчас еще цветет сакура. В той, прошлой жизни, они сидели на берегу пруда, ели онигири и данго. И валялись с Саске в траве, наблюдая, как розовые лепестки дрожат и колышутся над темной поверхностью воды. А еще он помнил, как они с Саске часто брали лодку, отплывали под сень склонившейся к воде красной сакуры, ложились на одеяло, что стелили на дно лодки, и, медленно дрейфуя по пруду, наслаждаясь удивительной красотой…  
Саске был так близко, и тогда он чувствовал такое единение со всем окружающим миром. Они забыли это ощущение покоя и счастья.  
Машина тем временем остановилась у зеленой стены парка, и ярко-красные остроконечные крыши императорского дворца парили над деревьями. Наруто вышел из машины и осмотрелся.   
Интересно, каким образом Саске собирается провести его на закрытую территорию сада? Но увидев знакомую женскую фигуру у резных ворот, блондин заулыбался. 

Карин нервничала - Саске опаздывал, а съемки сцены начинались с минуты на минуту. И если парни сейчас не придут, все планы Учихи сыграют в ящик.   
Она оглянулась по сторонам и увидела двух парней, идущих к ней, невольно залюбовавшись той картиной, что предстала перед ее глазами. Наруто, в голубых джинсах, черной футболке поло с поднятым воротником, и такой же черной спортивной кофте с капюшоном. Золотистые волосы, падающие на задумчивое лицо.  
И Саске в узких черных штанах и белоснежной водолазке с привычной усмешкой на губах.   
\- Извини, мы опоздали, – сказал Учиха, обнимая Карин за плечи и целуя в макушку. Девушка была в гриме, длинная юбка с разрезами по бокам и ярко синие бабочки в волосах, и такая же мушка, наклеенная над верхней губой. – Все в силе? - Девушка улыбнулась.  
Сердце внутри в очередной раз забилось сильнее. Саске всегда оставался Саске. Даже сейчас, после того, когда он признался…  
А Наруто… Сегодня Карин вновь убедилась в притягательности блондина. Но любоваться парнями времени не было. Поэтому Карин обняла сначала Саске, а потом, замешкавшись на секунду, оказалась в кольце крепких рук Узумаки. Тот обнял ее за талию, и юбка разлетелась волнами, когда он, приподняв ее, чмокнул в лоб.  
\- А чтобы было, - сказал парень, довольно улыбаясь. - Саске, ты не против?!   
Учиха хмыкнул. Нет, он был не против. Карин в гриме была похожа на русалку, которую и играла в новом фильме, что снимался в саду императорского дворца.

-Карин? - Позвал он покрасневшую от такого приветствия девушку.  
Она кивнула, встав между парнями, взяла их под руки и потащила к пропускному пункту перед воротами в сад.  
\- Пошли скорее, у меня сейчас начнется съемка. И Суйгетсу уже нервничает. Он немного сумасшедший, ты же знаешь, - говорила девушка, торопясь, таща за собой Саске и Наруто к турникетам. Втолкнув сначала блондина, а потом и брюнета через механическую преграду.   
\- Я внесла вас в список съемочной группы, лодку возьмете на станции. И, Саске, у вас полтора часа. Привет, мальчики,- теперь Карин говорила с охранниками, что стояли по ту сторону барьера. - Это Учиха и Узумаки, наши консультанты. Да- да. Они в списке группы. Ну, все, я побежала. Берите пропуска. Как закончите, позвоните, я вас провожу. Ну, пока, - и девушка, помахав рукой, оставив парней, быстро зашагала в сторону дворца, путаясь в длинной юбке, по одной из аллей.

В это время мрачные охранники пристегнули к одежде парней бейджики, и они оказались за воротами в саду. Наруто почувствовал себя кэролловской Алисой, что вошла в дивный сад красной королевы. Такой был резкий контраст.   
Он глубоко втянул воздух и на минуту закрыл глаза. Они оказались в другом мире, там, за резным забором, были каменные джунгли, где высокие небоскребы покоряли небо, а здесь был мир природы. Высокие деревья и нежная весенняя листва, шепот ручьев и аромат, легкий аромат цветов, и дивный, ни на что не похожий, запах сакуры. Где-то там, в зелени, мелькали черные деревья с ярко-красными, розовыми, кипельно-белыми цветами. Пахло домом, тем самым, из которого он бежал три года назад.  
Саске посмотрел на Узумаки и улыбнулся. Наруто был сейчас таким родным. Голубые глаза искрились такой радостью, и Саске вновь поймал себя на мысли, что хочет радовать этого упрямца каждый день, изо дня в день и до скончания своей жизни. 

-Пошли, давай, иностранец,- хмыкнул Учиха. И вошел в сумрачную аллею.

Они шли медленно, наслаждаясь запахом и пением птиц. Наруто казалось, что они идут по сказочному миру, настолько красиво все было вокруг. 

\- Спасибо, тебе Саске, - вдруг сказал блондин. Гравий хрустел под подошвами ботинок. Ветви смыкались над их головами, и парню на минуту показалось, что среди листвы он видит белые головки лесных духов, настороженными взглядами провожающих двух чужаков, которых занесло ветром в их зеленый сумрачный мир.   
Впереди, где деревья расступались, мелькнула голубая гладь пруда и стилистическая крыша лодочной станции.  
Выйдя из зеленого сумрака аллеи, они также молча прошли к маленькому домику, что стоял на сваях. Ноги ступили на горбатый мостик, и дерево заскрипело под тяжестью их тел. У домика стоял работник станции, одетый в униформу и, махнув рукой, повел их за дом, где у маленького причала, привязанные к столбикам, дрейфовали несколько лодочек.

-Вы свободны в своих перемещениях, - сказал им работник, - но прошу вас не заплывать за мостик влюбленных.  
Наруто и Саске переглянулись, и в глазах читался вызов. Без слов они поняли друг друга, что именно туда и поплывут.   
Саске первый забрался в лодку и протянул руку Узумаки. Тот посмотрел на эту тонкую красивую ладонь и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Саске, забираясь в небольшую лодочку с красными драконами.  
Минутное касание, такое мимолетное, но такое нежное. Они стояли в лодке, и рука Наруто была в руке Саске. Казалось, время остановилось, и только они двое были в этой лодке. Вокруг шелестели красные и розовые цветы сакуры, плеск воды и солнечные лучи, ласкающие их лица, обращенные друг к другу. Черные глаза смотрели насмешливо в настороженные голубые, и виделось Саске, что привычный холодок растапливается. Но стоять дольше было бы глупо. С сожалением он выпустил пальцы Наруто и сел на скамью, беря весла в руки. Работник парка отвязал веревку и кинул в лодку, небрежно оттолкнув её от пирса.  
Блондин сел напротив Саске, который опустил весла в воду, и начал неспеша грести туда, где в утреннем тумане над водой проступали очертания горбатого мостика через пруд. 

Берега проплывали мимо, и клонящиеся к воде цветы сакуры, мнимая пустота… легкая белая дымка… они были только вдвоем в этом царстве, где склонившиеся деревья окунали свои ветви в прозрачную воду. Несколько карпов проплыли мимо лодки, и время замерло в этом мгновении. Ветер играл волосами Саске, при гребле водолазка еще сильнее облегала его стройное тело, и Наруто позволил себе горькое удовольствие любоваться парнем. Он помнил, какой Учиха под этой белой тканью: теплый, пахнущий фиалкой и морем, вкус его кожи до сих пор играл у него на языке.

 

\- Наверно, здесь красиво ночью, - нарушил молчание Наруто, чтобы хоть на секунду отвлечься от Саске, - когда звезды видно.

Учиха был до боли притягателен на фоне цветов сакуры, и голубой поверхности пруда. Он был похож на статуи ангелов, которые Наруто видел в кафедральном соборе Лондона. Печальные и прекрасные. «Господи, отчего ты создал его таким, как он есть. Таким красивым, таким невозможным, таким упрямым, надменным и насмешливым, любящим свою мечту летать и строить самолеты». 

\- Наверно, - отозвался Саске, продолжая грести. – Но здесь всегда было красиво.   
Они проплыли под мостом и оказались в заводи, где на берегах густо росла сакура.  
Наруто вспомнил старый диснеевский мультфильм, где красивая русалочка сидела в лодке с принцем, не хватало только хора птиц, чтобы сходство было полным. И он улыбнулся этим своим мыслям. 

-Помнишь, как мы раньше брали лодку и плавали? Ты такой неуклюжий был, мы постоянно врезались в других, - насмешливо сказал Саске, опуская весла в воду и позволяя лодке дрейфовать по поверхности.

«Ну, спасибо, Саске. А еще минуту назад я считал, что ты ангел. Нет, ангелы не бывают такими занудливыми, такими заносчивыми…такими…»

\- Учиха, это они не умели грести. Я чемпион по гребле. Просто со мной в лодке сидел ты, а все эти девчонки сохли по тебе, поэтому сами в нас врезались. Я здесь не причем, – тут же отозвался Наруто.

-Это отговорка. Просто признайся, что из тебя плохой гребец, и все. Добе, это так просто, повторяй за мной: я плохой гребец, а ты, Саске, совершенство во всех отношениях, – продолжал иронизировать Саске, он готов был нести полную чушь, только бы не думать о том, как задрать эту черную футболку и обнажить золотистую кожу. Как ласкать ее своими жадными губами…

«Ну, Саске, сейчас ты ответишь мне за свои слова! Совершенство он, ага, как же!».

-Да ты мистер Занудство, теме! – весело сказал Наруто, опуская руку в воду, и брызнув в Учиху.

Саске улыбнулся уголками губ, и, не отводя взгляда от глаз Наруто, стал медленно вытирать лицо. Провел по лбу, щекам, и коснулся пальцами своих губ, стирая капли влаги, прикусывая поочередно каждый палец. Такая откровенная эротика была в том, как тонкие пальцы скользили по красивым губам, что Наруто судорожно вздохнул. «Ксо, зачем он это сделал? Чертов, Учиха, что он творит?!»  
Саске же усмехался, наблюдая за реакцией блондина. Зрачки у Узумаки расширились, и от голодного пронзительного взгляда тепло разливалось у Саске в животе.

Он сидел без движения, наблюдая, как Наруто, словно зачарованный, опускается перед ним на колени, и его рука берет его руку, и теплые губы теперь касаются его ладони. Язычок вывел цветочек на его кожи, потом еще один и еще, заскользил к запястью, где пульс отбивал нервный ритм.   
Желание, дремавшее в его теле, проснулось и приподняло свою голову, а с ним и что-то еще. Но Саске было все равно, узкие брюки, облегающие его бедра, с головой выдавали его возбуждение от этой ласки, а он не собирался скрывать того, что хочет Узумаки.  
Голубые глаза не отрывались от черных, чуть прикрытых густыми ресницами. Саске не двигался, предоставляя Наруто полную свободу действий.   
Наруто же тем временем прикусил нежную кожу и, сдвигая губами рукав водолазки, продвинулся немного дальше. Саске прикрыл глаза, и в тот же миг почувствовал, как мягкие губы Наруто коснулись его губ, так нежно, так бережно. Руки Узумаки зарылись в его волосы, наклоняя голову Саске к себе. Ловя губами его губы, прикусывая, сплетая свой язык с его языком. Учиха отвечал со всей страстью, что была в его теле, лаская губами губы Наруто. Заставляя сердце блондина стучать в рваном темпе, а кровь быстрее бежать по жилам. Хриплый стон сорвался с губ Наруто и перетек в рот Саске. Учиха обхватил Наруто за шею, поглаживая горячую кожу под волосами и слегка царапая от накатившего наслаждения, не в силах сдерживаться.   
Наруто же тем временем обхватил парня за бедра и стащил с сидения, прижимая к себе податливое и теплое тело Учихи. Саске обхватил блондина за плечи, раздвигая ноги, усаживаясь верхом на колено преклоненного парня. От жара, исходящего от Узумаки, у Саске пропали последние мысли.   
Желание струилось во всем теле, сжигая Учиху. Пальцы Наруто же проникли под пояс брюк. Парень прервал поцелуй и прижал теплые губы к уху Саске, кусая за мочку.

\- Расстегни ремень, - услышал Учиха хриплый голос. Парень охотно послушался, руки его опустились на ремень, судорожно расстегивая, и пальцы Наруто теперь уже свободно проникли под боксеры. Ладони обхватили ягодицы Саске и сжали, прижимая его еще ближе, заставляя его двигаться навстречу возбужденной плоти Наруто. Рот блондина вновь впился в губы Учихи, сминая и подчиняя его своей воле. Саске также неистово отвечал на яростные движения языка Наруто во рту, продолжая медленно тереться своим бедрами о возбужденный член парня. Лодка покачивалась на воде, накреняясь то на один бок, то на другой.

Учиха же, не теряя времени, уже ласкал теплую кожу Наруто под футболкой, касался его груди, живота, медленно спускаясь еще ниже. И вот тонкие пальцы легли на набухшую плоть блондина, меж их телами, лаская ее через ткань, срывая очередной хриплый стон с губ блондина.   
Они забыли, где они и что делают. Только вот эта страсть одна на двоих, только тепло их тел, прижимающихся друг к другу, соприкасающаяся в томительной жажде обладания, возбужденная плоть. Наруто больше не мог сдерживаться, его руки переместились и теперь обхватили член Саске, лаская не спеша и медленно, заставляя того сильно дернуться, отчего лодка снова опасно накренилась.

-Тихо, Сас, не спеши, - хрипло прошептал Наруто, отрываясь от губ Учихи, - иначе мы сейчас опрокинемся…  
Только он сказал это, как лодка, продолжая кренится вправо, перевернулась, и парни рухнули с брызгами в холодную воду пруда.

Учиха вынырнул, проклиная свою несдержанность и ища глазами золотистую макушку, подплывая к перевернувшейся лодке. Наруто вынырнул следом.

-Сас, в следующий раз, когда тебе взбредет в голову что я чего-то там не понимаю, прошу тебя, напомни мне взять с собой запасную одежду, - грустно сказал парень, признавая свое поражение.


	11. Chapter 11

Глава одиннадцатая

Наруто опустился еще глубже в горячую воду, ароматная пена скрыла его уставшее тело, он прикрыл глаза, вдыхая запах ночной фиалки. Мысли разбегались, он не знал, что делать с собой и с Саске в этой сложившейся ситуации.  
Узумаки покачал головой. Если бы он знал, тогда, еще в Лондоне, к чему приведет его поездка, он бы отказался. Или же нет.  
«Будь честным перед самим собой, нет, ты бы не отказался. Сегодня ты увидел всю глубину своей одержимости Саске».  
Наруто сжал руки в кулаки под водой.  
«Сас, что же ты делаешь со мной, что ты делаешь с нами? И как мне заставить себя перестать боятся сделать этот последний шаг к тебе.  
И сейчас, сейчас может я опоздал».   
Наруто откинул голову назад, прислонясь к белому кафелю, вспоминал всю прошедшую неделю.   
Тогда, вчера днем, они были словно в другом мире, он и Саске, и не было этих лет и той боли. Они перевернули лодку и, посмеиваясь, забрались в нее.  
Учиха сел за весла и через несколько минут они подплыли к причалу, лишь клочья белого тумана сопровождали их в этом марш-броске до лодочной станции. Сердобольной работник удивился, увидев их в мокрой одежде, но улыбающихся, выдал им синие спецовки и, сжимая в руках сухую одежду, парни отправились в туалет. Переодевались вместе и, оказавшись в маленьком помещении, он, Наруто, не мог отвести глаз от тела Саске, когда тот сдирал с себя мокрую одежду. Сначала брюнет стащил с себя водолазку, а потом стал снимать ставшими такими узкими мокрые черные брюки, оставшись только в боксерах.  
Наруто еще целых две минуты любовался белой кожей, пока Учиха не обернулся к нему и не швырнул в лицо мокрую белую водолазку.

-Тебе помочь переодеться? - невинно спросил брюнет, усмехаясь, глядя как Узумаки по-прежнему стоит в мокрой одежде, даже не думая раздеваться, откровенно рассматривая его.  
-Нет, - хмуро отозвался Узумаки, и кинул в Учиху назад его водолазку. Саске поймал одежду и положил на раковину, наблюдая, как Наруто медленно снимает с себя футболку, и черные глаза жадно следили за открывающейся волнующей картиной. Как тогда, в центре Ли, Саске любовался красивым и совершенным телом блондина.   
С сожалением оторвав взгляд от тела блондина, Саске стал натягивать зеленую спецовку, услышав смешок Узумаки.  
\- И что?! Зато она сухая, - проворчал Саске, догадываясь о причине веселья.  
Блондин тем временем тоже переоделся, складывая свою мокрую одежду в стопку. Выглядели они как заправские нищие. И глядя друг на друга, их губы синхронно раздвигались в улыбках.   
Но только на секунду, потому как, склонив голову на бок, Саске спросил, растягивая слова:  
\- Нару, как часто ты целуешь парней, при наличии живого дружка? Или Сай не против твоих маленьких похождений?

Наруто вздрогнул. Саске смотрел на него насмешливо и грустно.  
Он не знал, что ответить.  
«Хороший вопрос, Саске. Нет, я не целую парней. Целую только тебя. И не только целую», - подумал он, вспоминая, как едва не занялся сексом с Саске в кабинете, и сегодня в лодке. 

-Тебе какое дело? – спросил Наруто.

\- Я, можно сказать, самая заинтересованная сторона, - усмехнулся Саске. Черные глаза смотрели с такой болью, что в животе у блондина все сжималось и закручивалось. 

-Заинтересованная сторона, - повторил Наруто. - Что ж, возможно, - он не хотел сейчас говорить об этом. Слишком сильно его пугала его одержимость Саске. - Тебе не кажется, что туалет не совсем подходящее место для таких разговоров?

-Хорошо, мы можем поговорить об этом позже. Но сперва скажи мне, что ты собираешься делать дальше? – голос Учихи был напряженный.

Наруто удивленно посмотрел на Саске.   
«Что я собираюсь делать дальше? Схватить тебя в охапку и любить, вот что я собираюсь делать, если только у меня хватит глупости наступить на одни и те же грабли второй раз».

\- Ничего я не собираюсь делать, - злясь, сказал Наруто, отворачиваясь от Учихи и собираясь выйти, наконец, из туалета.   
Обсуждать свои чувства к Саске на фоне белого горшка и раковины ему хотелось меньше всего на свете, и потом, он просто не знал, что сказать. Учиха прав.  
Но он забыл, с кем он разговаривает.   
Его остановили следующие слова:  
\- Может, мне стоит рассказать Саю о том, что мы делали с тобой вчера и сегодня? - услышал он голос Саске.  
Наруто обернулся и, бросив одежду на пол, в два шага покрыл расстояние, разделяющее их в тесном помещении, схватил парня за спецовку, привлекая к себе.  
\- Не впутывай сюда, Сая, Учиха. То, что было между нами, останется между нами, понятно? Сай, здесь не причем! - Сказал Узумаки, пытаясь донести свои мысли до Саске.   
Губы брюнета изогнулись в улыбке, а в черных глазах плескалась боль. Еще влажные волосы прилипли ко лбу и обрамляли его лицо, и Наруто казалось, что на него смотрит не живой человек, а фарфоровая статуэтка с совершенными чертами лица, которых не бывает у людей. Статуэтка в это время снова открыла свой рот, и красивые губы изогнулись в усмешке. Наруто словно через туман услышал:

-Узумаки, он тут очень даже причем. С кем ты спал сегодня ночью?- зашипел Саске, обхватывая своими руками руки Наруто. От соприкосновения с кожей Саске миллион положительных и отрицательных частиц столкнулись в его теле, пробуждая пожар.

\- А тебе какое дело с кем я спал?! Ты хочешь сказать, что не спишь с Карин?! - также зло ответил Наруто. Гнев не отпускал. Какого черта он указывает ему с кем спать, когда сам крутит роман с Карин?

\- Я расстался с Карин в тот же день, когда ты прилетел в Токио, добе, - бросил Учиха в лицо Наруто это признание. Наруто замер, все еще не веря, и радуясь как последний дурак.   
Саске видел, как гнев уходил из голубых глаз и черты такого родного лица постепенно смягчались.   
Наруто вновь чувствовал себя полным идиотом, но это было привычное чувство, когда он был рядом с Саске. Да какое ему вообще дело с кем спит Учиха! Нет, похоже, дело все же есть! Но Карин, с ней он поступил так же, как и с ним, тогда, три года назад. Да еще и сегодня, девушка, похоже, безумно влюблена в Саске раз тот вертит ей, как хочет, даже когда больше не спит с ней.

\- И чем тебе Карин не угодила, Учиха? Ты ломаешь жизнь людям из-за своих сиюминутных капризов! Как тогда три года назад! – снова разозлился Наруто. Та прошлая боль вернулась, он знал, как это, быть на месте того, кого бросают.

-Ты не просто мой каприз, Наруто, - также яростно прошипел Учиха и, отодрав пальцы Наруто от своей одежды, вышел из туалета, оставив после себя запах ночной фиалки.

«Ты не просто мой каприз, Наруто», - эти слова звучали в его голове весь тот день… и звучат до сих пор.   
«Не каприз? Так кто же я для тебя, Саске?!»

Узумаки выдернул пробку, наблюдая, как вода медленно покидает ванну. Пузыри пены лопались с тем, чтобы на месте старых возникли новые мыльные сферы. Дрожащими пальцами он включил кран, чтобы смыть с себя пену, прикрывая глаза. Прозрачные брызги воды наполнили ванную комнату, и капли сползали по белому кафелю, оставляя за собой влажные разводы, где на вспотевшей поверхности было выведено только одно имя, состоящее из трех букв. «Сас».

 

Выйдя с лодочной станции, Саске первым делом отвез его в отель, а сам отправился к себе. Сказав, что сегодня будет весь день на встречах и его присутствие в офисе необязательно.   
Узумаки быстро принял душ и переоделся, сел за ноутбук, но работа не шла. В голове было лишь одна идея для презентации, и, оформив ее на нескольких листах, он отослал файл по электронной почте Саске. А потом, подумав еще немного, сделал резервную копию и отправил ее на электронный адрес старшего Учихи.   
Затем вытянул ноги и почесал голову. Раз Саске не будет в офисе, ему там тоже делать нечего. Подумав немного в этом направлении, Узумаки переоделся в спортивные штаны и толстовку и отправился в центр города, где в чайной Шикамару уже были Сай и Киба.   
Сай был каким-то странным. Еще вчера Узумаки подметил, что друг не находит себе места. Спали они каждый у себя в номере, а утром Сай сказал, что пойдет гулять по Токио с Кибой. Наблюдая за ним, таким потерянным, сидящим на подушках, он не мог заставить себя поговорить об их отношениях. На предложение пойти в зал потренироваться Сай ответил как-то вяло, но в зал они все же пошли. На тренировке парень часто ошибался, был рассеян, а когда пришел Ямато–сенпай, сказал, что плохо себя чувствует и вышел из зала. Ямато проводил его тревожным взглядом, поздоровался с Наруто и направился тренировать новичков.

А утром Узумаки ждал сюрприз. На его столе лежал вчерашний отправленный по электронной почте отчет весь перечеркнутый красным маркером. И когда Учиха только успел его прочитать и зарезать? Узумаки нахмурился, это уже третья его идея, которая по высочайшему учиховскому мнению не годилась для работы. Он что, специально режет его раз за разом? Наруто едва не зарычал, врываясь в соседний кабинет.  
-Сас, ты и, правда, редкостный задрот, сколько ж можно… - и наткнулся на взгляд фиалковых глаз. Слова, готовые сорваться, замерли на его губах. Наруто не мог поверить, тот, кого он так хотел видеть, тот, кто избегал встреч с ним, был здесь прямо перед ним. 

Хьюга Неджи сидел на столе Саске и болтал ногами, у окна также невозмутимо лежал Кира. Пес поднял свою голову со сложенных лап, и печальные глаза дога уставились на ворвавшегося разъяренного блондина с немым предупреждением: «Не смей орать, не то покусаю... больно».  
Узумаки перевел взгляд с дога на Неджи, потом снова на собаку, а затем на Саске, что невозмутимо сидел за столом, почесывая чертовым красным маркером свою встрепанную голову.  
Вот это сюрприз. Улыбка начала расплываться на губах Узумаки, но его радость была преждевременной.

\- Мне ты не позволял врываться в свой кабинет, когда я был твоим ассистентом, - насмешливо сказал Неджи, оглядывая презрительным взглядом Наруто.  
Блондин сегодня был в клетчатых брюках, серой рубашке и шарфе, одетый по последней лондонской моде. Одежда облегала его тело, подчеркивая стройность ног, ширину плеч и мускулистую грудь. Выглядел Узумаки так словно сошел с подиума, дерзко сексуальный и удивительно официальный в этой одежде. 

\- Я не люблю интрижки на работе, - ответил брюнет. - Это мое первое непреложное правило. Как и второе: в этом кабинете орать могу только я. Нару, я тебя уже просил кричать только в одном случае, тебе напомнить?!  
И черные глаза уставились в растерянные голубые. Наруто молчал, все еще не понимая, о чем говорят эти двое, и какого черта забыл Неджи в кабинете Учихи. И еще все внутри непривычно сжалось. Саске был сам на себя не похож, как и Хьюга. И бывший друг не особо обрадовался встрече, смотрел холодно, и губы кривились в усмешке. 

-Он называет тебя «Сас». Знаешь, я не уверен, что мне это нравится, - также насмешливо протянул Неджи. - Увидимся сегодня в клубе, Саске. Кира, пошли. Наруто, надеюсь, вы с Саем присоединитесь к нам с Саске в субботу, как-никак у нас будет праздник. Я внесу вас в список. - И Неджи ласково потрепал Саске по волосам, одарив Наруто презрительным взглядом на прощание, вышел из кабинета Учихи. Кира же, проходя мимо Наруто, также посмотрела на парня, и в этот раз глаза собаки были такими грустными, что Узумаки показалось, будто собака жалеет его.

Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Наруто недоуменно повернулся к Саске, держа в руках отчет.  
-Что это было?- спросил он, опираясь руками об стол Саске, сверля Учиху взглядом.  
-Твой отчет никуда не годится. Снова. - Отозвался Саске, склонив голову.  
-Я не об отчете, какого черта здесь делает Неджи, вы же друг друга терпеть не могли!- продолжил допрос Наруто, вглядываясь в невозмутимое лицо.

Черная бровь поднялась и блондин услышал:

\- Хьюго Неджи - мой парень. Ты ж сам мне сказал: сними себе парня. Я снял Хьюгу. Как тебе мой выбор, одобряешь? - Эти слова были подобны грому среди ясного неба.

Наруто втянул в себя воздух, чтобы не ударить Учиху, но вместо этого он швырнул бумаги ему в лицо и, печатая шаг, вышел из кабинета, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Чертов Учиха, а виноват он сам. Он сам сказал, что если ему хочется парня, то пускай снимет себе мальчика на ночь… но даже в самом страшном сне Узумаки не мог себе представить, что этим парнем будет Неджи.  
Всю неделю он изводил себя мыслями. Саске ходил в клуб с Неджи, каждое утро Наруто видел тени под его глазами. Выглядел Учиха изможденным. И как он умудрялся столько работать, да и еще развлекаться? Наруто не понимал и бесился еще сильнее. Неджи часто встречал Саске с офиса и, глядя в окно, парень видел, как Учиха садится в машину Неджи, и они скрываются в вечернем потоке машин. Тогда он сжимал руки в кулаки, проклиная себя за свою слабость, проклиная Учиху, и ревность отравляла его, не давая ему жить спокойно.  
К тому же, ситуация усложнялась еще тем, что Сай находился в каком-то странном состоянии, ночевали они по-прежнему раздельно. А Наруто понимал, что хоть это хорошо. Он не хотел объяснять своему парню, отчего вдруг у него пропало желание заниматься с ним сексом.  
И с каждым днем Наруто и Сай отдалялись все больше.  
Все эти мысли не давали покоя Наруто, он понимал: если он сейчас не решится, что ему делать с Саске, Неджи точно не будет теряться. И еще одно напрягало его в этой истории: он всегда был уверен, что уж кто-кто, а парни Неджи не возбуждают.  
Он вышел из ванной, обматывая полотенце вокруг бедер, когда увидел что на постели лежит Сай, а между ног у него примостилась маленькая коробочка.

 

Охрана на входе долго досматривали их, и Наруто хотел уже плюнуть на все и уйти. Послушать 30 seconds to Mars, которая должна была играть в клубе, он мог и дома в Лондоне, ребята часто приезжали играть в старушку Англию, да и видеть Хьюгу с Саске вместе радости не доставляло. «Я скрытый мазохист», - усмехнулся блондин, раз за разом, сидя в своем кабинете, он проигрывал сцены близости между Хьюгой и Учихой. Перед глазами было совершенное тело Саске, которого касался Неджи, скользя своими руками по его груди, животу, бедрам. И от этих картин Наруто сходил с ума.  
Тем временем, потерев нос, толстый охранник, наконец, открыл перед ними дверь. Парни оказались в царстве огней, музыки, и растекавшегося в воздухе дикого запаха веселья ночного клуба «Аматерасу».   
Сай держался скованно, но учитывая, что произошло между ними сорок минут назад, Наруто не стал его трогать. Для него самого было не так легко решиться на этот шаг.  
Он просто сжал тонкие пальцы художника в своей руке, и они вошли в первый зал. Сам клуб представлял собой подземный бункер, уходящий под землю на два этажа вниз, весь выдержанный в черно- красных тонах, где стены коридоров были подобны лабиринтам с красными драконами, что скалили свои пасти на черных стенах.  
По углам уже встречались парочки, страстно целующиеся и прижимающиеся к друг другу, но парни шли мимо, не обращая внимания.  
Три небольших танцпола на первом этаже были обыкновенными, как в каждом втором клубе, и основное веселье было именно здесь, а вот на второй этаж на секретном лифте спускались только особенные гости, и сегодня они с Саем были в числе этих счастливчиков благодаря Неджи, что был промоутером этой сети новых клубов в Токио.   
Они проходили через извивающиеся в танце красивые молодые тела, огни искажали лица танцующих и Наруто казалось, что он оказался в каком-то паноптикуме. Он сильнее сжал пальцы Сая в своей руке и ускорил шаг. Он хотел увидеть Саске.  
Узумаки уже отвык от таких гей клубов, а это был именно гей клуб. Настоящих женщин было очень мало. В основном тут были гей пары, и еще особенная каста тусовщиков, которая есть в каждом гей клубе, так называемые «шалавы», дешевки, готовые на все мальчики, переодетые девочками. И если в кармане у тебя есть некая сумма или же особенный препарат, то ты можешь получить все, абсолютно все, любая твоя фантазия будет воплощена тут же… так было везде, Наруто не сомневался, что в Токио действует тот же закон. И он послал сюда Саске, от мысли, что именно здесь Саске снял Неджи, ярость загоралась в его теле.  
Он сжал губы. «Спокойнее Нару, спокойнее. Саске вряд ли бы стал вести себя столь не разумно. Переодеваться девушкой Учиха бы точно не стал».  
Но когда они спустились на лифте в закрытый зал, убежденность Наруто подверглась испытанию.  
Двери лифта раскрылись, и первое, что бросилось в глаза, это полная смена интерьера: если все наверху было черно-красным, то здесь их ноги утонули в ворсе ковра цвета ультрамарина, стены были из каких-то панелей, что переливались то золотистым, то серебряным светом в лучах искусственной подсветки. На стенах была изображены танцующие люди: мужчины, женщины и звери. Сай удивленно поднял бровь и усмехнулся.  
\- Странная у них фантазия,- услышал Наруто тихий голос парня. Это была первая его фраза с тех пор как они вышли из номера Узумаки.  
Наруто согласился с парнем. Чем дальше они шли по коридору, тем причудливей становились картины на стенах, и громче звучала музыка. Сначала был изображен только танец нескольких божков с нимфами на зеленой траве меж склонившихся ветвей оливы, в разлетающихся ярких одеждах, с длинными волосами и удивительно красиво прорисованными идеальными телами. Сидящие на траве сатиры, играющие на свирелях и большие белые собаки, лежащие у их козьих ног.   
А потом тела божков и нимф сплетались уже не для танца, руки и губы ласкали друг друга без разбора, бог, нимфа, сатир, собака… не было разницы кто, с кем, и как. Это был клубок тел, где трудно было различить, кто и что делает. Картины были написаны с такой страстностью, что Наруто почувствовал легкое возбуждение, и покраснел.   
Ксо, куда это затащил их Хьюга. Но коридор сделал плавный поворот, и в мерцающим серебристом свете двое работников клуба распахнули перед ними двери в зал. Наруто на минуту прикрыл глаза, ослепленный светомузыкой, но через несколько секунд его глаза привыкли к новому освещению и он присвистнул от восхищения. Вот это зал!  
Если в коридоре была античность, то внутри все было спроектировано так, чтобы у человека появилось ощущение, словно он находится в будущем. Посреди зала была большая круглая вращающаяся платформа с белым покрытием, где на гладкой поверхности черной краской изгибался мировой змей Уроборос, зеленый глаз подмигнул опешившему Узумаки в очередном блике светомузыки. И Наруто вспомнил, что подобную платформу использовала группа U 2 в своем шоу, куда они ходили с Саем год назад, только здесь вместо Боно и его музыкантов, были установлены декоративные черные клетки, где за решетками изгибались модели – нэко с ушками и длинными хвостиками. Лица их были загримированы, облегающие костюмы, не скрывающие красивые тела нэко, которые со звериной грацией двигались под музыку.   
Несколько клеток были пока свободны. А в центре платформы высился шест для стрип-данса.   
По углам зала и перед платформой были уютные ниши со столиками и диванчиками. Как только они вошли в зал, то дружно уставились, как два фермерских сынка, которые в первый раз попали на центральную площадь большого города, не заметив, что к ним подошел официант. Это была девушка, в скромной черной униформе, только кошачьи ушки торчали из выбеленных краской волос. Когда она кашлянула и заговорила, они заметили ее.  
\- Я Каруя, ваш официант на сегодняшний вечер. Я провожу вас к столику. Напитки уже ждут вас, сегодня у нас особое меню,- сказала девушка, и парни отправились следом за ней, оглядываясь по сторонам. А посмотреть было на что. В зале было достаточно людей: кто-то сидел за столиками на диванчиках, кто–то двигался в такт музыке на крутящейся платформе. По бокам зала были сделаны подъемники, где в танцующих огнях стояли привязанные к шестам модели. Эти стояли без движения, их тела светились золотом в светомузыке, и они казались теми самыми божками с картинки в коридоре, не хватало только нимф и сатиров. Наруто покачал головой, если это все придумал Неджи, то у него явно что-то произошло, раз он прячется от друзей и работает промоутером в сети клубов.  
Тем временем они свернули направо, обходя крутящуюся платформу, и подошли к столику, где развалившись на диванах, лежали Неджи и Саске. На столе стояла корзина фруктов, а из ведра со льдом торчали горлышки нескольких бутылок. Бокалы сверкали то синим, то зеленым, то красным. Парни болтали, но когда Наруто и Сай подошли, то замолчали. Неджи достал из ведра бутылку и стал разливать по бокалам пузырящую жидкость. Запахло персиком и сливой.   
Наруто же не мог отвести взгляд от Учихи, запоминая его. Таким он еще не видел Саске. Белая рубашка с воротником стойкой была расстегнута до середины груди, обнажая совершенное тело Учихи, черные кожаные брюки так тесно облегали ноги, что казалось, кожа сейчас разойдется по швам от одного неловкого движения. На шее Учихи красовался золотой кулон с веером, символом его рода. Сначала Наруто не понял, что такое с волосами Саске, но приглядевшись, не мог поверить: из встрепанной шевелюры Учихи торчали мохнатые ушки Нэко.

\- Я хвост одевать не буду, - услышал Наруто насмешливый голос Сая. 

А ему понравились накладные ушки Учихи. Захотелось сразу лечь с ним рядом, и коснутся рукой этих ушек, провести по таким жестким волосам, вдохнуть запах ночной фиалки, ласкать губами его шею, спустится ниже, целовать его грудь, так дерзко обнаженную. Сжать руками, ощутить такое горячее, родное, натренированное тело Саске, ласкать его ноги, обтянутые этой черной кожей. Возбуждение нарастало с каждой минутой, а Учиха словно знал, как действует его вид на Наруто. И, слегка раздвинув ноги, откинул встрепанную голову назад на спинку дивана, облизал медленно язычком верхнюю губу, не сводя завораживающего взгляда с Наруто. Блондин готов уже был забыть, где он находится, и лечь меж разведенных ног Учихи, коснуться губами его губ.  
«Ксо, Саске, что ж ты делаешь со мной?».  
Сай тем временем сел напротив Саске на диван, облокачиваясь рукой о спинку и с неприязнью разглядывая Учиху, почти лежащего на диване с бокалом в руке.

«Смотри - смотри, - усмехнулся про себя Саске, окидывая Сая насмешливым взглядом. – Ты, конечно, хорош, красивое лицо, стройное тело, и наверняка хорошо знаешь Наруто, раз спишь с ним уже как два года, но ты все равно чужой для него. Вы не живете вместе, и да, вас связывает работа и постель, но других связей меж вами нет. И Наруто я тебе не отдам. Сегодня он будет мой. Не для этого я целую неделю готовился с Неджи, не для этого я одел эти дурацкие ушки и еле втиснулся в узкие брюки. Я пущу в ход все, что у меня есть, мое тело, мой ум, наше прошлое, что связывает нас с Наруто, я пойду до самого конца, но больше его не отпущу».

Саске прикусил губу и перевел свой взгляд обратно на Узумаки. Тот был таким, как всегда. «Мой солнечный мальчик», - горько сказал про себя Саске. Сегодня блондин был в голубых джинсах, скромной черной футболке, облегающей его совершенное тело, загорелые мускулистые руки с золотистыми волосками лежали сейчас сложенные на столе, а пальцы были переплетены в замок. Волосы как всегда падают несколькими прядками на лицо, еще сильнее подчеркивая эти любимые голубые глаза цвета самого свежего утреннего неба. Эта улыбка, что притаилась в уголках его красивых губ.   
«Ксо, какой же ты красивый, какой ты желанный, какой ты родной и как я хочу тебя. До боли, до судорог, до безумия».   
Массивный ремень лежал на бедрах, акцентируя внимание на одном очень волнующем месте. Взгляд Саске скользил туда вниз, пытаясь разглядеть, не поднялось кое-что у Наруто при виде его, потому как у Саске от одного только взгляда на любимого встало все, что еще было способно стоять. Точнее, оно до сих пор не опадало с того времени, когда он лежал под Узумаки на своем столе. Желание затопляло, мешая здраво мыслить.

\- А хвосты выдают только тем, кто в клетках. Хочешь в клетку, Сай? – спросил парня Неджи, разглядывая любовника Наруто. Хоть они не раз виделись в Скайпе, но сегодня Неджи стало все понятно раз и навсегда. Без камеры Сай был так похож на Саске, что это сразу же бросалось в глаза, так что Гаара был прав. Эти двое созданы друг для друга, а выбор Наруто только подтверждает, что подсознательно он хочет только Саске.  
Хьюга поежился, от эротических волн, исходящих от Учихи, даже он ощутил какое-то волнение.   
\- С хвостами понятно, а ушки? Откуда у тебя они, Саске? – спросил Наруто улыбаясь.  
Саске еще шире раздвинул ноги и, не отводя глаз от Наруто, ответил:

\- Постоянным клиентам полагаются бонусы, - и все внутри Наруто оборвалось. Что же, он был прав, когда решил, что ночи Саске проводит в клубе с Неджи.  
А учитывая, как Учиха сексуален, проблем в выборе партнера у него не бывает.

-Хочешь себе такие? - Саске резко сел и придвинулся к Наруто, касаясь его бедром и прижимая свою ногу к его. Повернулся и, коснувшись волосами его щеки, сказал тихо на ухо, чтобы слышали только они одни.

\- Или оденешь Саю. Если закроешь глаза, сможешь представить, что это я. Добе, тебя же устраивает копия?   
Теплые губы касались его кожи. И мурашки побежали по обнаженным рукам Узумаки.  
«Ксо, Саске».  
-Тогда подстриги Неджи и покрась, может, тогда он сойдет за меня, или это не важно?! Ты с каждым ассистентом обжимаешься, теме? - Не остался в долгу Наруто. – Главное, чтобы между ног что-нибудь болталось!

Рука Саске тем временем уже легла на его ногу. Тонкие пальцы провели вверх небольшую линию по внутреннему шву брюк.

-Нет, ты ошибаешься, - услышал Наруто томный голос Саске.

«Ему надо запретить так со мной разговаривать». Еще пару касаний, и он кончит прямо сейчас. Блондин во избежания конфуза немного отдвинулся. А Саске снова откинулся назад, разваливаясь на диване. Смачивая губы в прозрачной жидкости. 

-Что же, давайте выпьем, - сказал Неджи, наблюдая из-под полу прикрытых ресниц за игрой Саске. - Скоро начнется выступление. Кстати, как вам клуб?

-Сильное впечатление, - ответил Сай, похоже, ему и, правда, понравилось. Насколько вообще может теперь хоть что-то нравиться.

-Да, только никак рекламное лицо не можем выбрать для клуба, - пожаловался Неджи, закидывая ногу на ногу, и взяв бокал с вином в руки.

-А Карин? - предложил Наруто, стараясь не смотреть на развалившегося Учиху с ушками.

-Карин? - переспросил Неджи, всматриваясь в Наруто, и проклиная про себя эти дурацкие интриги, лишившие его на время друга. У Наруто всегда были миллионы идей, одна другой интересней.

-Да, Карин, бывшая девушка нашего Саске, - сказал Узумаки, особо выделяя слово нашего, и Неджи улыбнулся. «Ревнует. Саске прав, Узумаки ревнует его. Ревнует и хочет, не смущаясь даже своего дружка». – Она актриса и модель. У нее очень необычная внешность. Из нее можно вылепить что и кого угодно. Никогда не встречал такой девушки, – закончил свою мысль Наруто.  
Саске заинтересованно посмотрел на Узумаки. Он и забыл о Карин. Она, как никто другой, подходила для рекламы сети клубов. 

-Она согласится, работы сейчас у нее мало. Кризис, - сказал Саске, ставя бокал на стол. – Я попрошу ее завтра приехать. А теперь, Неджи, я хочу танцевать.

И Саске поднялся с дивана, глаза же его смотрели только на Наруто, держащего бокал в руке. Одарив блондина красноречивым взглядом, Учиха пошел к платформе. Наруто прикрыв глаза видел, как Саске поднимается по ступенькам на крутящуюся поверхность и перетекает меж клеток. Люди, что танцевали, расступались перед ним. Парень не мог поверить, но Саске шел именно к шесту для стрип данса. Узумаки глубоко вздохнул, и больше не отводил глаз от Саске.  
Блики разноцветных огней, музыка и грациозный Саске. Он подошел к шесту медленно, не спеша положил тонкие пальцы на железо, обхватил, лаская, как любовника, и обошел вокруг по часовой стрелке, ища только один взгляд широко распахнутых голубых глаз… Увидев, что Наруто смотрит на него, Саске улыбнулся. Никогда бы он не стал танцевать на виду всех этих людей, но ради Наруто он был готов и на это. Всю неделю он тренировался этому танцу с шестом, чувствуя себя полным идиотом со съехавшей от воздержания головой. Обойдя еще раз вокруг шеста, он плавно обернулся вокруг своей оси, касаясь шеста спиной на секунду, но продолжая обходить. Музыка тем временем резко поменялась и из динамиков полилась жесткая агрессивная мелодия.

Не один Наруто следил за танцем Саске. Брови Сая поднялись, похоже, на Узумаки началась самая настоящая охота, а этот олух, - быстрый взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц, - ничего и не понял.  
Саске же тем временем, обойдя шест еще два раза, перевернулся, меняя положение рук на железном штыре, вдруг резко закинул ноги вверх на шест, обхватив его, и повис головой вниз. Белая рубашка еще сильнее распахнулась, а ушки потерялись в волосах. Удивительно сильные ноги обхватывали железо, держа тело в равновесии, а Саске тем временем продолжал крутиться вокруг своей оси, заведя руки себе за спину и сцепив замком еще сильнее изогнувшись. 

Затем обхватил шест рукой, продолжая крутиться, но приподымая тело в более горизонтальное положение, обхватывая правой ногой по-прежнему шест, а другую поднимая вверх. Все эти движения были наполнены такой страстностью и диким желанием, что Наруто заерзал на диване. Саске же, обвив шест уже двумя руками, снова повис головой вниз и теперь две ноги уже были свободны, делая полу шпагат в воздухе, и он заскользил вниз, касаясь обнаженной грудью блестящее в огнях железо. Наруто вздрогнул, он же сейчас упадет, но ничего подобного. Саске плавно сполз, перевернулся и сел на полу шпагат. Словно миллионы раз проделывал это. Огонь внутри Узумаки разгорался, когда Учиха продолжил, он, изгибаясь под музыку, плавно встал и снова запрыгнул на шест, теперь уже обхватывая его руками почти у самого верха, потом завел ноги за железный ствол, обвивая крепче, отпустил руки, и вновь закрутился вниз головой вокруг шеста. Наруто сглотнул. Ну, надо же. Он видел не раз как мужчины и женщины танцуют стриптиз, но Саске - это другое дело. Он и представить себе не мог, что такое возможно.  
Учиха же продолжал крутиться на шесте, меняя положение ног, изгибаясь все сильнее и сексуальнее, а танцующи ранее парни теперь уже просто сели на пол и хлопали ему, поддерживая парня в его безумии. От Наруто не укрылись их восхищенные взгляды. Он сам был готов вскочить и содрать брюнета с шеста, утащить его как можно дальше от этих жаждущих глаз.  
-Хм, - услышал он голос Сая. - Я схожу за текилой, вечер обещает быть интересным.   
И брюнет, резко поднявшись, устремился к барной стойке. Ему было тяжело смотреть на Наруто, впавшего в транс от танца Саске.  
А Узумаки словно погружался в прошлое, как тогда три года назад, когда Саске вытащили на сцену и он, смущаясь, танцевал танец живота.   
Сейчас же на шесте Учиха, закрепив ноги, коснулся их своими руками, а тело вновь призывно изогнулось. Рубашка еще сильнее распахнулась, продолжая скользить по шесту, пробуждая все самые сокровенные желания внутри Узумаки.  
А дальше пошло вообще нечто невероятное. Учиха вновь плавно спустился, и когда он в третий раз запрыгнул на шест, обхватывая его руками, и обвивая в этот раз всем своим телом, Наруто не поверил. Повиснув снова вниз головой, руки Саске опустились на рубашку и начали расстегивать. Секунда, и теперь ничто уже не скрывало совершенный обнаженный торс парня, голая грудь светилась в мигающих огнях, а Саске, плавно опустившись, начал тереться промежностью о металл, заведя свои ноги назад и сидя меж ними. Тут уже Наруто не выдержал.

-Неджи, ты собираешься это прекращать?- спросил он Хьюгу, который, усмехаясь, смотрел за безумством Учихи.

-Зачем? - Ответил Хьюга, недовольно поворачиваясь к блондину. Наруто был зол, бокал давно стоял на столе, а голубые глаза метали искры.

\- Как это зачем?! Это же, мать твою, твой парень! И ты позволишь вести ему себя как шлюхе? – разозлился Наруто на Хьюгу.  
«Ксо».  
\- Тебе что-то не нравится? - спросил невозмутимо Хьюга.  
-Пошел ты к черту, Неджи, если ты это не прекратишь, то это сделаю я, - пригрозил Узумаки.  
-Валяй, попробуй, - напутствовал его парень.   
Наруто, наградив его тяжелым взглядом, резко встал. Он не мог больше смотреть, как эти парни любуются его Учихой. Он пошел прямо на платформу. Быстро, очень быстро. И был он зол, крайне зол. Саске тем временем увлекся, поднялся под град аплодисментов и собирался снова запрыгнуть на шест, как вдруг две сильные загорелые руки обхватили его за талию и закинули на плечи.

-Простите, мужики, - услышал он голос Узумаки, - но шоу закончилось. Это мой парень.

И вися вниз головой, Учиха был позорно транспортирован с платформы в зал.  
-Наруто, ты что делаешь? – спросил Саске, стараясь, чтобы его голос не казался счастливым, а было это сложно. Он только что услышал, что хотел. Его парень. Его парень. Его…

-Заткнись, Сас, - ответил Наруто, выходя из зала в коридор. Он искал место, где они могли бы побыть вдвоем и не видел, как Сай уронил стакан с текилой, провожая их взглядом.

 

Выйдя в коридор, Наруто увидел небольшую нишу, где стояли в кадках две большие хамедореи. А между ними была узкая скамейка. Направо была дверь и табличка гласила: «Только для служебного пользования». Наруто со своей ношей, не медля, направился именно туда. Распахнул дверь, и они оказались в подсобке. Он наклонился и поставил Саске на ноги, хватая его за запястья и сжимая так сильно, как мог.

-Теперь поговорим. – Сказал Узумаки, удерживая парня за запястья, чтобы он не ушел.  
\- Поговорим, - согласился Саске, он и не собирался уходить. Сделал шаг ближе и прижался своей обнаженной грудью к Узумаки. Черные глаза не отрывались от голубых, и Наруто задрожал, когда теплые губы Саске коснулись его. Хватка на запястьях ослабла, и Саске, воспользовавшись слабостью блондина, выдернул свои руки, обхватил Наруто за шею, царапая кожу под шапкой золотистых волос. Губы заскользили по губам Узумаки, язык раздвигал их и проникал в рот, неистово лаская его язык. Наруто втянул в себя воздух, но чувствовал только упоительный запах ночной фиалки. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, он обхватил Саске под бедра, поглаживая твердые ягодицы, так идеально заполнявшие его ладони, и, опускаясь ниже, касался этих сильных ног, приподымая и заводя себе за спину. Саске сразу же понял, что хочет Наруто, и обвил парня за талию ногами. Узумаки прижал его к стене, беря инициативу на себя, углубляя поцелуй, яростно целуя Учиху в такие сладкие и родные губы, прикусывая зубами эти губы, сводящие его с ума, вдавливаясь своей возбужденной плотью в Саске, покачивая бедрами, придерживая руками свою драгоценную ношу под бедра. Возбуждение схватило и не отпускало, разгоряченное тело требовало еще, как можно больше и скорее. Хриплый стон прозвучал в подсобке, и парни не осознавали, кто из них двоих уже стонет. Внутри Саске все пело от долгожданного поцелуя, от победы того, что в Узумаки проснулась ревность и жажда обладания. Спиной он чувствовал, как нагревается от тепла его тела настенная панель, а к груди и бедрам прижимался такой любимый Наруто. Набухшая плоть рвалась на волю, а тело затапливало дикое, липкое возбуждение, хотелось все, что мог ему дать золотоволосое воплощение его неутоленного желания. Саске ласкал плечи, спину, сжимая в своих пальцах черную ткань, жаждав ощутить теплую кожу Узумаки под своими ладонями.   
Наруто тем временем оторвался от его губ, и язык обвел линию подбородка, спускаясь вниз, лаская оголенную шею. Саске откинул голову назад, давая Наруто всю свободу действий. Узумаки зарылся носом во встрепанные волосы Саске, прикусывая такую нежную белую кожу, посасывая, ставя печати.   
-Нару, Нару, Нару, скажи мне, что ты хочешь? - В затмении слышал он хриплый голос Учихи. Он оторвался от его шеи, продолжая вдавливаться своим возбужденным членом в такой же стоящий член Саске.  
\- Открой глаза, - услышал Саске, и черные глаза распахнулись, с любовью глядя в голубые с расширенными зрачками.  
-Я хочу тебя, Сас, - сказал Наруто, вглядываясь в лицо Саске. Учиха слабо улыбнулся и открыл рот, чтобы сказать о своих чувствах, как парни услышали холодный голос.

-Ну, ты и ублюдок, Наруто! – в проеме двери стоял Сай и смотрел на них, сплетенных в жарких объятиях. - Не прошло и часа, как мы расстались, а ты уже тащишь его к себе в койку. Ты не лучше чем он, надеюсь, он поимеет тебя и бросит, как в прошлый раз. Вы оба мне противны! Ты, одержимый этим ублюдком, и он, трясущийся над своей задницей, как королева над своей честью! 

Все внутри Узумаки оборвалось. Он молча смотрел, как Сай быстро вышел из подсобки.   
Наруто тут же опустил Саске. У Учихи дрожали ноги. «Чертов Неджи! Какая от него польза? Не смог проследить за Саем! Стоп, что он сказал? Они расстались?!» - Он посмотрел на Наруто, у того поникли плечи. Вот ублюдок, он знал, что сказать, чтобы Узумаки почувствовал себя виноватым. Саске не знал, как будет правильней поступить: обнять Наруто, или, наоборот, не трогать его.  
\- А он прав, Саске. Прости, в следующий раз. Я пойду, пожалуй, - устало сказал Наруто и вышел следом за парнем из подсобки.  
Саске сжал кулак и ударил стену. Ну что за вечер?! Но сдаваться он не собирался.

Наруто вышел из клуба. На улице шел дождь, его куртка быстро намокла, но он подошел к охраннику. Поеживаясь, спросил, не видел ли он Сая. Охранник долго вспоминал, а потом сказал, что припоминает парня, что уехал на такси. Наруто вздохнул, отошел от входа в клуб и поднял руку. Через полчаса он был в отеле. На стойке портье он узнал, что Сай не возвращался назад в гостиницу. Наруто вновь достал телефон и начал набирать знакомый номер. На том конце не желали брать трубку.   
Узумаки, покачивая головой, зашел в лифт, и, прислонившись спиной к зеркальной поверхности, рассматривал свое отражение. Вспоминая, как недавно спускался на этом лифте, а Сай сладко спал в его постели. А он старался выглядеть серьезным и собранным после пьяной вечеринке у Шикамару. Казалось, прошла целая вечность с тех самых пор. Из зеркальных стен на него смотрел взрослый мужчина, с растрепанными влажными волосами и грустными голубыми глазами. И хоть чувствовал себя Наруто отвратительно, но глупая радость того, что он знает, кого он хочет, не отпускала его. Одной его части хотелось вернуться в клуб и закончить все начатое с Саске, а другая, наоборот, хотела бежать как можно дальше от Учихи.   
Наруто тяжело вздохнул. Двери лифта открылись, и он не спеша пошел к своему номеру. Вставил ключ, повернул пару раз. Включил свет. Кинул ключи на стойку, и в глаза бросилась эта коробочка, что принес Сай. Узумаки посмотрел на нее, содрал с себя футболку и джинсы и пошел в ванную. Ему нужен душ, холодный, а потом снотворное, чтобы заснуть и не помнить.  
А когда он вышел из ванной, его ожидал сюрприз. На кровати лежал Саске и в руках его были наручники.   
\- Интересные вещи у тебя в номере, Наруто,- сказал, усмехаясь, Учиха. – Кстати, если решишь сбежать учти, дверь я запер, а ключ у меня. Чтобы выйти отсюда, тебе придется поговорить со мной.


	12. Chapter 12

Глава двенадцатая.

 

Сай знал, что рано или поздно именно этим и закончится. Он вышел из клуба, входная дверь захлопнулась за его спиной, отрезая прошлое.  
Он чувствовал себя марионеткой, мертвой марионеткой, чьи ниточки спутались, и кукловод бросил ее в дальний угол темной комнаты, чтобы играть новой куклой, чьим бледным подобием был он сам.  
Наруто. Наруто. Наруто. Только это имя звучало у него в голове. Шел дождь. Казалось, сама природа плачет вместе с ним.  
Сай поднял голову вверх, наслаждаясь ощущением холодных капель на его лице. Тогда он мог сделать вид, что это не его слезы предательски текли из глаз. Да и были ли это слезы, может, просто холодные капли, скользящие по лицу. Он вышел на дорогу и поднял руку. Ярко желтое такси вынырнуло из темноты и остановилось рядом с ним. Парень распахнул переднюю дверь и сел на кожаное сидение.  
\- К мосту Радуги, - отрывисто сказал он водителю.  
Тот кивнул, и машина плавно тронулась с места. За стеклом мелькали вечерние огни магазинов, центров, просто фонари и люди, идущие куда-то по своим делам. Сай прикрыл глаза. Они были сами по себе, отдельно от его боли, его мира, его чувств.  
Что же он делает? Зачем он едет на мост… но возвращаться в отель не хотелось. А на набережной можно сидеть на скамейке и смотреть вниз на бегущую воду. Казалось, вечность назад он гулял у моста с Кибой и Акамару. 

«Как же так получилось, что все закончилось?! И почему мне так больно? Почему?!»

Он потер виски, вытирая капли дождя с лица. Воспоминания не отпускали. Он помнил, как увидел Наруто в первый раз. Тот стоял в мастерской Данзо к нему спиной, рассматривая его картину. На картине был изображен весенний лес и бабочки. Тогда Наруто протянул руку и коснулся холста, золотистые пальцы заскользили по полотну.  
\- Они почти живые, - сказал парень, проводя по крыльям черной как ночь бабочки с ярко синими полосками.  
«Почти живые», - Сай открыл глаза, понимая, что слезы уже не спрятать и стыдясь этих своих скупых слез.   
Он никогда не плакал. Он не плакал и сегодня, когда пришел в номер к Наруто, убегая от этих новых пугающих ощущений, не плакал и тогда, когда Наруто отстранился от него, и положил коробку с наручниками на постель, не плакал, когда Узумаки сказал, что больше не может так жить… не плакал.

«Чертов Учиха, а все из-за тебя, и хотя Наруто не назвал твоего имени, теперь я знаю - только ты всегда был в его крови. Только он мог управлять тобой, только он…не я…»

-Мост Радуги, - услышал он голос таксиста. Достал деньги, расплатился, вышел из теплой машины, туда, в ночной дождь.   
Зазвонил телефон. Музыка Наруто, его лицо на дисплее. Сай молча перевел в беззвучный режим. Не было сил говорить.  
Сай глубоко вздохнул.   
«И почему мне больно? Я всегда знал, что он не любит меня, так, как я этого хотел. И все равно …»  
Парень, кутаясь в легкую куртку, перешел дорогу, не оглядываясь по сторонам. Слыша, как визжат тормоза и ему вслед несутся возмущенные гудки. Если бы его сейчас сбила машина, он был бы просто рад. Это бы означало конец этой боли. Боли от того, что ты не нужен, от сознания того, что был только заменой тому, кого на самом деле хотели. Был марионеткой, куклой, выброшенной на помойку, на свалку…  
«Я хочу тебя, Сас».  
Этот страстный хриплый голос Узумаки звучал в его голове, не отпускал. Все было в этих словах. Все было в их судорожных касаниях. Они были друг для друга, такие разные, но такие похожие.  
Сай опустил голову. Он шел по набережной, глядя себе под ноги, идя как пьяный, не разбирая дороги, хлюпая ногами в кроссовках по лужам. Ветер с реки дул ему в спину, подгоняя, и холод пробирался под легкую куртку совсем уже промокшую от дождя.

«Хочу тебя, Сас…»

Сай не обратил внимания на очередной свист тормозов, и как синий нисан, нарушая правила дорожного движения, развернулся, сдал к обочине, паркуясь. Из машины вышел молодой мужчина в коричневой куртке, достал зонтик. Мигнула сигнализация.   
Он догнал бредущего Сая, раскрыл зонт, и парень почувствовал, что его больше не поливает дождь. Он поднял голову, и капюшон упал назад, открывая его лицо. Над ним был зонт, и этот зонт держал ни кто иной, как Тензо…

Сай резко остановился. «Только не ты, кто угодно, но не ты… Ты последний человек, которого я хочу видеть». - Сай почувствовал, как покраснел …снова.   
Этот немигающий пронзительный взгляд сопровождал его в спортивном зале, и Сай ненавидел себя за то, что ошибается на тренировке. Это взгляд вносил дисбаланс в его внутренний мир. Ему хотелось, чтобы Ямато видел его силу, а в результате он видел его бесконечные промахи. И Сай замечал, как легкая улыбка иногда пробегала по губам тренера. Как он невозмутимо подходит к ним с Наруто, меняется местами с блондином, и показывает его ошибки.   
Если бы не он со своими глазами, со своей дерзкой сексуальностью, со своей надменностью и невозмутимостью, со своими выводящими его из себя улыбками, низким хриплым голосом…то все у них с Наруто было нормально. Он бы, Сай, не поперся к Узумаки с наручниками, чтобы хоть как-то заставить себя перестать думать об этом человеке. Он решил, что всегда привлекает и будоражит воображение новизна, поэтому решил перекрыть одни ощущения другими. Забыться в сексе с Наруто.   
Сай усмехнулся. Да, он тоже хорош. Обвинил Наруто в том, что он его использовал, а ведь сам едва не поступил также. Готов был запрыгнуть в постель, прячась от тех странных эмоций, что преследовали его.  
Парень удивленно посмотрел на Ямато. Тот тоже остановился и по-прежнему держал зонт над его головой. Дождь лил как из ведра, вокруг было темно, и только огни проносящихся мимо машин и редкие прохожие нарушали эту странную минуту, где двое стояли под одним зонтом.  
\- Я знал, что англичане любят дождь, но не настолько же, чтобы ходить без зонта в ливень, – нарушил воцарившееся молчание Тензо. Черные глаза смотрели, не отрываясь, на бледное лицо Сая.  
\- А вы всегда возите зонт в машине, семпай? – отозвался Сай, чувствуя, как холодные капли проникают за шиворот и стекают по спине.  
-Бывает, - ответил тренер, продолжая держать зонт над головой парня. - Скажи мне, Сай, у тебя все в порядке?- спросил мужчина. Удерживая напряженный взгляд парня.

\- В порядке, - горькая усмешка пробежала по соблазнительным губам. - А вы как думаете? - Ответил он вопросом на вопрос. И голос его предательски дрогнул. 

\- Так, на пьяного ты не похож, один слоняешься по набережной, и, похоже, давно. Поехали, я отвезу тебя в отель. Где Наруто? – спокойно продолжил разговор Ямато, словно не замечая потерянного вида Сая.

-Наруто… А я не знаю, где Наруто!- язвительно ответил Сай, и смешок сорвался с его губ. – И мне плевать, где он!

Он оттолкнул руку с зонтом и, отвернувшись, пошел дальше по набережной.   
Ямато хмыкнул, и, прибавив шаг, пошел рядом, снова держа зонт над ними.

\- Какого черта вам от меня надо? - хрипло спросил Сай. Игнорировать идущего рядом Ямато было сложно, от него пахло чем-то теплым и восточным, так пахнут деревья, нос щекотал аромат сандала и чего-то еще…возможно это аромат первых листьев весной.  
\- Я хочу отвезти тебя в гостиницу, - ответил невозмутимо Тензо.  
-А я не хочу в гостиницу!- мрачно ответил Сай. И тут сильная рука легла на его запястье, сжала сильно и дернула, заставляя остановится. Он нехотя подчинился.

\- Что это вы себе позволяете? - вскричал разозленный Сай, глядя на руку держащую его.  
\- Прекрати называть меня на «вы», я чувствую себя старым, - сказал Ямато и улыбнулся.  
\- А чего вы мне тыкаете? - еще сильнее разозлился Сай, глядя как улыбается тренер.  
И замер от ответа.  
\- Потому что ты мне нравишься, и я хотел бы стать твоим другом. Глупое желание, но ничего поделать не могу, – в голосе столько грустной иронии, что сердце глухо забилось в груди.  
Сай ошарашено посмотрел на учителя. Он стоял по-прежнему невозмутимый. О чем думал не понятно. Черные глаза, пронзительные и насмешливые, как у ночной совы, вглядывались в него, внося такую смуту в его душу, пробуждая миллионы странных ощущений и картин. Тепло разливалось внизу живота, заполняя тело странным огнем. «Прекрати Сай, просто признайся хотя бы себе, что хочешь его. С первой встречи, еще когда его пальцы коснулись его в приветственном пожатии». 

-В отель не вернусь, - сказал Сай, все еще не веря своему открытию.

\- Хорошо, я отвезу тебя к себе. Тебе надо принять горячий душ. Выпить аспирин и лечь спать. Вот увидишь, завтра все покажется не таким страшным. - Сказал насмешливо Тензо и потащил его назад к припаркованной машине.  
-А мне кажется, я не сказал, что хочу ехать к тебе? - заявил Сай переходя на «ты» и немного опешивший от такой наглости.

\- Прекрати, - приказал Ямато, открывая машину и запихивая парня на переднее сиденье. - Если бы ты видел себя, то понял, что тебе нужна помощь. А я все же учитель и несу ответственность за своих учеников, - пробормотал Ямато, склоняясь к нему и пристегивая ремень. Влажные каштановые волосы коснулись щеки парня, когда он пристегивал его ремнем безопасности.  
От этой близости свело все внутренности.   
-А… понятно, - пробормотал Сай, ловя себя на мысли, как он хочет запустить пальцы в эти волосы и привлечь его к себе, чтобы коснутся губ Ямато. Он не знал, что произошло, но его губы жили сами по себе, они прикоснулись к влажной щеке Тензо. Она была теплой, влажной и мягкой.   
Ямато замер, не поверив. Касание губ Сая было таким нежным, таким невесомым, мимолетным, словно ничего и не было.  
Тензо повернул голову, все еще не веря, глядя в черные глаза. Губы Ямато приблизились к губам Сая, и также невесомо прижались к его приоткрытому рту. Сай почувствовал, как все внутри запело от этой нежного прикосновения. Губы Ямато были теплыми и жесткими.   
Поцелуй был невинен, простое мимолетное касание одних губ к другим. И не успел Сай хоть что-то сделать, как Ямато оторвался от него.  
\- Не делай ничего такого, о чем потом можешь пожалеть, – сказал он, резко отстранился, закрыл дверь, обошел машину и сел за руль. Нисан, недовольно буркнув, растворился в ночи.  
Сай сидел пораженный своим поступком. А еще больше тем, что ему ответили. Не так как он хотел, но ответили.  
Он смотрел в окно, где за стеклом проносились ночные огни. И странное дело, хотя он сидел в насквозь промокшей одежде, художник чувствовал, что ему тепло, и вовсе не от теплого воздуха, что нагонял кондиционер в машине, а просто от того, что этот невозмутимый и загадочный человек сидит рядом с ним. Боли больше не было.

************************************************************************************************  
\- Интересные вещи у тебя в номере, Наруто, - сказал, усмехаясь, Учиха. – Кстати, если решишь сбежать, учти, дверь я запер, а ключ у меня. Чтобы выйти отсюда тебе придется поговорить со мной. Или обыскать, - добавил он.

Наруто уставился на Саске.   
-Обыскать?! - Усмехнулся Наруто.  
Учиха лежал, развалившись на его постели, и крутил в руках наручники. Белая рубашка была расстегнута на груди, жадный взгляд Наруто скользил по совершенной белой коже. В черных волосах по-прежнему затерялись маленькие ушки Нэко. Узкие брюки облегали длинные стройные ноги, и под голодным взглядом Наруто, возбуждение Учихи становилось все явственней и явственней. Золотистая бровь изогнулась в удивлении и томительном предвкушении. Саске хотел его, эти брюки выдавали его с головой. И, глядя на соблазнительного Учиху, кровь еще быстрее бежала по жилам, и ему вновь не стало хватать воздуха. Похоже, что Саске не собирался скрывать своих желаний.  
Это было волнительно, это было ново, это было сладко, это было… дико сексуально, видеть, как возбуждается Саске.

Если бы Наруто мог бы посмотреть на себя со стороны, то не стал бы удивляться такой откровенной реакции парня.   
Он стоял полностью обнаженный, не считая скоромного отельного полотенца на бедрах, прозрачные капли на золотистой коже, рельефные мускулы на груди, поджарый живот, выбивающиеся золотистые волоски там, где начиналась ткань полотенца, волнующие изгибы, очертания крепких бедер. Саске смотрел, не отрываясь, на него, и улыбка расплывалась на его губах.

Наконец. Свершилось. Мы вдвоем. 

В черных глазах Учихи загорелся огонек, когда ткань полотенца начала медленно, но верно приподыматься в одном стратегически важном месте. Саске, не отводя глаз от Наруто, медленно коснулся кончиком языка верхней губы, затем также медленно обвел нижнюю, наблюдая, как расширяются зрачки в родных голубых глазах.  
\- Может, тебе помочь, Нару? - Спросил Саске.  
Наруто же стоял, не двигаясь и не отвечая. Саске понял, что пора действовать. Под взглядом голубых глаз он защелкнул железный браслет вокруг своей правой руки. И начал медленно расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке обнажая тело, удерживая взгляд блондина.  
Расстегивал не спеша, пуговицу за пуговицей, пока белая рубашка не оказалась брошенной на пол (впрочем, не такой уж она и была белой, учитывая, что она на полу в гей клубе успела поваляться)  
\- Вот видишь, здесь ничего, - продолжил насмехаться Саске, не отводя взгляда от Узумаки.  
Тонкие пальцы легли на молнию от кожаных брюк, когда Наруто глубоко вдохнул и медленно пошел к возлежащему парню на своей постели. Уперся коленом в кровать, обхватив Саске под бедра, подтянул к себе, раздвигая его ноги и заводя себе за спину. Молча, не говоря ни слова, протянул руку и, схватив наручники за цепочку, перекинул их за спинку кровати, защелкивая второй железный браслет на левой руке Учихи. Посмотрел, крепко ли держаться и только, потом склонился над ним, сплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Учихи, закованными в наручники. Золотистые волосы, словно шелк, коснулись бледных щек.  
-Ты этого хочешь, Саске?- спросил он, поражаясь, как хрипло звучит его голос, вглядываясь в любимое лицо.  
Учиха кивнул. Внутри разливалось тепло. Узумаки был так близко.  
– А как же поговорить? - Попытался улыбнуться Наруто.  
-Ты вроде собирался сначала обыскать, - нетерпеливо ответил Саске, сильнее обвивая ногами талию парня, приподнял бедра, упираясь возбужденной плотью в живот Наруто.  
Он чувствовал себя дико возбужденным, руки в наручниках были пристегнуты к изголовью кровати, лишая его возможности касаться руками этого загорелого тела.

Блондин еще раз глубоко вздохнул. Посмотрел на лежавшего под ним Саске.

«Это неизбежно, - сказал он сам себе. - Я хочу его. До одури, до судорог, до безумия. Хочу вот такого, упрямого, надменного, мрачного, невозможного, насмешливого и такого сексуального. Желание разрывает меня, мысль, что он может быть с кем-то, убивает». Сегодня он готов был разорвать всех, кто смотрел на него. Сегодня он был готов завершить все, что начал… если бы Сай не прервал их, Наруто не сомневался, чем бы закончились их объятия в подсобке. И не только потому, что он хотел Саске, а по другой причине. По той самой, из-за которой он вернулся в Токио.  
«Я по-прежнему люблю тебя, Саске».  
«Сильно. Неистово. Жадно. Безумно. Дико. Я прощу тебе все, я буду любить тебя, не смотря ни на что.  
А что, ты?   
Что ты чувствуешь ко мне?»   
Наруто пытался разглядеть ответ на свой вопрос в черных глазах, но боялся ошибиться, как ошибся тогда, в прошлый раз.   
«Что я для тебя, Саске?  
Только секс?  
Или большее?  
Но сегодня я готов на все, так больше не может продолжаться. Какие бы причины не привели тебя ко мне, сегодня ты останешься здесь». И Узумаки улыбнулся. Он принял решение.  
«Ты попался, Саске. Сегодня ты будешь мой, и что бы ни ожидало меня утром, ты все равно будешь моим». 

Он обхватил руками лицо Саске и прижался к теплым губам Учихи, коснулся судорожно, боясь потерять. Обвел языком контур губ, прикусил слегка, наслаждаясь этим неповторимым вкусом, теплотой и запахом, сладким и нежным ароматом ночной фиалки. Его язык проник внутрь, сплетаясь там с языком Учихи, так легко, так трепетно, так совершенно. Он ласкал своими губами и языком губы Саске, вызывая в крови парня огонь, который разгорался с каждым новым движением губ. Теплые ласковые губы Наруто спустились ниже, покрывая легкими поцелуями шею Саске. Руки же парня тем временем опустились вниз, и Саске почувствовал, как Наруто расстегивает молнию на брюках. Он опустил ноги и, упираясь пятками в кровать, приподнял бедра, чтобы ему было удобнее снять с него узкие кожаные брюки. Наруто, оторвавшись на минуту от его шеи, стянул с Саске штаны, и теперь теплые ладони лежали на черных боксерах Учихи.   
Парень глубоко вздохнул, когда Узумаки лишил его последний одежды, и теперь стоял на коленях меж его разведенных ног в одном полотенце.  
Голубые глаза горели каким-то диким огнем.  
\- Сас, ты точно хочешь этого? - услышал он напряженный голос.   
-Добе, ты слепой?! Конечно, хочу! - огрызнулся Саске, чувствуя себя глупо. Он лежит под ним прикованный к постели, сгорающий от желания, тычась возбужденной плотью в его ноги, а он стоит тут и размышляет, хочет он или нет. Чертов философ, занялся лучше бы делом. Учиха фыркнул от возмущения, с тем, чтобы через несколько секунд застонать от накатившего острого возбуждения, потому что Наруто обхватил теплой ладошкой его член и стал неторопливо наглаживать. Настойчивые губы снова коснулись его рта, сминая его губы, посасывая, прикусывая. Саске закрыл глаза. Все повторялась как тогда, в кабинете. Безумно хотелось обнять Узумаки, ласкать его руками, губами, доставить удовольствие… но он сам выбрал такие условия игры. Наруто же продолжал ласкать возбужденную плоть Саске, также неторопливо и нежно, сводя с ума этой невесомой лаской. Пальцы пробегались по всей длине, обхватывали, сжимали… Саске прикусил его за губы, и, обвивая ногами за бедра, прижимался членом к ласкающей руке. Тело брюнета полностью изогнулось, и руки начинали медленно затекать, но это была плата за наслаждение.  
Блондин хмыкнул и оторвался от губ Учихи, склонившись, стал покрывать легкими поцелуями его тело, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, пока теплый язык не коснулся его кожи на возбужденной плоти, коснулся играючи, невесомо. Он пробежался по головке, спустился вниз, слегка прикусив, потом снова поднялся вверх, лаская и срывая тихий стон с губ Саске. Нежный рот полностью вобрал в себя член Саске и стал неторопливо посасывать, обвивая языком. Шелковые волосы касались его обнаженных бедер, руки же легли на его ноги и, согнув в коленях, широко развели, делая Саске более открытым для ласк. Горячий рот неистовствовал, посасывая изнывающий член Саске, заставляя его вспомнить ту ночь на побережье, когда Наруто ласкал его так нежно и трепетно на песке. Воспоминания, ощущения, это дерзкий рот, это тепло, это наслаждение, это возбуждение и томление, все это вместе сливалось внутри его тела, срывая стон за стоном с закушенных губ. Но Наруто и не думал останавливаться, его рот прекратил терзать Саске и спустился ниже. Такого у Саске еще не было, он даже открыл глаза от удивления, когда теплый язычок нежно облизал его яички и спустился еще ниже, к заветному отверстию его тела. И когда он коснулся его там, Учиха задрожал от необычности переживания. Ощущения усиливало еще и то, что он не мог коснуться Наруто, запустить руки в его волосы, ласкать его кожу, его плечи, живот, его восставшую плоть, дать ему то наслаждение, которое он давал ему сейчас.   
Наруто снова обхватил член Саске руками, продолжая неторопливо наглаживать, наслаждаясь его теплотой и возбуждением, чувствуя, как кровь приливает все сильнее и сильнее, как выступают вены под кожей, губами и языком он продолжал ласкать тонкое колечко входа, и когда его язык, минуя первую преграду, проник внутрь, Саске не выдержал.  
\- Мать твою, - услышал блондин хриплый голос парня и улыбнулся меж широко разведенных ног Учихи.  
\- Я думаю, у моей матери все в порядке, она в раю, - отозвался блондин, усмехаясь.  
Было здорово видеть эту реакцию Саске на свои действия.  
\- Я тоже, - блондину пришлось напрячь слух чтобы услышать этот сдавленный шепот. Он продолжил ласкать его ртом, а член руками, удерживая Саске, наслаждаясь теми судорожными движениями бедер брюнета под его ласками.  
\- Нару, - позвал его хриплым голосом Учиха.  
Но Узумаки и не думал останавливаться.  
Учиха же тем временем плыл в невероятных ощущениях, так удивительно было чувствовать себя зависимым от Наруто, так странно, но чертовски приятно, ощущать, как его плоть ласкали эти теплые пальцы, невероятно, ошеломительно, необычно, осязать язык Наруто там, где его прежде не касался никто. Саске не мог себе и представить, что это возможно до сего дня. Никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя таким цельным… Он уперся головой в изголовье кровати и почувствовал, как ушки Нэко сползли набок.  
Теплые волны заполняли его тело, и Саске чувствовал приближение оргазма. Вот оно, еще одно движение теплых рук на его возбужденной плоти, неистовый язык проникающий в его тело, еще одно касание.

\- Наруто, - практически взвыл Учиха. - Иди сюда!  
В груди стало тепло от слов Саске. Наруто перестал терзать его тело, посильнее сдавливая член Саске, чтобы тот не кончил раньше времени, поднялся вверх и коснулся закушенных губ, устраиваясь между широко разведенных ног парня, касаясь своей возбужденной плотью промежности, вдавливаясь как можно сильнее, скользя, ища заветную дырочку.  
Блондин опустил руку вниз и, обхватив себя за член, стал водить головкой по промежности Саске, то приближаясь к тугому колечку мышц на входе, то отдаляясь. Губы тем временем прикусывали губы Учихи, а другая рука продолжала сжимать член брюнета, заставляя того биться в судорогах приближающего оргазма.

Сам Наруто держался из последних сил: вид дрожащего от желания Учихи сводил его с ума, сползшие ушки, запутавшиеся в черных волосах, закушенные губы, сжатые в кулаки тонкие пальцы, руки, задернутые вверх, запястья в плене наручников, заставляющие выгибаться это совершенное тело… «Такой красивый, такой желанный и… мой». Черные пряди, прилипшие ко лбу, солененькие капельки пота над верхней губой, тепло и запах, все это сводило с ума.  
\- Скажи, что ты хочешь, Сас?- спросил он его, отрываясь от его губ, продолжая ласкать своим членом промежность парня. Саске открыл глаза, и безумный взгляд черных глаз не скрывал дикого желания.

-Я хочу тебя, - ответил Саске. - Может, ты прекратишь болтать и займешься делом?

Учиха удивился связности своих мыслей в таком положении. Попробуй тут соображать, когда тело сводит от неутоленного желания, а Узумаки и не думает давать разрядки, мучая его. Наруто рассмеялся и прижал свой лоб ко лбу Саске. Голубые глаза смотрели в черные, так открыто, так доверчиво. Так как раньше.

-Сас, любимый, ты же хотел поговорить, - и снова эта солнечная улыбка.  
Учиха слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Сердце билось в груди, а в ушах звучало томное: «Сас, любимый…любимый…»

-Хорошо, - сказал Наруто, понимая, что сейчас не дождется от парня связного ответа.  
И Саске ощутил, как он вошел в него резко, до самого основания, заполняя его всего внутри. Стенки разошлись и сразу же сомкнулись, обхватив член Наруто, как ножны охватывают сталь. Так сильно, так тепло, так туго… Но боль скрутила тело брюнета, и он невольно поморщился.  
Наруто замер. Он не мог поверить. И внимательно посмотрел на Учиху. Он коснулся губами закрытых глаз, провел языком по ресничкам, спустился вниз и прикусил за нос, опустился к губам.   
\- Почему ты не сказал мне,Саске? Это напрасная боль. - Услышал он взволнованный голос.  
Учиха покачал головой, но ничего не ответил. Наруто ласково коснулся его губ. В голове билась только одна мысль.   
«У Саске ничего не было с Неджи. У него вообще не было никого». Сомнений не оставалось, он был такой тугой, что сдерживаться удавалось из последних сил. А мыслить связно и подавно. Но этой боли было более чем достаточно, Наруто хотел, чтобы Саске стонал от удовольствия, а не кривился от боли.  
Он не двигался, ожидая, когда Саске привыкнет к нему, к его члену внутри себя.

Саске лежал под Узумаки, с широко разведенными ногами, чувствуя пульсацию и подрагивание возбужденной плоти Наруто внутри себя. Боль уходила, и на смену приходило чувство наполненности и правильности, единения.   
Саске сделал призывное движение бедрами навстречу Наруто. Узумаки тут же двинулся вперед, не спеша вошел еще глубже, до самого основания, касаясь своими яичками нежной кожи Учихи, затем также медленно стал выходить из тела, практически до самого конца, затем вновь одно проникающее движение, снова назад, а потом вперед. Темп был медленный неспешный, но с каждым проникающим ударом наслаждение разрасталось и растекалось по телу теплыми волнами удовольствия. Наруто наращивал темп, все сильнее и агрессивней двигаясь, а Саске приподымал бедра, стремясь ему навстречу. Наруто же перестал сдавливать его член, и начал снова ласкать его, оттягивая крайнюю плоть и проводя большим пальцем по головке с выступающими там капельками.   
Саске прикусил плечо Наруто от набежавших сладостных ощущений, от яростных движений внутри его тела, от этой ласки. Наруто опустил голову, и его влажный горячий лоб прижался к такому же горящему лбу Саске. Он двигался внутри любимого тела, чувствуя, как обхватывает его член такой теплый и родной Саске, так хорошо было у него внутри, словно он обрел дом. Этот тело, этот запах, эти хриплые стоны, эти яростные движения бедер навстречу ему. Это все Саске. И все по своей воле, теперь он уже не сможет сказать, что все это безумие вызвало сома дэви.   
Наслаждение било через край. Ощущение тепла, горячий член Саске в его ладони, и он сам, врезающийся в это тело.   
Узумаки уже чувствовал приближение оргазма, дрожь пробегала по его телу, и радость была в каждой клеточке, а душа пела от этого обладания и единения.   
-Нару, - слышал он хриплый голос Саске.  
-Сас, - слышал Учиха хриплый голос Наруто.  
-На-аруто…  
-Са-аске…  
-На-аруто…  
-Сас-ке…  
Наруто тем временем резко вышел из горячего тела, обхватил ноги Учихи, уложил себе на плечи, потянулся за подушкой и подложил ее под приподнятые бедра Саске.  
Улыбнулся, глядя в эти родные теплые черные глаза, в это красивое лицо, и вошел опять, чувствуя, как тугие мышцы разошлись и снова обхватили его член.  
Саске судорожно вздохнул, закрыл глаза. Он давно не чувствовал своих рук в железных кольцах, ноги, закинутые на плечи блондина, подрагивали, а по всему телу то и дело пробегали волны, заставляя его вздрагивать от каждого резкого толчка.   
Стон сорвался с его губ. Наруто был так глубоко внутри него, он чувствовал его член: такой горячий, упругий, дерзкий внутри себя и удивительные ощущения сотрясали его всего. Хотелось больше, хотелось сильнее, хотелось быстрее, еще яростней, еще глубже, еще…еще…  
Саске не понял, что говорит все это вслух в кровь искусанными губами…и Наруто услышал его.  
Проникающие толчки, движения, и медленный сладостный темп перешел в рваный, резкий, быстрый.   
Голова Саске уже полностью уперлась в изголовье кровати, а от проникающих толчков, ушки сползли окончательно, и теперь лежали под его волосами.

И двое в сплетенном объятии. И двое на смятых простынях. И двое в этом безумном мире, окрашиваемом желанием, страстью, удовольствием. Загорелое тело над распростертым под ним белокожим. Резкие движения бедер и взрыв, и небо в тысячах звездах, и блаженство, и ярость, и страсть, и вся вселенная перед глазами от этих движений внутри себя, от этих касаний, от страстного шепота и вскриков на развороченной постели.  
Оргазм пришел резко, тело забилось в судорогах, и Саске больше не чувствовал своих закованных рук. Ноги его дрожали, а тело обмякло.  
Он кончил бурно, обдав горячей струей руки Наруто. Узумаки догнал его в несколько яростных толчков, пронзая полностью все его тело, и теплые струи омыли Саске внутри.  
Наруто рухнул на Учиху, обнимая его за шею и шепча в уши какие-то глупости. Саске, еле живой, уронил свои ноги по бокам парня, чувствуя, как они подрагивают. И не расслышал слов Наруто, пребывая в блаженстве. А когда услышал, рассмеялся. Наруто спрашивал, где ключ от двери, ведь обыск показал, что ключа у Саске нет. Он, Наруто, везде проверил.

\- Там же где и от наручников, в коробке, добе, – довольно улыбнулся Саске, глядя, как Наруто поднимается с него, протягивает руку к коробке и достает ключи.  
Секунда, и руки Саске свободны. И теплые губы блондина ласкают кожу там, где недавно были железные браслеты.   
Саске прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как искорки бегут по крови снова, и, не скрывая своих чувств, наконец, обнимает любимого за сильные плечи, заваливая на постель и устраиваясь сверху.  
Наруто ласково обнял Саске, лениво целуя Учиху в губы, чувствуя, как руки любимого заскользили по его телу, лаская, разминали плечи, спустились к груди, ущипнули за соски, а потом пробежались по ребрам, вызвав сдавленные смешки: он всегда боялся щекотки.  
И подумать о том, что он будет вот так лежать с Саске, и Учиха будет его обнимать, ласкать и смеяться.  
Этого Наруто не мог и представить.  
Учиха же тем временем уселся на бедра Наруто, и, склонив голову набок, рассматривал умиротворенного любовника.  
Руки тем временем потянулись к коробочке с сюрпризом, и он достал оттуда ленту.  
-Итак, Наруто, ты не ответил на вопрос: откуда у тебя все эти игрушки? - Усмехнулся Саске.  
Наруто поднялся с постели и присел, обнял Саске за талию и уткнулся носом в шею, вдохнул терпкий и родной запах.  
Ласково сказал:  
\- Я тебе все расскажу, но при двух условиях. Первое: мы помоемся. А второе: ты останешься у меня, идет? И голубые глаза с такой радостью смотрели на Саске, что тот не зная, что и сказать, просто кивнул.  
И любовь повторилась снова, только на этот раз Саске завязал глаза Наруто, и ласкал его сам, доведя блондина до изнеможения прикосновениями губ, языка и рук. Зарываясь в копну золотистых волос, вдыхая удивительно свежий запах цитруса и ощущая под ладонями это теплое, совершенное, загорелое тело.  
А потом задыхался сам от неповторимых ощущений, когда Наруто, изнывая от страсти, опрокинул его на живот, вошел сзади, несколькими дерзкими движениями внутри его тела довел Учиху до оргазма.   
Безумие повторялось снова и снова. Саске был и снизу и сверху и сбоку, а рядом был Наруто. Они были вместе, вместе шли к наслаждению и вместе срывались вниз. 

Только глубокой ночью они заснули, причем последнее, что слышал Саске, это был сонный грязный намек на боль в чей-то хитрой заднице, которая без спроса проникла в номер порядочного и вполне приличного человека, беззастенчиво воспользовалась чужой слабостью и соблазнила, да еще ночевать осталась.

\- И завтраком, поди, еще кормить придется, - насмешливо закончил свою мысль Наруто, обнимая Саске и прикусывая его за белую шею.  
Саске лениво взлохматил золотистые волосы и также сонно ответил:  
\- И не только завтраком, а еще обедом и ужином. В ближайшие лет десять точно.  
Наруто улыбнулся, прижимая парня еще сильнее.  
\- Ты знаешь, я, честное слово, не против, Саске. Завтракать, обедать и ужинать с тобой все эти десять лет.  
Голубые глаза смотрели в черные и видели там нежность. От этого было тепло и спокойно в душе.  
Саске счастливо вздохнул. И хотя он не услышал заветных слов, тех, что когда то сказал Наруто ему на ночном берегу, Саске знал: блондин любит его. То, что было между ними, было по любви. Связь, от которой он так бежал, теперь стала ему необходимой. Осталось только подождать, когда Наруто осознает эту связь, а ждать Саске всегда умел.  
Наруто же и не догадывался, о чем размышляет Саске, а просто обхватил парня, как любимую подушку, прижал к своему расслабленному телу. Умиротворенно закрыл глаза, засыпая. Он был счастлив. Бабочка внутри него перестала плакать, а мирно лежала под боком, наполняя душу спокойствием и нежностью.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Нару, - сказал Учиха, но только посапывание донеслось ему в ответ. Наруто спал. Саске усмехнулся, взъерошил золотистые волосы и закрыл глаза, позволяя сновидениям забрать и его.

Утро началось с телефонного звонка. Учиха вздрогнул и выбрался из-под тела Наруто, выглядывая свой мобильник среди разбросанных на полу вещей. Перелез через сонное загорелое тело, и, подняв с пола брюки, достал телефон.   
На дисплее было лицо Итачи, и Саске нахмурился. Он не видел причины, по которой брат мог звонить так рано. В утренних сумерках приложил трубку к уху и услышал недовольный голос.  
-Привет, братишка, мне плевать, где ты, но если через пятнадцать минут ты не будешь в офисе, то можешь попрощаться со своим креслом большого начальника. 

– И тебе тоже доброе утро, - невозмутимо ответил Саске, почесываясь пониже спины, глядя, как сладко посапывает Наруто. Как ему хотелось прервать разговор и забраться назад под теплое одеяло к любимому.

-Скажи мне, зачем ты саботировал работу Узумаки?- спросил его брат. Брови Саске поползли вверх. Саботировал. Откуда у Итачи эта информация?

-Что ты сказал? - Не поверил Учиха.

-Я сказал: через пятнадцать минут в моем кабинете. И молись, Саске, чтоб совет директоров не узнал о твоей выходке,- приказал брат и положил трубку.

Саске нахмурился. Не так он видел это утро с Наруто. Но выхода не было. Учиха быстро натянул на себя кожаные брюки и, распахнув шкаф Наруто, достал свежую рубашку и жилетку.  
Одевшись, он грустно глянул на свои ушки Нэко, что валялись в груде одежды на полу. Поднял их и положил на подушку Наруто. И, стараясь не разбудить сладко спящего блондина, вышел из номера, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

*************************************************************************************

К креслу Боинга подошла стюардесса, и коснулась плеча пассажира. Он безмятежно спал, и девушка залюбовалась удивительно красивыми и тонкими чертами лица. На лоб падали красные пряди, подчеркивая белизну кожи, а глаза были обведены черным карандашом. Одет пассажир был в бордовую рубашку со стоячим воротником. На нагрудном кармане поблескивал амулет в виде картуша с иероглифами.  
\- Господин Сабаку, мы подлетаем к Токио, - сказала девушка. Веки дрогнули, и яркие зеленые глаза посмотрели на стюардессу. Сон постепенно уходил.   
-Аригато, - тихо сказал Гаара, приводя сидение в вертикальное состояние.


	13. Chapter 13

Глава тринадцатая.

Саске вышел из лифта на двенадцатом этаже, быстро пройдя по коридору Джет Эйр. Миновал секретаря Итачи и без стука вошел в кабинет брата. Тяжелая дубовая дверь закрылась за ним. Саске увидел Итачи и Утакату, сидящих на диване перед экраном работающей ЖК-панели, что висела на стене. Поднос с тремя чашками был перед ними на столе.

На экране мелькали яркие кадры, где люди ходили облаченные в звериные шкуры, охотились на мамонтов, потом сидели у огня. Перед его глазами был взлохмаченный бородач, изобретающий колесо. Кадры быстро мелькали, рассказывая кратко историю изобретений человеческой цивилизацией. И он видел сидящих в белых тогах мужчин в сенате, а потом знаменитую бороду Леонардо да Винчи, чертежи первых летальных аппаратов, яркий воздушный шар, массивное тело дирижабля, а потом и современные самолеты.   
И вот в конце он - его самолет – черный, с синими полосками по бокам. И маленький мальчик протягивает руку к стоящему,- Саске не поверил глазам, - штурмовику из Звездных войн.  
Внизу высветилась надпись.  
«Сделаем последний шаг в будущее вместе с новым сверхзвуковым самолетом Джет Эйр»  
Саске подошел к столику, и, взяв чайник, налил себе в пустую чашку ароматный напиток. Поднял крышку сахарницы и положил две ложки, не спеша перемешал.  
Итачи наблюдал за растерянным братом. Как тот пригубил крепкий чай, разглядывая рекламный ролик.  
Старший Учиха встал с дивана и, спрятав руки в карманы брюк, кивнул Утакате.  
-Приготовь все. Через десять минут поедем в ангары. 

Помощник все понял и вышел из кабинета, усмехаясь. Он не завидовал Саске. Впрочем, не мог скрыть свою радость. Все это время Саске издевался над Наруто, так что пришло время Итачи немного поиздеваться над младшим Учихой.  
Видно было, что Саске вчера хорошо провел вечер. Пришел в офис в узких кожаных штанах, какие не каждая шлюха оденет. «Интересно, из чьей постели Итачи-сама выдернул своего брата». - Утаката покачал головой, заходя в лифт, и еще раз удивился. Навстречу ему вышел Хьюга Неджи - их бывший рекламщик. «А этому что здесь понадобилось?» - недоумевал мужчина, глядя, как парень идет не спеша в приемную Саске. Но закрывающиеся двери лифта скрыли высокую фигуру Хьюги.

-И как тебе ролик?- спросил Итачи Саске.  
Парень поставил чашку на поднос и сел на диван. От острой боли он поморщился, все же не стоило так плюхаться на диван. О том, что можно было так не усердствовать ночью, Учиха не думал.   
-Что с тобой? – обеспокоенно спросил брат, наблюдая, как лицо Саске скривилось от боли.  
-Ничего, - отмахнулся парень.  
Выглядел Саске странно, Итачи не покидало чувство, что он провел эту ночь очень уж бурно, что было удивительно. Саске был типичной занудой, и его ночи разрядки, как он их в шутку называл, проходили строго по графику. Насколько Итачи вник в этот странный распорядок, то вчера точно была не та самая ночь.  
Старший брат еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать допрос с пристрастием. Уж очень непривычно выглядел Саске. Он был спокойным и умиротворенным, таким он не видел брата уже очень давно. Черные глаза были немного прикрыты, Учиха склонил голову набок, продолжая смотреть в экран, а вовсе не на брата. И его губы складывались в легкую улыбку. Саске так редко улыбался, и брат тоже улыбнулся. С кем бы Саске не провел эту ночь, она пошла ему на пользу.  
О чем он думал, Итачи не мог понять. Но допрос можно отложить на потом, сейчас было гораздо важнее понять, зачем Саске саботировал работу Узумаки.

\- Откуда у тебя эти данные? Я был уверен, что утечки не происходило, - спросил Саске, и рука устало опустилась на подлокотник дивана. Тонкие пальцы стали отбивать рваный ритм.  
Итачи пожал плечами, продолжая стоять над братом как обвинитель.

\- Неделю назад Наруто прислал мне письмо, где изложил все свои идеи, которые предлагал тебе на протяжении всего срока работы, а ты отвергал их раз за разом. Поэтому он поступил правильно и переслал мне свои отчеты. И знаешь, Саске, он хорошо поработал. Я передал Утакате эти отчеты. Сейчас ты видишь пилотный ролик для выставки. Наруто просто чувствует этот самолет, он знает, как его надо показать, чтобы Тода захотел заключить контракт именно с Джет Эйр. И я не понимаю, почему ты со своим опытом, зарубал каждую его идею. Что скажешь, Саске?! – ответил брат, сверля Саске коронным взглядом инквизитора.  
Саске вдруг улыбнулся. И посмотрел на брата снизу вверх.

-Тому были причины, - ответил он.

\- Спасибо, братишка. А то я подумал, что тебе вожжа под хвост попала. Ясно, что тому были причины, - возразил Итачи, - я хочу знать какие. Очень хочу! И будь убедительным. Учти, мне еще совету директоров придется объяснять. 

Парень сложил руки на груди, он не хотел рассказывать брату, но выбора все равно не было. Рано или поздно все узнают о его одержимости Наруто. Скрывать свои чувства Саске не собирался. Он поджал губы и озадачил брата вопросом.

\- Как ты понял, что тебе нужна только Хината?  
Итачи выразительно поднял брови. Не ответил, разглядывая Саске, как диковинную игрушку.  
\- Я задал тебе вопрос, как ты понял, что любишь свою жену?- повторил свой вопрос Саске.  
Итачи взял пульт со стола и нажал на паузу, останавливая ролик. Повел плечами в черной застегнутой на все пуговицы рубашке и, выбирая слова, ответил.

-Когда Наруто улетел, и она пришла сказать тебе, что ты идиот.  
Усмешка.   
\- Я тогда увидел ее словно в первый раз.  
Прикрыл глаза.  
\- Она кричала и плакала, и ударила тебя. Эта тихая девочка превратилась просто в фурию, и я был потрясен.   
Пауза.  
\- Ты же стоял как истукан. Она выбежала из нашего дома, а я вышел следом. – Итачи улыбнулся воспоминаниям, - остальное ты знаешь, с того дня я больше не отпускал ее.

\- То есть, ты понял сразу, кто тебе нужен, - сказал тихо сам себе Учиха.

\- Послушай, а причем тут Наруто?- спросил Итачи.

\- Притом. Скажи, если бы ты потерял Хинату, на что бы ты пошел, чтобы вернуть ее?- черные глаза смотрели так яростно на Итачи, что старший Учиха смутился. Он не понимал, к чему ведет Саске, и причем здесь его отношения с женой.

\- Хорошо, хотя это не относится к делу, отвечу. Я пошел бы на все.  
Саске откинулся назад, закинув голову на спинку дивана, и до Итачи донеслось:

\- Вот и я пойду на все, чтобы вернуть любимого. Если для этого требуется пожертвовать своей репутацией, я сделаю это не раздумывая.

Итачи показалось, что он ослышался. Саске сказал «любимого».

-Саске, ты сейчас о чем? - Учиха просто не мог поверить.  
-Я о Наруто, - ответил брат, продолжая лежать с закинутой головой.  
-О Наруто, - тупо повторил за Саске Итачи.  
\- Наруто, - снова сказал Саске  
-О Наруто,- отозвался, словно эхо, Итачи.  
-Прекрати повторять его имя. Да, я о Наруто, - разозлился младший, принимая вертикальное положение.  
Тело саднило, а непонимание Итачи заставляло злиться, хотя после ночи с Узумаки в душе расцвела весна, и ругаться вовсе не хотелось, а хотелось вернутся назад в номер, и повторить все, что было ночью, не смотря на боль в одном важном стратегическом месте. 

-Наруто, - словно заезженная пластинка повторил Итачи. Саске и Наруто. Наруто и Саске.   
-Итачи, с тобой все в порядке? - насмешливо сказал Саске, глядя, как брат садится назад на диван.   
-Значит, тогда он улетел… - начал было Итачи.  
-Да. Именно поэтому, - перебил Саске.  
\- Все равно. Тогда зачем ты отвергаешь его проекты, если хочешь вернуть? - старший брат непонимающе уставился на Саске.  
Саске вдруг улыбнулся.  
\- А чтобы он не сбежал на свой остров, пока не поймет, что любит меня. А на это надо время.  
Итачи уронил голову на руки, и Саске услышал тихий смех.

\- Нет, вы только послушайте, - сквозь смешки сказал Итачи. - Ты ставишь под удар меня, себя и всю компанию. Твоя репутация может рухнуть, и все ради него!  
Пауза.  
-Никогда не думал, что ты можешь быть таким легкомысленным, Саске!  
Вздох.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, ролик уже смонтирован, и сейчас в ангары приедет Хидео Тода, если ты не успел вразумить Наруто до сегодняшнего утра, то тебе придется поторопиться, – сказал брат. - Его услуги больше не нужны компании, и контракт завершен.   
Насмешливый взгляд из-под сурово сведенных бровей.

Саске откинулся на диван. Прикрыл глаза. Все это не имело значения, больше не имело. Теперь они будут вместе.

\- Я уже практически вразумил его, ты помешал мне утром. Но я надеюсь побыстрее закончить все дела и вернуться назад, – тихо сказал парень, прикрывая глаза рукой.

Итачи усмехнулся. Он понимал, что судьба компании висела на волоске, но злиться на брата не мог. В голове его мелькнула мысль, что если бы не противостояние между Наруто и Саске, то, возможно, столь удачная идея и не родилась бы на свет. Но знать об этом Саске было не обязательно. Итачи поднялся с дивана и взял пиджак. Обернулся, глядя на сидящего брата, и снова поймал себя на мысли, что Наруто лучший выбор для его глупого младшего брата. 

\- Пошли уж, герой, гроза Узумаки. Так и быть, я вспомню, что ты мой младший брат, и сделаю вид, что в твоем графике скопились несколько отгулов за сверхурочную работу, – снисходительно сказал Итачи. - Но давай закончим работу. Поднимайся, едем в ангары. Нас ждет Хидео Тода.

Братья вышли из кабинета. Прошли по коридору, минуя приемную. Саске увидел, как из-за стола выскочила Мичиру, тоненькие ножки на высоких каблуках замелькали в коридоре. Девушка подбежала к Саске.

\- Доброй утро, Саске-сама, у вас посетитель, - начала была она, одергивая вишневую юбку, сбившуюся от такой пробежки по коридору.  
Но Учиха прервал ее, усталая улыбка мелькнула на его красивых губах.

-Мичиру, позвони Наруто и скажи, чтобы приехал в офис. Я буду через два часа.  
И прошел следом за братом в лифт. Закрывающие двери скрыли от него удивленное лицо секретаря.

\- Почему сам не позвонишь?- спросил заинтересованно Итачи. Они стояли рядом, соприкасаясь плечами.

\- Потому что когда я ушел, он еще спал. Я хочу говорить с ним вживую. Не по телефону. Чтобы он там не решил, на работу приехать обязан, - сказал Саске, усмехаясь.  
-Э ти мне твои планы, Саске. Вечно ты все усложняешь, - отозвался Итачи. Лифт бесшумно опускался вниз, на электронном табло мелькали цифры.  
**********************************************************************************

Тензо раздвинул гардины, впуская солнечный свет на кухню. На высокой барной стойке пискнул электрический чайник, сообщая, что нагрел воду. Но мужчина не обратил на сигнал никакого внимания, наблюдая, как цветет сакура в его маленьком саду.   
Перед глазами был вчерашний вечер, когда он подобрал промерзшего Сая на мосту. Понятно, Сай гулял под дождем не просто так. За таким его поведением крылось нечто важное. Тензо запустил руки в спутанные волосы, размышляя о том, правильно ли он поступил. Может, не стоило целовать художника. Но удержаться было практически невозможно. Притяжение между ними слишком сильное.   
Чайник пискнул еще раз, привлекая хозяина. Тот, постояв еще минуты две перед огромными окнами от пола до потолка, смотрел, как на ветру трепетали красные цветы. Затем прошел босыми ногами к стойке. Достал с полки небольшой заварочный чайник, отработанными годами движениями вытащил пачку с черным чаем и насыпал немного на дно чайника, затем залил кипятком. И поставил на кухонный стол, что стоял у окна. Тяжело вздохнул, открыл холодильник и уставился на его содержимое. Достал оттуда сыр, масло и джем, положил на барную стойку, и снова застыл у открытой дверцы.  
Раздалось недовольное мяуканье, и на кухню вошел большой пушистый серый представитель семейства кошачьих, больше похожий на миниатюрного бегемотика. Шел этот представитель на кривых лапках, еле держащих упитанное тело, а яркие голубые глаза укоризненно смотрели на Ямато, дескать: «Как же ты мог? Сам ешь. А я!!!».  
Котяра шустро, как это вообще было возможно при таком весе, перебирая ножками, оказался у ног Ямато и с большим интересом тоже заглянул в холодильник.  
\- Как ты думаешь, Шиа, что едят англичане на завтрак? - Спросил Тензо, ласково глядя на любимца.  
\- Мяу, - ответила Шиа, носом указывая на остатки курицы гриль, лежащей в холодильнике еще с прошлых выходных.  
Ямато посмотрел на кошку и усмехнулся.  
\- Нет, не думаю. Я читал, что англичане по утрам предпочитают кашу,- сказал Ямато, протягивая руку за бутылкой молока.  
Шиа с сожалением смотрела, как заветная дверь закрывается, лишая ее вожделенного завтрака. Ямато же тем временем открыл верхние шкафчики большой встроенной кухни, поочередно доставая баночки, открывая крышки ища что-то.  
\- Овсянка, вот. Я знаю, ему понравится, - сказал довольно учитель. Включая газ, ставя маленькую кастрюльку на плиту. – Когда-то у меня здорово получалось варить кашу.  
Если бы кошки могли бы смеяться, Шиа бы обязательно рассмеялась. Кулинария не была сильной стороной ее хозяина. Жили они в основном на полуфабрикатах и ужинах из соседней забегаловки.  
Шиа с интересом смотрела, сидя на полу, как ее хозяин, напевая себе что-то под нос, варит кашу. Кошка ни минуты не сомневалась, что такое странное поведение хозяина вызвал ночной гость, в ногах которого она проспала всю ночь.

Тем временем Сай проснулся. Резко открыл глаза, не понимая где он. Он лежал на мягкой постели в комнате. Высокий потолок, где деревянные балки терялись в полумраке. Шторы были задернуты, и только одинокий солнечный луч, скользящий по мебели, говорил о том, что уже наступило утро. Художник поднялся с подушек, вспоминая вчерашний день. Как сбежал из клуба, как шел по набережной, как замерз. Ямато спрятал его от дождя, посадил в машину, и привез сюда.  
По дороге они не разговаривали, и Саю показалось, что и не было этого поцелуя. Дом у Ямато был необычным. Небольшой одноэтажный дом в форме подковы и сад, с цветущей сакурой, прятался за высоким забором. Тензо поставил машину в гараж, и они вошли через черный ход в дом. Когда Ямато включил свет, Сай присвистнул. Такого интерьера он еще не видел. На стенах висели маски индейцев, яркие ковры были на черном деревянном полу, и кованая мебель. Огромные пальмы в кадках и висящий гамак меж двумя балками с разноцветными подушками. Здесь пахло Бразилией. И художник бросил заинтересованный взгляд на Тензо. Тот усмехнулся.  
-Я все же учитель копэйры. Так что не удивляйся. Пошли, ты совсем продрог, так и заболеть можно, - заботливо сказал Ямато и повел Сая через гостиную по коридору.   
Через десять минут после горячей ванны, художник оделся в принесенную Ямато пижаму и халат, и отправился на поиски хозяина. Тот уже был в гостиной и держал в руках поднос.  
Сай сел на постели. Он помнил, как пил горячий глинтвейн, а потом пошел спать. Он думал, что не уснет, но ничего подобного. Как только его голова коснулась подушки, он сразу же забылся сном, а ночью проснулся от того, что на постель забралось что-то очень теплое, пушистое, свернувшись клубочком между его ног, этот кто-то засопел. В полусне он опустил руку и коснулся мягкой шерсти. «Всего лишь кошка», - подумал художник и, перевернувшись на другой бок, уснул.

Сейчас ночной гостьи не было. Похоже, хозяин встал, раз кошка покинула место возле его ног. Художник поднялся с постели, натянул халат на голое тело и отправился на поиски учителя. Шлепая босыми ногами по теплому деревянному полу, он рассматривал маленькие картины в коридоре. Со стен на него в рамках смотрели бразильцы: мужчины и женщины, работающие на полях, сидящие на скамейках, девушки в ярких нарядах, как тропические птицы, и снова эти странные маски.

Так, разглядывая картины, художник оказался на большой светлой кухне. Где в солнечных лучах стоял Ямато и что-то помешивал в кастрюльке на плите. Сай прислонился к арке на входе в кухню, залюбовавшись Тензо.

Ямато был только в домашних черных штанах, его мускулистое поджарое тело вызывало внутри странное томление, широкие плечи, ровная спина, красивые руки, соблазнительные линии живота. Спутанные каштановые волосы, падающие на шею. Он поймал себя снова на мысли, что его тянет со страшной силой к этому спокойному человеку, хотелось подойти к нему сзади, обнять за талию и прижаться грудью к этой спине, коснуться губами обнаженных плеч. Сай покачал головой, совершенно не удивляясь своей реакции на Ямато. Все было предрешено еще тогда, когда он увидел Тензо в зале, и пронзительный взгляд ночной птицы смутил весь его внутренний мир.  
Яркие горячие картины пробегали перед глазами, где он касался губами этого тела, как обнимал, и руки его жадно ласкали обнаженную грудь учителя.  
Но вместо этого Сай сказал:  
-Доброе утро.  
Ямато вздрогнул от его голоса и уронил ложку, которой помешивал что-то в кастрюле. Сай прошел в кухню, встал рядом с учителем, наклонился над плитой. В кастрюле булькала овсянка.  
\- Ты ешь на завтрак кашу?- спросил Сай, вылавливая едва не потонувшую ложку, и стал помешивать. Они стояли так близко. Рукава халата касались обнаженных рук Тензо. От учителя пахло сандалом, дыхание сбивалось от этой близости.  
Сай смотрел на Тензо, не отрываясь, еле сдерживаясь, чтоб не рассмеяться. Он и не думал, что по утрам тренер ест овсянку. В воображении художника Тензо - мультяшка с невероятной скоростью поглощал полезную кашу из большой тарелки, а потом бежал в спортзал. 

Ямато стоял не двигаясь. Сай был рядом, черный халат распахнут на груди, так подчеркивая белизну его кожи. В глубоких темных глазах плясали чертики, что-то забавляло парня, и учитель не мог понять что именно. Художник был удивительно красив: необычный разрез темных глаз, тонкие черты лица и соблазнительные губы. Смотреть на них было тяжело. Хотелось схватить парня за рукава халата и касаться этих губ, ласкать их, снова ощутить их мягкость. 

-Нет, не ем, - ответил Ямато, отводя взгляд.

\- Тогда почему ты ее готовишь? – спросил Сай недоуменно.  
Ямато вдруг покраснел. Было так необычно видеть смущенного учителя.  
\- Вообще-то, я думал, ты по утрам ешь кашу, - донеслось до Сая смущенное бормотание.  
Сай престал помешивать. Выключил плиту. Сделал шаг ближе и теперь их разделяли только миллиметры. Так близко. Так тепло. Так искушающее.

-Тензо, так ты готовишь ее для меня? - спросил парень, еле сдерживаясь, чтоб не расхохотаться. Румянец на щеках учителя становился все ярче и ярче. Было удивительно приятно видеть, как он краснеет. Обычно Ямато был невозмутим и спокоен. А дома он стал совсем другим, таким домашним, и Сай почувствовал себя полностью свободным.  
\- Тензо, а с чего ты взял что я люблю кашу? Я терпеть не могу овсянку, - он поймал себя на мысли, что ему нравится называть его по имени, нравится стоять вот так, близко, когда их ничто не разделяет, вдыхать теплый запах, видеть румянец на щеках тренера.  
Ямато вздохнул и ответил:  
\- Я читал, что англичане любят овсянку.

\- Ага, а еще англичане любят пить чай, и охотиться на лис, - насмешливо продолжил Сай, и не ожидая сам от себя, положил руки на обнаженные плечи Ямато, привлекая к себе учителя. Темные глаза смеялись.

\- А еще я знаю одного сердобольного учителя, который спас англичанина от дождя, приютил в своем доме, а теперь готовит завтрак, – сказал он, прижимаясь к Тензо всем телом. И касаясь губами губ Ямато легко и невинно. Тензо закрыл глаза.  
Художник был так близко. От него пахло яблоком, зеленым яблоком, нежным и невесомым. Ямато опустил руки и обнял Сая за талию, привлекая к себе еще ближе. Ответил на поцелуй. Они стояли в лучах утреннего солнца, так близко друг к другу, дыхание смешивалось, руки художника переместились с плеч учителя, и теперь он обнимал Тензо за шею, привстав на носочки, жадно отвечая на поцелуй. Язык Ямато вовсю хозяйничал у него во рту, навязывая свои правила игры, сплетаясь в жарких касаниях.   
Учитель крепко держал его за талию, и от этого тепла все внутри сводило от яркого желания. Художнику никогда не было так хорошо, он никогда не думал, что поцелуй может быть настолько ярким. Как это великолепно когда теплые ласковые губы скользят поверх его губ, когда нежный бархатный язык обволакивает его и пробуждает огонь в его крови. Ему было мало этого поцелуя, хотелось много больше.   
Но волшебство закончилось, когда Ямато отстранился. Его руки медленно спустились с талии и легли на бедра сзади, обхватывая за ягодицы и привлекая к себе для более тесного контакта. Художник не возражал, он открыл глаза и увидел голодный черный взгляд. В темных глазах плескалось желание, и он видел отражение своего лица в глазах Ямато.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал это только потому что тебе больно, - хрипло сказал учитель. - Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим. Очень хочу, - встречное движение бедер и Сай чувствует всю силу желания, притаившегося в теле Тензо. Черные глаза гипнотизируют, затягивают, смотрят в душу так, словно нет никаких преград. - Что произошло вчера, Сай? Скажи мне. Я не могу любить тебя, пока не узнаю правду.  
Художник уронил голову на грудь Ямато.   
-Тензо, - и он еще сильнее прижимается, возбуждение струится по всему телу, - мне не больно. Я… - руки сжимают шею Ямато. - Мне так тепло с тобой, мне никогда не было так тепло, - от этих тихих слов сердце Тензо забилось с надрывом.   
-Сай…  
Художник поднимает голову, и руки ложатся на пояс халата, черное облачение падает на пол. И Ямато судорожно вздохнул. Он не был готов к такому. Парень стоял полностью обнаженный перед ним. Стройный, с белой кожей, ни капельки лишнего жира, красивое поджарое тело, как у королевской гончей. Пока Ямато пребывал в шоке, руки художника уже легли на пояс его домашних штанов, и Тензо почувствовал, как его лишают последней преграды. Прохладный воздух ласкает разгоряченную кожу. Пальцы Сая опускаются, и теплое нежное прикосновение к его восставшей плоти лишает последнего самообладания.   
Сай не знал, откуда в нем проснулась эта смелость. Но это тепло, эта нежность, этот покой, все это он чувствовал рядом с Ямато, эта страсть, она пробуждала в нем огонь.   
Он ласково коснулся возбужденной плоти Ямато, любуясь красивым лицом учителя, когда его пальцы заскользили по восставшему члену, вверх и вниз. Ласка была невесомой, простое касание, но такое нежное, такое необходимое этим двоим, застывшим в лучах солнца.  
И порыв, сметающий все на своем пути. Губы на губах, руки ласкающие тела друг друга, стоны наполнившие светлую кухню, поцелуи, полу укусы в шею, плечи. Томление, жар, наслаждение от этих судорожных касаний, от этого первого познания друг друга.  
Сай уже не осознавал, что он творит. Он помнил, как ласкал возбужденную плоть Ямато руками, как учитель обхватил его под бедра, как его язык вошел в его рот, затягивая в жадный иступленный поцелуй, как он отвечал, как целовал в ответ, как его восставшая плоть горела в ладонях Тензо. Судороги сотрясали его тело, когда учитель усадил его на барную стойку, и вокруг головки его члена сомкнулись теплые губы Ямато. Как язык обвивал его возбужденную плоть, как целовал, посасывал, как он схватился за каштановые волосы, направляя движение горячего рта, терзающего и дающего такое наслаждение. Мир распадался на миллионы вселенных, оргазм сотряс его тело, и художник кончил в теплый, терзающий его рот.  
Он помнил, как стонал, как лег на стойку, когда сильные пальцы спустились вниз, и ласкали нежную кожу на входе. Помнил, как сократились мышцы, когда в него проник сначала первый палец Тензо, а затем второй, медленно растягивая его стенки и подготавливая к основному вторжению. Эти теплые пальцы надавливали заветную точку в его теле, заставляя снова разгораться жидкий огонь в его крови. Он закусил нижнюю губу, почти до крови. Не веря, что можно чувствовать себя именно так. А потом пришло невероятное ощущение парения. Сай не помнил, где уже были его руки, а где ноги. Кажется, он обхватил ими талию Ямато. Таких ярких и сильных ощущений он никогда не испытывал, купаясь в лучах утреннего солнца и ласках, что дарил ему этот человек.

Он сполз со стойки, и они оказались на разбросанной по кухонному полу одежде. Тензо лежал под ним, такой сильный, такой красивый, такой теплый и желанный. Он помнил, как он оседлал бедра Ямато, и насаживался на эти пальцы, терзающие его, заставляя сотрясаться от диких взрывов, прогибаясь. Как ласкал его сам. Кожа учителя была такой нежной, он наслаждался его запахом - ароматом сандала и травы, пробуя языком его на вкус, целовал его грудь, ласкал живот. А потом он сам оказался на полу лежа на животе, и чувствуя, как Тензо входит в него сзади, медленно и томительно, и чувствуя себя полностью наполненным и цельным. Мир взорвался миллионными фейерверками, движения Ямато были рванными, дерзкими, сильными. Сай стонал от этого жара, от этих толчков, от ощущений горячего члена внутри себя. Темп нарастал, и он проваливался в звездный свет, с надрывным криком он снова кончил в теплых руках Ямато, ласкающих его плоть. И обессилено рухнул на одежду.

Ямато помнил, как это было. Помнил все до малейших подробностей, до каждого стона, срывающихся с их губ, до капелек пота выступивших на лбу Сая. Помнил, каким он был теплым, каким нежным, каким отзывчивым. Как совершенное тело художника отзывалось на каждое его касание, так, словно они любили друг друга далеко не в первый раз. Как усадил его на барную стойку, ласкал восставшую плоть руками, ртом, руки художника обхватили его голову, направляя движения губ и языка. Он ласкал его долго, заставляя биться в невероятных ощущениях, заставляя взорваться оргазмом в своем рту. Как гладил его бедра, как ввел один палец чрез тугое кольцо мышц, затем второй и как тепло ему было. Как нашел заветную точку, как ласкал. Ноги художника судорожно сжимали его бедра, они оказались на полу, и Сай насаживался на его пальцы, не в силах остановится, как ласкал его сам. Как нежно скользил теплым язычком по его телу, обхватывал жадными губами соски, прикусывал, целовал живот, а потом его губы сомкнулись на изнывающем от желания члене. Он помнил эти судорожные жадные касания, эти движения теплых губ и ощущения, когда горячий язык парня ласкал его плоть. Помнил, как мир стал уплывать он него, и только Сай был с ним в этом безумии. Он не помнил, как сумел удержаться, как перевернул художника на живот, и вошел в его тело. Как мышцы на входе разошлись от его горячей плоти, а стенки сильно сжали, обхватив член, и заставляя испытать ни с чем несравнимое чувство обладания этим удивительным загадочным человеком, от взгляда которого все внутри сжималось. Он начал двигаться медленно, запоминая это чувство полного обладания, это чувство единения. Сай двигался ему навстречу, призывно приподымая бедра, он опустил руку, обхватывая плоть художника, он сходил с ума, врезаясь в это стройное теплое тело. И как оргазм сотрясал его тело. Как солнце взрывалось, и удивительное тепло растеклась по всему телу Тензо.  
Как они рухнули на одежду. Долго молчали, а потом он сказал:

\- Я никуда тебя не отпущу. Ты мой. Отныне и навсегда, - раньше бы он такого никому не сказал. Но это был Сай. Он был особенный. Ямато просто чувствовал, что их души неразрывно связаны. Он понял это еще тогда, когда увидел художника в первый раз. Он нежно прижался губами к влажному виску Сая, вдыхая удивительный запах яблока.  
-Отныне и навсегда, ты мой, - ответил ему Сай. Улыбаясь и коря себя за то, что не решался раньше. Ведь с первой их встречи он понял, что принадлежит только этому человеку, как и он принадлежит только ему. Теперь он понял и простил Наруто. Если их связь с Саске такая же сильная, ничто не порвет ее. Губы Ямато прижались к его виску. 

Шиа смотрела, как хозяин и его гость покидают кухню, совершенно забыв о том, что у их любви был голодный свидетель. Кормить кошку в этом доме явно никто не собирался. Шиа присела у барной стойки, с надеждой поглядывая на кастрюлю с кашей.   
Одним движением запрыгнула на стойку, и, смахнув хвостом на пол забытый сыр и масло, подобралась к заветной кастрюльке.  
Усатая мордашка опустилась, и довольное сопение наполнило кухню. Сейчас кошка была согласна с англичанами. Овсянка вполне достойная еда на завтрак, если уж есть больше нечего.

************************************************************************************************

Наруто проснулся как от толчка, не соображая, что его разбудило. На подушке лежали ушки Нэко. Он опустил руку, простынь хоть еще и хранила очертания тела Саске, но была холодной. Блондин встрепенулся.  
-Ксо, - Узумаки вскочил с постели. «Где же Саске?». Он бросился в ванную. Но там было пусто.   
«Так, спокойнее», - сказал сам себе парень, стараясь мыслить ясно, что было трудно, учитывая, во сколько они вчера угомонились.   
На полу так и валялась рубашка Саске, но не ушел же он голый. Наруто распахнул шкаф, так и есть. Не хватало одной рубашки. «Значит, Саске сбежал. Почему?».  
Наруто опустился на пол. То, чего он так боялся, произошло. Неужели все повторится? Но тут телефонный звонок вырвал его от погружения в отчаяние. Наруто вскочил с пола и схватил мобильник. Номер был городской, дрожащей рукой он нажал на кнопку «принять», и услышал:  
\- Наруто-сама, доброе утро. Это Мичиру. Секретарь Саске –сама. Он просил вас срочно подъехать в офис, - голос у девушки был взволнованный, и мурашки пробежали по его обнаженному телу.  
\- Доброе, - отозвался Наруто. - Мичиру, а где сам Саске?  
«Скажи мне, где Саске».  
\- Наруто-сама, приезжайте, пожалуйста, поскорее, я уже не понимаю, что тут происходит. Все как с ума посходили, - вдруг грустно сказала девушка. – Я машину отправила за вами.  
-Хорошо, еду,- ответил Узумаки и положил трубку.  
«Что случилось? Что?!»  
Так быстро он никогда не собирался. Натянул брюки, клетчатую рубашку и жилетку. Схватил сумку и выскочил из номера. Пока ехал в лифте, несколько раз набрал Сая. Но тот по-прежнему не захотел общаться. Душа разрывалась от смятения и волнения.  
«Что произошло, отчего Саске удрал ни свет ни заря?»  
Утро началось отвратительно. Без Саске было так тоскливо и пусто. Ему казалось, большую часть его словно насильно изъяли, и мир потускнел.  
Наруто начинал злиться. Какого черта Учиха сбежал от него? Пока ехали в офис Джет Эйр, он едва не довел водителя до нервного срыва своими замечаниями по поводу его манеры водить машину, так что сотрудник спокойно вздохнул, когда раздраженный блондин покинул автомобиль, громко хлопнув дверью.   
Стоя в зеркальном лифте, Наруто переминался с ноги на ногу, наблюдая, как загораются цифры на электронном табло. Наконец, лифт добрался до двенадцатого этажа, и Узумаки быстрым шагом направился в приемную Учихи. Мичиру не было за столом, поэтому он, не стесняясь, распахнул дверь в кабинет и, захлопнув ее за собой, громко завопил:  
\- Саске, я тебе клянусь, в следующий раз я оторвусь на твоей заднице, что ты ходить не сможешь, если ты еще раз удерешь.  
Из-за спинки кресла повернутого спиной к двери донесся смешок.  
Наруто подошел к столу Учихи и развернул к себе большое черное кресло, с тем, чтобы увидеть вместо Саске довольное лицо Хьюги.  
\- Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?!


	14. Chapter 14

Глава четырнадцатая

Хьюга Неджи сначала не понял, как это произошло. Привычный мир изменился, дверь ночного клуба закрылась за ним, и Неджи показалось, что он видит этот город заново, да что город – все вокруг него: это небо, неужели оно на самом деле такое синее, почему он раньше не замечал; это апрельское солнце, такое теплое и яркое, его лучи скользят по его лицу, этот воздух, удивительный и пряный, он всегда был такой? Почему в нем пахнет только тобой? Твой запах, такой пряный, такой острый, неповторимый и дерзкий. Отчего я чувствую аромат жасмина и бергамота, даже когда тебя нет рядом?  
«Хотя тебя и нет, но ты во всем, что я вижу».   
Парень прикрыл на мгновение глаза. Никогда прежде у него не было столь яркого переживания. Хьюга был очень спокойным и рассудительным человеком. Жизнь научила его держать дистанцию между собой и окружающими, не подпускать незнакомых людей в свой мир. За столько лет он привык к этому ощущению спокойствия. Но сегодня все переменилось. Неджи похлопал себя по карманам, ища сигареты. Иногда требуется покурить, чтобы прийти в себя. Курил он редко, и только тогда, когда его привычная жизнь начинала трещать по швам. А в последнее время жизнь взяла привычку ставить его в тупик, поэтому сигарета стала его постоянным спутником. Парень достал пачку и вытащил сигарету. Покрутил ее в пальцах, а потом смял и выкинул в стоящую у входа в урну.   
Знал ли он, что все случится так быстро, так неожиданно, так ярко. Сегодня в его жизни появился смысл. Смысл был высокой девушкой, с копной ярких волос, идеальной кожей, пухлыми губами и теплом, исходящим от нее, можно было бы отапливать целый район Токио.  
Она была похожа на приправу. С виду обыкновенный порошок, но если добавить щепотку, то каждое блюдо заиграет острыми и яркими красками. Так и эта девушка. Саске был прав, сказав, что только она сможет быть кем угодно, не переставая быть собой даже в мелочах. Она была похожа на райскую птицу, и он хотел, чтобы она пела только для него. Неджи нахмурился. Он не привык чувствовать так ярко, так сильно, так …  
Тем временем объект его размышлений распахнул дверь, и Хьюга непроизвольно дернулся, от их первой встречи еще болел лоб и нос.  
-Нед, вот ты где, - сказала девушка. И теплый взгляд удивительных глаз цвета самого темного меда заставил все внутри сжаться от желания схватить это чудо, зарыться в ее волосы, целовать эту шею, задрапированную в глупую одежду, касаться губами ее пухлых губ, узнать их вкус. Обнимать ее тонкое стройное тело.  
Девушка же подошла и коснулась своими пальцами его руки, держащейся за лоб.

\- Все еще болит? Прости, пожалуйста. Это случайно вышло, - сказала она, - я тебе предлагала мазь. Давай обработаем ушиб. Правда, пахнет она ужасно. Но ничего, зато болеть не будет. Я постоянно бьюсь о реквизит, ты веришь? У меня синяков на теле больше, чем у каскадеров. – От этих слов горячая волна поднялась у парня, от одной только мысли об этом теле.  
\- А потом приходится гримировать синяки, – продолжала девушка, обеспокоено смотря на парня. Неджи выглядел странно, так, словно его из подворотни пыльным мешком огрели, и он до сих пор приходит в себя.   
-Знаешь, какая мазь хорошая, все так быстро проходит. Я ее всегда с собой ношу… - говорила она, сильно волнуясь.  
Неджи подметил, что когда она в смятенных чувствах, то не закрывает рта. Неужели она почувствовала то же, что и он?..  
Она ласково провела по синяку, и, отступив на шаг, склонила голову, раскрывая свою большую сумку. Но ее руки перехватил Неджи. Они были такими теплыми и казались такими маленькими в его руках.   
-Подожди, - сказал он. Девушка подняла голову. Они стояли так близко, дыхание смешивалось, и теплые глаза смотрели неотрывно в глаза цвета фиалки. Неджи сжал ее пальцы, не отводя взгляда, плывя в этом удивительном чувстве.  
-Не надо мази, - сказал он, касаясь рукой ее лица, убирая ярко-красные пряди с глаз. - Кари.  
Теплые пальцы провели по носу, по щекам, и взяли за подбородок, поднимая к себе это удивительное лицо с самыми теплыми глазами на свете. – Я никогда не встречал такую как ты, Кари.  
Яркий румянец заалел на щеках девушки.  
\- Неджи-кун, я… - начала было она, когда губы коснулись ее рук. И мир перевернулся.

Могли ли они знать, что именно так закончится их день, когда Узумаки схватил Неджи за ворот голубой рубашки и выдернул из кресла Саске. Хьюга оказался стоящим напротив него с задранной к шее рубашкой. Сильные руки держали крепко. Неджи обхватил руками пальцы блондина, пытаясь избавится от этой хватки, но это было бесполезно. Наруто был на взводе. Его глаза горели какой-то необузданной яростью. И Неджи даже немного струхнул, он мог ожидать чего угодно, но не такой реакции друга.  
-Э, Наруто, что ты делаешь?- пролепетал парень.  
\- Чего это ты притащил свою задницу сюда, Хьюга?- прорычал блондин и слегка встряхнул парня - Мне кажется, я ясно дал тебе понять, что Саске мой парень. Так что нечего тебе таскаться в офис, как к себе домой. Ты понял меня? Или повторить?  
Если бы Неджи не был натуралом от пальцев ног до кончиков волос, то сейчас он бы определенно влюбился в Узумаки.   
Наруто был чертовски хорош в своем гневе. Сила исходила от всего его тела, от этих ярких голубых глаз, от сжатых губ. Неджи подумал о большом золотистом льве, который защищает свою территорию. Эта звериная ярость, порыв, любовь, страсть, безумие. И все ради него. Саске был тем, кого оберегал Наруто от всех.   
Эта связь - она была так явственна, Неджи теперь видел все то, о чем говорил ему Гаара. Эти двое были частью друг друга.   
Он вспомнил безумные черные глаза Учихи, горящие страстью, когда он говорил об Узумаки и просил его помочь. А сейчас он видел Наруто, такого же одержимого, как и Саске.  
-Наруто, ты все такой же болван, - философски протянул Неджи, но тут ему пришлось напрячься, так как Узумаки не стал больше терять время на бесполезные разговоры, и, продолжая держать парня за ворот рубашки, потащил к выходу из кабинета.

-Я покажу тебе дорогу, Хьюга, - процедил Наруто сквозь зубы, таща за собой Неджи. 

Парень разозлился. Все имеет предел, и его терпение тоже. Такого обращения Хьюга не выдержал. Собрав все силы, он уперся правой ногой в пол, а левой ударил Наруто под коленную чашечку. Хватит с него, пускай сами разбираются.   
Цепкая хватка Узумаки ослабла на его шее, и загорелые руки отпустили злополучный ворот рубашки.  
Но Неджи опрометчиво порадовался. С кем-то может и сработал бы этот прием. Но Наруто был мастером копейры, тело Узумаки мелькнуло, и блондин вдруг, словно черт из коробки, оказался позади Неджи. Ехидная улыбка пробежала по красивым губам, и точный унизительный пинок под ягодицы коленом заставил Хьюгу ускорить свое передвижение в пространстве. Как давно он хотел как следует наподдать Неджи за одни только мысли о его Саске. Наруто по-мальчишески задорно улыбнулся, перехватил руки Хьюги, и теперь сцепив их за спиной, вел парня к выходу, сопровождая каждый их третий шаг болезненным пинком под зад бывшего друга. 

\- Узумаки, ты нарываешься, какого черта ты творишь? - вскричал возмущенный Неджи от такого унижения.   
И за что?! Это он, кто больше всех старался, чтобы эти два идиота были вместе. А взамен что, тычки и пинки.  
Да плевать на Саске с его планами, он расскажет Наруто правду.  
\- Показываю тебе выход из кабинета, - тем временем язвительно ответили ему из-за спины.  
-Вы с Учихой умом тронулись, – злобный крик. - Причем оба. Лучше бы сексом занимались! Наруто, прекрати сейчас же иначе я тебя!!!  
\- Ты меня, хотел бы на это посмотреть, Хьюга!!!- весело рассмеялся Наруто, одаривая очередным пинком многострадальную пятую точку Неджи. - Пока это я тебя, и уверяю, если в твоей голове возникнет мысль, хоть раз подойти к Саске ближе, чем на пять метров, я так тебя уделаю, мало не покажется!  
Все, Узумаки сошел с ума.  
\- Да пошел ты к черту! Нару, ты можешь подумать головой, а не тем, что меж ног?- пробурчал Хьюга, снова пытаясь вырваться, но это вновь ему не удалось.  
Тем временем дверь стремительно приближалась, и они оказались у самого выхода, когда вдруг ручка опустилась вниз, и тяжелая дубовая дверь кабинета со всего размаху верно припечаталась о склоненное лицо Хьюги. Тут уж Неджи не выдержал и завыл.

-УУУУУ, геи проклятые, как вы мне надоели! За что, ну за что, мать твою?! Чтобы я хоть раз стал теперь кому-то помогать?! Да идите вы все в зад с вашей любовью,- разошелся парень.

Наруто отпустил бывшего друга, глядя, как тот оседает на пол, хватаясь за свой лоб и нос. Из-за двери тем временем высунулся знакомый соблазнительный носик, и перед глазами предстала голова Карин. А потом появилось и все остальное. Сегодня Карин была в короткой фиолетовой юбке, застегнутой на все пуговицы ярко-желтой рубашке с высоким воротничком стоечкой и таких же ярко-желтых сапогах. Выглядела она непривычно и всяко лучше Неджи, что сидел контуженный на полу кабинета, держась за лицо и изрыгая из себя ругательства. Наруто еле сдерживался от смеха. Ревущий от ярости дракон внутри него исчез, сейчас ему даже очень жаль стало Хьюгу.   
Девушка же непонимающе уставилась на сидящего на полу Неджи, потом посмотрела на Наруто. Затем снова на Хьюгу.   
\- Я не вовремя? - спросила она.- Саске сказал, чтобы я приехала сегодня к десяти в офис. Что случилось? – парень продолжал материться, девушка вслушалась и покраснела.  
-О, ками-сама, это я так его? Простите, я не хотела, - и Карин недоуменно уставилась на Неджи, прикрывая за собой злополучную дверь.

-Что случилось, что случилось!!!!! - заорал Неджи, видимо, у него закончился запас ругательств, убирая руки с лица. - Ты оставила меня без носа,- кивок в сторону Карин,- этот недоумок, – кивок в сторону блондина, - оставил меня без рубашки! Ваш обожаемый Саске оставил без лучшего друга. А вся эта дурацкая идея принадлежит Сабаку. И если я сейчас не приведу актрису, то плюс ко всему останусь теперь и без работы! Ксо, ну в чем я виноват, а?!!! - вопросил Неджи, задирая голову к потолку кабинета, ожидая, что небеса развернутся и к нему спустится представитель верховного божества с объяснениями.

-Э, Неджи, тебя ж не сильно ударили, ты чего?- сказал Наруто, чувствуя, как пол уходит из-под ног. При упоминании имени Гаары как-то резко стало плохо. Он помнил его прошлую выходку, когда он напоил всех сома дэви.

\- Нет, я не ударился, это вы все ударились. Ты со своим Саске, Учиха с тобой. А больше всех Гаара, с его дурацкими планами,- ответил Неджи.  
Парень поднялся на ноги, все еще держась за многострадальный лоб и нос, зло посмотрел на Наруто, потом бросил взгляд на застывшую Карин.  
\- Значит так, Наруто, я больше врать не буду. Во-первых, - парень склонил голову, и Наруто понял, что Неджи стыдно. – Я не гей. И Саске не был моим парнем.  
Узумаки замер, голубые глаза распахнулись. Он смотрел на Неджи, отпечаток двери явственно проступал на его лице.  
-Во- вторых, - продолжил Неджи, глядя в пол. Было стыдно за то, что он не рассказал все Наруто раньше. Эта игра далась ему тяжело. - Два месяца назад, - начал он свой рассказ, - когда истек мой контракт в Гонконге, я искал работу. Оказалось, что сеть отелей Голден Файф открывает новую гостиницу в Сингапуре. Мои предложения понравились, и я срочно вылетел к заказчику. Каково было мое удивление, когда вместо заказчика я увидел Сабаку но Гаара. Он выкупил контрольный пакет акций азиатской сети отелей Голден Файф. Мы много выпили за встречу, и вот сидя в ресторане Гаара придумал это план, согласно которому я должен был сыграть роль гея, и пристать к Саске. На эту мысль его навел Канкуро, который рассказал ему о кадровых проблемах Ино и Джет Эйр, с этими ассистентами Саске. Поэтому Гаара подговорил меня сыграть роль гея, чтобы напомнить Учихи о том, что случилось в Египте. Моя выходка стала последней каплей, и Учиха помчался в офис к Ино. Правда, Хината опередила Канкуро, и первая предложила позвать тебя. Гаара решил, что это был знак. Так ты оказался в Токио. Сабаку был уверен, что, увидев тебя, Учиха вспомнит прошлое и захочет тебя вернуть, а попросит о помощи меня. Мне показался этот план дурацким, и я не знаю, как позволил ему уговорить меня на эту авантюру. Я не верил, что все это реально, пока не увидела вас вместе. Знаешь, Наруто, я ведь и представить не мог, что вы так любите друг друга.  
\- Неджи, - начал было Наруто.  
Но Хьюгу рвало признаниями, от которых Узумаки и Карин все больше и больше впадали в шок.   
\- Заткнись и слушай! Когда Саске позвонил попросить меня сыграть роль своего парня, я был уже готов. Это была вторая часть плана. Мы с Саске специально спланировали это шоу в клубе. Мы вообще все спланировали, эти якобы наши встречи у офиса, чтоб ты видел. А на самом деле Учиха все это время учился танцу у шеста, чтобы соблазнить тебя. Он был готов на все, чтобы вернуть тебя. И если ты до сих пор не понял, что он любит тебя, то я говорю тебе - Саске влюблен в тебя и готов на все, только бы ты был с ним.  
-Нед, ты… - Узумаки замешкался, не зная, что сказать.  
\- Да, мать твою, я всегда был твоим другом, если двое так любят друг друга, но упрямятся, как два барана, то друзья должны помочь им, или это не друзья. Ты спас меня от самоубийства, ты стал мои другом, мы столько лет были Конохой, бандой, семьей. Неужели ты думал, что я могу быть неблагодарным?.. И если я помог, хоть немного, чтобы ты был счастлив, я очень этому рад.  
Узумаки протянул руки и сжал Хьюгу в крепких объятиях.   
-Нед, прости дурака, - сказал Наруто. - Я ведь никак не мог поверить, когда Ино сказала что ты гей. Я тогда смеялся. Но когда увидел тебя с Саске. Я..  
-Ага, сперма затопила мозги, - перебил Неджи, сжимая плечи друга. Радуясь тому, что все сказал. Голубые глаза Наруто светились нездешним светом, а удивительные глаза цвета фиалки горели в ответ. Они снова были друзьями.   
-Неджи, спасибо тебе за все, спасибо тебе за Саске, за этот клуб. Если бы не ты, я никогда бы не осмелился… -теперь уже Наруто был в невменяемых чувствах.  
\- Я знаю, Нару!   
Парни стояли, совершено забыв о Карин.  
-Да, Наруто, он говорит правду. Саске на самом деле любит тебя, - услышал Наруто смущенный голос Карин, - ты ведь помнишь, мы познакомились, когда я пришла к Саске, - сказала девушка покраснев,- в тот вечер мы расстались с Саске. Он сказал мне, что любит тебя. И просил прощения.  
Все внутри Наруто сжалось.   
Саске любил его.   
Он был нужен Саске.   
Учиха придумал это план с Неджи, для того чтобы он ревновал его.   
Саске.  
С того первого дня как он вернулся в Токио, Учиха только и делал, что пытался вернуть его.   
Саске.  
Узумаки закрыл глаза от нахлынувших эмоций. От сознания того, что он был любим.  
Саске любит его, ЛЮБИТ ЕГО, его любит Саске, он не постеснялся этого. Он сказал об этом всем.  
«Учиха, ты идиот!  
Какого черта ты трепался об этом со всеми?!!!  
Ты должен был сказать мне.  
Я люблю тебя, недоумок.  
Люблю тебя, дурак.  
Люблю тебя!   
Все твои выходки, вся твоя игра!»  
Все это вставало перед глазами.   
«Саске.  
Сегодня ночью я видел глубину твоего желания, я чувствовал в наших судорожных касаниях эту любовь, эту одержимость, все было много сильнее, чем тогда на морском берегу, в наших поцелуях, в наших ласках, я понимал, что нужен тебе. Я чувствовал это все, но боялся поверить, боялся, что ошибусь, что это только кажущаяся близость между нашими телами, между нашими душами, что ты снова скажешь утром: « Наруто, добе, это просто секс» как тогда.  
А ты любил меня, ты отдавался мне так нежно, так трепетно, так неистово. Я не знаю, как сдержался, как не сказал тебе.  
Саске, я люблю тебя, теперь я знаю, что я для тебя. Саске!»  
Все внутри сжималось, и дикое необузданное счастье наполняло все тело парня.  
-Нед, - позвал Наруто, - что я могу сделать для тебя?  
Хьюга улыбнулся. На лбу его расплывался огромный фиолетовый синяк от поцелуя с дубовой дверью кабинета. Но это были мелочи.  
\- Можешь, как раз сегодня, - улыбнулся Хьюга. - В два часа прилетает Гаара, было бы здорово, если бы именно ты встретил его. А то с вашими проблемами меня уволят с работы. Сегодня приедет хозяин на пробную фотосессию. И Саске обещал мне, что в офис приедет актриса Карин.  
В это время девушка поджала губы и помахала рукой, привлекая к себе внимание двух парней.  
-Я приехала. - Сказала она.  
И парень посмотрел на девушку.   
-Так ты Карин, актриса, которую я жду? Так?- проявил чудеса догадливости Хьюга, что было тяжело после такой встречи с разъяренным Узумаки и дверью.  
Девушка кивнула, разглядывая Неджи. В первый раз она оказалась в такой ситуации. Но она была рада, что все разъяснилось.  
Карин разглядывала Хьюгу, он показался ей очень интересным, особенно после этого признания. Он в первый раз видела человека, готового пойти на такое ради своего лучшего друга. Неджи хоть и был встрепанный, но он казался самым совершенным человеком на земле. Его длинные черные волосы, собранные в хвост, разметались по плечам, и он походил больше на легкомысленную модель для глянцевого журнала, чем на серьезного молодого профессионала. Но удивительно яркие глаза фиалки пробуждали в душе странный рой бабочек.   
\- Тогда, отправляйся с Карин в свой клуб, а я встречу Сабаку. Мне есть что сказать этому экспериментатору, - улыбнулся Наруто, - во сколько его самолет?  
Через несколько секунд кабинет Учихи Саске опустел. Ребята вышли в приемную.  
-Мичиру, я еду в аэропорт, – бросил через плечо Наруто, даже не подозревая, что запускает цепь судьбоносных случайностей.  
*****************************************************************************  
Двери лифта неспешно раздвинулись перед стоящими Саске и Итачи. Братья были счастливы. Переговоры прошли настолько успешно, насколько это можно было вообще представить. Назад из ангаров они ехали победителями. Заказ на серию самолетов был их. Саске и Итачи словно съехали с американских горок, и все это благодаря Наруто. Его удивительной способности находить для каждого товара, для каждого человека, именно те слова, именно те образы, что лучше всего передают суть, душу…  
Хидео Тода был в восторге от их самолета, от презентации, а когда он увидел ролик, то веселый смех сотряс все его тело.   
Он улыбался и требовал срочно познакомить его с гением, что создал этот рекламный ролик.  
Последующие два часа протекли так: Хидео первые полчаса восхищался талантом Наруто, а последующие еще полчаса мастерством Саске, сидевшим за штурвалом самолета, еще час был под прессингом Итачи, и в результате размашистая роспись стояла на документации проекта.   
Саске и Итачи переглянулись, и каждый отправился в свой кабинет. Праздновать победу решили позже. Но судьба распорядилась иначе.  
Как только Саске вошел в свою приемную, Мичиру выскочила из-за стола. И Саске замер.  
\- Саске-сама, сегодня к вам приходили Хьюга Неджи и Карин, и еще Наруто-кун, я не знаю что произошло, но он срочно уехал в аэропорт.  
«Что?!»  
Казалось, волосы встали дыбом у него на голове.  
«Мичиру, что ты сказала?!  
Повтори!  
Наруто!  
Наруто уехал?!»   
Почва ушла из-под ног. В голове звучал голос Узумаки:

«Давай договоримся с тобой Саске, как только я закончу этот проект, я в тот же день уеду»  
«Джет Эйр, это не только ты Саске, это Хината и Итачи, и еще сотни людей, которых я не знаю, они не должны страдать от моего непрофессионализма»  
« я сделаю все очень быстро»  
«пусть прошлое останется в прошлом, я не буду здесь дольше, чем потребуется для выполнения моей работы»  
НАРУТО!!!!  
«Сердце, ты сейчас вырвешься из груди. Если бы я мог завыть, я бы завыл.  
Наруто!!!»  
«ты понимаешь, что его услуги больше не нужны компании»  
Спокойный голос Итачи.  
«если ты не успел его вразумить, то уже поздно»  
«Чертова корпоративная культура!  
Наруто уехал.  
Уехал после всего, что было.  
Уехал, не сказав ни слова.  
Уехал потому, что обещал.  
У Е Х А Л!  
Саске, ты оплошал, снова.  
Какой я идиот, идиот, идиот.  
Больше никаких гениальных планов. Никаких планов.   
Просто сказать, что люблю, что не отпущу, что нужен. Без тебя меня нет, Наруто».  
Мысли терзали, словно уколы тупой иглой в сердце.  
Саске сорвался с места, влетел назад в лифт. Он сошел с ума. Он не мог позволить ему улететь. Не сейчас, не сегодня, никогда больше.  
Когда зеркальные двери лифта закрылись, Учиха со всей ярости ударил кулаком по стене. Бессилие убивало. Он видел себя в искаженном отражении зеркальной поверхности. С побелевшей кожей, с покрасневшими глазами, в рубашке Наруто, от которой так пахло цитрусом. Родной запах, любимый, необходимый, вдыхая весь день этот тонкий чувственный аромат, Саске казалось, что весь день Нару был с ним. И в машине, и в ангарах, и в кабине самолета.  
А сейчас. Прошлое, их прошлое. Сколько же еще он будет расплачиваться за свои ошибки?  
Перед глазами вставал тот самый день, когда Хината пришла к нему домой. Как хлопнула дверь, и вместо привычной подруги он увидел фурию. Она ударила его. Больно, наотмашь, как бьют врага. Кулаком в подбородок, он сам учил ее бить так.   
-Саске, - она впервые назвала его по имени. - Верни Наруто. Ты его выгнал, ты и верни. Мне все равно, что у вас там произошло. Но лететь в другую страну, ломать свою карьеру. Какого черта ты играешь его будущим?! Здесь в Токио у него перспективы, а там? Что его ждет там? Нару, что он будет делать в Англии?   
-Хината, я уверен Узумаки найдет, чем заняться. И еще, если ты хотя бы раз ударишь меня, ты об этом сильно пожалеешь.  
Он помнил свой ответ. Сейчас Саске понимал, что тогда, то ощущение провала было связанно именно с Наруто, а вовсе не с ударом Хинаты.  
Учиха покачал головой, возвращаясь в настоящее. Хватит паниковать.   
Он успеет. У него один из лучших автомобилей на островах. Он успеет. Он обязан. Двери лифта раздвинулись, и Саске выскочил как безумный из железной коробки, бросившись к своей машине.  
Доли минуты и черный порш койен вылетел на безумной скорости со стоянки Джет Эйр.  
Управляя одной рукой, Саске судорожно листал журнал в мобильном телефоне, ища только это имя.   
Есть. Быстрый вызов.  
Один длинный гудок. Второй. Мерзкий механический голос. «Абонент временно недоступен или находится вне действия сети. Попробуйте позже»  
«Позже!» - Саске разозлился.  
И вдавил педаль газа в пол. Никогда он не ездил так быстро. Никогда.  
***********************************************************************************  
Наруто вышел из такси, весело оглядываясь по сторонам. До самолета оставалось еще пятнадцать минут. Пока Гаара пройдет паспортный контроль, получит багаж, времени пройдет немало. Он посмотрел на часы. Что же, с этими переживаниями он совсем забыл поесть сегодня. Живот напомнил о своем существовании недовольным бурчанием.  
Парень вошел через большие зеркальные двери и оказался внутри здания. Он помнил, у стойки туристических агентств когда-то было кафе. Пара бутербродов и горячий кофе, после чего жизнь покажется веселее. Прибавив шаг, Наруто направился к мигающий разноцветными огнями вывеске. В кармане штанов завибрировал телефон. Знакомая мелодия. Наруто быстро достал мобильник и улыбнулся. Это был Сай.  
\- Наруто,- раздался томный голос бывшего парня. То, что он услышал дальше, заставило его сначала нахмуриться, потом заулыбаться. Он кивал, и золотистые пряди падали ему на глаза.   
-Э, Сай, - протянул Наруто, - давай без поспешных решений. Мне еще с Шизуне разговаривать, почему я вернулся без ее сына.  
Что там сказали в ответ, осталось секретом. Но сильный румянец, заливший щеки Узумаки, свидетельствовал о том, что аргумент был весомый.  
-Хорошо, – согласился парень. - Сай, пропадает связь. Тогда вечером у Шики. Идет?  
Связь оборвалась, что было неудивительно. Когда они прилетели с Саем в Токио, здесь были все те же проблемы со связью. Впрочем, роли это не играло. Зал ожидания все равно один, а Гаара так экзотично выглядит, что не заметить его трудно.  
Размышляя таким образом, Наруто подошел к барной стойке и на некоторое время забыл обо всем. Наконец-то он сможет перекусить.

Саске же долго искал место для парковки. В конце концов, плюнув на правила, просто подрезал старую тойоту, за рулем которой сидел древний дед, наверняка заставший еще русско-японскую войну. Громко хлопнув дверью, снова устроил марафонские бега, теперь уже до входа в аэропорт. Телефон Наруто по-прежнему не отвечал, и найти золотоволосую макушку среди толпы было делом проблематичным.

«Ксо, да куда вы все полетели? Чего вам дома не сидится?» - Злился Саске, пытаясь пробиться к электронному табло. И застыл в недоумении.   
Рейса до Лондона не было. Было куда угодно, но не в Лондон. «Неужели ему настолько невыносима мысль находится здесь, что он готов лететь с пересадками?»  
Учиха растерянно разглядывал мигающие красными огоньками строки. В европейском направлении только Барселона и Цюрих.   
В это время по внутренней связи сообщили, что самолет из аэропорта Шарм-эль – шейх прибыл. Встречающих попросили пройти к третьим воротам.   
И тут кто-то дернул его под локоть, заставляя Саске обернуться. По залу шел Наруто. Не спеша. Уверенно. В руках у него была бутылка с кока-колой и завернутый в яркую салфетку ролл. Узумаки мирно жевал, совершенно не оглядываясь по сторонам. Шел себе и шел.  
Саске не мог поверить.  
Наруто.  
Конечно, это был он. Высокая фигура, даже с такого расстояния он видел его растрепанные золотистые волосы, загорелое лицо, такое открытое и родное. Даже жующий вид не портил его красоты.  
Оттолкнув мужчину в серой куртке, Саске бросился через весь зал к идущему Наруто.  
Но тут как назло, то один, то другой человек, словно сговорившись, вставали на пути к его цели. Откуда взялась эта толстая тетка со своей собакой? Кто вообще пустил в аэропорт собаку? Прочь. Обогнул женщину с тем, чтобы упереться в сваленные в кучу чемоданы. Запнулся, больно ударился коленкой. Еще один обходной маневр. Ксо. Кто берет с собой столько вещей?  
Откуда в аэропорту пьяные студенты? Кто пустил их сюда?! Зачем студентам вообще куда-то лететь?! Прорвавшись и через них, теперь вижу тебя, Наруто. Еще один рывок, последний.   
Расстояние сокращается, и твоя спина маячит перед моими глазами. Еще одна минута.  
И Саске рядом. Руки опустились на плечи, и повернули блондина к себе. Все. Успел. Учиха обнял его так сильно, как мог, прижался, уткнулся носом в шею, вдыхая этот родной запах. Все внутри сжалось. Больше никогда тебя не отпущу.

Наруто не понял, откуда здесь Саске. Но это был приятный сюрприз. Учиха судорожно обнимал его за плечи, прижимая к своему телу. Совершенно не стесняясь других людей. Взгляды, недовольный шепот, все это не играло роли. Узумаки замер, думая, что ослышался. Тихий голос, такой родной, такой любимый с хриплыми нотками, губы, прижатые к его уху, сладкое дыхание, слова. Удивительные слова, такие нужные, такие важные, такие желанные.  
-Люблю тебя, Нару. Ты мне нужен. Я такой дурак. Не отпущу тебя больше. Никогда. Ты мой. Слышишь, люблю тебя, упрямый добе. Я продлеваю контракт. Ты теперь наш пиар-менеджер. Никакой тебе Англии, твой дом здесь, рядом со мной. Где ты, там и я. Понял? Какого черта ты вообще улетаешь? Я тебя не отпускал! – так, это что-то непонятное, ну да ладно. Наруто не знал, куда девать свою еду. Безумно хотелось обнять Саске, а то если он сожмет его еще сильнее, то он задохнется.  
-Сас, - также тихо ответил Наруто, - я тоже люблю тебя, теме. И буду любить еще сильнее, если ты меня отпустишь, хоть на секунду. Задушить ты меня еще успеешь, - сказал парень.   
Учиха немного разжал объятия и отстранился. Сейчас они смотрели друг на друга.  
\- Скажи мне еще раз, - черные глаза гипнотизировали, и весь мир исчезал. Они были только вдвоем.   
Наруто улыбнулся.  
-Сказать что, Сас? - все внутри пело.   
Учиха снова приблизил свои губы к уху. И мурашки побежали по телу от этого голоса.  
-Ты моя бабочка, Наруто.  
На пол упала бутылка кока-колы и недоеденный бутерброд. Сильные руки обхватили лицо Саске, зарываясь в эти жесткие упрямые волосы, и Наруто прислонил свой горячий лоб ко лбу самого родного человека. Глаза в глаза, лицо к лицу, и душа одна на двоих, связаны так крепко, как может быть под этим небом. Ты скажешь, я продолжу фразу, ты порежешься, я буду плакать, ты улыбнешься, я рассмеюсь. Ты и я. Я и Ты. Вместе. Наконец.   
-А ты моя, Сас, - хриплый голос и еле сдерживаемая страсть.   
«Безумие, ты мое безумие, Сас».  
«Ты моя душа, Нару, моя душа».  
И хотя они не сказали это вслух, но любовь в голубых глазах отражалась в черных, с тем, чтобы остаться с ними навсегда.  
Саске зачарованный смотрел, как теплые губы Узумаки приближаются к его, и закрыл глаза в ожидание поцелуя, когда сдавленное покашливание раздалось позади них и знакомый ленивый голос протянул по-японски с легким акцентом.  
\- Ну что ж, я рад что сома дэви наконец то на вас подействовало. Говорил тогда Шизуне-сама, положи больше спорыньи.  
Зеленые глаза смотрели со смехом и иронией.  
-Ты! - воскликнули Саске и Наруто одновременно.  
\- Я, - довольно ответил Гаара.

Эпилог.  
Молодая девушка вышла из небольшого двухэтажного здания. Каблуки застучали по асфальту. Тоненькие стройные ножки отмеряли шаги от крыльца до желтого нисана. Девушка склонила голову, открывая сумку, и после непродолжительного копошения в ее недрах на свет появилась связка ключей. Она перехватила поудобнее в пальцах брелок и собралась снять сигнализацию.  
Как вдруг кто–то подкрался сзади, и на ее глаза опустилась ткань, а потом ее схватили за руки, не давая снять повязку.  
Странное дело, страха не было. Она дернулась, пытаясь освободится, открыла рот, чтобы закричать, как услышала знакомый веселый голос.  
\- Спокойно, Сакура, это похищение!  
\- Наруто, это не смешно!- возмутилась девушка, пытаясь выдернуть руки.  
-Говорил же дурацкая затея, добе. - Протянул второй голос. И Сакура не поверила. Разве он мог быть здесь, да еще и с Наруто. Ведь они враги.  
-Саске, это ты? Какого черта вы затеяли? – взволнованно спросила девушка невидимых парней.  
-Это сюрприз, - ответил Саске.  
Ключи забрали из ее ослабевших рук, и насмешливый голос Учихи зазвучал так близко.   
-Сейчас ты поедешь с нами. Машина останется здесь. И, Сакура, тебе понравиться. Просто пообещай не трогать повязку.  
-Наруто, что происходит? Почему вы вместе и что вы затеяли?- все никак не могла успокоиться девушка.  
-Сестренка, у тебя устаревшая информация. Мы с Саске теперь всегда вместе. Пошли. Сакура, не порти сюрприз.  
«Вместе. Они вместе. Помирились?! Когда? Ведь всего неделю назад они не выносили даже имен друг друга». Любопытство было сильнее, чем ярость от их дурацкой шутки. И Сакура подчинилась. Не каждый день твои друзья похищают тебя.  
-Э, ребята, а куда мы едем? И что случилось, если вы снова разговариваете?- спросила Сакура. Сильные руки поддерживали ее по бокам.   
-Сядем в машину, и я все расскажу, - пообещал справа Наруто.  
-Только без подробностей, - отозвался слева Саске.  
\- Как это без подробностей? Наоборот, я расскажу Сакуре все в малейших деталях. Особенно про твой танец на шесте. Это было незабываемо. Теме, может, ты все же прогадал с выбором профессии. Эх, не снял его на камеру. Хотя, надо спросить у Неджи, у них же должны записи с камер наблюдения,- возразил Наруто  
-Извращенец, не гневи меня, а то… - зашипел Саске.  
-Как страшно, Сас, -довольный смешок.  
-Какой танец на шесте? Саске, ты что, стриптиз танцевал?- «да, что же произошло между ними. И этот разговор, они что, заигрывают друг с другом?» Сакура была готова взорваться от этих секретов.

\- Стриптиз он показал потом, у меня в номере, и мне так понравилось, что я ангажировал Учиху на десять лет вперед, - довольно хмыкнул Узумаки.

«Стриптиз в номере Наруто. Саске показал стриптиз Наруто». Сакура остановилась.  
-Я с места не сдвинусь, если вы сейчас мне все не объясните. Какой стриптиз, какой номер и что между вами происходит?! – сердито сказала девушка. Но тут ее подхватили с двух сторон под локти, ноги оторвались от земли и ее, без особых проблем, упирающуюся, понесли вперед.  
\- Сакура-чан, я тебя люблю. Но Саске я люблю много больше. И я бы хотел этот вечер провести с ним. А не стоять посреди парковки, - выговорил ей Наруто.  
\- Нару, на будущее, я не люблю публичных признаний, - услышала она довольный голос Саске.  
А в голове билась мысль: «Эти двое, похоже они на самом деле вместе. И стриптиз действительно был».  
Через несколько минут девушку поставили на землю, пискнула сигнализация, и кто-то из них двоих помог забраться ей на заднее сидение.  
\- Сакура, - услышала она голос Саске, - не снимай повязку.  
Двери захлопнулись, парни сели впереди. Кто был за рулем непонятно, но машина плавно тронулась с места.   
-Я жду обещанных объяснений, - снова начала девушка.  
Ответил Наруто.  
\- Знаешь, Сакура, сегодня один человек рассказал мне очень грустную историю о том, как одна девушка увидела, что сделал некий напиток с ее лучшими друзьями, превратив их во врагов. Она испугалась и отказалась от своей дивной половины, не поверила, убежала.   
Сакура сглотнула. «Откуда он узнал?».  
\- И даже слова маленькой девочки Самуи не остановили ее. Ей было страшно. А два ее друга вместо того, чтобы помочь, вели себя как два болвана, – услышала она тихий голос Саске.  
И Саске тоже знает.  
\- Поэтому этому человеку пришлось придумать сложный план, чтобы помирить этих двух друзей. В этом ему помогали многие люди, - голос у Наруто такой взволнованный.  
\- И они помирились. Он исправил свою ошибку. – Саске, как всегда, спокоен.   
\- И теперь эти двое помогают ему вернуть того, кого он так любит, - добавил Наруто.  
-Сома дэви навсегда осталось в крови тех, кто пил его, - тихо сказала Сакура. Все еще не веря. Только один человек мог рассказать эту историю Саске и Наруто.  
Но делать ему в Токио было нечего. Расстались они с ним плохо. Сакура помнила, как кричала на него, стоя на балконе, как ударила. Как он перехватил ее руки, сжал и поцеловал, грубо, больно, сминая ее губы, пытаясь донести свои мысли, свои чувства, которые прятал раньше под ледяной маской безразличия. Как горели огнем его глаза и последние слова.  
-Сома дэви навсегда будет в крови тех, кто его пил. Ты всегда будешь в моей крови, Сакура.  
Девушка опустила голову, все еще не веря. Значит, она ошиблась. Саске и Наруто. Они вместе. А она просто трусиха. Им было сложнее принять свою любовь, чем ей.  
Тем временем машина остановилась. Ей помогли выйти из машины. И только запах, удивительно терпкий запах яблока и корицы заставил Сакуру улыбнуться. В Токио так пахло только в одном месте - в чайном доме Шикамару.   
Они шли не спеша, поднялись по ступенькам. Каблуки тонули в ворсе ковра. Парни поддерживали ее по бокам. Слышались знакомые голоса. И вот они остановились.  
-Теперь можешь снять повязку, - услышала она голос Саске.  
Сакура дрожащими руками стянула темную ткань с глаз, с тем, чтобы на секунду ослепнуть от яркого света.   
Но когда глаза привыкли к свету. Девушка увидела такие знакомые лица. Она и правда была в зале для особенных случаев. На подушках сидели ее друзья, все те, кто пил сома дэви: Шикамару с Темари, Ино и Канкуро, а рядом с ней стояли Наруто и Саске. Рука Наруто лежала на плечах Саске, а Учиха переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Наруто. Они улыбались. И глядя на них, девушка улыбнулась. Все же он был прав, сказав, что у этих двоих одна душа на двоих.  
Но если все они здесь, то и …  
Сакура боялась смотреть в центр комнаты.  
Она прикрыла на секунду глаза, задержала дыхание, и только потом посмотрела.   
Он все-таки приехал. Красные пряди волос падали на его лицо, удивительные зеленые глаза, бордовая рубашка с воротником стоечкой. И улыбка.  
-Гаара, - сказала она, все еще не веря. Сделала шаг вперед и остановилась.  
-Сакура, - услышала она этот голос, - в присутствии своей семьи и лучших друзей, я прошу тебя все же стать, наконец, моей невестой.

Двадцать четыре месяца спустя.

Египетское солнце запуталось в длинных розовых волосах девушки, что сидела безмятежно на террасе, покачиваясь в большом плетеном кресле. Ее руки были сложены на животе, а глаза прикрыты. Она подставила лицо уходящему солнцу. Ветер из пустыни стих еще неделю назад, а это означало открытие туристического сезона. Скоро отель будет полон гостей и суматохи прибавится. Но самое главное, новый сверхзвуковой самолет привезет на египетскую землю двоих самых дорогих ей людей.   
Раздались тихие шаги, и на террасу вышел ее муж в длинном красном халате. Подошел к ней, опустился на колени и положил свои руки поверх ее пальцев. С нежностью погладил живот, где спали их близнецы.  
\- Я так соскучилась по ним. Быстрей бы уже суббота, - сказала Сакура мужу.  
Гаара улыбнулся.  
\- Родная, только в этот раз давай без приключений. В прошлый их приезд, я искал вас по пустыне два часа, давай обойдемся без экстрима, – сказал ей муж.  
-Гаара, и это говоришь мне ты? С Наруто и Саске я в полной безопасности. Они - это стопроцентная гарантия того, что я не попаду в неприятности.  
И Сакура увидела, как муж рассмеялся, поглаживая ее живот.  
\- Сакура, как раз наоборот. Их компания именно стопроцентная гарантия того, что ты попадешь в передрягу.   
-Перестань. Кстати о передрягах, Гаара, напомни мне, как звали тех двух парней, которым ты в конце сезона дал сома дэви.  
Парень покраснел.  
-Ягами и Рюдзаки, - неохотно ответил он.  
-Ты никогда не изменишься, Сабаку но Гаара. Учти, я расскажу об этой твоей выходке Саске и Наруто в субботу.   
Гаара покачал головой. Африканское солнце прощалось, погружаясь в красное море, окрашивая небо и воду в яркие закатные краски. Сегодня ясновидящий клана Собаку видел яркие сны, где Наруто и Саске стояли на берегу моря, и на ладони Узумаки подрагивая крыльями, сидела ночная бабочка, что так любит апельсиновый сок.  
Но это уже другая история.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
